


Gravity Plays Favorites

by headraline



Series: Gravity of Love [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Human!zenyatta, I'm Sorry, I'm a pole nerd, M/M, No Overwatch AU, Other, Upped to mature because sexytimes, aerialist!Genji, aerialist!Hanzo, aka the self-indulgent pole fitness AU nobody asked for, also mild assault, and general asskicking, bouncer!McCree, but mostly just deadlock members being assholes, it's also 1 am so it's funny to me, mild racial slurs, modern day AU, more characters will appear in the future, nothing too bad but people do get fucked up, the genyatta is not here yet but it will be, yogateacher!Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 91,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline
Summary: Jesse is pretty happy when, despite not having a spotless record, he manages to land a security gig at a high-end fancy nightclub in the best part of LA.When he meets the performers of the Dragon Flight Dance Studio, though, he realizes he's getting way more than what he bargained for.





	1. Always Expect Pole Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah.  
> This might be a good time to mention that while I do have a day-to-day job, I'm also a part-time pole dance teacher and assistant aerial yoga teacher.  
> Some of the things we d are SO Shimada this AU got stuck in my head and just won't leave.  
> So yeah. I'm back from a hard day's work, I'm pissed 'cause at my day job everyone's an idiot, I'm tired and want nice things. So I decided to give it a spin (pun very much intended).  
> The dance scenes were hard to write, because for a second I was writing with the point of view of someone who knows the moves and names and then re-reading it it didn't make any fucking sense, So I went back and used video references.  
> [Here's Genji's first performance seen by McCree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3VPsnqCt0I) (with the so-called "Iron X" happening at 1.11)  
> [Then there's Hana's performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wKXD_vaVYU) ("Suicide Back Hook" sequence starting at 2.53)  
> [and finally Hanzo's performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8H_5Ab2ki9o) ("Shoulder Mount - to Brass Monkey - to Janeiro" sequence starting at 1:50)  
> if you have time, watch all the videos, because these people are fuckin' awesome, but I digress.
> 
> Oh and before I forget, quick disclaimer: any refernce to things, organization and places that actually exist is purely casual. Everything in the story is intended to be part of the fictional AU.
> 
> What else to say except "Enjoy the show"?  
> Next up: McCree tries taking up yoga.

 

The first time Jesse saw Genji Shimada, he thought the man was a stripper. To be fair, the Japanese man was indeed on a stage, clad only in tight silver shorts, black latex fingerless gloves, a skimpy top matching the shorts and with frayed black strands all over, and to top it all off what looked like a ninja mask covering the lower half of his face.

And that’s not to mention the shock of neon green-dyed hair and the huge green dragon tattoo covering the man’s entire back, and the fact that he was actually performing some –admittedly impressive– moves around a pole. That same night, as he asked his new boss what the hell was going on, Reyes just replied with a shrug:

“That’s also part of your job as a security guard, by the way.” He said, nodding towards the stage, “This ain’t a strip joint, so no touching the performers. _Especially_ the popular acrobats from the high-class dance studio.”

Acrobats. That explains a lot, McCree mused, as he watched, mouth agape, the dancer on stage climb well into three meters up the pole and then hang sideways by his hands, body horizontal and legs in a perfect split forming an ‘X’ with his arms.

If that was just the first chorus, the rest of the performance could only get crazier.

 

Now, a few days into his new job at Watchpoint, he can see what his new boss meant. The place is quite the exclusive club in the heart of LA, and all the live events see professional pieces put together, more often than not by international names as well.

When Jesse meets Hanzo Shimada, instead, his first impression is anything but a pole dancer. It starts the following Tuesday, when he sees Genji “Cyborg Ninja” Shimada again on the night another performance from the _Dragon Flight_ Dance Studio takes place. He’s doing his patrol around the bar, still grumpy that he can’t wear his Stetson with the dark security uniform, checking back towards the stage every couple of minutes or so, where now a pretty girl introduced as “The D.Va” is making her entrance as the third performer for the night, right at the same time a familiar green head makes its appearance at the bar.

“You look different with clothes on.” He immediately regrets his stupid, no-filter mouth, and he would have blushed, had he been a lesser man, but the dancer doesn’t seem offended as he just throws his head back with a laugh.

The man beside Genji frowns slightly, posture visibly more stiff than his counterpart’s and looking every bit like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“No worries, I hear that a lot.” Genji says, extending his hand, “I don’t believe we have been properly introduced. I’m Genji  Shimada, and this is my brother Hanzo.”

Reassured by the man’s friendly attitude, Jesse relaxes into his usual self. “Name’s Jesse McCree. I’m the new security guard.” His extended hand gets enthusiastically shaken by the green haired ‘ninja’ –and boy that’s a firm shake if he ever felt one– the brother hesitates slightly, but eventually takes his hand as well and _goddamn,_ Jesse swears the man could have broken some fingers if he was any stronger.

The polite nod and the simple “Greetings.” give McCree a chance to actually study the duo. Genji is fully clothed, but not any less attention-demanding, with his tight denims full of decorative zippers here and there that kind of follow the lines of muscle mass and a tight neon green tank top, only partially covered by a baggy grey hoodie that had massive holes on the sides, where the sleeves should have been –he has to admit, up close and personal, Genji sure is a looker… except from the strange sinewy scars marring the right side of his face, from the cheekbone all the way down to the neck.

It doesn’t make him any less attractive, but it does prompt the question of what the hell happened. Still, McCree knows when _not_ to ask, and instead focuses on the second Shimada he sees.

Hanzo looks a lot like him –or maybe he should say that Genji looks like his brother, since by the looks of it the other is at the very least slightly older, with the barest hint of lines around his eyes and a cleanly trimmed beard dissolving into a rather drastic-looking undercut, showed off by the way the top part of his hair has been tied neatly in a bun. The bridge piercing coupled with the skin-tight sleeveless black top showing off a blue dragon tattoo not unlike Genji’s green has the security guard staring.

_Goddamn, those cheekbones could sink the Titanic._

Before Jesse can even realize he’s blatantly ogling a man he only just met, Genji misreads the situation and points at his own cheek “Don’t mind the pudding-face, I had a little accident when I was 24.” He says casually, as if something that leaves you half-disfigured for life is actually a ‘little’ anything. “I usually keep it covered while performing to avoid upsetting the audience, but honestly I don’t give a fuck.”

“Ah, no, that ain’t—” he gets interrupted before he can try and explain himself, when Hanzo baps his brother over the head and hisses something in Japanese at him, probably telling him to shut the fuck up.

“Please excuse my brother.” The man then says to Jesse, voice firm and detached but velvet smooth, “And apologies in advance for all the time he will make your job hell.”

“Hey!” Genji immediately protests, though he’s smiling with a mischievous air about him that makes Jesse worry, “Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy because he’s an apprehensive pole-dad.” The ‘ninja’ adds, nodding towards the stage.

The girl performing tonight, in an elaborate turquoise body decorated with leaves that makes her look something out of a fairy tale, is pretty and petite, but also amazingly strong and flexible, judging by some of her evolutions along the epic music.

“She your daughter?” he innocently asks…

…prompting another heartfelt laugh from Genji and a deeper scowl from Hanzo. Damn it he just can’t seem to keep his charm for more than two seconds, with these two.

“Nah, not at all…” the younger of the two finally gasps out, in between giggles, “Well, not really. She’s his pole-daughter, his most beloved pupil. Well, after me. Hanzo is the head teacher for the pole section of our academy, we train and perform together.”

In hindsight, the man’s clothing choices should have given it away: the tight shirt is clearly very elastic as to not hinder his movements, and the trousers, while much simpler than Genji’s flashy denims, are still form-fitting and made to provide the maximum freedom of movement a pair of jeans can offer. That, and aside from the face piercing there’s no jewellery on Hanzo’s hands or arms.

Still, it’s hard for Jesse to think that this stiff, visibly uncomfortable man would be at ease spinning around a pole in skimpy shorts.

Possibly feeling self-conscious under the scrutiny, Hanzo bristles slightly, and clears his throat. “I teach acrobatic pole fitness and perform in championships and theatres. Genji is the head teacher for exotic pole dance.” He explains, and since this Jesse McCree is new at the club he might as well go the full mile: “Then we have studio teachers for aerial silks, aerial hoop, aerial yoga and belly dance. Genji and I partake in all the aerial sports and can even assist-teach in most of them.”

Coming to think of it, Reyes had mentioned the “famous Dance Studio”, so he’s guessing these guys are regular performers at the Watchpoint, possibly by popular demand.

“Also, I’m _not_ a grumpy pole-dad.” The man clarifies, quoting his brother with such a disdain for the words that it’s almost too funny. “I just worry. Technically Hana is not even legal to be here.”

“Correction!” Genji pipes in, “She’s not legal to _order drinks_ here as a customer, but as a performer she’s perfectly fine as long as her appointed chaperone is here!” the handclap that descends ‘gracefully’ on Hanzo’s shoulder blades has McCree flinch in a sympathy wince.

Something that sounds suspiciously like “Damnit, Genji!” escapes Hanzo’s lips, but is mostly drowned out by the other’s scream of “Woo! You go, giiiirl!!!”

Which is understandable, considering that D.Va was hanging by one knee on the pole, her other leg stretched behind her and body coiled around it so that the opposite armpit to the knee was nestled against the metal, but then brought her other leg forward in a swift kick and uncoiled her torso from the pole, briefly falling into empty air before both shoulder and knee got switched, and know she was hanging in a position mirroring the previous one, but a good half meter lower.

The split-second of falling nearly gave Jesse a heart attack, but the other two were seemingly perfectly fine with it.

“That is called a Suicide Back Hook.” Hanzo supplies, in the hopes of clearing to the guard why they didn’t bat an eyelash- it wouldn’t do if the person who’s supposed to keep his students safe thinks they’re all assholes. To be fair, it does help a little.

The Shimada brothers end up hanging around McCree for most of the show, and he still can’t quite picture the stoic and reserved man around the pole. He says as much to Genji, when Hanzo leaves them to go meet Hana backstage and escort her out.

With a mischievous grin that has Jesse think the so-called Cyborg Ninja really is the troublemaker his brother makes him out to be, Genji chuckles secretively. “Oh, you’d be surprised.” He comments, foreign lilt making it sound even more cheeky, “What is it that American saying? _It’s always the quiet ones_?”

McCree would be a liar if he said that doesn’t make him curious. Sadly, he doesn’t get the chance to ask, because the older brother comes right back, minute ballerina in tow, still clad in her full costume and make up but with an oversized cardigan haphazardly thrown over the getup. Up close, she can’t be more than nineteen, and if anything it’s impressive that she’s already that good an athlete. Jesse whistles and almost goes to tip his hat, before realizing he doesn’t have one.

“Why hello there, miss D.va.” he says instead with a big smile, “That was some amazing gymnastics you did there.”

She beams at him while Hanzo orders something non-alcoholic for her to drink to recover from her efforts. “Thank you!” she exclaims, bouncing on the balls of her feet –they had been bare for the choreography, while now they’re tucked into tiny but comfy-looking flats. “It’s my first big charity event, I really wanted to be perfect!”

“Charity?” the guard’s eyes shift to Genji, who shrugs, before explaining.

“Once per semester we pick a cause that we think needs to be noticed more and organize a performance while backing it. The proceedings from the admission fee all go to the charity in question. Tonight’s cause is Charity: Water.”

Would you look at that, Jesse thinks. So they’re athletic, good looking, smart as a whip _and_ do charity? It almost makes him want to find reasons to hate them –then he chuckles at his own stupid thoughts, and uses his mouth for something useful: “Really now? Is there a website for it?”

D.Va, or Hana as she introduces herself off-stage sometime later, excitedly intercepts, all but shoving her phone in his face: “Here! It’s a really great charity, they provide clean water to places where the living conditions are so bad people can’t afford it. They were there when there was the water crisis in Haiti back in 2013 and they make all their transactions public!” it would seem that once you get the D.Va going, it’s really hard to stop her, “This is the donation page instead! If you want to save it or participate or something. It doesn’t have to be anything big!” she hastily assures, “Every little bit helps.”

Really, a girl after Jesse’s own heart. He really should stop being a sucker for this kind of thing. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hanzo moving.

“The break is almost over.” He mutters, almost more to himself than his current companions. “Genji, I leave Hana to you. Behave.”

The green-haired man waves him off with a nonchalant hand. “Oh, come on brother, you know me!”

“…Precisely.” McCree snorts into his drink, while he subtly does another once-over of the area before nodding at the guy on the other corner, the one who has the iPad with the camera feed. Just because he looks relaxed and he’s sitting at a bar doesn’t mean he’s not doing his job. Hanzo turns towards him last. “Please keep Hana safe, McCree-san.”

It takes a moment for everything to click. The announcer is back on center-stage, possibly to announce the continuation of the show, and two people –‘pole-cleaners’, Genji supplies– rapidly climb the length of the poles swiping at them with what looks like some kind of cloth, barely visible in the shadows of the unlit stage.

Genji settles beside him. “Aren’t you excited?” he asks, “You’re finally going to see what I was talking about.” Then he seems to reconsider. “Well, not all of it –my brother tends to be very… technical, when he performs alone. The only times I can actually get him to be any fun is when we duet. Still, he’s been _slaving_ over this choreo, so let’s show some support, hm?”

Hana is already clapping her hands excitedly, as the announcer starts to talk: “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for attending this charity event, you’ve all been wonderful tonight! Now, for the moment many of us were waiting for, as it’s a rare treat…”

There’s already a chorus of ‘wooo’s and ‘aaaah’s. The announcer gives a strategic pause to let the voices subside and then continues: “Performing tonight, for Charity: Water, the one and only head pole teacher of the Dragon Flight Studio! Give it up for Hanzo ‘Dragon Ninja’ Shimada!!!”

Jesse’s eyes briefly move sideways towards Genji with a raised eyebrow because _Really? Cyborg Ninja and Dragon Ninja? Is it still racist if you do it to yourself?_

But the performer doesn’t appear to give a single fuck, and instead just uses his hand to poke at Jesse’s cheek in order to force his gaze back to the stage. Where apparently Hanzo begins his choreography already on the pole, considering the lights flare up and there he is, tucked into himself in an almost fetal position, upside down, already spinning, hair now loose and swept to the side while he's wearing in a full, neck to ankle bodysuit complete with black visor covering his eyes.

Or what would be a full bodysuit, if it wasn’t for the massive holes everywhere on his legs, arms and abdomen, surely freeing the skin to allow grip on the pole. He looks like he could be a character from the latest Tron… or a sexy version of Tron, considering the gaps in the suit on his thigs and calves are big enough that the ‘trouser’ portion is little more than tiny straps along his legs, same for his arms –the tattoo is partially hidden but still very much there, especially considering the dragon’s head is right on the back of his hand. The entire lower back is also exposed, lumbar to shoulder blades, and _holy crap_ is he ripped.

While spinning, Hanzo slowly disentangles himself and descends into one of those knee hooks, but it doesn’t stop there –his hands move, one grabbing the pole far below his head and the other resting behind his back, somehow giving him the support needed to completely remove his legs from the pole and arch out.

It doesn’t really look physically possible, to McCree, but it’s happening. Hanzo folds back into the pole, passing briefly through a split before repositioning.

Jesse can only watch in amazement the man’s evolutions around the pole. If Genji is talented, Hanzo is _weightless_. Somehow he makes it look like it takes no effort at all, to lift and relocate his entire body weight time and time again. Then it gets to the floorwork, and the guard has to not-so-subtly cross his legs to avoid his reaction being more prominent than it already is.

Hanzo doesn’t seem to be making an effort to be particularly sensual, what with the visor cutting of his eyes from the audience, but the way he sinuously flips and slithers around to the electronic instrumental beat, managing to end up with his shoulders on the floor and the bulk of his body lifted up by one ankle hooked around the pole, then back up into more flips and then climbing again… Jesse can’t help but wonder how many other ways the man can bend.

_Jesus Christ, cowboy, hold your friggin’ horses you just met the fella!_

Somewhere along the various tricks and figures there’s a quick succession of changes that once again fools Jesse into thinking the performer is falling, from the moment Hanzo was stacked against the pole by his hands and one shoulder, legs folded back to the sides of his head, to a quick twist and drop of his torso where his hands reposition and his legs swing down, forcefully enough to give him the momentum to swing back towards starting position but changing it last minute, hugging the pole with the arm closest to it and flexing his body sideways, bending enough to let his hips rest on the bent elbow.

“Shoulder Mount, to Brass Monkey, to Janeiro.” Genji whispers by McCree’s side, and while the names alone don’t explain much, the impressed tone in the younger Shimada’s voice tells enough of the pride of a little brother seeing his big bro up stage and being awesome.

It would be almost cute, if it wasn’t for the fact that Hanzo looks downright sinful, now that he got back to the floorwork to travel alongside the stage and switch poles again to the spinning one on the left. If the way he goes into a perfect split after climbing, by kicking a leg up and just ‘casually’ resting his foot on the wrist holding the pole, was impressive, what happens after the next figure is absurd: hanging upside down, holding the pole behind the small of his back with his hands, Hanzo mimics a walk, mid-air and upside down, stopping in a perfectly horizontal position while still spinning around and around.

Genji gets unreasonably excited at the next bit of floorwork, muttering along “He did it! He did it, he left it in!!!”  in such a happy way that it’s impossible to not catch on the fact that it probably was his suggestion.

McCree practically feels second-hand pride. He really is too much of a sucker for this mushy crap.

Back on the stage, Hanzo climbs again, coils and uncoils in ways that really don’t seem naturally possible for normal human bodies, especially when he grabs an ankle and then passes the other leg through the circle created by his limbs, without separating them and exiting into yet another perfect split.

The performance ends with Hanzo hooking one ankle back around the pole and arching his chest against it, reaching far behind to grasp his other foot and create a figure reminiscent of a scorpion.

The lights dim on his still spinning body and the music fades out; but the audience is stunned into silence for a full ten seconds, before the roar of applause comes.

It’s almost enough to make Jesse forget he’s working.

Only almost, though, because he’s a professional and there’s a reason someone with his track record got hired so quickly at such a high-end place –he’s got the keenest eye this side of the states, and immediately spots the creep trying to make a pass at miss D.Va.

“Howdy, pardner.” He greets, slightly hoarse and very much menacing, hand already painfully clapped on the shoulder of the man who was just about to grope a nineteen year old even after her polite refusal of whatever it was the man asked her and her plea to please leave her alone. “I think you should be on yer way.”

“Who the fuck do you think you—”

The molester doesn’t even have time to protest, as McCree taps his radio. “Channel four, this is the counter. Got a code Harry that tried to get close to miss D.Va. Check the camera feed while I escort ‘em out.”

‘Harry’ being the code word for suspicious customer in the club’s communication lines –they have several. Harry for molesters and suspicious but not threatening individuals, Dakota for out-of-control drunk patrons, and Red Pepper for high alert, on the off chance someone snuck a weapon into the establishment or something. Back to the task at hand, Jesse receives the response he wants from the radio and just shifts his hold on the man to grab him by the wrist and twist the arm behind his back, in order to make him stop struggling. He’s pretty sure he pulled something with the effort, but he’ll be damned before he lets this squirmy son of a bitch go. “I’d go quietly if I were you, pal.” He says, hauling his charge away. “Just be glad you’re dealing with me and not with one o’ the ninjas. They’d crush yer dumb skull with their bare hands.

Wilhelm, the massive guard by the door, intercepts him and they take the offender to Reyes, who jots down the men’s details for future banning and further restraining action should it be warranted, before he has the two other security guards throw him out.

Back at the bar, Hanzo returns from his performance, trousers back on but shirt discarded in the changing room probably, performance bodysuit still there underneath the clothes; and despite nodding his thanks to the complments of his brother and protégé with a smile, he knows Genji caught his wandering eyes.

“You just missed the American scaring away a creep who was trying to put moves on Hana!” it’s out of his little brother’s mouth before he can even ask. “It was _so_ awesome. He even said ‘howdy’ to the dude. Do you think he’s a cowboy?”

Hanzo fights a blush at the question. He should never have divulged one particular secret to his hellion of a brother. By their side, Hana fumes slightly. “This is such bullshit.” She grumbles, crossing her arms, “I could have totally clocked that asshole in the face, but I can’t because I’m on the job and I have to be _nice_. Ugh.”

“You could always start making a reputation for yourself, like fully embracing the bitchy D.Va persona so that no one would bat an eye if you socked some creeps.”

“That’s a fantastic idea, Genji! You’re my favourite!”

“Eeh, nice try, but I’m pretty sure your favourite performed three acts ago and is just about finished with the sound design for us.” Predictably, Hana blushes at the mention of her boyfriend, Lúcio, who on top of being an amazing breakdancer also does music for the Studio and acts as a sound technician for them whenever he doesn’t have to perform.

Hanzo takes pity on her, and nods towards the backstage. “You can go meet him, I’m sure Morrison can take you. We can all meet back up at the stage exit in half an hour.”

Hana doesn’t need to be told twice.

Left alone with his brother, Hanzo heaves one deep breath, chest rising and falling slowly before he meets Genji’s gaze. “So.”

“So.” The other echoes, biting his lower lip to refrain from smirking too much.

“What do you think of the new security guy?”

 _So predictable, brother._ Genji can’t rightly keep the amusement from his tone. “I think he’s alright.” He concedes –Jesse is not his type in the slightest, but he seems like a kind dude and he does his job well, as his impeccable protection of Hana just minutes ago showed. Also, he’s been _immediately_ smitten with Hanzo upon first contact, and anyone who can recognize that his big brother is hot stuff is alright in Genji’s books. “He’s competent and a friendly enough guy.”

“I too think so.” Hanzo agrees, returning his attention to the drink Genji graciously saved for him.

“Who knows…” the hellion then says, mischief dripping from his voice, “Maybe this will be the time you actually get some.”

“Genji!”

“What?” the innocent batting of eyelashes would be far more convincing if only Genji could keep his mouth shut. “From the way he was watching the performance, I can tell he’s _very_ interested in becoming _really_ friendly with you.”

Hanzo huffs, exasperated. “Genji, we’re pole dancers. Our performances get every living being in a 50 meter radius ‘interested’, probably along some souls that haven’t been getting any in the afterlife lately.”

“True…” his brother seems to concede, turning in his stool to splay his back against the counter and stretch his arms upwards, arching back like a cat before settling back down and continuing. “Still doesn’t explain why he didn’t make googly eyes at Hana _or_ me.”

 _Touché, brother._ Despite his countenance, Hanzo stutters. “W-well, I barely know him.”

Genji watches his older brother, imperceptibly curling into himself a little, as if doing so would physically shield him from the embarrassment. If only the public knew… for some ungodly reason, Hanzo doesn’t consider himself any sexier or more attractive than an average person, and is incredibly self-conscious, thinking that all anyone can find attractive in him is the way he can dance.

He finishes his drink and stands back up. “We should go get Hana and Lúcio.”

Genji shakes himself out of his musings. “Don’t you want to say bye to the American?” _he_ has seen McCree’s hesitation in their hello, he’s seen the shift in looks and the way he absolutely lost it during the performance.

Fighting down a blush, Hanzo relents. “…maybe. If we happen across him.” This can be very good.

Provided this Jesse McCree person really is a decent guy –he’s not about to just throw his big bro into any random asshole’s arms, now, is he?

At the very least though, he thinks, performance nights at Watchpoint are about to get a whole lot more exciting.

He can’t wait for the next Exotic Night.


	2. Say Thank You for Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree tries aerial yoga.
> 
> And he totally did not go to visit the studio just for a chance to see Hanzo again, no sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: most of what goes on during the class is actually how the class goes at my gym; so apologies to any other aerialists around that do things differently. I'm simply writing from my own experience, hoping it makes for a relatable and believable narrative.
> 
> That said, here are some visual references:  
> [the pole stretch Hanzo was in the middle of](http://68.media.tumblr.com/47f4690bc7b05f1dc32223222cf42361/tumblr_inline_os7fzovnOD1rn6ckq_1280.png) (this is a screen from a video, so my feet are not fully on the floor but bear with me) 
> 
> a couple examples of preliminary aerial yoga warm ups  
> [ one ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a95c11d439a229744dc832081426bb3f/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo8_500.png) \- [ two](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5caf697b189a5e5f2d1af1cc7b4bccff/tumblr_oqmh5w8XjE1rt658vo1_1280.png) \- [ three](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9ed9630c76fc5055cca2b03a6694da86/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo4_500.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [scale position](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f56642ce9f4b67f1fad4591918f0d51b/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo3_250.png)  
> [warrior position](https://scontent-lht6-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13920977_10210156620100930_7670126973925153986_n.jpg?oh=efe54bfd947ac73dcc22b0f5c3457044&oe=59CDDAC6)
> 
>  
> 
> upside down lotus, with front or back prayer position:  
> [front](http://68.media.tumblr.com/70fc7311ac93a51a5568045ce6974c25/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo6_250.png) \- [back](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2c56ba5ec1d4986ba3afd515b3c2deb6/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo7_250.png)  
> [upside down lotus with shoulder stretch](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bb16b228846bed56f05d4eb6599676b8/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo2_250.png)  
> [aerial downward dog](http://68.media.tumblr.com/cae5ed9f20f4be053a0b129e17e3bf91/tumblr_oqmh5w8XjE1rt658vo3_250.png)
> 
> I kind of feel bad for making this monster info-dump notes, but I worry that my descriptions might not be entirely clear, because maybe I assume something is obvious while instead maybe it's not.  
> Either way.  
> Enjoy some relaxing time with Zenyatta. Hopefully it won't be too boring to read.  
> Genji is still a little shit after all.

McCree doesn’t see Hanzo again for the entire following month. Genji comes by the Watchpoint regularly, once or twice a week –sometimes to perform, sometimes as a watchful eyes for some of the Studio’s pupils performing instead, and it doesn’t surprise Jesse that he’s the club’s first choice when it comes to performance nights: Cyborg Ninja is the kind of in-your-face “I’m sexy and I know it” type, knows well how to play the audience right where he wants it and have them hang off his every little movement.

His technique might be a smidge less perfect than that of mister "head of pole fitness" – _if_ one had the eye to tell the difference– but goddamn does his showmanship more than make up for it.

The ladies sure love it, as do some of the fellas.

Off-stage, Genji is much more toned down. All good humor and razor-sharp wit, but the hyper-seductive persona is a strictly performance thing, it would seem, all bark and no bite, especially when the Japanese man mentions his boyfriend in passing.

If the expression “literal heart-eyes” was ever true, it’d be in the moment Jesse sees a smitten little green ninja talk about his perfect little cinnamon roll and his aerial yoga class.

“You should totally come to the studio sometime!”

The unexpected offer startles Jesse out of his musings. He has come to like the little shit a lot, especially when he discovered they’re only two years apart and share a taste for stupid jokes, he’d even say they’re good friends; but a proposal to a guy like _him_ to go do yoga? Seems far-fetched.

He shrugs. “I don’t know… never really thought it’s something for me…”

“Oh, believe me, if you asked me ten years ago what I’d be doing with my life, shaking my ass around the pole would have been the _last_ of my ideas.” Genji counters with a laugh and a gentle pat to the other’s shoulder. “You could use the exercise. And I mean it in the nicest way possible –you struggle with bending or twisting your back and I don’t like how your right arm seems stiffer and tighter than the left.”

“Hey! What are you, some kind of doctor?” McCree pretends to be insulted, but he’s known for a long time he isn’t the most flexible guy around. Especially compared to a bona-fide contortionist.

Genji chuckles along, shaking his green head. “Not really, but my best friend is. I guess she rubbed off on me.” he says, fishing his pockets for one of the studio cards to give to Jesse. It’s a simple little white rectangle with the logo of two stylized dragons entwining in a circle to the left of the Studio name, with address, email and phone just under it and general opening hours on the other side. “Think about it. Taster classes are free, and you can spend the entire day even just observing to choose what you want to do. But I think you’ll definitely like it.”

He leaves Jesse with the open offer and a wink, before making his way to greet Morrison and let the head of security lead him backstage to collect his charge after the performance.

 

Jesse toys with the idea for a while, but a particular morning -when he wakes up with his back aching no matter how much he tries to stretch or how long he stays in the warm shower- gets him to make up his mind. He searches the Studio website, looks up the timetable for beginner aerial yoga, and gets in his beat-up old truck.

He expected to see something like a circus, with strange creatures walking on tightropes and men spitting fire, dim lights and red velvet curtains… instead, with the unmistakable but unassuming signpost, glass doors and parqueted floor, the Dragon Flight Dance Studio looks like any other gym –talk about making assumptions, McCree chuckles to himself.

He’s a handful of minutes earlier than the class, as the website booking system suggested to be, in order to be properly sorted and checked in, and it’s as he walks along in the direction the cheerful receptionist pointed him to, that he hears Hanzo’s voice again:

“If you’re not flexible enough to grab the pole for the stretch, simply clasp your hands behind your back and dip forward with your body, trying to bring your arms as far away from your back as possible.” He’s saying, and from the glass door McCree can see him in all the glory of his knee-length yoga pants, body folded into himself and legs planted firmly on the floor, slightly parted, as his hands shoot behind his back to grab at the pole at an angle that makes Jesse’s arms ache in reflex. _Goddamn._

Some people in the class are in the same position; some are not and prefer to let the stretch come naturally for now, mimicking the pose without a pole, letting their hands stop where they can without the worry of having to reach. The class stays like that for a full 60 seconds, before Hanzo speaks again: “Now let go of your hands, and slowly roll back up your spine.” He urges, dragging out the word ‘slowly’, in a way that’s surely meant for emphasis, but the sound shoots straight down Jesse’s belly anyway. “Roll your way back up, relax your muscles, and feel your shoulders come back upright… your head is the last thing to go.”

And just like that, fifteen or so people are now standing normally, as if they hadn’t been doin crazy shit for the last two hours. The teacher finishes the session by making his students take three deep breaths, tensing and relaxing the shoulders as they inhale and exhale. “…and give yourselves a round of applause, you all did great today!” he claps his hands at them, dong an arc from left to right, and the students, males and females alike, clap back to him and to themselves, “Thank you for coming to the class!”

The following thanks back make their obligatory run through, and it’s only Hanzo’s very voice that startles McCree out of his staring: “Those of you who are staying for aerial yoga can follow me in the next room. The ones of you that are going, feel free to use this space if you think you need to stretch some more.”

Jesse is rooted on the spot, because he thought he was just going to go check out a yoga class, he didn’t think that his new friend’s hot brother was going to be there and _shit he’s coming this way what do I do?_

Predictably enough, the pole teacher stops short when they come face to face, evidently surprised to see him here. “Oh! McCree-san, was it?” he asks, “Genji mentioned you might come at some point.”

“Did he now?” Jesse allows himself a little smirk. On one hand, it’s flattering to know that the two insanely hot pole brothers actually spent time talking about little old him, on the other hand, it makes him even more self-conscious. “It was actually his idea to get me to come. Said I ‘needed’ it, the little shit.”

Hanzo makes a pained face at that, pinching his nose just underneath the bridge piercing. “Of course he would.” He mutters, much to the laughter of the four students that exited the room with him, three women and one guy. “Again, I must apologize for my brother’s behaviour, McCree-san. He’s… well, he is not an asshole, but he can come across as one sometimes.”

That line makes Jesse laugh wholeheartedly. It’s not particularly funny, but the security guard finds irony in the fact that, when they were making conversation during one of the numerous times they hung out at Watchpoint; Genji said the exact same thing about Hanzo. Minus the apology, obviously. “Please, just call me Jesse.” It’s what he responds with, “Or at least drop the honorifics. Genji tells me we’re the same age.”

Hanzo’s eyebrow raise slightly at that, but the conversation drops. “Very well, McCree.” He agrees, ushering him along the hallway and towards the designated room. “Come, aerial yoga with Zenyatta starts in five minutes.”

 

The aerial yoga room looks like any other gym room, with polished wooden floors and mirrors covering three out of four walls, but then there’s the twelve hanging silk hammocks that make it decidedly different.

The first row, closest to the front mirrors, sees only two silks hanging down in the dead centre, roughly a metre and a half apart, obviously put there for teacher and assistant, the first one being a clean white and the second one being jade green.

Jesse already knows who that one belongs to.

All the other hammocks are in a variety of colours, splayed out in two rows of five and dangling at various heights from the floor. There’s Genji, the little shit, unmistakable green hair messy as ever, as he whispers something to a petite-looking man with a completely shaved head.

Zenyatta is bronze-skinned and possibly of South-Asian descent, his face is gentle and open and he has the sweetest pitch-black eyes ever seen on a human being. He looks like one of those impossibly cute kittens. The simple orange sweatpants and light grey t-shirt with rolled up sleeves put Jesse at ease on his own choice of wardrobe, glad that sweats and a t-shirt are all that’s required instead of any fancy, ultra-sporty gear.

Hell, out of the four more people who were already in the room, one of the guys is topless, preferring to just stay in gym pants.

“Alright, welcome everyone…” the yoga teacher’s voice is as gentle as his face looks, as he claps twice to get everybody’s attention, “Welcome to today’s aerial yoga class. Who is here for the first time?”

McCree raises his hand, and two more people do the same, which is another thing that does wonders for his nerves –he’s glad to not be the only newbie in the midst of “extreme gym people”.

“Very well. Are there any injuries I should be aware of?” the second question is met with silent and a mostly collective shake of heads, and Zenyatta carries on: “Is anyone in today’s class expecting?”

For a second, Jesse wonders what they should be expecting; and he feels kind of stupid when it clicks: pregnancies. Acrobatics are probably something you should be careful about, if there’s a baby in your belly.

It’s more surprising –pleasantly so– that no one makes a joke out of it, while the interested subjects on the matter just assure there’s no danger of baby-injury anytime soon, and Zenyatta continues.

“Excellent. I will now do a quick check of the participants for today…” McCree raises a hand when his name is called, like everybody else, and the teacher starts the lesson.

“First off, we’ll go over security procedures. You can see Genji, my lovely assistant, demonstrating how to hold the hammock. Please always make sure that you hold each strand in your full fist, and don’t let fabric slip out. If at any time we gather both strands to hold as one, the same principle applies.”

Jesse is quite impressed with how thorough the entire thing is, but then again if they have to dangle from these things upside down it makes sense to hammer down safety procedures first. It doesn’t make the little looks Zenyatta and Genji send each other any less adorable, but he can appreciate professionalism.

Hanzo settles in the hammock just behind his brother, dark blue and hanging at the perfect point for his height and after a preliminary warm-up that includes mostly just playing around with the hammocks and their own bodyweight, to get a feel for it and get the muscles used to the new sensation, McCree finds himself moved right next to the pole dancer:

“You are quite tall.” Zenyatta says, making him switch places with the shorter lady who seemed to be struggling with the orange hammock, “Even if your body is not too flexible, you will be alright here, and Hanzo can help you along, should you need it while both Genji and I are already busy helping others.”

The woman thanks Jesse for giving up the lower hanging purple hammock, and after relocating most of the students to a silk that matched their height and build well Zenyatta deems the positioning satisfying and they get to the real thing.

So far, nothing too crazy has happened yet, they did some stretching using the silks as a help and an enhancement, along with some classic yoga poses adapted to the presence of the hammocks –the scale position is challenging because it requires balance, but the foot resting in the hammock gives a good support, while they move their bodies forwards with open arms, ideally to reach a perfect horizontal line, perpendicular to the one foot that is still on the ground. Jesse is quite sure he’s not perfectly horizontal at all, but Genji walks by him and only straightens him slightly, assuring him he’s doing very well and that’s enough for now. The warrior pose is slightly worse, because once you sink your weight into the hammock it’s actually stretching you in order to try and get you into a split, but once again the teacher and his assistant make rounds around the room and ensure that everyone is comfortable and not hurting themselves.

Once more, Genji praises McCree for his efforts as he gently corrects his posture and reminds him to breathe deeply, and Jesse can’t help but notice how different this third side of the man is –gone is the witty humour, except small brief moment when it’s appropriate to drop a joke or two, and in its place a quiet kindness that he’d never have expected from the little shit he knows and hangs out with.

It’s probably thanks to the influence of his boyfriend, which is literal peace personified, by what McCree has gathered so far. Just as well, some of Genji’s mischievous nature seems to seep through Zenyatta’s smile, once they finish with the current exercise.

“Who’s ready for the real fun?” he asks, as the ones who have already been here before subtly clap in excitement, “We’re going to do our first inversion now. Please note that it’s normal to get dizzy sometimes, and if you experience vertigo please call out to us. Genji, myself or even Hanzo will assist you.”

Genji gets into position in his hammock to demonstrate while Zenyatta explains. “Place yourself in front of the hammock, grasping it behind your back and pushing the silk all the way down to your sacrum. So lower than your hipbones, but higher than your butt.” The little slap on the buttcheeks in question does ignite a few chuckles from the students and a soft “Hey!” from Genji, but the yoga teacher continues undeterred: “Once you have this position, you can take a couple of steps back and arch your spine in between the strands. You will sway forwards slightly as you lift your feet, but once you open your legs and bring your feet to the front of the hammock you will be secure, and able to let go of the silks.”

Zenyatta has Genji show how to get in and out of the position, and after the demonstration some of the regulars start getting into the figure on their own, while Zenyatta and his boyfriend make rounds among the first-timers or some of the more insecure ones. Hanzo was about to go and practice his routine by himself, but he meets McCree’s eyes through the silk.

It’s the first moment their attention is on each other ever since the class started, both of them having been immersed in their own thoughts until now –Hanzo looking forward to the relaxing session, Jesse focused on not fucking it up or worse hurting himself– and the pole dancer stops.

“Would you like some help?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper in order to avoid disrupting the class.

Jesse nods sheepishly. “It’d be awful nice of ya.” He awkwardly gets into position as Hanzo approaches, “I ain’t even sure these things can actually hold my big dumb ass.”

The elder Shimada’s chuckle is equal parts amused and incredulous. “Don’t be ridiculous, they can carry 300 kgs.” That’s surely reassuring to know, and Jesse lets himself relax as he grabs the hammock, trying to imitate what Genji demonstrated and letting himself be guided by Hanzo, “Very good, now step back and arch down.” Jesse’s body is reluctant to do so.

Apparently, he doesn’t have a very good arch, and the need to fall backwards makes him feel like he’s gonna faceplant on the floor.

“Do not worry; I will not let you fall.” Hanzo assures, extending his arms towards him, “Is it okay to touch you to help you along?” McCree doesn’t immediately understand why would that even be a question, scared as he is that he might fall while he nods at the other; and feels much better once there’s one hand resting on the small of his back, just above the point where the hammock is situated, and the other settled on his thigh to stabilize his position.

Then again, he muses, once he doesn’t have to worry about falling anymore, it is nice to be aware of boundaries and respect them; and he belatedly realizes that both Zenyatta himself and Genji have always posed the question first during the entire class, whenever they were making their rounds.

He likes this place more and more.

The rush of air when Hanzo finally helps him get completely upside down is unexpected and holy crap, he’s swinging, but damn if it isn’t fun. “Holy crap!” he chuckles out, still swinging back and forth.

“Very good, Jesse!” Zenyatta praises, from his spot where he was just helping another student complete their movement, “Try not to hook your feet on the silk, make your soles meet.”

It’s hard to let go of the additional support, but Zenyatta assures him that he doesn’t need it; and actually it’s logical, considering his own legs as a whole are locked around the fabric in a way that is not possible to slip out of.

Hanzo goes back to his own hammock, setting into position seamlessly, and the lesson goes on upside down, as Zenyatta settles into his own hammock and gives directions on how to properly hang down.

“You can put your hands on the floor, but remember not to fight gravity. It is not a bad thing in and of itself, but it makes for a different kind of exercise.” He advises, catching the eye of a few students, Jesse himself included, who were unconsciously pressing their hands against the floor. “If you feel like it, you can rest your hands in a prayer pose on your chest, or behind your back if you can reach. Feel free to close your eyes and rest in this position for as long or as little as you want, and if you do descend from the hammock, take the time to sit down and take some deep breaths.”

The routine goes on, and they swivel around in the upside-down lotus for a while, going as far as twisting out of it and pushing their hands far out in front of them to stretch the shoulders, before exiting the position. Then they get out of it, passing through the aerial yoga version of the downward dog and taking a breather before resuming with the next upside down figure –Zenyatta even advices his students to take a drink of water if they have it, and Jesse is caught off-guard again when a bottle is almost shoved in his face.

Hanzo is sitting in his hammock, dangling about like one would on a swing, and his left arm is extended out to him. “Drink.” It’s more a command than an offer, but McCree figures it’s just part of the other’s personality and quirks. From what little he’s had the chance to see about the brothers, Genji is the lively, witty one, while Hanzo is the more serious, reserved one; so it doesn’t really come as a surprise that the older brother’s social graces aren’t quite as honed as his pole skills.

He gets his message across well enough anyway, and Jesse accepts the water gratefully, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig. They share a smile over it and McCree thinks he’s never been this relaxed and at peace in his entire life.

It’s a frightening thought, though he isn’t really surprised by that either. Zenyatta’s harmonious call back to action leaves him no time to dwell on his past, and they practice the same figure from before, but this time with only one leg hooked in the hammock at the time, and the braver or more skilled ones can even go about extending the front leg so it’s fully straight while coiled in the hammock.

Jesse doesn’t, along with the other two new-starters.

The class ends with a five-minute relaxation time, during which they get to fully open the silk hammock and rest inside them like they’re taking a nap, swaying slightly to the peaceful chime of the slow music coming from the speakers. When Zenyatta turns the lights back on, they descend from the hammocks; sit cross-legged on the ground while shaking out some of the residual tension from their arms, and then the teacher urges everyone in the room to gather their hands in prayer position:

“…and you can bow forward a little, and say thank you to yourselves and your body for coming out today. Thank yourselves for doing some exercise, relaxing and taking care of your body and your soul.”

There’s definitely a reason the young yoga teacher has the syllable “Zen” in his name, goddamn.

 

Jesse has to concede, though, he does feel much better after it. He even says so to the teacher, approaching him to say hello and thank him for the class.

“Ah, I am happy to hear it.” Zenyatta positively beams, “You’re a friend of Genji, right? Any friend of his is mine as well. Feel free to come back whenever you please. You can also call the Studio for one-on-one classes if you feel the need to be alone.”

By his side, Genji snorts. “Offering him to teach in private already, Zen? I’ll get jealous.”

“Hush, you oversized noodle.” Zenyatta shushes him in mock outrage, but does smack a kiss on his cheek –his scarred one, not giving a single fuck about it. Clearly, they have been together for some time now.

“Oh my God, Genji, you’re _never_ gonna live this down.” He doesn’t say it to be mean; it’s just that they’re really disgustingly adorable.

“Shut up, McCree. I have a sword.”

“Wait you mean that’s not a stage prop?”

“It’s both.”

“Welp. There goes the next update on my security memos.”

The entire exchange has Zenyatta chuckling, before he regretfully interrupts the pair, addressing Jesse while still cuddled in Genji’s arms. “Feel free to ask any questions you’d like, I’m here to ease any concern you might have.”

“Well, shucks, I have to say I don’t really got any, I mean… everything’s been crystal clear so far…”

Zenyatta smiles and bows his head slightly, seemingly flustered at the implied praise. “Still. Feel free to hang around for the day, to maybe look at the timetable and other classes that might interest you.” He offers, “The other teachers and staff won’t mind.”

“You got it.” McCree says, catching Hanzo’s retreating figure from the mirror and making a spur-of-the-moment decision, “Thank you again for the class.” He says as he takes his leave.

He could have sworn he heard Genji snicker quietly to himself, despite the green haired menace not looking at him, but he doesn’t really have time to dwell on it, as he’s reaching his destination and realizes he doesn’t really have anything to say to the man.

“Did you enjoy the class?” luckily for him, Hanzo speaks first, leaning as he is against the lobby’s counter. He looks every bit like he’s enjoying some well-earned rest before the next class, but there’s something guarded about his posture that McCree can’t quite place. Like he’s not really sure what Jesse could want from him. "I don't usually stay behind for the beginner classes, but Zenyatta is kind enough to let me if there's a free spot."

He simply nods, offering what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “So, how long have you been doing this?” he asks, genuinely curious to know the man better –he knows some of it, thanks to his rapidly growing friendship with Genji, and could probably do the math on his own, but that would defeat the purpose of actually getting to spend time with the beautiful aerialist before him.

Hanzo does look a bit taken aback, as if he assumed Jesse already knew thanks to Genji and wouldn’t be interested in hearing _his_ side of it, but answers nonetheless: “Some eight years now. My brother and I came to LA ten years ago from Hanamura, and for a while we worked in gyms and studied to get qualifications as fitness and martial arts teachers.” He recounts, so far saying nothing Jesse hadn’t already heard from Genji. Both Shimada brothers are awfully vague about the how or why they left Japan, and Jesse can’t help but wonder if it had something to do with the ‘accident’ that left Cyborg Ninja’s face so scarred. The look in Hanzo’s eyes is certainly one that would much rather not dwell on things, and Jesse doesn’t press on, preferring to simply listen quietly and nod along. “Then we met miss Amari and her mother at a demonstration, and they offered us to come and work for them—”

“Wait. Amari?!” McCree stops short. He hadn’t heard that name in a long time –ever since he disappeared from his hometown to severe the ties with his past. “As in Ana and Fareeha Amari?”

“Yes, Ana is the owner and founder of the Studio and Fareeha is the belly dance teacher.” Hanzo blinks, wondering how Genji didn't give away such a vital piece of information already. Then again, his brother has his own way of telling stories. “Do you know them?”

 

“Do I know them?! Ooh boy…” Jesse suddenly feels self-conscious. He does know them. He used to when he was young and stupid, running along with gangs and essentially ruining his own life. Ana had been somewhat of a mother figure, when he was running rampant on the streets, left adrift by a biological family that neglected him at best. She tried for years to get him to stop mixing with the likes of Deadlock, but it took a call that was entirely too close and almost ended up with him losing his left arm to finally clean up his act.

Some of the threats thrown his way had him thinking that the ladies would have been better off without him, so he made himself scarce when he left the gang for good, only reappearing around when he was sure none of them were after him anymore.

Apparently, Ana expanded her horizons a lot; and little Fareeha’s dream of becoming a dance teacher just like mom has come true.

The thought gets a fond smile on Jesse’s face, despite knowing he’s in big trouble when he hears the new voice in the room:

“ _Jesse McCree!_ ”

Apparently, Hanzo has taken his silence for muted approval and asked the receptionist to see if Ana was in today. Which leaves McCree to wonder how much of his meeting of the brothers was coincidence and how much of it could actually be destiny.

One thing’s for sure, today is about to get a lot louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will kick up a little bit soon, I promise.  
> We'll get to know human Zenny a little better and find out about his hidden sass.  
> For now, we'll leave Jesse to get absolutely grilled by Egyptian Mom.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up if anything was unclear or I missed any references.  
> Also feel free to look around my tumblr for more visual aid: http://headraline.tumblr.com/tagged/aerial-sports  
> (yes, it's me in the pictures -I try to use myself whenever I can, but the Hanzo & Genji in the story at a far higher level than little old me, so professional performers will serve as reference when needed)


	3. However Long I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new friends come together for the big performance night.  
> But does it all go smoothly as planned?
> 
> Could McCree be any more thirsty?  
> Is Hanzo just not interested or simply very good at hiding his own thirst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the fuck is that summary, it's well past midnight and I'm giggling at everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Here, have some references.  
> [ Lucio and Hana's finishing position](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/57/7c/b7/577cb76271924b1e90955c776bdf0199.jpg)  
> [ an example of pole tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWxcVyBRecE)(the costumes in the fanfic are slightly more revealing than the ones in the video, on account of being "Exotic" Night, but I can't really find any good ones atm, so just imagine them similar to these, only it's just shorts and the Vest for Lùcio in black and dark green respectively, and just the bodice and short-shorts for Hana, in her signature pink laced with black.)
> 
> [ Zenyatta's performace AND outfit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fWACvNP6_o) (idk, I just love the idea of the smol cinnamon roll actually being super sexy and badass when he wants to) 
> 
> coming to the good part, pole bros outfits!  
> [ for Genji, imagine this over the shorts but in silver](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1QT.NPVXXXXX0aFXXq6xXFXXXu/-font-b-Men-b-font-Leather-sexy-Bodysuit-Faux-Leather-Teddy-Gay-Neck-Collar-Stage.jpg)  
> [ for Hanzo it's this, but in the same fabric as Genji's and without the bracer ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/21/2b/b3/212bb382000c8aa992ea6370859da788--leather-harness-mens-leather.jpg)  
> (and now some very interesting keywords are permanently on my search history. XD)  
> as for the performance itself...  
> Finally, FINALLY I'm posting this link. The exhibiton itself is from 2008 I believe, back when pole was still basically pioneering and there were no real techniques, so it looks less 'polished' than others, but it has the right intensity and I love it! (I myself started poledancing in late 2012, but love every second of it up to date). The duo in question is actually what gave the name to my fanfic, as ["Gravity Plays Favorites"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH3518UGXOo) is the stage name of these two lovely ladies.  
> 

“Howdy, ma’am.” Jesse’s voice breaks a little, when he actually sees one Ana Amari all but barrelling towards him, hair greyed by time but not any less beautiful, and he barely even flinches when a carefully henna-painted hand slaps him across the face.

“It’s been ten years without even hearing your name.”

He hangs his head, feeling small despite being far larger and bulkier than Ana. “I know.” He says dimly, “I wanted to make sure the slate was clean, before I ever showed my face anywhere.”

It’s not really an excuse, but it’s not why he’s saying it anyway. It just felt right to at least let her know he’s not that dumb anymore.

“Ten years…” she repeats, but there’s only so long an old sentimental lady can stay mad at her surrogate cowboy son. “Oh, come here and give me a squeeze!”

Jesse smiles into the hug, and lifts her up on a whim, making her giggle.

“Well, at least you finally ditched the cowboy hat.”

“You wound me, Ana, you really think I could give up my most prized possession?” he retorts, falling back into the easy banter as if it hasn’t been nearly a decade since they last saw each other, “I just left it home, didn’t think it’d be too appropriate for a yoga class.”

The lady of the house makes a show of gasping. “Jesse McCree looking after his own health?” she asks, incredulity pouring out of her expression, “What angel do I have to thank for this gift?”

Only then Hanzo makes any effort to let it be known he’s still there, stifling a chuckle with a hand discreetly covering his mouth. “It seems Genji is the one who suggested McCree come to see the Studio.”

“I rescind my thanks.” Ana is quick to say, much to the pole dancer’s concealed amusement, “But it’s good to know the little devil can actually be a good influence on someone.”

“Not sure what it says about me, if Genji’s already the devil.”

“ _Exactly my point,_ Jesse.” She tries very hard to stay stern, she’s obviously still very much pissed that he disappeared without a peep, but it’s hard to stay mad at someone you’ve missed for ten years, and she ends up hugging him again. “Look at you, all grown up and with actual facial hair.”

Jesse returns the hug just as warmly, chuckling in reply. “Ouch. Kick a man while he’s down, won’t you?” to be fair, he himself isn’t exactly sure how he thought that soulpatch would ever been a good idea, but hey, he was seventeen.

“Fareeha is rehearsing with her group for the tribal choreography and it’ll be a while…” Ana then mentions, sending Jesse a wistful look, “She’s going to be sad to have missed you.”

“I couldn’t rightly tear a lady from something important.” McCree assures, “Plus, I’m sure we’ll see more of each other now that I work at Watchpoint.”

The lady’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “You don’t say?” she comments, but after a brief silence Hanzo clears his voice:

“If you wish to say hello to Fareeha, McCree…” he starts, a little bashful but clearly with good intentions, “You can stay and watch my next class while we wait for the rehearsal to end.”

Both sessions are scheduled to end at the same time, and Hanzo had actually accepted to drive Fareeha home after. It’ll be a pleasant surprise to her, to have McCree there.

Jesse doesn’t quite know whether he should, if only for the fear of popping an awkward boner while watching Hanzo on the pole, _again_. But he’d get to see Fareeha… he bites his lips. Surely he can watch a teaching class without ogling the man too much, right?

“Why, it’d be my pleasure.”

 

As it turns out, he manages okay. Mostly because the class is pretty damn impressive –advanced choreography for duets – and he also gets to meet miss D.Va again and the infamous Lúcio, a strongly built Brazilian dancer with crazy dreadlocks and the most chill attitude a person could ever had.

After Hanzo makes sure everyone is okay with having a spectator, they start the warm up and Jesse becomes very glad very fast that he decided on trying out Zenyatta’s class –granted, this is a warm-up for advanced athletes but it becomes clear soon that Hanzo ‘Dragon Ninja’ Shimada does _not_ mess around. The handstand push-ups seem a bit much, but whatever.

The choreography… Jesse can’t even begin to follow it. All the complex holds and balancing acts, equilibrium achieved through sharing the push and pull of two bodies rather than one, it looks even harder than a solo act.

At some point, Hanzo reprimands young Lúcio: “Lú, what did I tell you about holding back?” he asks, with somewhat of a knowing smile on his face, as he approaches he couple.

Lúcio is the one on the pole, grasping it by one hand and one knee and hanging by the side of it, outstretched foot pushing back against the metal pole for added stability as he holds Hana with his free arm, while she’s keeping herself in the air entirely by her partner’s support, arched outwards with one leg bent and only one hand firmly planted on Lúcio’s shoulder.

“I’m holding her just like you were…” the dancer protests, just a smidge confused, but Hanzo just motions for the both of them to come down and they descend.

“I was holding her that way because I’m her teacher –and old enough to be her dad.” The D.Va lets out a giggle at that, but is quickly silenced by a stern look, that soon turns encouraging anyway, as Hanzo places a hand on Lúcio’s arm. “You two are a couple. It’s okay to hold her like you mean it; just like it’s okay for her to want to kiss you when you guys are up there.”

McCree has to bite his lips not to make an aww sound at that, because goddamn it’s adorable and now he finally sees what Genji meant about Hanzo being a poledad.

“Now, once more from the start, with music.” He says, moving to restart the track, “And show us how it’s done.”

The routine is admittedly much more heartfelt after that, and the finishing position is absolutely stunning, complete with the moment Lúcio actually feels daring enough to lean forward the rest of the way and plant a chaste kiss on his girlfriend’s lips. Jesse also feels like he’s learnt much more about Hanzo in this past couple of hours, despite barely speaking to him at all.

The man is a stern teacher, but never cruel and always strives to be as supportive as possible of his pupils, correcting mistakes and making suggestion in a constructive way rather than uselessly hammering down instructions. By the time the class ends, the impression he has of Hanzo is that of a man with his shit together, a good bit on the uptight side, but well-meaning and with an underlying kindness that you can’t hide, no matter how many layers of resting bitch-face you put on. As they pile out of the practice room, Jesse actually has the chance to speak to miss Hana and her boyfriend, and discovers that the same sort of scolding from today is how the two of them got together in the first place:

Lúcio had been crushing pretty hard from day one, and Hana swears Hanzo was onto her because the very day duet classes started to be a thing he paired them together. At some point, they had to hold each other, and Lúcio was trying very hard not to let it show how much he actually wanted to really hold Hana.

Hanzo stepped in, asking him if there was something wrong with miss Song or if he really wasn’t enjoying holding this beautiful girl in his arms. Dissolving into a stuttering mess, Lúcio ended up confessing his feelings, and Hana all but jumped in his arms after that.

Somehow, playing matchmaker clashes horribly with the idea McCree had constructed of the stern and serious older brother Genji tells him about, and it’s so cute it’s not even funny.

Lúcio also tells him Hanzo often gets on his case, because to this day he still holds back whenever he and Hana perform together, because he’s scared that being overly affectionate with her on stage might give the audience a wrong idea about Hana; and sometimes their choreography looks lackluster because of it.

She appreciates her boyfriend’s concern, but at the end of the day agrees with their teacher: “Aw, Lú, you know _they_ can only look.” The D.Va coos, pinching his cheek, “And also I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks of me.”

She surely has some spunk. Jesse can respect that.

Eventually, Hanzo intercepts the three of them. “Are you two done badmouthing me in front of our new friend?”

“Aw boss, you know we only have good things to say!” Lúcio guarantees, with a joking elbow to his teacher’s side, and the elder Shimada snorts.

“I sincerely doubt it.” It comes out with a shake of the head, “Run along now, there’s already Genji providing McCree with embarrassing stories about me, I don’t need you two to add fuel to that fire.”

Jesse laughs along with them, finding it surprisingly easy to just hang out with these people –he had a stereotype in his mind about athletes and their personalities, but the people here are quickly tearing it down. He’s having enough fun that he misses the sideway glance Hanzo throws at him, as they walk along, and it’s a pity because it was one of those looks you just can’t misunderstand.

All the same, Hanzo leads him along another hall and down one floor, where the place actually looks a bit more ‘exotic’, for lack of a better term, and there is a colourful curtain at the door they end up knocking at.

“Fareeha? Are you done with the rehearsal?” the pole teacher politely asks, “There’s a friend here that is just dying to meet you…”

Just her voice from the other side of the wood is enough to make Jesse go stock still. “Coming! Don’t worry; we’re just about— _Jesse._ ”

She’s obviously very surprised to see him, too. Unlike her mother, Fareeha skips the whole slapping and getting angry, instead going straight for the hug. When he feels something wet seep into his shirt, McCree feels like even more of an asshole. “Hiya, sis.” He manages to croak out, slowly returning the embrace. “Long time no see.”

Hanzo takes care of ushering the girls from the rehearsal out of the practice room and close the door behind them, to give the two the time to have a proper reunion, since it’s clearly a very emotional moment for the both of them.

 

They emerge some fifteen minutes later, talking and laughing like it hasn’t been a single day, but Fareeha’s eyes are red and even Jesse looks like he scrubbed at them a good bit.

“I can’t believe you actually work at Watchpoint, now!” she exclaims excitedly, “It’s one of our favourite places to perform in locally because the security company that works for them is so good. Sometimes we even book some of their agents when some of us go to theatres or championships!”

So a chance meeting with Gabriel Reyes –that just so happened to recognize him from a run-in they had while Jesse still was with Deadlock and made an impression for probably all the wrong reasons– and an offer to put that eye of his to work for a better purpose not only landed him a job with good pay and the chance to hang around gorgeous people several nights a week, but also reunited him with his childhood friend?

Almost seems too good to be true, but Jesse sure as hell isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

They spend some time catching up, Fareeha telling the story of how happy her mother was to meet two ‘actual’ dragons and have them join the Dragon Flight Studio and Jesse telling embarrassingly hilarious stories of his struggling attempts at normalcy before giving it up and accepting his identity as a modern-day cowboy, until he has to go prepare for his shift; but he makes a point of stopping by the room Genji was practicing in, to crush his friend into a bone-crunching hug and thank him a million times for being the unconscious bridge with his long lost surrogate family.

Genji doesn’t quite get Jesse’s incoherent babbling, but as the man walks out Zenyatta just pats him on the head. “It’s okay, Genji, you don’t get most things at first. Do not worry your little Cyborg Ninja butt.”

“Shut up.” The other pouts. “You love my Cyborg Ninja butt.”

“That I do.”

 

Genji gets his chance to strike back on the next Exotic Night, much as he predicted.

Exotic Night is something that stars several performers from the studio, in an almost circus-like event, designated to be an entire evening of prime entertainment and make people not only appreciate aerial arts at their finest, but also demolish the stereotype that usually equals sexy to derogatory.

Jesse gets called for the event preparation since the early afternoon, and is very surprised to see Zenyatta there, of all people, when Morrison takes him to the backstage area to brief him on the slightly different nature of his duties tonight.

“It may sound strange to you, but these people here are kind of celebrities in the business, and there might be disorderly behaviour should anyone decide to get too close to them.” The gruff head of security explains, walking him along the backstage area and the immediate outer stage. “Your job tonight will be to stay close and watch the performances, and do patrols during breaks alternating with Reinhardt and Mako.”

“Oh, hello McCree.” Zenyatta’s kind voice is like a sucker punch, because it cannot possibly be coming from that person –but the more he looks, the more Jesse sees it’s actually him.

The previously sweet-looking yoga teacher is clad in a full-body lycra suit, of a color that mostly imitates his skin tone but is instead pitch-black in a few choice strokes, almost giving the impression that Zenyatta’s body is painted rather than dressed. He’s sitting with Genji and a couple other dancers on the floor, with his legs stretched out as an angle and a downright massive sandwich in his hands. There’s also enough make-up on his face to warrant the term face-paint, but the deep black smoky looks quite good, actually.

“Huh.” Jesse says dumbly, before finding his voice, “So you’re performing tonight?”

“I am!” is the enthusiastic reply, “I will do a solo act with the aerial silks. I hope you enjoy it.”

Such earnest excitement is contagious, and McCree can only nod and smile. “I’m sure I will; you’re all amazing, that’s for sure.”

“Ah, the cowboy arrives!” that’s Genji. Damn it, he should have known that once Fareeha got in on the fact that Genji also knew him, the little devil would have ammunition on him until the end of time. He’s much less covered compared to his boyfriend, pole dancing making bared skin a necessity, but it isn’t any less impressive, if the silvery shorts and matching silver sleeves –it’s literally just sleeves, neck to wrists in a strip across the back and that’s it– are any indication. His signature ninja mask is in place, along with the long ribbon that ties it to the back of his head and his sword. “Anija, come say hi!”

“It’s just as well, I can’t get the straps right…” comes the voice from behind one of the curtains, “Genji, help a brother out and see if you can fasten this correctly.”

For a second, Jesse is sure he heard his own jaw hit the floor. Hanzo’s pole shorts are a black version matching his brother’s, after all there’s only so many ways one can make shorts for men, but the harness on the aerialist’s chest… the piece of clothing itself looks like half a shirt, for lack of a better definition, only coverin one shoulder, but the leather straps hugging his exposed side are giving McCree all sorts of ideas, and none of them are appropriate to the time and place. Another sword is placed against a wall not too far away, and Jesse realizes before Genji even opens his mouth to explain: ”We’re dueting tonight!” he sure sounds like he can’t wait.

Jesse is still a little lost, looking at Hanzo, with his hair loose and purposely mussed –the make-up is minimal for both he and his brother, deep black around the eyes for Genji and bright silver in the same fashion for Hanzo, almost like war-paint… the security guard deduces the two will probably stage a duel of some sort.

Among the other exhibitions there’s also Hana and Lúcio, getting ready for their Aerial Tango, and Jesse can’t help but smile at the way Lúcio is lovingly fixing the bright pink rose for Hana’s hair in place. The ending act will be the group tribal exhibition Fareeha had been rehearsing for, “to bring the audience back on the ground with a bang”.

Morrison is relieved that he doesn’t have to introduce everyone, and explains to McCree that, during the event, he and the other guards will take turns doing patrols of the backstage area, the changing rooms and the fire exits, ensuring that no intruders get behind and everything goes smoothly in general.

 

Once the actual event starts, it’s absolutely bonkers. The club is big, much bigger than any nightclub should have a right to be, and even then it’s packed. All the performances are predictably amazing and Jesse would like nothing more than just watch them all, but he dutifully makes his rounds; he does get a bit sad when that causes him to miss half of the Aerial Tango, but at least he gets back in time to see the finale –he actually “Aww”s out loud when he sees Lúcio kiss Hana for the ending pose – and then he hears the announcer give way to Zenyatta, who apparently uses his own name on the stage as well… it’s certainly peculiar enough.

What Jesse didn’t expect, especially from someone as meek and tranquil as he saw the young yoga teacher, is to hear the music from “Down with the Sickness” play out, and Zenyatta’s coiled form on the silks do an impressive drop right on time with the beat.

The entire performance is very powerful and intense, and _damn_ , what’s with acrobats and becoming completely different while on stage? With silks, maybe even more so than the pole, Jesse has once or twice the fear that Zenyatta will actually precipitate to the floor, as he effortlessly coils and uncoils the material around his body, to twist in splits and figures far more advanced that the little basic tricks that were shown to class just a few weeks ago –McCree has come back once or twice, but it’ll probably be a long, long while before he sees any of _that_ in class. _Always the quiet ones, indeed._

He catches Reinhardt’s line of sight as the performance ends on a stunning drop, and the massive German goes for the rounds in the back, while Jesse stays at front stage to keep an eye on things.

It’s just his luck that the second-to-last performance is the one he really couldn’t wait to see. Apparently, Genji and Hanzo are the Twin Dragons, when they’re performing together, instead of using separate stage names. They’re not actually twins, but hey, it does sound badass –and Jesse belatedly realizes that both their outfits are made specifically to show off the brothers’ respective dragon tattoos.

The music is mostly instrumental as they start, engaging in a pretend-fight that soon sees them ‘disarming’ each other and resorting to the pole as a pillar to deliver or dodge this or that kick… then, as the music shifts, they seem to mutedly make peace when Genji moves to hug a kneeling Hanzo from behind and the audience goes crazy.

The shouts of approval are deafening and nearly take McCree’s attention off the performance; but it’s hard not to stare when Genji gets on the pole in what he now knows is called a brass monkey position, and then he openly gawks when he sees Hanzo shoulder mount the same pole just above his brother’s knees.

If Jesse thought the way Hanzo twists out into an upside down hang was embarrassingly close to Genji’s crotch, it’s nothing compared to what follows: the older brother’s arms circle Genji’s hips while he hangs down by the power of his crossed knees, and the younger brother, without so much as looking, hooks both his legs around Hanzo’s torso and just _lets go_. Genji’s body has nothing to hold onto except his brother. He shifts his head, curling his back to meet his brother’s face, mere millimiters from each other when the lyrics of the song fall on the phrase “I will always love you” –the audience goes crazier, if possible.

They separate, Genji sliding to the floor and cheeky as ever, with the way he rolls his hips to the side before standing up –not that Hanzo is any better, shifting so he’s hanging by one arm and one leg and letting himself be physically pushed further down by his brother, in order to make room for him. With the help of the pole, Genji basically sits himself in his brother’s lap, then they each hook an ankle on the pole and hang down, in a position reminiscent of miss D.Va’s ‘suicide hook’ thing, just… twice over.

The entire rest of the performance is like that, with the two brothers suggestively but also humorously playing on and around each other’s body to the chorus of “However far away, I will always love you; however long I stay, I will always love you”, which creates a mixture of arousal and discomfort in Jesse.

Arousal, because there’s no way he isn’t picturing himself pouncing on Hanzo the same way Genji just did, dropping down from the pole right on his brother’s offered hips and _good God, are those two bendy_ ; discomfort because the audience is way too into it, so much so that Jesse has to wonder: these people do know they’re brothers, right?

Idly, as he watches them dance effortlessly on and around each other, McCree muses that from a technical standpoint it’s better that they are. No risks of awkward boners on stage, there. Then he wonders whether Hanzo is even into dudes at all.

The finale of the performance is less sensual than the rest, with each brother picking one side of the pole to climb and twining their knees and ankles so that they can support each other after letting go, splaying out on opposite sides as if their entire bodies were wings spreading out.

The lights dim as the music fades, and it’s just as well that the high-class audience is very well behaved, save for the high-pitched screams and occasional whistles when applause is simply not enough, because Jesse is not sure he’s in his right mind at the moment.

When he comes across Genji in the backstage area, during his last patrol before the finale, he belatedly realizes that the little shit didn’t reveal any details about the duet beforehand on purpose.

It’s in the shit-eating, Cheshire-cat grin as he asks “So… how did you like it?” after he sees Fareeha and her group off towards the stage area with a cheer.

“You little shit.” At this point McCree doesn’t even ask himself how Genji found out that he might be a little into his brother –okay, a lot– but that doesn’t mean he appreciates being set up like that.

The green haired menace just throws his head back in laughter. “So you _do_ admit that made you all hot and bothered!”

“I— you— what the hell even was that?!”

Apparently, it’s the correct response, because Genji just laughs some more.

“I know, right?” he says, as he falls into step with McCree back towards the changing rooms, “The audience laps it right up, but if they could read our minds it’d just be full of ‘oh shit please don’t drop me’ and ‘careful with that knee or it’s gonna bruise for days’…”

When you put it that way, it sounds a lot less sexy. It even prompts a chuckle out of Jesse. They keep talking and laughing along, but when they reach the changing rooms everything stops being funny.

Jamison, their costume designer, is huddled in a corner being comforted by a worried Zenyatta –to whom Genji immediately rushes over – all of the dancers are outside of the area and held back by a quiet but still vividly tense Hanzo.

“Thank God…” the pole teacher breathes, upon seeing Jesse. “Call the others, but keep it quiet, I don’t want this to disturb Fareeha’s act, we all worked too hard for this evening.”

McCree is immediately by his side. “What happened? Are you okay?” he asks, then looking around, “Is anyone hurt?”

“No…” Hanzo responds, relief rushing through him at the other's closeness, “None of us saw it happen, we were all backstage when we heard Jamison scream, but…” the subtle nod to the doorway has McCree looking. “I thought it best if no one touched anything until you guys came to look.”

Over the threshold, the changing rooms are a complete mess. Someone tore through their belongings, throwing stuff around until they found what they were looking for.

A preliminary examination together with the other security guards concludes that nothing of note has been stolen, but whoever broke in the rooms tore a piece out of Hana’s change of costume and left a delirious love letter written in what appears to be blood.

Lúcio just hugs his girlfriend tighter when she refuses to even look at it, much less hear what it says.

It would seem their young D.Va has a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I could think of while writing was the scene from Supernatural when they find out about the books, and Sam says "There's Sam girls, Dean girls, and then there's Sam/Dean girls. As in, togeter"  
> And Dean kind of making this sort of face going "...They *do* know we're brothers, right?"  
> Sam's defeated little "Doesn't seem to matter." stillbrings me into histerical laughter. Poor dudes.
> 
> Either way Genji and Hanzo dont really give a fuck what their audience thinks, as long as they enjoy the show. Also it's just as well, dueting requires a certain level of trust and there's no one Hanzo would trust more than his own brother. Whatever little play pretend around the choreography doesn't matter to either of them, and compared to the girls in the video they actually played it a bit more on the edge, letting the audience give the performance the sexual connotation they were looking for -as far as they were concerned, it could have been just the two of them fighting at first, then making peace and just showerng each other with affecton to make up for lost time.  
> But I digress (again), and risk delving too much on how much of the sexual connotations of pole are actually there and how much it's just people seeing what they want to see.
> 
> BACK ON TRACK AND ONTO THE PLOT TWIST!  
> Hana has a stalker! Oh noes!  
> What will happen now?  
> Tune in for next time! ;)
> 
> Oh and quick poll: the references sure take up a big-ass space in the notes. Should I leave them there at the beginning for quicker location, or should I drop them here at the end for easer readability of the chapter?  
> Let me know <3


	4. Tensions and Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is better at his job than his appearance makes it seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out links today, and just for this chapter I'm going to try putting them at the end, just to get a feel for it. If it looks better for everyone, we'll keep it that way.  
> I'll just include here [Fareeha's dance,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XGIRLwcw4o) on account of it being already over when the chapter starts, I still want to give an idea of the level of performance (just imagine it done by a group rather than just one person). Also the exhibiton was called "Justice", it's perfect. XD
> 
> Anyway. Yeah.  
> Idk, I think I'm having way too much fun with this.

Fareeha’s group act is a success, and the applause from the audience echoes all the way down to the changing rooms, leaving the announcer to profusely thank the guests for coming and enjoy the rest of their night. Jesse is furious to have missed it, but this is important. Plus, Genji had previously told him the entire thing was being filmed anyway and would probably end up on the Studio’s YouTube channel once everything was over.

When the belly dancers group up with the others, they’re understandably shocked. Jamison is in the middle of recounting what happened to Morrison, while Reyes goes over the camera feed with McCree at his side:

“I just went outside for a smoke, musta been no more than fifteen minutes…” he says, shaken but considerably better than he was when they found him, “I make my way back to the staff entrance, aye? And I hear someone rummaging around the changing rooms, and think ‘crikey, someone needs a touch up!’ so I go in an’ ask…” he takes a breath before continuing, “I go in and say ‘oi mate, you need help?’ but before I even realize it’s not anyone from the troupe, the _fuckstick_ flips an end table at me and buggers off through the door I came in from!”

“There, there… it’s alright now.” Morrison attempts, while Mako encouragingly pats the costume designer on the shoulder, “Did you get a good look at them?”

Jamison shakes his head. “Not really, but he was dressed awful fancy for a fucktard. Looked like he belonged in the audience.”

At the alleged time of the incident, McCree was already well on his way behind the stage, without a clear view of the corridors that went through the bathrooms and further in had access to the staff area, Reinhardt was on his scheduled break and Mako was checking the camera feed.

Now, as Reyes reviews the recordings, he’s twice as frustrated as he was before, since they’re coming up empty.

“Wait!” McCree’s sudden call nearly makes the man jump, “Go back! What’s that on the right?”

Gabriel looks at the screen confused. “I don’t see anything.”

“Exactly.” Jesse says, pointing at the very edge of the screen. “There’s an entire other row of seats here. See? That one there’s a hand.” He notes, pointing at what little can be seen of the rightmost front-row seat, with the camera pointed at the corner-stage and to the corridor. “Twenty seconds later, aaaaand… no hand.”

“Well, fuck me.” Reyes comments, making a mental note to tell the club owners to invest in cameras with a wider angle, “It’s not much, but the timing matches.” He hands over the iPad to Morrison. “Jackie, see if you can’t sweet talk the director into giving you the guest list and see who was occupying this seat.”

Jesse tells himself it’s rude to look, but can’t help but note the subtle brush of hands during the exchange. Also, big bad head of security Morrison is ‘Jackie’, for Reyes? Come on.

“Good eye, McCree.” The praise is barely there and short lived, as Reyes then turns to Hana, who is still protectively cradled in Lúcio’s arms and hasn’t said a thing, trying very hard to seem unimpressed by the whole thing. “Listen to me; you’re safe with us okay? We’re gonna catch this person and they’ll never get near you again. But for the time being, I want you to never go anywhere alone.”

She nods. “I can stay with Lúcio, we both work either from home or the Studio anyway, so we can be together.”

“Good girl.” The man says, patting her softly on the head, and for a second Jesse swears he heard the D.Va mutter ‘thanks dad’, “The same goes for all other performers. Ladies, you especially take care to always move in groups, and report _anything_ suspicious. Gents, you’re less likely targets, but keep your guard up as well. If possible go about your business two by two at the very least.”

Morrison finishes taking down Jamison’s account and joins them, leaving the costume designer in the hands of his good friend. “I’ll have to get in touch with the authorities for this, and we’ll see if we can get some support in monitoring the area around both your Studio and the club.” He says tapping out a few memos on the iPad, “Hana, is there any way your stalker could have gotten your home address?”

She mulls it over for a bit, then shakes her head. “Ana never lets us share personal information on the Studio’s social media page.” Not that any one of them would ever want to, but it was a good policy to have. “Some of us have their own Instagram, but the rules are the same –no addresses, no phone numbers, no nothing.”

Jack nods in approval. “I’ll still see if we can get a quick investigation on movement around your neighbourhood, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Is there anything you can think of as a precedent?”

“Well, I don’t know… I have a lot of followers on Instagram and many of them leave several comments at once, so I don’t really pay attention to them anymore…” she speaks with a hint of self-consciousness, almost as if chastising herself for something that was out of her control anyway, “I can pull-up the analytics for you and see if there was any obsessive activity from someone?”

“Yes please.” Morrison agrees, sending a silent look to Reyes, who also nods, “We’ll have a look for clues in all of the Studio’s social media outlets as well, and we’ll have to ask you guys to cut back on those, at least until we find this man.”

It’s a sour ending to what had been an otherwise perfect evening, but Hana isn’t about to let one asshole ruin her big night with her team and friends –usually after a good night’s work they go out and unwind, but for tonight they opt for retreating to the Studio and huddling up in the staff room with Mario Kart and popcorn, which is just as good as any night out.

Jesse gets invited, as a thanks for his effort in trying to track the culprit, but regretfully declines: “I’m jus’ gonna go catch some z’s, but raincheck, yeah?” he tells Genji with a shrug, “I reckon I’ll have to be up bright and early tomorrow for the investigation. Just as well, sooner we catch this asshole the better I’ll feel.”

Stalking is a felony after all, and just the thought of someone wanting to hurt a person as sweet as little miss Song –or anyone else from that amazing group of people– makes Jesse’s blood boil.

 

Being a private security company, they predictably have little jurisdiction on the actual investigation, but the local force does let them cooperate on account of having the most information to work with. They identify the man from the seat pretty quick, and it’s only going to be a matter of time before they can track him down.

Jesse is on his way to his fourth aerial yoga lesson –and he learns that aerial yoga is a completely different thing to aerial silks, which is the art Zenyatta performed on stage– with a considerably lighter spirit and eager to give the guys there the good news.

He meets Hana and Lúcio in passing. She’s been doing better, and thanks him and the other guards for their continued efforts in keeping them safe.

Aerial yoga with Zenyatta is as relaxing as ever, with just the right amount of challenging –and despite only being a couple weeks in Jesse can actually feel the improvement, especially on his back muscles, and he actually manages to go from upside down lotus to chandelier position for the first time.

“The leg stretch needs a bit of work and you’re still a bit stiff, but the back arch will come with practice.” Genji assures him, while following with a watchful eyes and doing his rounds together with Zen.

Hanzo is not here today, as the class is full, but the pole teacher’s absence doesn’t make the class any less fun. McCree makes a point of stopping by at the end, to chat a bit with what it’s starting to become his two best friends.

“By the way, I never got the chance to tell ya, Zen, but that was a _sick_ performance!” they all laugh at the choice of words, remembering the chosen song for it, “I’d have never expected it from you, like goddamn!”

Zenyatta just smiles secretively, once again a hint of mischief just barely cracking the polite and calm surface. “Well, I wouldn’t be a good match for the Cyborg Ninja here, if I didn’t have a few tricks up my sleeves, now, would I?”

“I suppose you gotta, if ya have to keep up with this little demon.” The “Hey!” from Genji and joking swipe at his throat only has McCree laughing louder, and boy does it feel good to destress like this.

He just got done waving his goodbyes at the happy couple and is making his way back out, almost bodily bumping into a sweaty and slightly flushed Hanzo with a messy ponytail, obviously coming down from long hours of practice.

“We gotta stop meeting like this, darlin’.” It’s out of his mouth just as the both of them put forward their hands in a startled attempt to lessen the impact, and end up grabbing each other by the arms. Jesse is too busy noticing the feeling of those decidedly strong arms to notice the blush on the other’s face.

Or maybe he mistakes it for a workout flush. Whatever the reason, Hanzo doesn’t question his luck on the matter, and simply clears his voice as he puts a more respectable distance between them. “How was aerial yoga?”

“Good, good… it’s doing wonders on my back, Zenyatta’s a miracle worker.” Without thinking, Jesse simply falls into step beside Hanzo, as they near the exit together. “How about ya?”

The aerialist lets out a discreet chuckle at the memory of how painfully inflexible McCree had been that first time and simply shrugs. “I just got in some hoop practice, nothing sensational, just some splits and transitions.”

“Nothing sensational, he says, while my junk aches just at the mention of the word ‘splits’.”

That one startles an actual laugh out of Hanzo. “You’re incorrigible.”

The easy conversation momentarily had Jesse forget where he was even going, and it’s when the other moves to depart that he blinks back into the present, aware that they reached his old beat up truck. “Hey, where ya going?”

“Just across the road, there is a nice café that makes literally all kinds of cake known to human existence and, while it might not look like it, aerial practice tends to make one _famished_.”

This time, McCree doesn’t let himself be distracted by the banter and the man’s general charm: “Didn’t Reyes tell all of you superstars to move in pairs until the stalker was caught?”

Dark brown eyes blink back at him. “Genji tells me you identified the culprit, did you not?”

“Well yeah, but we ain’t snatched him up yet.” Hanzo obviously already knew that, but Jesse presses on: “Until then, orders are orders, mr. Dragon Ninja. As mighty and strong as you are, I insist to be your humble bodyguard in this cake endeavour.”

The plea is delivered with such over the top flare, complete with a full-on knightly bow, that even if Hanzo hadn’t already been well-disposed towards having the guard join him he certainly wouldn’t say no, now. Jesse is smoother than he gives himself credit for.

“When you put it that way…” he eventually says, nodding towards the other side of the road the Studio is in, as he plays right into it: “Follow me, loyal bodyguard.”

Jesse exaggerates another bow, and soon enough they’re talking over a white chocolate cake thing with fudge on the outside and a caramel filling that is entirely too good to be legal; Hanzo sharing some of his practice pics upon Jesse’s request and Jesse relinquishing his own pictures after the aerialist asks the question he knew was coming:

“Is it true that you’re a cowboy? Genji won’t shut up about it and Fareeha won’t say anything.”

Those two are going to be the death of him. “Well, shucks, I am originally from down south, but Fa just makes fun of my accent and my Stetson; and now she got Genji into it too, I guess.” He mumbles, scrolling around for a decent enough photo with his beloved hat, “This here’s me in my natural habitat.”

That’s true; all of his meetings with McCree so far have been well into Hanzo’s comfort zone and out of the American’s. The thought brings a slight frown to his face –but it dissolves immediately when he sees the selfie in question: it’s the same Jesse as usual, but his toothy smile might as well be the sun for how warm it is and he’s holding the phone as far as possible to make room for both him and the big, fluffy, German shepherd in his lap, with one ear half-folded and tongue happily lolling out.

It takes all of his willpower to not slap a hand over his own chest. “Oh no!” Hanzo exclaims, immediately robbing the phone from the other’s hands, “Oh my God! Oh bless…” predictably enough, he’s completely losing his shit. Cute puppies, his one weakness.

Cute puppies with hot guys? Stick a fork in him, he’s done for. He swipes right a couple of times, looking at more pictures of the happy canine. “Such a good dog!” he comments, before finding at least one ounce of composure and handing the phone back to Jesse. “Sorry. Dogs are my weakness. Our landlord doesn’t let Genji and I have pets so I settle for loving everybody else’s.”

“That’s alright.” Jesse assures with a smile –if he had known that all it takes for Hanzo Shimada to lose his cool is cute puppies, he would have freaking loaded his phone with them, “Though Lucy ain’t my dog. I was, uh… in between jobs while I got my license to work for security an’ stuff, and in the meantime I got some oddjobs watching pups and the like. She was my favorite.”

“I’ll bet…” Hanzo comments, briefly flicking his eyes at the screen to smile at the cute picture. If Jesse was mildly interested before, he’s definitely crushing hard now. The man tries, oh he tries so hard to be this serious, mysterious and taciturn athlete that can’t be fazed by anything, but he fails miserably at it because of his cheeky students and his weakness for cute puppies.

Not to mention the green devil that is his brother.

Come on.

They enjoy the rest of their cake having easy conversation about everything and nothing, until Hanzo has to walk back to meet up with his brother and go home, but they do end up exchanging numbers before Jesse leaves on his truck.

You know, just in case he’s got more news on Hana’s stalker and stuff. Strictly business.

…damn, Jesse really is smoother than he gives himself credit for!

 

Eventually, they manage to get their hands on the suspect during a workshop that the Studio does, a sort of open-day for people to come look, without having to subscribe to the actual school, to see the lessons and the various disciplines in action and decide whether they’d enjoy them or not.

All the teachers are there: Hanzo and Genji for pole and exotic, Zenyatta for aerial yoga and silks which Genji helps him with, Fareeha for belly dance and a lady McCree hasn’t met before, Satya, for aerial hoop. Some of the star pupils are also there, as Lúcio is assistant hoop teacher and Hana is very popular on the internet –that, and she flat-out refused to let the whole stalker business to take her away from her passion, so she helps Hanzo through the pole fitness lessons, along with two other lovely ladies in the intermediate class.

The whole thing takes place at the inauguration of a newly re-built gymnasium that had been under renovation for years and was finally reopening. There are pavilions with small areas set up for this and that, sections for ballet, athletics, ball games, everything anyone could think of. The Dragon Flight Dance Studio has been chosen to represent aerial arts; and, being a big public event, Ana contacted the Morrison & Reyes security agency and asked for some help with keeping things in order, if possible. Considering the event takes place in the morning and none of the guards have to be on shift at Watchpoint until late in the evening, Reyes was more than happy to not only send a couple of the guys who weren’t scheduled to be at the club for the day, but also offer overtime pay to anyone who would take on an extra morning shift.

Which is how Jesse finds himself at the right place at the right time, noticing the man from their identikit pushing his way to the people gathered around the pole Hana was performing on, reaching out and up towards her with a pair of scissors.

McCree doesn’t think he ever moved so fast in his life. He jumps from where he was standing at the side of the platform, tackles the guy and twists his arms behind his back. Luckily, Jesse reached him before he could touch Hana, but in her shock and fear she does jerk back and tumble off the pole, even though with no real injury aside from a bump that’ll probably bruise.

The stalker struggles, but soon realizes that it’s fruitless and pipes down as McCree disarms him while Reinhardt and the other two guards sent with them do crowd management and control.

Clearly missing a few marbles, the man whines incoherently as they restrain him and call the authorities to take him away. Somewhere along his babbling, McCree picks up something like “Just a lock of hair! I didn’t want to hurt her! I just wanted a lock of her hair…” and wonders how stupid do you have to be to think something like that justifies flailing at someone with a pair of scissors.

The hiccup in the event is felt by everyone present, despite the security guards moving the attacker to a separate area as the police comes to apprehend him –the officers guarantee that, in the face of repeated offenses and armed assault, there’s no way the man will be free anytime soon, and that a restraining order prohibiting him to ever come close to miss Song and/or her associates ever again will be issued regardless.

That is a win, at least, and Hana steps back onto the designated platform side by side with Lúcio, who is holding her hand as she takes the microphone.

“I’d like to take this chance to say that Dragon Flight Dance Studio doesn’t condone this kind of behaviour in any way, shape or form; and that stalking is a serious offense, contrasting with everything we stand for.” She says, voice trembling just a little, “Respect of others and of their safe spaces is vital to peaceful coexistence; and if you ever find yourself harrassed, or ever feel threatened by an unwanted presence, denounce it. Seek help. You have a right to your own life and _no one_ is allowed to violate that.”

Taking one deep, slightly shaken breath, she passes the microphone to Lúcio, who extends his thanks to the guys from the Morrison & Reyes security agency for their work in catching the perpetrator, and then invites the guests to enjoy a fifteen minute break as they all collect themselves before they can continue, apologising for the small delay.

Throughout the whole thing, Jesse sees Hanzo completely silent, face pulled in tight lines and eyes so sharp they could cut glass –it reminds him of the very first time he saw the Shimada brothers together, and it makes him notice how Hanzo would subtly look around and then search for his brother’s gaze constantly, as if worried about Genji’s safety over and over. The younger brother himself does the same, looking for Hanzo's line of sight every now and then.

Maybe the story behind Cyborg Ninja’s scar also involves people trying to get a bit too close for comfort, and it definitely left an impression on both Shimada brothers.

“Are you okay?” Jesse manages to ask him, just before the break ends, approaching Hanzo while he was sitting in perfect seiza in a corner. The aerialist nods somewhat stiffly, and mindlessly accepts the bottle of water McCree brought with him, before cracking a wry smile.

“Well, this is a role reversal.” The not so distant memory of Jesse’s first yoga class makes the cowboy chuckle as well, but it dies in his throat when Hanzo fixes his eyes on him with this sort of _look_. Like there’s nothing else in the room, or if there is, it can fucking burn for all he cares. “Thank you for protecting my students. I don’t know what I would do without them.” He says with a tone so sincere it almost hurts, and Jesse doesn’t mind it when the pole teacher takes his hand in an almost bone-crushing hold. “Especially Hana. I’ve been teaching her ever since she was fourteen, and she—” he actually has to pause to regain his composure. “These people are my family. Thank you so much for being here.”

“Well shit, darlin’. I’m just doing my job.” McCree’s voice cracks under the intensity of the other’s scrutiny, and he can’t help but lean a little closer, “And it’s my pleasure to look after you lovely people.”

For a full minute, Jesse really thinks there’s nothing but them in the little changing area separated from their makeshift stage by just a panel, but just as it comes, the moment passes when a definitely cheered up Hana just about glomps him.

“There’s my hero!” she exclaims, tiny arms unsurprisingly very strong, “What are you doing, poledad? Stealing all of his attention?”

Hanzo covers his mouth with a hand, clearing his throat to get the blush under control –damn he’s been doing that a lot in front of McCree lately, and Genji is teasing him enough about it as it is. “Not at all Hana. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, now that THAT’s over.” She answers, plopping down cross-legged once she mercifully releases Jesse. “Genji says he and Zenyatta can go on stage once Satya and Lúcio are done; give us some more time to rest.”

It prompts a secretive smile from Hanzo’s lips. His brother acts like a hell-spawn most of the time, but is actually stupidly thoughtful when it comes to friends and family. “That’d be good, yes. Are you still up to going out tonight?”

The D.Va positively beams at him. “Hell yeah! Now that we don’t have anything to worry about, I’m ready to party!” she playfully punches McCree in the shoulder, and he pretends to be overly hurt as he flops sideways and wails, “We can still bring mr. cowboy here, just in case!”

“Aw shucks, sweetie, I wouldn’t wanna intrude—”

“Nonsense.” Hanzo cuts in, voice leaving little room for refusal, “Let us thank you properly, if you come out with us tonight your drinks are on me.”

Free drinks are a low blow –hard to say no to. Plus, Jesse isn’t completely sure Hanzo is aware of it, but the way he phrased that almost sounded like he’s asking McCree out. “Well, when you put it like that…” still, he bites his lip, not wanting to pass up the chance a second time, “Alright, just tell me where, I’ll go change outta the uniform after work and meet y’all there.”

The rest of the workshop goes seamlessly, and soon enough the inauguration is over and all the staff taking part in it is leaving after a job well done.

 

They’re already all around a bunch of tables pushed together when McCree arrives to the pub, finally feeling more like himself, with his faded jeans, his trusty boots, and of course the Stetson perched on top of his head.

He’s greeted by a series of hollers and hoots, complete with some of the dancers drumming on the table with their hands. “Man of the hour!” Lúcio exclaims, sliding out of his seat to swing an arm around Jesse and guide him to the table. “Dude, you know you’re my bestest friend ever, right?”

Jesse does know. Regretfully, Lúcio had been backstage when the attack took place, busy fixing the screws and ropes that would hold the hoop to the stagetop once they’d set it up, so he didn’t even see it coming, and it was only the interruption that allowed him to go to Hana as soon as possible. So yeah.

“Lo and behold, he actually _is_ a cowboy.”

“Damnit Genji, you ain’t gonna let up on this, are ya?”

“Not when you prove me right with every ‘y’all’ you speak.” Is all the little shit says, tipping his beer at him in a cheers gesture.

That’s another thing. They’re in a pub, having burgers and beers. There’s another stereotype flushed down the drain –Jesse always thought that every single one of these extreme gym people would be one of those obsessively ‘health-conscious’ ones, surviving exclusively off kale or something like that. Not that there’d be anything wrong with having your greens and liking them too, it’s just not Jesse’s cup of tea.

The sight of minute ballerinas and equally slender guys chow down on generous helpings of good old burgers is refreshing, if not actually hilarious. It does make sense, considering the amount of exercise these people do and the amount of nutrition they’d need to avoid passing out, but it still makes for a funny picture.

So that’s exactly what he does. He pulls out his phone, turns around where he’s standing, and snaps a photo of the entire ensemble, with his big smiling face in the lower right corner. Several of the group either lift their arms or make silly faces, and Genji demands it sent to his phone immediately when he sees Zenyatta has been caught on frame kissing his cheek again: “This is _so_ getting uploaded on the Studio’s page!”

No one can really argue, it is a pretty great picture, even though their followers will probably go insane wondering who the cowboy is. More pictures get snapped through the night, especially in the midst of McCree catching up some more with Fareeha and then people taking turns asking to wear his hat -Jesse obviously says no to every single one of them, only making an allowance for Fareeha, but in the belly dancer’s very own words: “Dude, I’ve been making fun of that hat for years, I’m not going to stop now.”

Surprisingly enough, the suggestion that almost short-circuits Jesse’s brain doesn’t come from Genji:

“I think you should let Hanzo try it on.” It’s a quiet and placid proposal, but Zenyatta is biting his lower lip and subtly hiding behind his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hanzo, bless his heart, looks very much like a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh, yeah, Anija, you’ve been looking for a theme for the next competition!” Genji supplies, not nearly half as good as Zen at sounding innocent, especially when he raises an eyebrow and nods in Jesse’s direction: “How about cowboys?”

Hanzo looks suspiciously red in the face and all but ready to punch his brother –McCree can’t shake the feeling that they know something he doesn’t. Eventually, the pole teacher relents, managing to even sound exasperated with his “Sure, why not.” after worrying his bridge piercing like he usually does when he's done with his brother's bullshit.

He probably expected Jesse to refuse anyway, so it’s a surprise when he feels a soft weight plopped on top of his head.

“What the—”

Jesse knows Genji is going to make fun of him until the end of time for this and is aware of the little shit snapping another picture to their left, but it’s worth the vision that is Hanzo caught off-guard and slightly flushed, wearing his cowboy hat.

 _Oh boy, am I in deep._ “Go on darlin’, try and give us yer best ‘howdy’.” He urges in a spur of confidence.

Hanzo just covers his mouth in embarrassment at first, mouthing “This is so stupid…” against his own palm, but then he takes a deep breath, trying to call upon his stage persona, and gives a once over to all the occupants of the tables, tipping his hat. “Howdy.”

It lasts a second; he dissolves immediately in a self-deprecating snort and flops down on the table, hiding his face in his arms. “Oh God that was terrible!”

“Are you kidding? It was awesome; I even got a picture out of it!”

“As if you needed any more blackmail material on me, Genji.”

“Come on now, I thought that was charming.”

“ _Et tu_ , Zenyatta?”

The team shares a good laugh over it, much to poor Hanzo’s dismay, and when he’s had enough he just unceremoniously dumps the hat back on its owner’s head. “Okay, that’s it!” he says, “I guess I’ll keep looking for my theme, no cowboys for me.”

«Not even one, brother?»

He turns to Genji so fast he almost gets whiplash, before realizing his baby brother at least had the decency to say it in Japanese.

Luckily for everyone involved, the waitress serving them comes around with the desserts they ordered and, well, nobody can ever have a bad time with desserts.

And at least it becomes Hanzo’s turn to tease Genji a little bit, because despite not really liking sweet things he lets Zenyatta feed him bits and pieces of his cake –it might not look like it, but Cyborg Ninja is actually completely, undeniably, and unescapably whipped.

Jesse honestly can’t remember the last time he felt so good within a group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Moar references!
> 
> Jesse's new achievement, [the chandelier pose!](https://68.media.tumblr.com/046f65c4fd431488b55e5df54514afc8/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo1_1280.png) obviously not exactly perfectly excecuted, but give a man some time.  
> Then there's what Hanzo means as ["just a couple of splits"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjsJlo9gG4w) (and this is just an example, mind you)
> 
> And we caught the stalker! Yaaay! This whole thing was just the premise, and now we get to have the real fun!  
> What's the story behind Genji's scar?  
> Why is Hanzo so worried that something might happen to his beloved pupils?  
> Will the author stop making up bullshit because she doesn't know what to write in the notes?  
> Also, _how about them cowboys, Hanzo?_
> 
> tune in next time for more!


	5. Celebrations and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something old, something new...
> 
> ..and something that Genji put everyone up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried my best. After this I'm not sure whether I'll be able to write something within sunday, because I have long work days for tomorrow and saturday, and then tuesday I'm leaving for my cousin's wedding.  
> So if I don't update this sunday, there'll probably be no update until the next over.  
> But I'll try to do my best.  
> References at the end ;)

As it turns out, Morrison and Reyes are also very happy with him and the others, both for the job well done and for the fact that the televised thank you from the uprising fitness celebrities made business very good very fast.

Genji also sends him a link to the Studio’s social media page, where he can have a laugh at the comments under the post-event dinner. A personal favorite of his is under the photo the younger Shimada managed to snap of Hanzo wearing his hat; that says nothing but “yee-haw….” with a little heart at the end.

Several people asked who the cowboy is, and even though the account replying has the handle “dragonflightofficial” Jesse _knows_ it’s Fareeha, if only for the light jabs at his style while she simultaneously sates the fans’ curiosity and protects his privacy, staying on the vague side about the “good friend and student who joined them for dinner”.

It also clicks in McCree’s head that yes, despite being barely more than a beginner; he actually is an aerial yoga student.

On a whim, he decides to look through the page a bit more, and he falls more and more in love with these people as a whole –particularly sweet, still up on the Studio’s channel, is the video of Zenyatta’s very first aerial silk performance at the Watchpoint, five and a half years ago now, where he did his aerial dance to a song saying “You’re a bitch, but I love you anyway” and publicly confessed to Genji at the end.

The mics on stage were off but Hanzo has been happy to recount to him that Genji practically leapt on stage and hugged Zenyatta impossibly tight, saying “Of all the songs to dedicate to me, you choose one that calls me a bitch?”

Zenyatta’s reply apparently remained in history and is sometimes quoted to this day in the privacy of the studio: “It is quite alright, you can be _my_ bitch.”

McCree had to pause and laugh at that –looking at the two; anyone would think Genji is the more dominant personality between them. If only they knew…

Eventually, when he doesn’t feel weird about it, he even looks up Hanzo’s past performances. He’s always been impressive, but over the last few years there’s been a definite improvement that even his untrained eye can see –almost as if Hanzo had been happier and better ever since his brother managed to finally settle down. Jesse can kind of relate –he too has been feeling better ever since seeing Ana and Fareeha again and discovering that his honorary sister is doing well. Even on the job things are better –he’s less tense around Morrison, who was slightly doubtful about hiring him considering his past, but Reyes evidently had his way to make the man see his point ( _there’s_ something Jesse definitely doesn’t want to know about); and finally McCree manages to pinpoint the feeling: his life is his own again.

It becomes more apparent during the following week, when Genji mentions in passing that he doesn’t really have to leave his hat behind and can simply take it off and put it in a corner for the duration of the class; and it becomes a habit to drop by every couple of days or so, whenever he has the time, even just to say hello, _because he can_.

Usually someone from the room that face the desk comes out to exchange a few words if they can, but right now there’s only Hanzo and the hoop teacher, Satya if he’s not wrong, and they look like they’re exercising pretty hard, so Jesse tries to not let himself be seen, just chatting with the receptionist and ducking a little.

From inside the room, Satya holds back a smirk, as she lifts her head slightly from her wall-split, pressing against the wall behind her to raise the back leg a bit more, while the other is firmly planted on the floor and supported by both hands.

“Your cowboy is here again.”

“Not you too, Satya.” Hanzo laments, resisting the urge to break his lateral split to turn around and look, and holds to the bar to avoid leaning away from the wall. “He’s not ‘my’ anything.”

“That’s just because you never let yourself have any fun.” Satya switches legs, deepening the split yet and turning her head towards her friend. “I know you, Hanzo. You want it.”

She does know. They dated briefly, after all, if anyone knew what a pining, crushing Hanzo looked like, it would be her. He fights a smile, it’d be bittersweet anyway. “Satya… I’m too busy for anything like that. The championship is coming up, and—”

“And after that there’ll be something else, and something else again.” And there’s the reason they broke up. At first, they both thought it’d be great to date someone with the same passion, since they’d be able to share it and understand each other’s need for a schedule of sorts. And looking at Hana and Lúcio or Genji and Zenyatta would only prove such an argument right. Apparently, they’re the exception to the rule. Hanzo is very invested in the arts, so much so that it was _all_ there was in their relationship. Satya eventually felt like he was dating her hoop instead of herself, and he didn’t quite find himself having that many things in common with her outside of the sports they loved and practiced.

For a long time, Lúcio disliked her a lot for breaking up with Hanzo, but after a while it became clear to everyone that those two worked much better as friends than a couple, and teacher and pupil reconciled over a shared passion for the hoop. Back to the matter at hand, she just shakes her head. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Hanzo. You have good things here, your brother that loves you, a group of students that basically worships you, and you’re one of the most highly regarded aerialists in the entire damn State… you’re not going to magically un-learn pole if you choose to dedicate _some_ time to getting to know someone a little better.”

Finally, a chuckle leaves Hanzo’s lips. “You always were fond of being my Jiminy Cricket.” Tucking his legs back to his chest, the aerialist rises into a squat first, then stretches his knees and finally unfolds to a standing position.

“You’re going to get your man?”

“I’m going to think about it.” It’s not a yes, but it’s not a no either. Satya feels proud anyway, watching her friend purposefully step into the reception. “Jesse McCree…” he says, in his stern-teacher voice, hands on his hips and everything, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re hiding from me.”

The angry tone is clearly fake, but it has Jesse sit up instantly all the same. “Naw, why would ya say that? It just looked like you were practicin’ and all…”

Truth to be told, the aerialist duo had looked like a couple from the outside, speaking in hushed whispers close to each other and such, and McCree didn’t know what to think –until he asked Emily if the two were dating, to which she laughed and responded with a simple “yeah, but only for a while”; after which she proceeded to tell the story of how despite not working out, Satya at least had been much better company for Hanzo than his last boyfriend, because “let me tell you, _that_ guy was a complete ass. Not even Zenyatta liked him!” –that at least solves the mystery of whether the pole teacher would be interested or not, but sets up a precedent and makes Jesse feel uneasy at the comparison: Hanzo is used to being surrounded by gorgeous, super-fit people… shallow as it may sound, he doesn’t quite feel like he can compete with that.

He only realizes he has been spacing out when he hears Emily thank Hanzo loudly and skitter off. “Wha?”

“The receptionist on closing shift is late and it was time for Emily’s break.” Hanzo explains, pulling himself up to sit on the desk, “I don’t have any classes for the next two hours, so I offered to cover for her these 20 minutes.” His voice takes on a slightly tentative tone, as he continues, “Care to keep me company?”

 _Oh honeybee I’d do so much more than that._ Jesse keeps the thought to himself, and they do share an easy time –at least he never feels underdressed in this place, despite the relative ‘eliteness’ of it, sports are sports, and unless you want to ruin your clothes you come in with sweats and a t-shirt, at most.

That’s another thing. After his taster lesson with Zenyatta, Genji was the one to set him up with membership for the school, and apparently Jesse has been included in the employee discount tier despite not being an employee himself.

His favorite Cyborg Ninja dude just waved him off when Jesse questioned him about favouritism, and just told him they’d do it for any of Reyes and Morrison’s men –if only any of them would care to show up. Eventually McCree relented, because at full price this place is quite expensive, like  _goddamn_ ; plus it’d be rude to look a gift horse in the mouth twice over.

The gym’s phone distracts him from his musings once more.

“Dragon Flight Dance Studio, this is Hanzo speaking, how can I help you?” Jesse has to cover his mouth not to chuckle at the startling difference between stern, intense teacher-Hanzo and polite phone operator-Hanzo. The silent glare he receives tells him he’s not being very successful.

He tries valiantly to be quiet and not disturb the call that apparently is a booking for a taster lesson in Exotic, but can’t really help the bout of laughter once the pole teacher hangs up with a sigh: “Ugh, I really should learn how to talk to people over the phone.”

“Hey now, I think you did alright.”

Hanzo appreciates the sentiment, but shakes his head. “I just blurt out prices and timetables. Emily has a way with people, makes them interested and makes them laugh.”

That’s a point Jesse has to concede, the girl is nothing short of a sweetheart. Talks a lot, but the good kind of talk. Says it comes from her girlfriend, who could talk a mile a minute over anyone and anything. “You get a lot of bookings for Exotic Dance?”

“Well… yes and no.” the answer is confusing at first, but the pole teacher’s little smile says a lot: “Many people see Genji’s picture in the 'meet our instructors' page and that’s all it takes for them to book a lesson or two. Some of them find themselves actually liking it, others give up when they realize the hot pole teacher they’re trying to impress walks on heels better than them.”

Coming to think of it, McCree should have known. Then it’s out of his lips before he can stop it: “And doesn’t the same happen to ya?”

“…not really?” Hanzo blinks at him and the guard is struggling to believe that he’s seriously confused. “I never really noticed. I’ve had some beginners drop out of the courses after a while, but it’s normal… you know, try something out, and sometimes it doesn’t work for you…”

“Ya tellin’ me no one in your class has ever been hot for teacher?”

Hanzo scoffs at him, if only to hide his embarrassment –he really never thought about it before, but the flirting tone goes over his head as he thinks McCree really has no grounds to joke about him having fangirls, so he jokes right back: “I’m not going to take this kind of talk from the man who would wear _chaps_ in public.”

Almost on cue, the girls from the Exotic class come out, some of them still on their impossibly high heels, Genji seeing them off like a proud momma duck. “Enjoy your weekend ladies, you were all wonderful!” he’s saying, kissing the hands of some of the regulars, “Next Thursday is prop time, so make sure you practice with chairs!”

For a second, McCree idly wonders how doesn’t Zenyatta get jealous of his boyfriend constantly hanging around half-naked women in heels, then he remembers that if Genji was any more smitten with the petite yoga teacher he'd barf hearts whenever they're together, and these girls probably know it.

As they pass by them to reach the locker rooms and then the exit, some of them take the time to say hi to Hanzo –but one of them in particular stops very close to Jesse, giving him a _long_ once over. She has long, wavy brown hair and silvery painted nails.

“And who’s this?” with one hand on her hip, she raises the other to slowly drag it up his chest, over the flannel and up to his face, to flick at Jesse’s hat so it tilts lightly away from his forehead. “ _Hiya, cowboy_.”

Now, Jesse isn’t really into that, but he’s only human, and having a pretty, curvy lady in short-shorts and heels giving him a hungry look and flirting at first sight does inflate his ego a little bit. When he looks over to the desk, face still slightly flushed from the small encounter, Hanzo is looking way too smug.

Genji looks like he’s holding back laughter as well, but sobers up surprisingly fast as he seems to remember something:

“Ah, Jesse! Just the man I was looking for!”

“Run for your life.” Comes from Hanzo almost at the same time, and Jesse honestly can’t tell if he’s being serious or not. The way Genji amiably walks up to him and plops an arm around his shoulders does cause some suspicions -he either wants something, or to do something, and needs to _conspire_ for it, which never bodes well.

“Don’t be like that brother; I just want to enlist his help for Sunday!”

Jesse doesn’t know whether to be relieved or scared when Hanzo baps a fist into his other palm and mutters “You’re right!” but he stays put –in for a penny, in for a pound, as they say.

Luckily, Genji isn’t secretly out to conquer the world and doesn’t need to chop off one of his arms to do it. As it turns out, the coming Sunday is the ninth anniversary of the founding of the Studio, and while the Saturday just before there’s the obligatory anniversary bonanza with all classes free for just the one day, they’re planning to throw a surprise party for Ana.

And that’s not even the big part of the plan. Jesse almost can’t believe it when he hears that Ana Amari, the no-nonsense, aggressively independent, “I don’t need anyone but myself and my daughter” Ana Amari, had finally found romance in her life; but apparently one of his very co-workers has been subtly courting her for years now.

“They just pretend they’re not in love because they’re stubborn like that and think they’re too old for relationships.”

Ah. So Reinhardt, then. Jesse heard him on more than one occasion celebrating the beauty of young love –he remembers the man applauding Hana and Lúcio’s duet the loudest and cooing about Zenyatta and Genji too– and just now he's realizing the slight wistfulness over such musings. It’s not even a split-second before he makes up his mind: “I’m in. What do you need me to do?”

“That’s my favourite cowboy!” Genji exclaims, disregarding the fact that Jesse is probably the _only_ cowboy they know, “What I need you to do is make sure Reinhardt doesn’t have to go to Watchpoint on Sunday evening, so that he can stay for the whole party. Fareeha is going to insist for her mom to don her Isis wings for the occasion, and we’ll see what happens from there.”

 

Admittedly, Jesse is not too fond of the idea of having to work on a Sunday, but he really is a sucker for mushy crap like that and ends up trading shifts with Reinhardt himself –it works just as well, he gets the Saturday free to spend entirely at the Studio and that’s a whole day of excitement in itself.

He enjoys some good old yoga and wanders around, appreciating the way one of the rooms has been cleared to make space for tables of snacks and drinks. He sees the Shimada brothers talking animatedly about something in Japanese during break time, Hanzo seemingly losing the argument as he exits the conversation with a huff. But then the pole teacher is walking towards him and something in Hanzo’s eyes makes Jesse feel like he’s being cornered.

“Are you enjoying the day so far?” he asks, eyes flitting between him and the practice room, and he’s trying so hard to be subtle and roundabout, but really, his social skills are inversely proportional to his aerial ones.

McCree puts him out of his misery. “What were you talking about with yer brother just now?”

“It’s nothing, I just…” Hanzo looks like he’s about to say something, then thinks better of it and closes his mouth, settling beside Jesse with a sigh… but then something makes him decide to continue: “I’m not really good with this type of situations, not without a stage to serve as a barrier. But it is part of my job, so I kind of… suck it up. Genji is the opinion that I don’t have to, and should do what pleases me.”

“Genji is a smart man.” The cowboy finds himself saying. He hasn’t known them that long, a couple of months at most, but even he can tell Hanzo is wound way too tight. Which is ironic, for someone as bendy as the man is. Such a consideration makes him completely overlook the fact that, upon Genji suggesting to his brother to do something he enjoys, Hanzo decided to come talk to _him_.

Looking over to where the green haired menace is animatedly talking to Hana and Lúcio, no doubt organizing more mischief for the following day, Hanzo smiles, before biting down on his lower lip. “Say…” he begins, tone slightly uncertain, “Remember the ladies from the Exotic class? Genji says Alicia keeps asking about you. Should we give her your number?”

Truth to be told, the lady in question only asked about McCree once, and Genji was purposefully vague in his answer, as he recounted to his brother while laughing to the point of tears afterwards –Hanzo is trying to make a joke out of it, but he posed the question with a specific purpose.

“I’ll have to pass.” Is all Jesse says at first, with a shrug. At the aerialist’s dumbfounded expression, he can’t help but laugh. “What, all this time and you didn’t figure out I bat for your brother’s team?”

That one has Hanzo completely red in the face. “I thought perhaps—”

“That I enjoy both sides of the coin, like ya do?”

Redder yet. “ _Goddamn it_ , Genji.” The man curses to himself, pinching his nose like he usually does, and McCree feels a little guilty for letting Hanzo believe it was his brother who divulged the information, but he gets the idea that the elder Shimada lets his baby brother get away with just about anything, so it doesn’t hurt to be discreet about who his unknowing little informer was.

And true to prediction, Hanzo doesn’t really say anything and Jesse is free to continue rambling: “’Sides, even if I were into that… that was a full-on Exotic dancer goddess. No way I measure up to that.”

There’s something that doesn’t quite add up to the absolute outrage in Hanzo’s face –of all the things to be unlikely, Jesse’s own lack of self-esteem doesn’t seem that unfathomable. Still, the aerialist puts his drink down.

“Follow me.”

Jesse barely has time to react before he’s grabbed by the wrist. “Wha—”

“The Exotic practice room is empty.” Is all Hanzo says, “We’re going to practice together and I’ll show you that you speak complete nonsense.”

“Whoa there, it’s okay… I know I’m not like y’all here, and it’s fi—”

“No, it is not ‘fine’.” The glass door slides open and Hanzo closes it behind them, lowering the lights so people outside will know not to disturb, “I have seen it happen a lot, especially with people just beginning. They see what the advanced levels look like, and start to think that there is something wrong with them. That their bodies or themselves are not ‘enough’. That they should change or ‘improve’, otherwise they’re ‘no good’. It’s not a healthy mind-set.”

Put like that, McCree guesses it’s true. But he’s a grown-ass man, not a teenage girl in danger of developing bad habits; and he’s really fine with being not perfect, not seeing what the big deal is with not viewing himself as particularly attractive.

He watches Hanzo rummage around the room and pull out a long, thin strip of cloth, before placing his cellphone on the ground and letting a slow song play at low volume. “Come here.”

Jesse blinks. “Beg pardon?”

“I’m going to blindfold you, and then we’re going to dance together, if you want to.”

“…can’t say I’m not curious, darlin’.” The offer sounds very much tempting for a lot of reasons, but McCree still doesn’t quite understand Hanzo's. “But what’s it gonna prove to me if I can’t see it?” he asks, coming closer anyway and fighting to contain the slight shiver when Hanzo’s hands come up behind him to wrap the cloth around his eyes.

“You will find out that what you see is irrelevant, and that you can _feel_ like an ‘exotic god’ if you just listen to your body.”

Jesse honestly has no counter for that, and they stay still for a while. Unable to see, every other of McCree’s senses becomes hyperaware of Hanzo –the sound of his breathing behind him, the feeling of hands over his arms, even the smell of his shampoo, everything invades Jesse’s perception and, eventually, he starts to sway slightly.

Hanzo follows, smiling slightly to himself; and they move together, slow and unpolished but undeniably in tune. The aerialist stifles a satisfied chuckle when at one point he twirls himself in front of Jesse and the man doesn’t stop, on the contrary grabbing him by the hips and grinding forward. Gently, Hanzo takes one of Jesse’s hands and guides it to the pole, sidestepping behind him to give him some space but still be there to ensure his safety.

The full body wave that the cowboy manages almost has Hanzo think he’s a natural. He has to bite his lips to remember he’s doing this for a reason; and purposefully yanks the blindfold out without warning, just as Jesse his finishing a second bodyroll, for which he turned to lean with his shoulder against the pole, rather than his hands only.

“See? You are a bona fide sex god, Jesse McCree.”

Startled into stillness by the sound of his Stetson hitting the floor, Jesse can only gape at himself. It takes him a couple of seconds to find his composure and his voice, as he picks up his hat and tips it at Hanzo. “I’ll be damned.” He mutters, shaking his head but not quite able to contain the self-satisfied little smile –he has to admit, it felt good. “This a trick you do with many of your students?”

“Sometimes.” It’s the answer, and suddenly Hanzo isn’t looking at him in the eyes anymore, “Mostly Fareeha does it with the bellydance students, when some of them get the silly idea that they don’t have the right body type or they’re not pretty enough to dance.”

Ah. Now it makes sense. “Sounds like Fareeha all right.” It also explains how he’s been seeing people of literally any and all body types, not just during yoga but in the pole classes as well –the very advanced ones are all varying degrees of fit, very fit and extremely fit; but the non-competitive ones, even at a fairly high level, cover a pretty damn wide spectrum of figures: if the pole Dragon believes anyone can do it, apparently it’s true.

And yeah, maybe it’s true that constantly hanging around athletes was making Jesse slightly self-conscious about himself; so it’s nice to receive this kind of positive reinforcement, especially from the very object of his affection, whether he knows that or not.

He takes a step closer to Hanzo. “Thank you for showing me this.”

When the aerialist looks up, their faces are less than a palm away. “I only showed you yourself.”

Jesse spends what feels like an eternity trying to decide which voice to listen to, as one at the back of his head says _“Abort mission! Abort! Abort!”_ and the other one is screaming _“What are you waiting for?! Kiss him for fuck’s sake!”_ but even if in reality it’s just a handful of seconds, Hanzo eventually makes the decision for the both of them as he lowers his eyes and catches his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I should go, I have a class soon.” He exits the room, stopping at the door to give McCree one last look over his shoulder and offering a tiny smile.

Jesse baps his head against the mirror, once he’s alone, staying a couple seconds more just to tell himself what an idiot he is.

“I shoulda just dived in for the kiss.”

It doesn’t help that the tiny voice in the back of his head calling him an idiot for missing his chance sounds suspiciously like Genji.

 

Sunday comes around, and despite Jesse being a little sad that he’s only going to be able to stay until the afternoon he’s still pumped for the surprise. The plan is simple: Satya will take Ana out with the excuse of looking for fabrics for her next costume, and the others, coordinated by Fareeha, will set everything up in the Amari residence, particularly in the spacious garden with the boarded platform designed specifically for dancing in the summer that the Amari ladies set up long ago.

Even Reyes and Morrison are here, having known Ana for quite a while now. They all wait patiently while Satya makes up a decent excuse for Ana to actually whip out her old bellydance outfit, maybe as an ‘inspiration’ for what she's going to make next, the hoop teacher suggests, knowing that, like every dancer, Ana will not resist the temptation to try it on and play around with it a bit.

“Ana, come out here, I think there’s something in your garden!” When everything is as it should, Satya says the signal, and everybody gets ready.

Her skirt jingles as she walks up to the porch. “Is it another fox? I remember last year—”

“Surprise!!!”

Ana’s expression is priceless. Fareeha is holding out the pearl white Isis wings for her to take, likewise clad in her own deep blue dance costume, while Genji, Hanzo and Zenyatta are each holding a bouquet of flowers, and Lúcio is already starting some music.

Hana is there too, of course, as well as Emily and her girlfriend Lena, even Jamison is there, and that’s not to mention Mako –the big guy and the costume designer go way back, apparently– Reinhardt, their unknowing target, and Jesse himself.

It’s quite the party, all things considered.

“You shouldn’t have, habibi. This is too much.” She is already shaking her head, when her tree boys take turns marching up to her to present the flowers and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“On the contrary…” Zenyatta objects, while Ana barely holds back her teary eyes, “It is hardly enough. You created this amazing space for us to come and grow into, and none of us would be half of what we are, if not for you.”

Some of them had been there all along, like Fareeha or Reinhardt, others had come early on, like the Dragon brothers, and others had come a bit later, like Zenyatta himself and the other pupils, but the heart of the message is something they all feel.

“Happy anniversary, Dragon Mom!!!” not as eloquent as his boyfriend, but Genji’s playful scream startles the tears away from Ana’s eyes and manages to make her laugh.

Fareeha pipes in: “How about you give us a dance, in honor of the old times, and show us young punks how it’s done?”

Ana ponders for a second whether she should be bashful and claim she’s too old for this, but her inherent love for dance wins over and she lets Fareeha take the flowers from her in exchange of the wings. The music coming from the small stereo Lúcio set up near the porch is just perfect, and everybody takes a seat, whether on the porch, the grass or near the platform itself, as Ana steps over to start her favorite piece.

That’s when she realizes it –they made Reinhardt sit where the drummer usually would be. Shaking her head and thinking her daughter is spending way too much time with Genji, she takes a deep breath and starts. The Isis wings flow beautifully around her body and she feels ageless, spinning around and taking a bow to the left, then once more and taking a bow to the right, and a final time just a little off-center, saluting her ‘drummer’ like it’s often done.

Reinhardt looks content to just watch the dance, cutting his usual dashing figure, and she continues on. Contrary to what one would think, the wings are not as hard to use as other belly dance props like the swords or fan-veils, but they do make you very tired very fast, unless you have some tricks up your sleeve. She draws the obligatory figures, a fan to the left, to the right, a full flower as she spins, and the opposite of it, then stills for a couple of seconds, keeping the wings high behind her and bringing the attention to the hip figures. Her pupils are animatedly clapping their hands to the rhythm, and Fareeha even lets out the signature scream of approval when she resumes twirling.

Jesse, bless his heart, looks mesmerized, especially when she uses the wings to hide all of her fgure except the eyes for a second. Eventually, her arms get way too tired, and she goes to deposit the wings in the corner, before switching to good old body isolations, saluting Reinhardt once more before starting to jingle all over the place. She catches his eyes again and almost shakes her head –they're definitely too old for this, she tells herself, but completes the impromptu choreography with a sharp bow.

Her friends erupt in applause, and Genji tries –but fails miserably – to emulate Fareeha’s scream.

After that, it goes back to being a simple surprise party, with mini-pizzas and other cute tiny things, courtesy of Emily, and even some more elaborate dishes that smell like home, no doubt brought by Satya, considering anything made by Reyes would be too spicy for human consumption and Morrison wouldn't know how to cook anything so 'outlandish'. They eat and they talk and they laugh and for some ungodly reason Ana never finds the time to excuse herself to change out of the bellydance costume, and she's sure they're all doing it on purpose –though she doesn’t really feel out of place, Fareeha is wearing her own, most of her pupils are in their own sport attire and Genji has gone full shirtless because that boy clearly gives no fucks. She actually respects that in him.

Absently, she wonders what her neighbors are thinking, hearing ethnic music and seeing people dressed in all kinds of strange manners, but all concerns fade away the moment Reinhardt walks up to her.

“You look lovely tonight, Ana.”

She covers her mouth for a second. “Frankly, I’m amazed I managed to squeeze into this old thing.”

“You would be lovely regardless.” Ever the gentleman, Wilhelm. He takes one of her hands in his. “I wanted to extend to you my sincere congratulations for this milestone. Your dedication to your craft and your people is an inspiration.”

“Gosh, I think it’s been years ever since anyone last kissed my hand.” She jokes, humor managing to chip away her insecurity a bit. He looks almost as uneasy as her.

“Ana, I was wondering…”

Finally deciding that this is bullshit, she interrupts him with a gentle press of her hand to his lips. “Okay. We’re both too old for this.” She starts, shaking her head. “You and me both know that these guys set us up. Why don’t we skip the pleasantries and go to the part where you ask me out to dinner?”

It seems the right thing to say. The man’s shoulders relax visibly and his smile becomes more sincere, “Next Friday, at seven?”

“You got it, big guy.”

Not too far away, Fareeha and Genji fist-bump in lieu of a job well done.

Now there's only two more bulls to try and reason with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, Anahardt! :3  
> Old people in love are so cute omg.  
> Morrison & Reyes are totally cuddling in a corner.
> 
> Either way... here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwD0xJrmtSM) Zenyatta serenaded to Genji, because it's hilarious  
> (also it's maybe not very clear as I depicted it here, but basically Ana opened the Dance Studio nine years before the start of the fic -roughly one year after McCree walked out on them- Hanzo and Genji came across her one year after that, and two years after Zenyatta came along, which was six years ago. Little Hana also came along roughly at the same time, and Lùcio a bit later than that. Back then, Genji was still a bit moody from his 'accident', and it took Zenyatta some time to mellow him out.)  
> As for the little moment with Satya and Hanzo. Here's the stretch for [Satya](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/01/00/80/0100809f23ba510eea61e074db5950d4--physical-fitness-gym-fitness.jpg) and here's the one for [Hanzo](https://barrefanatics.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/straddle.jpg). Imagine Satya standing a little to his left as they talk.
> 
> Then [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eUNXqblOak) is the song Hanzo puts on for McCree to dance to, and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oemsrjfobe8) is an example of exotic floorwork -this is very advanced, but the very first 5 seconds can be done by just about anyone, and that's sort of the type of body wave McCree finds himself into give or take some imperfections due to inexperience.
> 
> And last but not least, [Ana's performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DP8Bzrpoto) it's not very elaborate except for some of the actual belly movements that are like wow, but Ana hasn't danced in a long time so this is still pretty damn impressive.
> 
> Next up, more scheming Genji!  
> Possibly lots of Genyatta. Also maybe some fucking backstory would be nice.  
> Idk, we'll see.  
> Toodles <3
> 
> (p.s.: any people who speak the language, please confirm for me: is "habibi" really generic for someone loved, whether they are spouse or family?)


	6. Any step can become a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets an eyeful.  
> Hanzo gets an earful.  
> They both need to get a move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Just in time!!!
> 
> The next update is probably going t be next Sunday, if even, because I'm gonna be gone Tuesday to Thursday and working crazy shift the rest of the week to make up for it >w<  
> references will be at the bottom! <3
> 
> I'm off now, but do let me know what you think down in the comments!

 

The anniversary party was a big success, and Reinhardt hasn’t shut up _once_ about how wonderful Ana is and how much he wants this to work and take good care of her and good God it’s almost sickening to listen to him go on and on during breaks and stuff, but Jesse’s way too happy for his friend to stop him.

His work with the security company is also much more diversified than he imagined. Apparently, Reyes had him just take on the nights at Watchpoint and not much else as a trial thing, to see how well he fitted in the team. Now that McCree proved himself –quite impressively– his bosses move him around like they do with the other men. Watchpoint is still the company’s main contractor, but they do take side contract from time to time, like with Ana’s Studio and other high profile event organizers that might need an extra set of professionals.

Sometimes it’s nice, other times is downright _boring._

He’s just getting back from having to watch some big-wig politicians squabble during what amounts to a glorified tea party –he still thinks the word “conference” is giving them too much credit– and he feels like the mindless droning just about sucked his soul.

Flopping down on his bed, he pulls out his phone to check a few things, and ends up opening a text without thinking.

_-heya darlin’. are there any morning classes tomorrow?_

It takes a couple of minutes, but he receives his reply.

_\--That depends. Are you looking to relax with Zenyatta or can I put you through the meat grinder a bit?_

_-don’t even joke about that, you cruel cruel man!_

_\--So you’re not going to let me have at you? Not even a little nibble?_

_-han!!! è_é_

_\--Easy, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. Aerial yoga with Zen will start half an hour later than usual, but it’s still going to happen._

_-really? whats the occasion?_

_\--Zen has an important call he cannot miss. You can ask him about it when you come to the studio._

Typical Hanzo, leaving him hanging like that. Then again, it’s one of the things he likes so much about the man: Jesse’s pretty sure Zenyatta would be okay with Hanzo telling him what’s up, but he’s still not going to break his friend’s privacy.

_-aw you made me all curious now, darlin’._

_\--You know, I don’t ever recall saying you were allowed to call me that._

Jesse smiles. _-well you ain’t never said no either._

The following text takes a while to arrive, but it just makes the grin on his face bigger.

_\--Just don’t make a habit out of it, cowboy._

_-you got it, darlin’._

When he finally falls asleep, McCree feels much better already.

 

Predictably, when he reaches the studio the following day, none of the other students are there yet. Emily lets him in anyway, claiming e’s one of the ‘regulars’ and it’s just fine, and when Genji waves at him from the other side of the glass door, Jesse figures it’s okay to enter the room.

Zenyatta, Genji and Hanzo are sitting cross-legged on the floor, huddled around the laptop that usually is hooked to the speakers with Zen’s playlist.

 _“Ah, is there someone new?”_ a voice calls from the computer, and Zenyatta beckons McCree closer.

“Yes brother, this is Jesse McCree. He’s a good friend of Hanzo and Genji, and the one who saved Hana.”

Ah, so they’re facetiming with someone. On the screen, he can see a man in the videochat window, slightly older than Zenyatta but with definitely similar features. He can only see him up to his shoulder, but it almost looks like he’s dressed as a monk or wearing other such traditional robes. The dots on his forehead are also a clue.

“Jesse, I’d like you to meet my brother Mondatta.” The yoga teacher is absolutely beaming with pride as he speaks, “He’s working side by side with one of the biggest charities that came into contact with us to help improve the living conditions in Nepal, where we come from.”

The fact that it’s just past 11 a.m. but the sky out the window of Mondatta’s little room is very much dark tells McCree that the man is in Nepal as they speak. _“Ah, it’s an honour to finally see you. Zenyatta tells me you’re a remarkable individual.”_

“Aw shucks, I’m just a regular dude.” Feeling self-conscious, Jesse fidgets with his hat and shifts further behind, ending up side by side with Hanzo.

 _“You should not discount yourself, friend. I’ve been told you keep people safe for a living.”_ Mondatta says from the other side of the line, and the cowboy finally gets where Zenyatta learned to be a wise little yoga master, _“That is admirable. Any kind of positive impact you can have on others is worth cherishing.”_

McCree doesn’t quite know what to say to that; and there’s a moment, just after, where Zenyatta and his brother seem to have a conversation solely on shared looks, until Genji also nods at the older of the two and can’t quite contain a snort.

At least Hanzo looks just as perturbed as he is, so Jesse doesn’t feel too bad about missing whatever just happened.

“Either way, I’m delighted to know you have been doing well, brother. Do you know when you will be able to come back?” Mercifully enough, Zenyatta changes the subject.

_“I am not sure, but I might be able to fly over in time to come cheer for my good friends at the championship.”_

The way Genji is the one to get self-conscious is so adorable it’s not even funny. He’s ecstatic, but having your boyfriend’s older brother keeping a watchful eye does make things awkward –Zenyatta, the cheeky little imp that he is, just sends his boyfriend a look that pretty much says _welcome to my world_.

“That is wonderful news, my friend.” Hanzo supplies, chuckling and bumping elbows with Jesse for approval of his next words: “I’ll be relieved to have a helping hand in keeping the devil in check.”

He definitely agrees, but the man on the screen just chuckles softly.

 _“You’re too harsh on him, Hanzo… at least half of Genji’s mischief is usually Zenyatta’s fault.”_ Mondatta replies, seemingly giving all of them a good once over, _“Plus, you’re not as alone as you may think.”_

Jesse blinks at the look he think he just caught on the man’s face, while Genji crosses his arms. “We’re right here, you know?” he complains jokingly, but Zen just laughs behind his hand.

“I very much look forward to seeing you again, brother.” He says, bending forward a little to smile more directly at the screen, eyes mirthful and sincere, “I miss you dearly.”

 _“As do I.”_ is the reply, before the screen lags slightly. _“Ah, my signal seems to be dwindling. I’ll try to send you my itinerary as soon as I can confirm it. For now, it looks like it’s goodnight.”_

“Talk to you soon, brother.”

The video call ends with each of their goodbyes, and McCree doesn’t quite know what to think. This Mondatta person surely seems interesting, and he has a way with words –possibly even more so that Zenyatta: everything he says just feels like all things nice, warm and peaceful.

Zenyatta tells him that he and his older brother actually used to live in a temple in Nepal, way back when, as they were raised by the people there with no parents –he doesn’t go into detail on how they lost them, and Jesse doesn’t ask. Mondatta eventually decided his brother should have a better shot at life than wasting away with him and a bunch of monks, so they took off to the States. Coming across big initiatives aiming to improve the lives of people in their home Country and more, Mondatta joined one such group and started a similar initiative with the help of their community back in Nepal, acting as a correspondent between the monastery and the activist groups that make an effort to actually make life better for those who need it.

He spends more time in Nepal than he does with Zenyatta, but their bond has never been stronger and it looks like they very much look forward to reuniting however briefly that will be.

The aerial yoga class is just bubbling with energy, and Jesse feels a little special for knowing the why. It isn’t any less hard when Zenyatta makes them try a forward bend lotus –they have to stand up in the hammocks, then bend down so the feet can be securely snug inside the cloth, and finally thread the shoulders through the gap between the two lines of silk to bend forward and assume the lotus; but he does manage to get the first part, even though Genji has to physically pull him back by the shoulders to get him back to an upright sit.

“With practice you’ll get enough strength in your lower abdomen to swing back.” The assistant-teacher says, patting him over the head, “Maybe you could get Hanzo to show you some crunches.”

The second part is whispered and laced with mischief, so McCree doesn’t even dignify it with a reaction –he refuses to give Genji any more ammunition to tease him about his gargantuan crush; especially now that he and Hanzo are sort of.. lowkey flirting with each other?

Jesse can’t rightly tell. They had that little moment in the practice room in the dark, and over-the-phone Hanzo is much more forward and less uptight than face-to-face Hanzo, but that could be a confidence thing. It’s very ironic for the big shot performer to actually be shy, but in the man’s own word, the stage is a barrier, and he has full control when he’s there.

He stops wondering about it once Zenyatta dims the light and give the class the 5 minutes of relaxation before the wind-down; and goes about the rest of his day feeling more relaxed than he had in the whole week.

Shit, this is actually good for him.

He bumps into Fareeha on the way out and she can’t contain the euphoria –apparently mom and Reinhardt got on like a house on fire and have already a second romantic little outing scheduled; but miss Amari jr. is just hoping they get over all the posturing and get hitched already.

Jesse can only shake his head at the girl’s excitement, but privately agrees, not time like the present after all –and he manages to only feel a _little_ hypocritical for thinking that. He’s not in denial, he’s just… taking things slow.

 

«Taking things slow? Brother, any slower and Hana will be a grandma before you get a move on!»

Hanzo falters in his handstand-split, and feels his feet brush the ground lightly when he should have been able to keep them up even when twisting back down. Normally, he loves training with Genji, because they can be each other’s spotter and talk at the same time –and, when they feel like indulging, they can goof around in what they privately call ninja pole wars– but the particular topic for today seems to be a certain cowboy. «You’re not going to let up on this, aren’t you?»

«I’m just saying…» the younger brother comes closer and drops down to let Hanzo place hands on his ankles and feet on his shoulders for the next exercise, «He obviously likes you a lot, he’s friendly, he’s a good guy and _you_ made him dance with you.»

Genji knows his brother, and that’s the biggest indicator of Hanzo’s interest in anyone –if he likes somebody, he’ll want to know how well they can get along around the pole. And from what his big brother told him, Genji thinks they’d get along pretty damn well.

McCree is no acrobat, but even though for Zenyatta and _him_ it worked out, Hanzo doesn’t need another aerialist to bury him in the sports even more, no. What his big bro needs is someone who can still understand and share the passion, but who is also able to pull him out of his dedication to the craft at times. Jesse, with his open mind, easygoing personality and willingness to try new things, is just about perfect.

«I know— ready? – I know… but..» the conversation falters slightly when they start taking turns doing push-ups from that position, Genji as he is on the floor, Hanzo pushing on his brother’s body in the opposite direction. «I keep thinking I’ll fuck it up again.»

«That’s the beauty of it, brother…» is Genji’s answer, as they reach twenty and briefly separate to sit on the ground and switch places, «You won’t know until you try. Come on, even Mondatta liked him, and he saw Jesse for like two minutes.»

That’s an unfair trump card, in Hanzo’s opinion. Mondatta is a dear friend, a good judge of character and an altogether amazing person –he looks up to the activist a lot, and Genji knows it. Ever since the first get together that saw the two big brothers meeting like the heads of two families when one asks the other for their child’s hand in marriage, Mondatta and Hanzo have gotten along splendidly, and Hanzo trusts his judgment over many, many matters.

Hanzo ponders, thinking back about how it felt to dance with Jesse, and to talk and joke with him before that. «We’ll see.»

It’s not a no. Sighing, Genji deems it enough for today, and they finish their routine switching around a variety of topics.

 

The next time Hanzo and Jesse meet each other is completely by chance and a sudden summer storm has just started raining down in buckets.

“Fucking summer storms…” the cowboy is debating the pros and cons of just running for it from the department store exit to his house, when he hears a muffled but definitely Japanese curse right behind him. He turns in surprise, but there’s a smile on his face. “Well hello there. How’re ya?”

Hanzo just shakes his head, laughing. “…about to get soaked through, I guess.”

“You far away from here?”

“Not that far…” he says, pulling up his helmet a bit as an indicator, “…but far enough that even with the motorcycle it’s not gonna be pretty when I get back.” He sighs dejectedly, “Damn it, I just needed some tape.”

Jesse’s mind is currently trying not to work itself into overdrive at the connection of Hanzo and a motorcycle and how insanely hot that image is in and on itself, let alone soaking wet, so he latches on the first thing to keep his mind off it: “…tape?”

Right. He has to actually talk like a normal person when he’s not with other aerialist weirdos like him. “Kinesiology tape. It’s for muscle warm-up and to lessen pain. This place is a bit of a drive, but it’s the only grocery store in the area that has a medical section with the brand I like.” And it was cloudy when he got out, but not _that_ cloudy. Goddamn summer storms.

Jesse nods at the explanation, before looking between the parking lot and the direction his apartment is in. He hesitates, but just for a moment. “Say, I’m just a couple blocks away… what say we hop onto that motorcycle of yours, book it to my place and wait it out?”

Genji’s words choose that exact time to ring in Hanzo’s head. He almost closes his eyes to give the exasperate sigh he always does whenever he gives into his little brother’s schemes –which is entirely too often. “Sure. It’s better than a 20 minute drive in the rain, that much is certain.”

McCree explains him how to get there before they actually run for the bike –there would have been no way Hanzo could hear his instructions over the sounds of the street, the engine and the rain– and they’re still soaked when they get there, but at least they’re out of the rain in a matter of minutes.

And if Jesse indulged holding onto the aerialist’s firm and drenched chest a little more than altogether necessary, it’s nobody’s business. He opens the door and goes towards the kitchen, not worrying too much about dripping his way along. “Make yerself at home, darlin’. I’ll get you a towel or someth—” his voice gives out when he turns back to Hanzo.

The pole dancer has not moved from the doorway, simply closing it behind himself with a gentle kick,  and has already stripped off his wet button-up shirt to try and use it as a makeshift towel for his hair. Jesse has seen Hanzo wear much less than that on the very first day they met, but for some reason his state of undress in a context very much outside of either stage or gym feels… different. Private.

Especially looking at the droplets of water running down his chest and darkening the waistband of his jeans as they soak in.

“I was about to offer you the bathroom for some privacy, but it seems ya got things covered.” McCree is frankly surprised that he found the strength to make wisecracks about it, and Hanzo scoffs at him but he’s smiling underneath:

“I spend most of my time half-naked, but sure…” he concedes, balling up the shirt and taking off his shoes so he doesn’t make too much of a mess on his way in, “After all, I wouldn’t want to make my host… uncomfortable.”

Genji would be so proud, Hanzo thinks as he stops just to lightly brush past Jesse. It’s for the better anyway, he gets to be a tease _and_ removes himself from the sight of a dripping Jesse before he does something stupid.

The cowboy is a surprisingly gracious host, and even offers a t-shirt to substitute his soaked button-down, which gets dutifully hanged to dry, while they take turns with blow-drying the worst of the wetness out of their jeans while still wearing them -slightly uncomfortable, but better than nothing. It’s when Hanzo is re-tying his hair as they sit together in companionable silence that McCree notices it. It’s not as apparent as Genji’s, but Hanzo also has a scar, just at the nape of his neck: a nearly invisible line, running vertically from the base of his head to the very top of his shoulders.

“You’re staring.”

Snapping his gaze back down at the embarrassment of being caught, he tries to deny it. “I’m not.”

The aerialist just shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He says, “Genji had it much worse.”

“I’m guessing it all happened at once?” Jesse’s thinking car accident or something of the sort –Genji’s scar looks like fire or something similar was involved, the older brother’s one is a bit more difficult to interpret… it might be a fall, or surgery, or both, if they sutured the exact wound. “Ya don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s alright. I understand why you would be curious. And you probably should know, by now.” Hanzo seems to ponder it for a second. Almost self-consciously, he runs a hand behind the nape of his neck, brushing at his scar. “The accident was… bad. Genji and I… we’re not from a nice place, and didn’t hang out with nice people. I won’t bother you with details, but… at some point we crossed the wrong people.” He pauses, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. “They attacked my little brother. They threw acid at his face –I nearly lost him that day. I was caught in the scuffle too, but we eventually—” the way he keeps stopping and restarting tells Jesse the aerialist hasn’t shared this story in a long time, “We got away. I all but crashed us into the nearest hospital and Genji— he was so brave, he was in so much pain and yet—” Hanzo takes one deep breath, and collects himself enough to finish the story. “We didn’t wait around after that, we packed the minimum necessary and just left. Genji was… in a bad state. I was so happy when we met the person who did the reconstructive surgery.”

Ah. That explains the strange nature of the scar and also how Genji even has a face left, if someone really threw acid at him. “Shit…” Jesse finds himself muttering, not able to think much else, “I can’t even imagine what it must’ve been like.”

Hanzo nods solemnly. “It was very much not ok for a long time. It’s part of the reason why I’m so happy he’s with Zenyatta.” He explains, finally breaking a smile. “It might not look like it, but Genji used to be much more vain than he is now –he was the handsome one, I was the smart one. Getting disfigured was a hard blow, especially considering he was lucky not to lose his eyes, and for a long time he hated his own reflection in the mirror, even after surgery. People always saw the scar first and then him, but then Zenyatta comes along and just— he sees Genji for who he is. Doesn’t ask about the scar within fifteen minutes of knowing him like everyone else, doesn’t ask _at all_.” It sounds very much like something the young yoga teacher would do, “For a while, Genji thought Zen was just being condescending and was extremely callous to him, but that only spurred Zenyatta to be sweeter and kinder. One day, my brother flips out at him and yells, ‘Why are you so sweet? I’m being mean to you and you’re being cute! Why are you being cute?!’; so Zenyatta gathers up some courage, kisses him on his scarred cheek, and answers ‘I’m enjoying the way it’s driving you insane.’ And Genji just— he laughs. Laughs out loud like he hadn’t for years and that was that. It took them some months of feeling around their boundaries, but eventually Zenyatta confessed on stage.”

McCree is pensive after the tale. “Hm.” He might not be the smartest guy around, but he’s far from an idiot. “Y’know, it’s noble that you’re telling me how brave and resilient your baby brother was, getting through all of this awful shit –and boy was it somethin’, I mean _goddamn_ … but you ain’t said one word about yourself. What happened to you?”

“It’s not important.” The words are not even fully out of his mouth, when Hanzo feels Jesse’s gaze bear into him with a clear lilt of _bitch please_. He heaves a sigh. “…crowbar.”

At the base of his head? He’s lucky he wasn’t paralyzed, or killed. “Ouch.” Is all Jesse can say.

“The moron attacking me wasn’t even holding it properly. He got me with the side of it, and I dropped down.” Ironically, it had been what saved Genji: diving down to hold his brother, he dodged the throw almost entirely, and was only hit on the side of his face by the resulting splash.

Of all the scenarios Jesse imagined, a gruesome b-movie style attack was definitely not it. “Who would do something like that?”

“It’s a long story, much longer than just this.” Hanzo just waves him off, seemingly snapping out of his reverie and sinking back into the couch, side by side with him. “But now you know why I’m not too comfortable in overly crowded spaces and why Genji always has to know where I am.”

No shit, the cowboy muses. It also explains why the whole stalker business with Hana had left both brothers so spooked. It makes working as security for their performances all the more important, for Jesse. “Well, I’m mighty honoured to have the chance of making you fellas feel a little safer.” He bumps shoulders with the aerialist, and they manage to relax into a soft laugh, finding each other’s gaze.

Seeing the other so… unguarded, for once even when outside of the gym, make Jesse lean slightly forward. Hs heart makes a little jump in his chest when he sees Hanzo lean forward as well. They say nothing for a handful of seconds, letting the tension build up, until…

…Hanzo’s ringtone makes them both jump out of their skin, and the aerialist scrambles to answer.

“Genji, you scared the crap out of me!”

_«Where the fuck are you, big brother? I thought you fucking drowned!»_

Hanzo quickly deflates. «Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry little brother.» the switch to Japanese is easy and automatic, and McCree doesn’t seem to mind not understanding, giving him instead some privacy, as he goes out of the living room and into the kitchen to get some drinks, «It started raining while I was in the store, and I ran into Jesse on the way out. He lives close by, so I’ve been waiting it out at his place.»

The way Genji’s rightful anger miraculously dissipates at the mere mention of the cowboy is almost embarrassing, but at least he’s not pissed anymore. _«Ah, so ‘McCree’ is ‘Jesse’, now? Have you banged yet?»_

«Genji!» he hisses, trying not to shout in indignation while in someone else’s house.

 _«Just kidding, just kidding…»_ his brother assures, but the mischief in his voice is clear, and what follows is almost predictable: _«Don’t wreck him too bad, though, I know you’re used to bendy people, I don’t think he can handle you at full power yet.»_

Now he’s just doing it on purpose to give Hanzo ideas –he has to fight down the blush. «I’ll see you home, brother.» the temptation to hang up on him is strong, but he still waits for the corresponding goodbye before tapping out. He steps into the kitchen where Jesse is already waiting for him. “Sorry about that.” He offers with a tight smile and a shrug.

The moment has mostly been killed, but there’s still a hint of amusement in both their eyes, as some light begins to shine through the windows, the rain seemingly starting to let up.

“Naw, it’s alright.” Jesse assures, handing him a can of beer.

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at it, it’s a little early to be drinking for his tastes, but accepts it nonetheless –it’s cold, and the only thing the storm accomplished for the day’s temperature is making the air stickier with humidity. “Say…” he starts, pausing to take a quick sip, “Do you have any obligations for the last weekend of the month?”

“That sounds awfully specific. I’m intrigued.” McCree bites his lower lip. As much as he’d like to believe the other is asking him out, it’s probably something different.

“It’s the weekend the championship takes place.” Case in point. Jesse tries not to look disappointed, and what Hanzo says after makes him feel far from it, actually: “I would like to have you on the team as private security and support. I know you caught Hana’s stalker, but one can never be too careful. Plus… it would mean a lot to me if you could be there.”

“That’s cheating, darlin’. I can’t say no when ya ask like that.” Jesse thinks he might have imagined it, but he could swear he saw Hanzo turn slightly bashful at the remark. “I’ll check my schedule with Reyes, but I’m sure he wouldn’t deny his best customer.”

Hanzo’s voice drops an octave and his expression turns slightly mischievous, almost sultry. “How accommodating of you.”

No way in hell he’s missing his chance again. McCree pushes both hands on the table separating them, leaning forward towards what has now become his prey. “Oh you know…” he says, rough and low, “I aim to please.”

The aerialist clearly knows what game he’s playing, and makes a show of pretending to lean farther back, before returning to being practically nose to nose with him. “Do you, now?”

“Honey, just say the word and I’ll show ya how much that rings true.”

Enough is enough. Funnily, Hanzo is the one to make the first move and dive in. It’s brief, chaste and without any real bite to it, but it’s enough to light the aerialist up with the promise of so much more, even if right now that’s all his nerves are going to allow him: “Careful what you wish for, cowboy.” He whispers against Jesse’s lips before retreating and looking to the side, towards the window. “I should go, Genji was worried sick.”

He does brush a hand under the other’s chin, before separating altogether, though, thumbing along his lower lip and grazing McCree’s scruffy beard. Jesse would like nothing more than to flip the table and pounce, but despite is instinct he knows that might be moving a little too fast, so he holds it in, licking his lips.

“Until next time, then, darlin’.”

He goes mechanically through all the motions of seeing Hanzo out without once realizing that the pole dancer left while still wearing his baggy grey t-shirt, until he spots the button-down still drying in his bathroom.

Well. What a convenient excuse to get him in his house again, possibly soon.

He just hopes Genji won’t make too much fun of his brother for that, Lord knows the little shit has been trying to set them up since day one –there was a time when he would refusing the very idea, believing someone like Hanzo to be way out of his league, but now? Fact is fact, Hanzo is at the very least interested.

And Jesse wouldn’t miss the chance of a whole weekend side by side for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, refernces!  
> [Forward bend lotus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4qYKxKDa9I) I can swing back myself, but Jesse is a beginner so Genji yanked him back -I just don't have any clips when I'm teaching, because I'd have to make sure whoever is there would be ok with being filmed)  
> [an example of pole workout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja3JyL-kAe4) you can find the handstand-split, complete with twist-out, at 0:12  
> [Double Plank Pushups](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jBTokobURY) this is super hard like holy fuck, but Genji and Hanzo are pole ninjas so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> So. I toyed with the idea of putting Mondatta in for a couple of days and yeah. He's gonna be this super sweet ball of fluff like goddamn.  
> And I decided he and Hanzo are very good friends, like straight-up "I'll hug you the very second I see you and won't let go for minutes on end" close. Because Hanzo needs more friends, so fuck it. Genji is so proud that his big brother is best friends with his boyfriend's bro.  
> Also sexy biker Hanzo. Because holy fuck that'd be sexy as hell. Rip Jesse.  
> (but also sopping wet Jesse, anyone?)  
> And he obviously drives a Kawasaki Ninja (yes, it's an actual motorcycle model called Ninja. Genji probably got it for Hanzo as a present, idk).


	7. Seeing doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get in motion. Old friends meet new crushes.  
> Jesse is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAACK.  
> This is probably slightly shorter than the previous ones,but I really wanted to get something done, just so yu guys don't forget about little old me. <3  
> Links for references will be in the end notes, but do check out the video, it's absolutely beautiful <3
> 
> Also: Mondatta knows what's up.

Hanzo, as it turns out, is quite the workaholic. Jesse isn’t surprised, but does share Genji’s opinion that the elder Shimada should take it a bit easier.

He’s become a fully-fledged ‘regular’ at the Studio, going for his one and a half-hour aerial yoga lessons with Zenyatta twice a week, rounding it up to two hours for the time he spends chatting with whoever is not working at the moment –sometimes it’s Hanzo himself, if the aerial class is not fully booked and he can stay, other times is Zenyatta as Jesse helps him and Genji put away the mats and clean up for the next class.

When his work schedule permits it, he even sometimes just swings around to say hi.

Adding the occasional performance nights at Watchpoint –most of them involving either Genji or Hana, but still– it’s not like McCree’s chances to spend time with the aerialist have lessened any; and yet most of their encounters now are brief, just enough for a quick talk and maybe flirting some more, and then poof.

It’s like Hanzo lives in a completely different world.

Which is so totally not fair, considering how he left Jesse last time they actually spent time together.

“He’s not avoiding you.” Genji’s voice assures quietly, as he stops by to adjust Jesse’s downward dog –both of them familiar enough to be well beyond the point of having to ask, “It’s just the choreography for the championship coming up; he made some changes to it and has to perfect it fast. He actually told me to tell you, and he was super nervous about it, too.”

The message is relayed not without amusement, which pisses Jesse off somewhat, because you don’t get to make fun of a man while he’s hanging down on silk by his belly, but he’s willing to forgive in lieu of the good news. “Hey now, don’t poke fun at me while I can’t poke back!” he whispers, immediately regretting speaking as he has to take a good long breath to better stretch his arms out.

Genji, green devil that he is, just chuckles. “Hush, you’re doing well. Hanzo also told me to ask you when it’s convenient for him to drop by and get back his shirt.”

Nothing has happened between them – _yet_ – but the way Genji says it is unfairly suggestive and way more amused than he has any right to be. McCree falters in his position, but does reach up to grasp the fabric when Zenyatta instructs those willing to try on how to suspend for a while, legs stretched far back and head up. Before he can say anything, though, the younger Shimada just sort of smiles at him, softer than his usual annoying troublemaker persona. “You know, I think he really likes you. He’s very worried about fucking it up.”

Idly, Jesse wonders how someone like Hanzo (or Genji himself, for that matter) could ever be worried about fucking _anything_ up. Both brothers are good looking, talented, successful… it’s difficult to believe they’d be self-conscious about anything, despite the scars on their bodies and their past trouble, and yet. It really says something about judging a book by the cover. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He simply says at first, then remembering he still has to answer the question: “Oh, and uh, anytime is fine. Even today after practice, if he’s not too tired.”

The lesson continues and ends with Jesse very satisfied with his progress and also thankful for Genji’s insight –he really didn’t peg him for the type to go out of his way to help his big brother with relationship stuff, and he and Hanzo don’t even have a relationship. Yet. Because if Jesse has anything to say about it, he’s _so_ going to pursue this thing. Like holy crap, he never really thought about the future, or settling down, or even just going steady with anyone but… yeah.

“And say thank you to yourselves for coming out today, you did some exercise and took care of your body and soul.” Zenyatta’s serene voice signals the end of the class and apparently yes, that’s a thing he says every single time; Zen actually believes that everyone should have at least a couple hours to dedicate completely to themselves and their own comfort.

Jesse wonders if that includes thinking about feelings and how to sort them out. He briefly passes by the pole room Hanzo usually is –one of three– but just smiles at the closed door and the man clearly working very hard behind it, if the music coming out is any indication.

The song choice is also something Jesse approves, and ends up whistling it all the way home.

_\--Hey, sorry for being a bit scatter-brained the past couple of weeks, choreography is hell and everything hurts. Genji tells me it’s okay to drop by tonight?_

McCree fights the urge to curl up in a smiling blanket burrito at the text he sees when he gets home.

_-wouldya look at that. Dragon Ninja does have limits, huh?_

_\--I have plenty. I’m just good at pretending I don’t see them._

Was there ever a truer statement. At least the aerialist admits it. Jesse shakes his head at the phone.

_-you should take care of yerself, darlin’_

_\--And now you sound like Zenyatta. Or, well, like Zenyatta would sound if he had a southern accent._

This feels so easy. The banter they share over the phone has always been less guarded than their actual conversation. Ever since their little run-in together in the rain Hanzo has been responding more to his not-so-casual flirting, but it’s always been… tentative, for lack of a better word.

At first, McCree thought he was making the pole dancer uncomfortable, but Genji’s words put Hanzo’s uncertainty in a new light. Maybe he’s just afraid of ruining a good thing and just isn’t sure what to do. He himself sure would hate to lose his friendship with the man, but…

_-oh har har. so, what time can u make it?_

_\--Is an hour from now ok?_

_-sure thing. Wanna stay for dinner?_

_\--Are you asking me out, Jesse McCree?_

…the promise of more is so, so tempting. He takes a leap of faith.

_-please, darlin’. I’d take ya somewhere so much nicer than my shitty apartment._

_\--Hey now, there’s nothing wrong with your apartment. But I’ll hold you to that promise._

_-wait, what?_

_\--Not over the phone. I’ll be on my way soon, then we talk._

If it wasn’t the case before, _now_ Jesse definitely rolls himself in his bed to giggle like a teenager into his blankets. Then he remembers they’re smack-dab in the middle of July and it’s hot as hell, so he throws the blankets off and goes for a quick shower.

When Hanzo rings his bell, Jesse’s hair is still damp from the shower and the chicken fajitas are not done yet. He opens the door quickly, before darting inside to return his attention to the stovetop. “Come in, come in! Grub’s almost done, I’ll be with ya n a second… hope you like spicy food.”

“Oh, I can do spicy.” The aerialist just raises an eyebrow at the sight that is Jesse McCree flitting about in a kitchen, Stetson momentarily abandoned on the sofa; but simply closes the door behind himself and follows. Jesse’s apartment is not overly big, the kitchen and living area are separated by a wall that only comes up to mid-chest. The living area is big enough for a coffee table and armchairs, and on the other side of the wall there’s two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other presumably to the cowboy’s bedroom –Hanzo tries not to let his eyes linger in that direction and leans his elbows on the separator. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Naw, don’t you worry about a thing, I’m almost done.”

To Jesse’s credit, the chicken looks absolutely delicious; and they eat alternating between companionable silence and easy banter. Jesse doesn’t even stumble too much over Hanzo’s appearance –clearly he got here with his bike, loose and dishevelled hair a sign that it was trapped under the helmet, not to mention the fingerless gloves that have been tossed in the same direction of McCree’s hat. It drives Jesse crazy just thinking about it, but food is a good distraction, as is the aerialist wolfing it down in satisfied mouthfuls.

“Mm, if you always cook like this—” Hanzo has to cover his mouth at the end of the meal, to not make a more embarrassing sound than what just left his lips, “I might go back on my assumption that you’re supposed to take me anywhere.”

McCree chuckles as he stands to take the dishes away. “So the way to a pole dancer’s heart is through the stomach, too?”

“Absolutely.” The pole dancer in question nods, getting up as well to help despite his host’s protests. “Eating good is very important the harsher your workout is, so if you ever want to make me happy, just bring me food and I’ll probably instantly love you. It’s also how I get Genji to forgive me any time we fight and vice versa.”

Ah, so they are indeed human. The cowboy almost shakes his head at his own thoughts, then remembers what they were talking about over the phone and squares his shoulders, as they leave the last of the dishes over the sink to dry. “So, speaking of taking you places…”

He might be imagining it, but he swears that for a second Hanzo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yes?”

“Wouldya— I mean… is that something you’d be up for? With me?”

There’s something wrong in the way McCree phrases the question, as if he can’t fathom why Hanzo would say yes to him, and the aerialist just blinks at first, letting out a startled chuckle afterwards. “I don’t just go around kissing people I’m not interested in, you know?” he remarks, his tone almost reprimanded but clear amusement filtering through, “I like you a lot, Jesse.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming up.” Jesse jokes, to keep down the nervousness, but the aerialist just shakes his head.

“No buts, I really do like you.” He assures, one hand coming up to rub at his neck, in a rare show of self-consciousness, “I’m just worried than between my schedule and events, I could wind up… neglecting you. It’s been a problem in all my previous relationships.” Not that there were many of those to begin with. Ever since coming to the US, Hanzo can count a whopping two previous partners, one of which is a good aerialist friend and the other being an asshole Hanzo would much rather forget. The guy was built like a brick wall and the sex was great but… just no. Too arrogant, too set in his ways, and too convinced that he and Hanzo would always ‘see eye to eye’. If there’s anything Hanzo absolutely hates, is when people assume their opinion is automatically his own as well.

Jesse hums pensively –that particular detail does explain some of Hanzo’s concern. He shrugs after a while. “Hey now, it’s okay. We can start slow; see where it goes from there.” Apparently it’s his turn to be reassuring now, “It’s not like we won’t ever see each other when you work –hell, sometimes we’ll be together for that, and still… I’m a grown ass man; I don’t need attention 24/7.”

“Well, of course, but neither do you deserve the complete opposite—” Hanzo gets cut off by Jesse grabbing him by the shoulder and kissing him mid-sentence. Taking advantage of the other’s slightly parted lips, McCree laps gently at them and dives deeper in a way that makes Hanzo close his eyes and return the embrace. It’s a while before they depart, but there’s a smile on Jesse’s lips when they do.

“Relax, will ya, darlin’?” his voice comes out lower and rougher than usual, and Hanzo can’t bring himself to be mad at him for interrupting.

“…did you seriously just kiss me to shut me up?” he might be in trouble if that is the case. Jesse kisses like the boys country songs tell you to stay away from, and Hanzo has never really been too good at staying away from a challenge. On his part, McCree just leans his forehead against his.

“Maybe.” He admits, “Seemed like a good excuse to kiss you.”

Hanzo practically snorts at that. “Oh, you smooth talker.” And kisses him again, because at this point, fuck it.

It’s when he shifts to go bite down on Jesse’s collarbone like he’s been wanting to do ever since their first little dance, that the cowboy stops him. “Hanzo— darlin’—” coherent thought gets increasingly difficult when deft fingers slide under his flannel, but McCree manages to catch his wrists and maneuver the aerialist back to look at him. “Easy there. I meant what I said about takin’ things slow.” He repeats, earnest hazel eyes finding Hanzo’s own. “Don’t feel like you have to give me everything you’ve got just because yer gonna be a busy man.”

Hanzo pulls further back, holding McCree at a distance by the biceps and giving him a _look_. “Oh believe me, I wish to give you a _lot_ …” he says, mischief on his face making him look kinda like Genji for a moment –not in a bad way, just… younger, “But I understand your sentiment, and taking things slow might be for the best.” He concedes, relaxing his hold and bringing up a hand to lightly run it through Jesse’s hair.

The cowboy closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into the hand now caressing the side of his head, but opens them again when Hanzo continues:

“Besides, it is better to get some more training in you before we really get ‘friendly’…” he says, biting his lips and looking at McCree with what can only be described as hunger in his eyes, gazing at him head to toe and way back up under hooded eyelids, “I wouldn’t want  to… break you.”

Jesse gulps.

 _Holy crap._ He hadn’t thought about it like that, but now he can’t unsee it. Of course the strong, muscled and incredibly flexible pole dancer would be just as strong under the sheets. Admittedly, Jesse has imagined himself on top up to this point, but goddamn if the promise of Hanzo quite literally bending him to his will doesn’t sound appealing, especially with the look he’s giving him now.

He eventually finds his voice again. “That a promise, darlin’?”

“That’s a guarantee, _cowboy_.” Hanzo finally completely breaks away from him, but not without a smirk and a wink. “Let me get my shirt back. I’ll see you tomorrow night at Watchpoint?”

“Sure thing, I’m on middle shift.”

“Good.”

When Hanzo finally leaves the apartment, he and Jesse have kissed a total of fifteen times.

 

The Watchpoint is pretty packed, but Jesse was expecting it –anytime someone from the Studio performs the club becomes immediately full and the stage area is swarmed, and today is a very special performance: Genji and Zenyatta are going to duet on the silks.

Most of the audience goes crazy immediately after the announcer gives way to the Cyborg Ninja and Zenyatta, many a high-pitched scream being thrown at Genji’s complete shirtlessness and white pants –nevermind the fact that he usually wears such skimpy clothing that there’s actually little to no difference… Jesse decides not to even ask himself the question and watches the performance. On the silks, Genji moves with less grace compared to the pole, the additional strength required to suspend on a non-stationary support showing through, but it’s still beautiful in its own right and the elegant piano music complimenting his transitions nicely. He wraps his feet first, holding his arms high above him; and then he dips his chest in a forward arch, fabric criss-crossed behind his back.

It’s curious how Zenyatta hasn’t joined in yet, but the answer comes once Genji  flips upside down once he’s high enough on the silks, with a generous helping of fabric coiled around each foot for added stability; and offers his hands down, clutching together the dangling tails of silk left.

Zenyatta finally steps forward, almost acting curious about the hanging silks and the person tangled up above him, climbing almost tentatively, but still graceful and weightless in his admittedly smaller frame, highlighted by the golden full bodysuit and tight white tank top. When he reaches close enough to touch Genji’s hands, the yoga teacher takes one first, then the other as he tosses the fabric away and—

 _Wow._ Jesse has to blink a couple times, because Zenyatta is now using Genji’s arms as if they were the silks, pulling himself up and upside down in a stag position first and then a split.

By his side, Hanzo smiles in secret amusement, mixed with beaming pride for his little brother. “This is part of why I firmly believe they’re made for each other.”

The cowboy agrees. “Yeah, no joke…” it’s such an exercise of trust and synchrony, it makes him wonder if he’ll ever reach that depth of feeling with someone –and reflexively glances sideways at Hanzo, but a series of “oooh”s makes him snap his eyes back to the stage: arching his back, Zenyatta has trapped one of Genji’s arms between his knees and crossed his ankles, before simply letting go.

The only thing that kept him from plummeting headfirst to the floor is Genji’s bent elbow and steady hold. The yoga teacher draws a big outward circle with his hands, before finding both of Genji’s again and letting himself be pulled up –rising his chest and face up enough to sneak a quick chaste kiss to Genji’s mouth, left uncovered for the occasion; before going back down.

It’s so cute that the “aww” sound from the audience is almost unanimous. The next figure involves Zenyatta completely sitting up and basically using Genji’s hand as a chair, hooked as it is between his mid-thighs.

One has to really commend the Cyborg Ninja’s strength and Zen’s own agility and endurance. They seem to be practically worshipping each other, what with the way Zenyatta’s hands softly brush over Genji’s chest on the way back down and Genji’s hand going to reverently hold Zenyatta behind the nape of his neck –the other one still holding strong by the back of Zen’s knee– as the yoga teacher, once again, trusts his boyfriend completely and lets go.

He’s laying down on _nothing_ , about three meters in the air, arms thrown back and legs slightly bent, revelling in the feeling of suspension created by Genji’s expert hold. Then Genji pulls him back up, and Jesse could have sworn he saw a faint smirk on the little shit’s face, as Zenyatta briefly hugs his torso to hold on while they reposition and Genji winds up holding him, for lack of a better term, by the buttcheeks. It makes sense once Zenyatta sends one leg back and bends the other, once again in the stag position, and then slowly slides his hands down Genji’s arms, testing the balance out and then letting go again to perform the next figures.

 _Good God._ McCree thinks. “They trust each other with their life.” It comes actually out loud, and Hanzo hums by his side.

“They do.” He agrees, bumping shoulders with him slightly, “That’s what being in love and together for five years and counting looks like.”

“Shit, darlin’, I’ve never… I’m not like—”

“Don’t.” the aerialist interrupts him with a gentle hand on his lips. “Don’t go making comparisons. If I wanted that, I’d be dating another aerialist.” His focused scowl leaves place for a softer gaze, lips just barely curling up. “Plus, it’s way too soon for us to be concerned about topping the power couple over there.”

It’s light-hearted and posed as a joke, but it rings true nonetheless. Jesse just nods and goes back to enjoying the show, even though he is also keeping watch for the stage area and fire exits.

Eventually, Zenyatta gets pulled up all the way, sliding his legs around Genji’s torso and using the leverage to flip over him, hands on his thighs as the pole dancer’s bent arms practically serve as a table for Zen’s feet. Now fully standing up on Genji’s arms, the yoga teacher grabs the silks and draws back in the same basic invert Genji has been this whole time, slowly sliding himself down so their bodies are basically flush with each other and once again lets go, sure of the hold Genji’s hands deftly find on his hip and torso respectively.

For the finale, Zenyatta moves his hands from where they were resting over Genji’s, before straightening his legs upwards and turning mid-air, once again in an impressive show of both control and trust. The audience is gobsmacked as the yoga teacher gives his boyfriend one last loving caress to the scarred cheek, before they clasp hands again and Zenyatta flips back downwards, slowly and safely lowered down by Genji within jumping distance.

He lands on stage with barely a sound, and Genji flips back up and slides down noiselessly as well.

Predictably, the applause is deafening. If there even was anyone with a problem about Genji and Zen being together, they still wouldn’t have been able to deny the absolute majesty of their performance. The announcer comes back up after it, and thanks them all profusely for being such a good audience, inviting them then to go and enjoy the dancefloor, as the next performer is a live DJ and the night is not getting any younger.

“Shit, guys, that was breath-taking.” Is the first thing McCree manages to rasp out upon seeing the two walk up to him, Genji with a tight black t-shirt over his pants and then just some shoes, and Zenyatta giving absolutely zero fucks as he only wears flip-flops under his stage clothes.

“Thank you.” The yoga teacher says huddling himself closer to Genji, “We’ve been practicing this routine for a long time.”

The younger Shimada bends down to poke his nose on the side of Zen’s cheek. “You didn’t have to kiss me.” He says with a tone that clearly doesn’t regret it in the slightest.

“You didn’t have to pinch my butt.” Is the prompt reply, that actually shuts Genji up.

Jesse can’t not be amused by their antics, and leaves them with a chuckle. “You guys are the cutest.” He says, moving away to whisper something to Hanzo that earns him a nod and a quick kiss, before turning back to them. “Welp. I have to go do the rest of my job for today. See y’all soon.”

Zenyatta seems pleasantly surprised, both hands daintily covering his mouth and eyes beaming, while Genji might as well be the Cheshire cat.

Hanzo tries hard to play it cool. “What?” he asks, shrugging; but the sound his brother makes probably kills all the bats in a 5 mile radius.

“Come on, Anija, what was _that_ about?”

“Jesse and I might be… seeing each other?”

“Yeah, no shit, we knew this would happen, give me some details!” somehow, Genji’s absolute certainty that they’d end up like this is almost more annoying than a hypothetical lack of faith in him. Still, his little brother is happy for him and that’s so much more than Hanzo feels he deserves.

It pulls a genuine smile out of him. “There’s nothing to say. Neither of us has dated in a long time, we’re taking things slow. Seriously this time.” He’s quick to add, when he sees the beginning of a protest on Genji’s mouth, “We’ll start going out, spending some more time together when we can and… see where it goes.”

“I am very proud of you, Hanzo. I believe it will do you some good.” Zenyatta affectionately claps him on the shoulders, privately enjoying the fact that he’s one of the select few allowed to do so –Genji is very, um, _physical_ with his affections, easy to hug, pick up and get into pretend fights with just about anyone he considers friendly enough; while his older brother is much more selective about the ones he lets touch, and even more so about the ones he takes the initiative to touch. To have Hanzo’s hand pat back on his own with a word of thanks is a good indicator of their long-standing friendship.

Even though, way back when, Hanzo did warn him that they’d never find his body should he ever hurt his baby brother, _if_ there even would be a body left to find.

Zenyatta suspects McCree will be on the receiving end of a similar speech from Genji soon enough, but still. Hanzo is finally giving his feelings a shot again. And in a mature way as well, talking it out with his partner, taking an honest chance to see how it goes.

He can’t wait for the moment these two idiots actually realize they’re made for each other.

They do spend some time on the dancefloor, but eventually throw in the towel for the night, asking Reinhardt to say bye to Jesse for them when he sees him.

 

The next time they’re all in the same place is the evening they go get Mondatta from the airport, a mere two days before the championship. Zenyatta practically jump-hugs his older brother, who returns the hold with a warm chuckle, and even Genji offers a slightly more respectful one-armed hug with his greetings, while Hanzo patiently waits behind them, by McCree’s side.

“Step aside; make space for my one true love.” Mondatta jokes as he opens his arms again, and Hanzo steps forward, much more controlled than the other two, but with laughter in his voice.

“Come on now; keep talking like that and somebody will believe you.” The aerialist protests when they do hug, tight and comfortable as if it were him and Genji. “And we both know your real one true love is that monastery of yours.”

Mondatta just chuckles some more. “It is good to see you, old friend.”

“Who are you calling ‘old’?” the easy banter almost makes McCree jealous –almost, because as soon as they’re done greeting each other Hanzo steps back to hook one hand under his arm, “And you remember Jesse, right?”

“But of course. Hana’s saviour and resident cowboy, yes?” the activist extends a friendly hand that Jesse confusedly shakes, and even goes to pat the cowboy’s arm with his other one. “It is wonderful to finally meet you.”

“L-likewise.” McCree is confused by a number of things, like the way Mondatta's gaze lingers on him and then shifts towards Hanzo with something akin to pride, which doesn't make sense because _how would he even know? Who is this person?_ but he doesn’t quite snap until they’re well on the way to Zenyatta’s house.

They’re actually in Jesse’s truck, since he is the only one to own a vehicle big enough for 5 people to sit in, and he finally voices his curiosity to Hanzo while the other three are catching up on the backseat. He makes a joke out of it: “Should I be jealous?”

What he didn’t expect is for Hanzo to absolutely burst out laughing –hard enough that the truck’s other occupants briefly pause their conversation to give them a strange look.

“Oh, Jesse…” he pats McCree’s arm gently, “Mondatta is my best friend and something akin to a second brother, that’s it.” He keeps his voice low, to avoid giving Genji any more ammunition to make fun of Jesse like he’s so fond of doing lately, “Anyone wanting to put the moves on him would be very much barking up the wrong tree anyway.”

If anything, Jesse is even more confused. “What?”

“You can ask _him_ about it if you’re so curious.” It’s all the other says, in typical Hanzo fashion. Jesse tries to protest, but the aerialist shushes him softly, nodding forward. “Eyes on the road, cowboy.”

 

Not even five minutes into the house, Zenyatta is already showing his brother videos of yesterday’s performance, among other related and unrelated things. It’s strange to see the usually tranquil yoga teacher so excited –so much so that he actually starts rambling about the meaning of some English words he never thought about before– and even Mondatta has trouble following:

“Slow down, brother, you’ve lost me here.”

“I’m sorry…” Zen says, biting his lips, “It’s just— I haven’t seen you in so long, I want to tell you... about my… lexicon…” Zenyatta’s brain catches up with the direction his mouth had been running off, and he stops short.

It does sound very weird, now that he says it out loud, but Mondatta just hugs him again right where he’s sitting down. “I’ve missed you dearly as well, little brother.”

Genji and Hanzo look at each other, over the two Nepalese brothers’ heads.

“Well, we bothered you enough.” Genji says, standing up and making a show of stretching, “Mondatta is probably tired from the long flight, and I can always use some more beauty sleep.”

The older of the two politely hangs back as Zenyatta kisses his Noodle goodbye –McCree snickers at the nickname, but says nothing, seeing as he’s the king of addressing people with stupid expletives, and they all share quick goodbyes and wishes for a good night.

 

Genji makes himself scarce suspiciously quickly when they reach the Shimada bros residence. “Well, I’m beat. Thanks for the ride, Jesse!” he says, all but swiping the keys from Hanzo’s pocket and darting inside.

Jesse can’t help the question: “This his idea of ‘subtly’ giving us space?”

“I’m not sure Genji even knows what ‘subtle’ means.” Hanzo comments, as he exits the car, quite pleased when McCree does the same and walks around to his side. He wraps his hands around the cowboy’s neck, going in for a quick peck, still kind of awestruck that he actually gets to kiss the man, without being asleep and dreaming. “Drive home safe. And text me when you get there.”

Jesse brushes a hand on the side of Hanzo’s head, secretly pleased with the minute shiver he draws from stroking the shorn part of his hair. “Sure I won’t wake you up, darlin’?” It’s a legitimate question, seeing as it is actually pretty late.

“Not at all. I’ll be much too awake...” Hanzo opens his eyes, not remembering when exactly he closed them, “…thinking about how your hands feel on me.”

The words drive a somewhat choked sound out of McCree’s throat. “Now you’re just teasing me on purpose.”

“Maybe.”

“You’re a cruel, cruel man.”

“So you've said. Consider it an incentive to get home safe.”

The cowboy raises an eyebrow at that. “How so?”

Hanzo bites at his lower lip to try and fight the mischief off his smile. He fails miserably. “If you’re a good boy and remember to text me, there might be pictures.”

Jesse drives home on his very best behaviour for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References!  
> [aerial downward dog](http://68.media.tumblr.com/cae5ed9f20f4be053a0b129e17e3bf91/tumblr_oqmh5w8XjE1rt658vo3_1280.png) (we already saw this, but just in case.  
> [suspended pose](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9138ad65d5f4bf8e4ef15872c4974eda/tumblr_os7e4dZ2iE1rt658vo5_1280.png) (it's easier than it looks, the hard part is when you have to let go and just balance. I can hold it for like 4-5 seconds, but McCree isn't quite there yet)  
> and finally, the piece de resistance, [Zen & Genji's duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFLDS-6TW4g) (I was looking for references online some time ago, saw this and thought HOLY CRAP. I HAVE to put it in somewhere. So, there.)  
> Hey, I did mention this entire AU is horribly self-indulgent.  
> ...and I wonder how many people actually get why Jesse has absolutely no reasons for ever being jealous of Mondatta <3  
> I also wonder if anyone has an inkling as to who Hanzo's other ex is.  
> Idk. It's eleven pm and I still have to make dinner.  
> Gg bye.  
> See you next time.


	8. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some past meets the present once more.  
> Someone is planning a surprise.  
> Someone else is planning for much worse.  
> Dance Night is coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. For once we hae no references as of yet.  
> The performances will be shown in the next chapter -and holy crap did looking for refences kick my ass. wasn't even able to find proper ones, I had to juxtapose the music I had in mind to videos that I also had to cut and re-piece together.  
> Either way it's gonna get good.  
> Hopefully.  
> I hope everyone still likes this.

The following day is very busy for everyone involved. Pole dancing championships only really last two days, and one of those is rehearsal and warm-up. The theatre it takes place in is huge, much bigger than the Watchpoint stage, and many of the contenders have come from other states and are lodging in the predictably absurdly high-class hotel just across the venue.

Jesse is by Hanzo’s side as they go through the personnel registration, having his role put down as _security and support_ , with assurance from the aerialist that he will then be briefed about what exactly that means.

“The championship has two categories, Amateurs and Professionals. Anyone who doesn’t have a professional licence in teaching fitness competes in the Amateur category.” Hanzo explains, handing Jesse a small folder with timetables and the like, “Each category is then divided in sub-groups: Single and Double. The Double groups have no level separation, while the Amateur Single group is then divided in Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced.”

McCree can’t help but feel they should have had this chat sooner, but he did hear from Genji that his brother has the unhealthy habit of getting himself completely sucked into routine preparations and forget about anything outside. He shakes his head to himself. “Gotcha. So what’s my job gonna be?”

“Reyes told me you have received first-aider training. You’ll keep watch for anything during performances and support the team before, during and after the event. Satya will be there as a first aider as well, she’ll show you around the theatre and answer any question we might forget today…” They’re just outside the venue now, having gone through the registration process minutes before and walking towards a small but nice-looking diner across the street for breakfast. Hanzo isn’t exactly shy about subtly twining his fingers with Jesse’s as they enter the place, but he isn’t one for blatantly displaying affection either. Knowing that, Jesse smiles as he listens to the aerialist continue. “I’ll be competing for the Single Professional category, Zenyatta and Genji will be in the Professional Doubles and Hana and Lúcio will be in the Amateur Doubles.”

Several realizations hit Jesse as e fiddles with his hat. “Wait, Lúcio isn’t a teacher?” that’s one, “Scratch that— Zenyatta does pole too?!” and that’s the one that brings the secretive smile out of Hanzo’s lips.

“He used not to, until he let himself be goaded into it by Genji, who was sure that despite many moves and holds being fairly similar to silks, Zenyatta wouldn’t be strong enough to match him in Exotic acrobatics.” The tone of the tale makes the cowboy anticipate what comes next from the older Shimada’s mouth: “Zenyatta made him _eat_ his words.”

They chatted about this and that through pancakes and toast, while they waited for the others from the Studio to come around and settle in the turns for rehearsals –the theatre has a precise schedule and it would be a while before it gets to their turns, Beginner and Intermediate categories taking precedence, but it’s still a good idea to get any last-minute paperwork sorted out, as well as get Jamison on venue to make any last adjustments and maintenance to the costumes.

Jesse is halfway through an anecdote about Reinhardt actually showing up at work a few days ago with a big-ass bouquet of red roses he had forgot he wanted to surprise-drop at Ana’s place before starting his shift, and him covering the man’s the ass as he quickly went back to do just that; when Hanzo’s face sort of freezes in a surprised and decidedly not pleased look as he just so happens to gaze up.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Hanzo?”

Used to the aerialist knowing all kind of impossibly fit people from a variety of places, McCree doesn’t put the pieces together until he hears the slight tension in Hanzo’s voice as he replies.

“Akande. It has been a while.”

 _Holy crap._ Hanzo hasn’t talked much about his ex, if at all, in the brief time they started seeing each other, but nothing could have prepared Jesse for _this_. The person standing before them is a mountain of a man, all sharp features, bronze skin and thick muscle even through the black t-shirt and jeans; and once more _holy crap_. Jesse feels the stupid, testosterone-driven side of his pride deeply wounded at the mere sight, the stereotypical ‘how am I supposed to compete with that?’ bouncing off in his mind.

Then the fabled Akande speaks again. “Still shaking your ass around a pole?”

Oh. He’s an asshole. Nevermind, McCree feels better already, and now the discomfort at the vision is quickly turning to anger because _nobody speaks to Hanzo like that—_

The aerialist’s fingers tighten on Jesse’s, safely out of sight beneath the table they’re still sitting at, and Hanzo speaks for himself. “Oh you know me; I’m a slut like that.” Sarcasm is dripping from his voice and he doesn’t look deterred, but the iron grip on the cowboy’s hand stays, “What about you? Still getting yours handed to you in the ring?”

Jesse has to blink several times, because it suddenly clicks in his mind. Akande _fucking_ Ogundimu. Hanzo’s ex-boyfriend is Doomfist, champion heavyweight UFC fighter. He doesn’t follow it _that_ much, but he watched enough matches casually from time to time to know about the legend himself.

What a let-down, one of his favorite fighters is a complete ass.

The man seems to be fighting back a sneer at Hanzo’s comment. “Clearly you stopped following matches. I’m defending the title this year.”

The aerialist’s reply comes lightning fast: “Of course. It’s always been about the _defensive_ with you.”

Ouch. Jesse’s had his share of banter with Hanzo, but wow, he doesn’t hold back the barbs when he’s actually pissed –if he has to be completely honest, the cowboy finds it kind of sexy.

“Must you always be so angry when we happen upon each other? Maybe it’s not the case.” Crass comment about asses and poles notwithstanding, Doomfist seems like an asshole but ultimately reasonable to Jesse, and he has to admit even he is surprised at Hanzo’s sheer venom.

“Maybe it is.” He retorts instead, still holding Jesse’s hand in a white-knuckled grip. “You insulted my art, my livelihood and _my brother_.” Ah, there’s the explanation.

Akande visibly huffs at that, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “I merely suggested you take on a proper sport instead of wasting—”

“You _assumed_ to know what would be best for me and felt _entitled_ to be the judge on what’s proper and what isn’t.” It may not be a complete recounting, but Jesse is starting to piece together what happened, and… seriously, fuck this guy. He can sort of understand where someone who’s never seen the inside of the Studio would be coming from, but he’s 100% with Hanzo on this one. He lets him continue: “If you wanted forgiveness, you chose the wrong Shimada. Though I doubt you would get far with the right one either, Genji despises you.”

The dismissive huff that follows tells them just how much the man cares about Genji’s hypothetical forgiveness. “I don’t want forgiveness for speaking my own mind; I just thought you would—”

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it?” finally, Hanzo disentangles his fingers from Jesse’s to stand up –without too much noise or drama, just enough to look up at his ex’s eyes and hiss at him like the Dragon he is –a few eyes do turn to them, but Hanzo pays them no mind. “ _You_ _thought_ I would do something and when my actions didn’t follow your expectations, you demanded change.” He heaves a shaky sigh. “Look. I don’t think you’re the awful monster you seem to assume I believe. But you _were_ a shitty boyfriend, and I’ve had enough people in my life trying to control me. If you have to agree on anything with me at least once, can you at least agree to civilly leaving me the fuck alone?”

The man’s hesitance prompts Jesse to quietly stand up as well. He’s not as tall or as broad as Akande “Doomfist” Ogundimu, but he stands almost a full head taller than Hanzo and can only hope the UFC fighter doesn’t know that out of the two of them, Hanzo is probably the stronger one. Just in case, he takes Hanzo’s hand back into his and makes it obvious.

But McCree’s initial assumption about him was correct, and by all means Akande does seem like a reasonable asshole, at the very least, as he just nods. “Care to introduce me?”

Hanzo’s voice immediately goes softer as he turns towards Jesse. “Akande, this is Jesse McCree.” He says, turning to look at the cowboy with only mild discomfort. “Past, meet my present.”

The only reason he doesn’t say future is to avoid being too cheesy. Mercifully, the conversation is cut short –Doomfist is indeed defending his title in the Fight Night happening at the gymnasium not too far away from where they are, and just so happened to be staying at the same hotel many of the performers for the Pole championship were also at; and Hanzo seems all too eager to get them out of there immediately after the obligatory pleasantries, which suits Jesse all too well because he’s extremely awkward and doesn’t quite know what to say. If there were still eyes on them by the time they briefly exchanged quick goodbyes, neither party notices.

“Ugh. I’m sorry you had to see that.” The aerialist yanks his bun loose and runs his fingers through his hair several times to calm his nerves, as they walk back to the theatre. “I didn’t think it would still make me upset.”

“Hey, no harm done, darlin’.” Jesse drapes an arm across the other’s shoulders, letting himself be guided to the theatre’s personnel entrance and towards their assigned changing rooms. “I sorta put two and two together back there, but… do ya wanna talk about it?”

Hanzo takes a breath and tries to relax in McCree’s half-hug. “There is not much to talk about, really.” And yet, talking is exactly what he does, “We met three years ago at that same diner –Genji and I came for breakfast when I was competing for my first championship, he was in town for Fight Night. We hit it off on the surface, but as soon as he learned what sport I actually practice, it’s all the usual bigoted questions people always ask. Starting with ‘wait, are you a stripper?’ and going through the entire spectrum to ‘yeah but it’s not a real sport, is it?’. He tried for months to convince me to give up pole and get into fighting.” Hanzo’s tone is decidedly bitter, and he looks at nothing in particular, “Always acted like _he_ knew what was best, like _his_ opinion was the correct one. Then he crossed the line trying to tell me for the umpteenth time my ‘talent’ was wasted… ‘shaking my ass around a pole like my slut of a brother did’. I literally exploded in his face, and told him I’d kill him if I ever saw him near me or my brother ever again.” Knowing what he does about exactly how close the Shimada brothers are, Jesse isn’t surprised. “I broke two of his fingers when he tried to grab me as I left.” That makes Jesse’s eyebrows shoot up –he does recall Doomfist losing the belt by default, a couple years ago, due to not being able to fight because of a broken hand, and only getting around to reclaim it last year… he understands Hanzo’s anger, but such a degree of violence seems excessive, even if Akande had been wrong to insult his brother. The trembling sigh the aerialist releases tells Jesse Hanzo knows it. “I was lucky he didn’t press charges, and I still don’t know why he didn’t. At the end of the day, he’s not the worst person I’ve ever met… but if he considers my greatest passion as something I should be ashamed of, and talks shit about my brother on some ill-gotten sense of moral superiority… then he is someone I don’t want in my life. Ever.”

Hanzo barely registers that they’ve already entering the changing rooms on the tail end of his tale, and only Genji’s voice snaps him back at attention: “Oh hey, anija! Did you have a run-in with Doomfuck?”

“Genji!” Zenyatta chides, “That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“What? The guy’s a fucktruck.”

“True, but perhaps your brother wants to put the unfortunate encounter behind him and not dwell on it.” And wow, Zenyatta actually agreed with Genji on the fucktruck part. Jesse is in awe. Emily wasn’t lying when she said not even the precious sweetheart of the Studio had anything flattering to say about the man.

Hanzo just nods at the young yoga teacher, who’s sitting very still while Jamison applies his make-up. “Well, at least we got closure on it. Hopefully it will be the last time any of us hear this old song.”

Doing an instinctive scan of the room, Jesse sees  six booths similar to clothing stores’ fitting rooms, a wider communal area with a big counter coming out of a wall, the entire length above it covered in mirrors, two sinks carved in the far sides of said counter, and a couple of stools here and there. Several duffel bags likely belonging to the performers were strewn about messily. Out of all the people in the team, Mondatta has apparently accompanied Zenyatta and Genji and is discreetly sitting on a stool in a corner while Jamison applies make-up to Zen’s face –the cowboy briefly wonders under what excuse they snuck him backstage but doesn’t judge: if his only family was coming from Nepal to stay with him he’d sneak them everywhere too. Satya is also there, which means that aside Hanzo and himself, only Lúcio and Hana are still missing.

Genji is stood up facing one of the mirrors, and seems to be decorating his own arms with some kind of red and white body-paint –idly, Jesse wonders if it wouldn’t be easier to wait let their costume and make-up artist do it, but Hanzo’s huffed laugh  startles him out of the train of thought:

“You haven’t thought this through, have you, Genji?”

The younger Shimada freezes mid-stroke. “What?” He then registers that he started on his arms while he was waiting for Hanzo to come and do his chest… but he has forgotten to take off his t-shirt in the meantime. “…fuck.”

“I swear to God, you’re a baby. Come on, arms up.” The exasperated remark would be much more believable if there wasn’t the hint of a smile on the aerialist face, as he makes his way over to gather the hem of Genji’s shirt plus a generous portion of fabric in both his fists and help his brother slide out of the garment without smudging the still-drying make-up.

Not even Hana’s loud “Oh hey, we’re just in time for a free show!” as she comes in with her boyfriend distracts either of them.

McCree has to agree with her. He might be much more partial to Hanzo, but Genji isn’t bad looking by any stretch of the definition and any moment a shirt comes off the man’s well defined and tattooed back can and should be considered a ‘show’. Not that it keeps him from nearly jumping out of his skin when Zenyatta sweetly remarks “You’re staring.”

“Um, sorry about that.” Jesse clears his voice, “It’s just… I mean, look at those two. Goddamn.”

To his surprise, the young yoga teacher just chuckles and nods knowingly. “Do not fret, I know what you mean.” He assures, eyes going just the slightest bit mischievous, “I have yet to meet one person alive that wouldn’t want to be in the middle of a Shimada sandwich, so to speak… with the sole exception of my own brother.” Mondatta jokingly remarks something about Zen being inappropriate and Genji’s foul language having corrupted his baby brother, but Jesse is too busy choking on his own breath at the mere thought to take notice. “I don’t think they’re even aware of the effect they have on people. Not completely.”

Jamison snorts. “Well, one thing’s for sure, them two blokes are awfully picky about who does their make-up and how.” He says, applying the finishing touches to Zenyatta’s neck and arms –which brings the way it mirrors Genji’s own body-paint to McCree’s attention, “I’s been like that for as long as I’ve known ‘em, they trust me with all the clothes and everyone else’s make up, but take a brush to their faces and they go _apeshit_.”

Knowing what he knows, Jesse muses silently that it’s probably because the brothers only trust each other with pointy objects near their faces. The slightly morose look on Zen’s face tells him that the yoga teacher thinks the same. For their part, the brothers have been having a hushed conversation in Japanese while Hanzo finishes the markings on Genji’s chest, occasionally looking at Zenyatta for reference.

On the counter, two red and white masks wait for the respective performers, along with Genji’s signature sword. McCree has watched enough anime in his teens and over to know it’s an Oni and a Kitsune –he even has an inkling as to which is whom.

“There you go.” Hanzo finally says, “You guys do some stretches while you dry off and then go upstage. It’s almost time for our scheduled rehearsal, so we might as well.”

Hana happily takes Zen’s place at the make-up stool while Lúcio puts his duffel down among the mess, briefly nodding at his teacher as Hanzo disappears behind one of the curtains to start getting changed as well. Suddenly, he looks up with a start. “That reminds me!” he exclaims, whipping around, “Jesse, my man, this is your first time at a dress rehearsal, right? Why don’t you get Satya to lead you around? She can show you the ropes and stuff!”

It feels sudden, but the aerial hoop teacher sharply looks up from her phone and is very adamant about it. “Yes! It’s better if you know exactly what’s expected from us as support.” She says, as she stands up with a smile and extends her hand for him to take, “Come, come, I’ll show you the rest of the place.”

Jesse can’t be quite sure, but the frantic pulling away from the changing rooms at the exact moment Hanzo begins to change into his costume does raise some questions in his head. But hey, if his beautiful aerial maybe-boyfriend wants to keep it a surprise, who is he to deny him? He barely holds back a little laugh and lets himself be dragged away –he even listens carefully as Satya lists all the tasks and how they’re going to split them: she will be the pre-performance pole cleaner and be at the ready should any on-stage accidents occur, McCree will keep watch from the front-side and assist the performers with cool down, as well as dispose of any eventual props, plus providing any required assistance post-performance should they need it.

 

He gets a partial eyeful of Genji and Zenyatta’s duet, and oh boy it promises to be cool, especially considering the white parts of their make-up are the glow-in-the-dark type, and it just adds an extra layer of creepy to an already impressive piece; then both he and Satya sit through Hana and Lúcio’s entire duet, because it’s just _so_ nice and romantic, and no, there’s no link whatsoever to the fact that Genji went back to the changing rooms to likely help Hanzo finish his make-up. Damn it, they’re really making him curious.

“Hey, why don’t I show you what I mean with cooldown assistance?” Satya timely asks, once more pulling him along, “Let’s follow Hana and Lúcio to the stage exit and I’ll walk you through it.”

He can’t hold it back anymore. “That wouldn’t have anything to do with it being Hanzo’s turn to rehearse, would it?”

Long wavy hair shakes side to side, as she shakes her head and lets out a discreet laughter. “He really wants it to be a surprise for you, you know?”

He does. He kind of figured at the very least, and follows without making it hard for them. “Hey Satya? Emily tells me you and Hanzo dated for a while…”

“Such a gossip, that one.” The protest is far too affectionate to be serious though, and the hoop teacher prompts McCree to go on with a nod.

“Has he always been so…” he struggles to find the correct word, and eventually settles for the closest: “…intense?”

Satya’s lips curl into an affectionate smile. “Pretty much.” She answers, “Both of them are. Genji tries to downplay it as showmanship with his Cyborg Ninja persona, but whenever the Shimada brothers feel anything about anything, they dive into it, 100%.” It probably comes from having almost died, Jesse muses, but he can see the truth in her words regardless. Then it occurs to him that Satya might just be the nicest, most sensible ex-partner anyone has ever seen. Not only she and Hanzo stayed good friends, but here she is giving his current partner some insights about him. The pat on his back is unexpected, but not unwelcome. “He really wants you two to work, you know?”

McCree bites his lips self-consciously. “So do I. I really, really like him.” he admits, shrugging slightly in his shoulders. He supposes it wouldn’t hurt to ask: “What do you think I should do?”

“If you want a real good piece of advice…” Satya’s smile turns into a leer as she gives him a good once over. “Do _lots_ of stretching for your hips and thighs. You’re going to need it, _cowboy_.”

Not for the first time, Jesse balks slightly at the idea of Hanzo having his wicked, bendy way with him. At least he won’t go into it unprepared. The aerialist’s light-hearted chuckle brings his mind back from the gutter, and she goes back to gentle, sisterly Satya. “Really, just keep being you, and being honest with him. Hanzo is a simpler man than he looks, he wants what everyone does: someone who gives a damn, and that is here to stay.”

When they get back to the changing rooms, Mondatta is amiably making conversation with his brother and Genji –not that it stops the Cyborg Ninja from giving him a sort of ‘wait till you see it’ look and smile a downright devilish grin.

“You never did tell me why you two didn’t compete last year.” The activist says, watching Zenyatta curl into his boyfriend’s embrace a little more.

“Not just us, no one from the Studio came.” Zen explains with a sigh to precede his next words, “The entire team boycotted the event.”

That doesn’t sound quite right. Mondatta blinks and asks the obvious question. “Why? Hanzo placed in third just the year before and Hana dominated the Intermediate Single as well…”

Genji’s arms wind up just a little bit tighter around Zenny’s midriff. “The international Pole Dance association rejected our duet choreo preview, claiming it was ‘too sexual’ –which was bullshit, considering some of the performances that were actually televised the year before.” He feels himself getting still angry at the thought, but gentle strokes of Zenyatta’s hands on his forearms ground him back to the present. “The issue was clearly with the fact that we were both men, and upon realizing this Hanzo immediately withdrew his application. The rest of the team soon followed.”

“And he did well to do so, such discrimination is deplorable.”

Jesse smiles despite himself. Calm and collected as he may be, Mondatta still visibly bristles at the idea of anyone hating on his baby bro. Lúcio nods solemnly, and adds his two cents: “Since then, the PR management changed, and last trimester they personally reached out to the studio and basically begged us to come back, promising they would welcome any and all duets within the policy rules with open arms.”

Of course. Having an entire dance school, and a very famous one at that, revoke its participation is clearly bad publicity. Smart move.

Then Genji’s phone vibrates on the vanity counter’s table and he all but scrambles out of his stool, nearly bringing Zenyatta with him. All of them laugh, but let him go –it’s clearly Hanzo’s signal to come get him and hide away anything too suspicious, if the way the exotic dancer grabs his brother’s duffel when he runs out is anything to go by.

“I kinda hate that y’all know something that I don’t, but I do want the surprise.”

Hana snickers and mutters something along the line of ‘and oh, what a surprise it’ll be’, but it’s Mondatta the one to catch McCree’s eye. He has one elbow propped up on the counter he’s sitting next to, and his temple is resting against his hand, and not for the first time is looking at Jesse like he’s trying to measure him.

Despite all the reassurance and Hanzo’s cryptic words about his good friend not being anything more than that, the cowboy can’t help but feel like he’s being ‘assessed’. He squirms under Mondatta’s gaze, but whatever the activist sees makes him break into a smile.

“I believe the appropriate wording would be _saddle up, cowboy, you’re in for a wild ride_.”

Clearly, he’s not the only one to think the joke sounds absolutely wrong from the one who by all means looks like an ascetic monk, and everyone present breaks into fits of giggles in varying degrees.

“Now, brother, what would you know about that?” Zenyatta making eyebrows at him seemingly has no effect on Mondatta, who calmly replies:

“With all your tales of the thousands of ways Genji makes you sing to high heaven? I don’t need any more clues on what a Shimada is capable of.”

The Shimada in question have the decency to blush, making their way back into the room at that exact moment. Genji, being Genji, diffuses the embarrassment with crude proposals: “Sure you don’t want some hands-on experience, Mondatta?” he even punctuates it with a smack on Hanzo’s butt.

Mondatta’s amused laughter mixes with the older Shimada’s hiss to his brother to ‘cut it out, damn it’. “I mean no offense to Hanzo or you, but I _respectfully decline_.” There’s even a brief moment, during his refusal, where he seems to have a passing flinch of discomfort.

And _that_ is the moment all the pieces slot into place in Jesse’s head. An interesting fellow indeed. Still, he’s a good sport about the whole thing, which is apparently a running inside joke between them, so they all just share a good laugh and move on.

“Genji, will ya stop tryin’ to get people to pounce on yer brother?”

“Why? Are you jealous, cowboy?”

He almost bites his tongue at that, but then again… fuck it. Tentative start as it may be, they _are_ a thing now. “You bet yer cyborg ninja ass I’m jealous!”

It earns him a bump on the shoulder from the very object of his affection and a whispered “Like you have any reason to be, you silly cowboy.” and all in all Jesse feels pretty damn good about it.

Eventually, Lúcio breaks away to give some final instructions and requests to the light & sound technician of the venue, then they all gather for some final cooldown stretches and relaxation, which they invite McCree to join regardless of not having done any acrobatics, and then they get on their merry way.

 

Not too far away, two men in crisply pressed black suits knock on the door of a very luxurious hotel room.

“Akande Ogundimu?”

The man blinks. “Look, normally I’m all for meeting the fans and signing stuff, but showing up at my hotel door is kind of creepy—” he gets interrupted as one of the men tries to grab at his throat. Fighter instinct kicking in, he dodges out of the hold and grabs the man’s wrist to haul him over his shoulder and knock his ass on the floor.

It would have been an easily won fight, if only the second man hadn’t come inside and shut the door during the scuffle, then unholstering a gun and pointing it directly at Akande’s face.

“Hey. Take it easy, put that thing away.” He tries, holding up his hands in the universal pacifying motion, “What do you want?”

The man, to his credit, seems perfectly calm and unconcerned. He doesn’t even help his companion up as he stares Akande down. The UFC fighter takes stock of him –he’s a very skinny man, probably not that dangerous without a firearm, but has all the sharp features of someone you don’t mess with, a side-cut with a shorn left side and long strands swept to the right. Tattoos are poking out of his collar, hinting to a design very big and very intricate. “Well, now that I have your attention, I only have a few questions, and then we’ll be out of your room.”

“…about what?”

“Shimada Hanzo.” Is the answer, and the UFC fighter belatedly realizes both men are of Asian descent, possibly Japanese. And obviously dangerous. “Photos of the two of you together have reached our eyes, and you were recently seen in his presence. I want everything you know about him.”

Well. That’s another thing Hanzo never told him, along with the scar thing. He wonders about what kind of trouble did he and his hellion of a brother get into, but shrugs. “Why don’t you ask that new squeeze of his? I’m not sure if you know, but Hanzo and I aren’t on speaking terms anymore.” Just because they parted on unpleasant terms it doesn’t mean he’d sell another human being out to armed goons. He’s better than that, damn it.

“Our reasons are our own. We’re trying to be… discreet.” is all the man says, before getting slightly impatient and switching the safety off. “Now. All that you know, or I might decide your attitude outweighs your usefulness.”

Akande doesn’t tell them anything one wouldn’t be able to find on the Dance Studio’s very public page, and his information about it is outdated anyway, but the two men are seemingly happy with his ‘cooperation’.

“I believe I don’t need to feed you clichéd lines or say something like _should you alert the authorities, or the brothers, you’re a dead man._ ” The tattooed man concludes, while his buddy opens the door to get out.

“But you said it.”

“I did. Goodbye, Mr. Ogundimu.”

Shit. Left alone in his rooms with nothing but the bitter aftertaste of being held at gunpoint like a weakling, Akande begins to think Hanzo might have been right about company being more important than putting oneself on a pedestal –all his posturing and fighting prowess amounted to nothing in the face of someone who had back-up.

He also thinks he might be in deep shit, but Hanzo and his brothers are way worse off. And he can’t risk warning them on the off-chance those guys are watching them already.

Feeling helpless sucks.

 

Genji is kissing Zenyatta goodnight, before leaving on the borrowed bike from his brother, while Hanzo hops in the truck with Jesse to go and find fun ways to destress before the big day.

Neither of the two has thought about anyone putting a watchful eye on them for years, and they have every intention to enjoy this weekend with the ones they care about.

They’ve been looking forward to it for months, and really, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist bringing some Doomfist in :)  
> I hope I did him some justice, like, I didn't want him to be an asshole just for the sake of being an asshole.  
> His character in this AU is someone with blaringly different views from me and with whom I'll always disagree, but it's not enough to make me gratuitously bash him (Genji and Zenyatta hate him because he made Hanzo cry so they're biased against him, they don't count) -hopefully that comes across well.
> 
> Either way. Ooh boy, shit's gonna go down.  
> But first! More adorable Mondatta! <3  
> Sassy Satya giving McCree advice! <3 <3  
> Glow in the dark body-paint! XD
> 
> ...pls love me <3


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finally reaps the benefits of weekly yoga and stretching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so.  
> First and foremost, I'm incredibly sorry for basically going MIA, but a lot of shit happened to me these past few weeks and HOLY CRAP.  
> Long story short, I'm changing jobs, I'll get a better one that doesn't force me into bullshit late nigt shifts and is generally better than the one I currently have, and also I'm flying down to Italy to stay with my family for a couple of weeks.  
> In light of my incoming vacation, I felt too bad to just leave without updating, so even though I hadn't written nearly enough to fill up my "chapter-sufficient" quota, I decided to try and cap it off to give out a little filler so you guys & gals don't forget me <3  
> Word of advice: don't take the "sex" scene too seriously, Lord knows I didn't. I purposefully made them be silly and laugh through it. Laughing sex where you giggle at random stuff is best sex. So yeah, here's some more Hanzo & Jesse being a nice, wholesome couple that knows how to communicate and shit.
> 
> And some bonus Reyes at the end, because goddamn I haven't been doing him justice in this.  
> When I get back from holiday I'll step up my game, promise!

“Are you sure you don’t mind not staying over?”

Genji has to resist the urge to hug Zenyatta even tighter. They’ve been together long enough to be completely comfortable with each other and they have practically no secrets, and yet his precious better half is insecure about something so trivial as denying him a week or two of intimacy. “Dearest. It’s okay.” He assures, distancing himself just enough to be able to cup the other’s face with both his hands. “You only get to see your brother once or twice a year, beloved. I can keep it in my pants for a little while.”

The smile he’s rewarded with is well worth it, Zenyatta’s bright eyes beaming up at him. “Okay.” The yoga teacher gets on his toes for a kiss and a whisper on Genji’s lips: “Be safe on that monstrosity you and your brother call a vehicle.”

“I will.” Genji replies, trying to chase Zen’s lips for one more peck, “You go, there’s brotherly times to be had. I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early.”

Shaking his head to himself, he starts the engine and makes his way home. The bike was a great idea –he bought it for Hanzo as a birthday present with the prize money from his very first Exotic Dance competition. The Dance Studio hadn’t been too famous yet, back then, and the contest was much smaller than ‘proper’ fitness championships, but Hanzo had supported him throughout it all and openly shouted “that’s my brother!” when Genji took his bow as a victor –that definitely earned him an absolutely kickass birthday present.

The fact that the model itself was called “Ninja” and it was a combination of bright green ad dark violet was too hilarious to pass up. And he gets to borrow it, now that his brother actually goes out of his way to spend time with McCree.

That’s another thing. Genji hopes to hell and back that Jesse and Hanzo work. All the hints so far have been promising and he even did his best to keep his meddling to a minimum… he can still remember his old self, bitter about disfigurement and angry at life; he remembers Zenyatta taking careful steps to approach him and Hanzo supporting him at every turn. Slowly but surely, with the combined efforts of his brother and his beloved, Genji became himself again.

He can look in the mirror and no longer feel furious or ashamed at his marred skin, and even the guilt about the scar on his brother’s back has been mitigated with the years –he used to hate himself for dragging Hanzo into his bullshit fight, but can’t bring himself to be sad about it anymore, not when it ultimately led to their freedom.

Hanzo has been doing better as well, but Genji knows it’s been a long time ever since he actually tried indulging in the pursuit of his own happiness. Sure, his work is his greatest passion and he loves it… but contentment is different than happiness, and companionship of a loved one is different than family.

Plus, his big brother needs at least one other person to actually be able to be open and vulnerable with. And get laid.

Needless to say, he feels a surge of brotherly pride when he reaches his and Hanzo’s apartment to find it silent and empty. _‘Go get him, anija!’_

 

“Are you sure you wanna stay over, with tomorrow being the big day an’ all?” Jesse has to admit, his mind went immediately to one specific place when Hanzo asked.

The pole dancer in question stretches his arms far over his head, before dumping his bag on the floor by the door. “I’m sure.” He says, cracking his neck a couple times, “Everything I need for tomorrow is in the duffel anyway, Genji is a big boy and everything else is taken care of.”

Hanzo tries not to smile too wide. His past self would have been paranoid about the competition regardless, fretting over any miniscule detail with Genji trying to get him to ‘chill the fuck out, anija!’. He bites his lower lip while he watches Jesse get comfortable, removing his flannel to be left with only his t-shirt and faded jeans on, and this time around he’s not fast enough to avoid being caught staring.

“See somethin’ you like, darlin’?”

Holding back a chuckle, the aerialist decides to be a tease. “Hm. More like… considering possibilities.” The look of arousal mixed with insecurity that it gets him is absolutely priceless, and he flops down on Jesse’s couch with laughter. “Ease up, cowboy… we don’t _have_ to do anything, you know?” not right away, the less respectable side of his mind supplies, “The reason I asked to stay over is because I need to destress. We’ve been slaving over choreographies and preparations to the point of perfection, and I’m going to drive myself insane with fussing if I don’t have someone to take my mind off things.”

That makes a lot of sense, Hanzo does strike McCree as the perfectionist type, and he knows all too well the struggles of overstressing over something you really want to turn out good. He finally relaxes, flopping down on the couch beside the pole dancer and reaching for the remote to turn on the TV. “Amen to that, then.” He says, handing the device to Hanzo, “Tell you what, why don’t you choose something to watch and I go get drinks?”

Hanzo doesn’t really look as he picks a random movie from Jesse’s library and starts it up. Funnily enough, it’s not a western. It’s an old horror movie about old voodoo legends from Louisiana or something –he’s not really following, neither of them is, simply having the movie there at low volume as a background noise.

Somewhere along the way, they end up curled together on the couch, Jesse lying on his back and cradling the other’s smaller frame between his arms and legs. Of course, right after Hanzo told him that it’s not like they absolutely have to do anything specific, he started thinking about it, and now he isn’t following the movie in the slightest, much more aware of the aerialist’s body in his arms than he should be, enjoying the warmth and the solid muscles under his touch, imagination running rampant.

Then Hanzo jumps sharply for no apparent reason, and it takes McCree a second to realize it’s because he accidentally poked him in the ribs while shifting.

“Well, this is interesting.” The eternally focused, permanently controlled aerialist is _ticklish_. Jesse licks his lips and his goofy, crooked grin promises nothing good.

“Don’t you dare—”

Jesse dares.

The movie is forgotten as they engage in a full-on tickle fight, swatting at each other and laughing –they’d probably look ridiculous from the outside, two grown-ass men having a tickle fight on a couch, but neither of them cares– and it’s not long before Hanzo tries to shimmy further down the couch to avoid McCree’s wandering hands.

He finds himself half-kneeling on the floor, with a faceful of Jesse’s stomach and his shoulders nestled between the other’s knees. From such a close proximity, he can see Jesse’s jeans are quite tented. It’s his turn to grin evilly as he looks up. “Well, well, well. _This_ is interesting.” He echoes, grinning up at him.

Once again, McCree is reminded of how effortlessly Hanzo shifts from the serious, no-nonsense fitness teacher to this seductive little menace. Then his thoughts are robbed from him as the aerialist grabs generous handfuls of his thighs just beneath the knees and dips his head down.

“Did you… did you just unbutton my jeans with your teeth?” rationally, he knows that’s what the other just did, but at this point Jesse doesn’t exclude the possibility of seeing things, so he had to ask.

He’s rewarded with another cheeky grin. “It is quite easy once you get the hang of it.” In the back of his head, Jesse wonders for a second whether it’s really a good idea for an athlete to do this right before a big championship, but the way Hanzo licks his lips and lifts a slightly hooded gaze at him makes the cowboy decide that it’s not important.

The whispered, barely there and –dare he say it– slightly insecure “May I?” that follows makes Jesse decide that there could be a fire or, an explosion, or even an alien invasion outside, and he wouldn’t stop this. His breath hitches in his throat, before he finds it again and nods his assent.

“Go for it, darlin’.”

The lip-bite he spies as the aerialist shifts his hands briefly to grab the waistband of his jeans and drag them down along with his underwear is nothing but a delicious promise of what’s to follow. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Jesse smirks down at him. “Not _too_ gentle, I hope.”

“Careful what you wish for, _cowboy._ ”

Any possible retort is robbed from Jesse’s mouth and replaced with a sharp intake of breath as Hanzo starts busying his mouth on him. He didn’t think he’d get this hard that fast, but his lovely companion doesn’t seem to mind.

And oh, those lips around him feel like nothing he ever felt before. Maybe it’s been hyped up from the wait, maybe he’s oversensitive because his own mind his kicking his senses into overdrive, repeating ‘pole dancer’, ‘bendy’ and playing images of all the possibilities in his mind… whatever the reason, Jesse can’t quite keep down the huffs and moans, and Hanzo loves it, working him up and down until he’s close but not enough to lose it.

Too bad they’d have to stop and get up to go to the bedroom if they really want to continue.

“Hanzo…” he tries, between gasps, “Darlin’— wait…”

The aerialist leaves him almost reluctantly, then sits up with a knowing look and swollen lips. “Yes?” he asks, drumming his fingers up Jesse’s thigh and then up his side, going briefly under the flannel.

The cowboy is cursing himself for being so shy, he feels like a teenager with a crush but somehow can’t help it. “Won’t we, uh… need a little somethin’ to smooth things out, before we keep going?”

The look on Hanzo’s face only gets worse as he fights back a chuckle. “Glad you mentioned it…” he whispers, reaching into his back pocket, “You see, I have the _best_ brother ever.” For a second, McCree wonders what that has to do with anything or why Hanzo is even bringing it up, but the answer comes in the form of a familiar square packet and a tiny, single-use bottle: “As soon as I told him I’d spend the night out, he snuck these into my pocket when he thought I wasn’t looking.”

Okay, McCree thinks, maybe Genji is actually the best brother ever. Thanks to that particular little stunt they don’t have to move and Hanzo can continue lighting his skin on fire with every touch –he barely even feels the man’s hand at first, and he only notices because of the cold, slick lubricant Hanzo coated his fingers in. Of course, a big factor in distracting him from the slight intrusion is probably Hanzo bending forward over him and kissing his breath away.

It’s equal parts wonderful and torture, because the aerialist’s free hand is everywhere except where he wants it the most, but Jesse can’t bring himself to question it, especially when he hears a soft whisper over his cheek.

“How fond are you of this shirt?”

Absently, he shrugs one shoulder. “It’s just a shirt.”

“Good.” With one swift tug, buttons go flying and McCree’s chest is fully at the mercy of Hanzo’s wandering hand. Jesse can’t help but chuckle a little between moans.

“Hey, not fair…” his voice stutters and stops in synch with the way Hanzo works his fingers into him, “You’re still all covered up.”

Hanzo’s mouth is on his neck when he mouths the words against his skin: “You have hands, don’t you? Come get your prize, cowboy.”

For some reason the way he says it makes Jesse laugh some more, even though it dies in his throat when he goes to unbutton Hanzo’s jeans and finds him hard and very much ready for the fun. It’s at the very least good to know the attraction is mutual. The rubber is short work, but Jesse stops Hanzo for a second before he can get into position:

“Shirt off, or I swear to God I’ll rip it into bits with my teeth.” It’s Hanzo’s turn to chuckle, it seems.

He’s more than happy to oblige anyway, difficult as it is to maneuver each other on a couch –the t-shirt gets briefly stuck over his head and Jesse has to help him yank it over, messing up his hair beyond repair in the process, and they laugh softly some more, as they settle into position again, caressing each other’s face along the way.

Hanzo takes a deep breath, eyes raking over McCree’s exposed form with an expression that sends shivers down Jesse’s spine. “Brace yourself.” He says, bringing his hands once more under the other’s thighs, just beneath the knees, and pushing up and apart until Jesse can almost feel each knee against each one of his own shoulders, ankles resting lightly over Hanzo’s shoulder-blades. “And tell me if at any time it becomes too much.”

It’s not an easy position to be in, and not one Jesse thought his body was flexible enough to assume, but apparently these few months of aerial yoga paid off. He does brace himself, grabbing firmly at the aerialist’s biceps as Hanzo enters him, slowly and carefully at first, giving him plenty of time to get used to the sensation –it seems Hanzo is as thoughtful a lover as he is a teacher.

 _And oh boy would I like to learn some more of this…_ the stray thought makes some more laughter bubble up in him, and he does manage to breathe out a soft whisper: “Ready when you are, darlin’.”

It’s easy to get lost in each other after that. Jesse had never been taken like that before, and he has to fight a full body shudder when, as he got closer and closer to finishing, Hanzo just _folds_ forward and resumes working his mouth on neglected hardness. The sight alone was almost enough to send Jesse over the edge, and it doesn’t take long after that.

The cowboy is already in a blissful, nearly passed out state, when Hanzo stutters and trembles above him, the grip on Jesse’s thighs tightening for a second and then easing up, as the aerialist drops his head on McCree’s chest, still breathing heavily.

“Not gonna lie…” it comes low and slightly hoarse –he didn’t bother to hold back any sounds and neither did Hanzo, and _God_ he wanted nothing more than to make him moan like that again and again, but for now he’ll be content knowing all he has to do is ask; “Been thinking about this ever since I first saw you on the pole… _Goddamn_ , you’re bendy.”

The subtle shake of Hanzo’s shoulders tells him the aerialist is laughing even though he doesn’t lift his head from Jesse’s chest. “You held it together quite well, too.” He concedes, finally looking up. “Who knows, maybe next time I’ll let you have a turn and figure for yourself exactly how _flexible_ I can be…”

“Oh God you’ll be the death of me…” the very thought sends Jesse’s mind reeling, and he loosens up his legs to wrap them around Hanzo’s lower body and push him closer for a hug, “Promise, darlin’?”

Hanzo closes his eyes as he lets Jesse nose along his cheeks and neck. “Mhm. Promise.” He concedes, slipping out of the embrace reluctantly, running his hands down the cowboy’s arms until he can twine their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up and call it a night.” As much as he’d like to stay awake and indulge some more, they do have an early morning to get up for. “Are you ok to walk?”

Despite nodding, Jesse lets himself be helped up just in case. He laughs some more on the way to the bathroom: “Admit it; this was your plan from the beginning.”

“Really?” Hanzo counters, “I recall somebody who was _not me_ initiating the tickle fight that brought my face to your crotch.”

They laugh and bicker all the way through a quick shower and into bed, where they fall asleep holding each other. All in all, it’s the best way Hanzo could ever hope to relax before an important day: letting himself go in the arms of someone he loves and trusts.

He falls asleep before even realizing he just thought about the dreaded L-word.

 

Morning brings light and warmth filtering through the windows, but neither would have been enough to stir the sleeping couple if it wasn’t for Hanzo’s alarm suddenly going off. It’s an obnoxious Japanese pop-song, and Jesse blinks his eyes open in time to see the aerialist with a mixture of annoyance and amusement, as he sits up to silence the device.

“Good morning.”

“Damn it, even your bed hair is beautiful.” The fond chuckle he gets at that is completely worth the embarrassment of just blurting that out.

“You should have seen me before I turned 30. My hair was down to my hips.”

Contemplating he possibilities, Jesse sits up as well and cards his finger through Hanzo’s hair, making him close his eyes at the ministrations and eliciting a content little hum. “I’ll admit, that does sound silky and delicious. Why’d ya cut it?”

Eyes still closed, Hanzo shrugs. “Over time, I realized that a pretty-boy Japanese face made hair that long look less ‘metalhead’ and more ‘Rapunzel’, so I decided to chop it all off and grow a beard. Maybe one day I’ll show you a video.” He feels McCree’s chuckle as he tugs him in for a hug, and adds the final tidbit of information: “The piercings were Genji’s idea.”

“God bless him.” Far cry from the usual ‘Genji, you little shit’, but it was to be expected, considering said piercings drive McCree absolutely crazy.

Hanzo takes one last big breath, enjoying the embrace, before letting it out in a sigh. “Come on now, let’s eat something and get ready.” He says, tugging Jesse up and out of bed by his hands, “I have a title to win.”

 

They eat breakfast between stolen kisses and muffles laughter, and then Jesse relinquishes the use of the shower to Hanzo first, since the aerialist will do the base for his make-up right away, so that they’ll just have to touch it up when they get to the venue.

His phone rings while he’s waiting. The caller id shows Reyes, and he’s perplexed. “Deadeye Saloon, this is Wyatt, how can I help you?”

“Oh, haha, kid. Funny.” Reyes doesn’t sound amused in the slightest.

Jesse chuckles. “Hey now, kill all my fun, why don’tcha?” he says, shrugging to himself, “Plus, ain’t it a bit much to call me ‘kid’? I’m 37.”

“And I’m still old enough to call you kid, so suck it up.” The man is stern as usual, but there’s a hint of affection in his scolding, almost… paternal –clearly, McCree is growing on him. “Just called to make sure you woke up for the championship you’re working at today. Don’t wanna be late for our best client.”

The cowboy glances towards the bathroom door almost guiltily. “Yeah… ‘bout that. No risk of being late, I’m driving the fella to the venue.” Just for clarification, he holler towards the bathroom: “You almost done, darlin’?”

Reyes audibly sighs when he hears Hanzo’s answer of “Be right there!” over the line.

“Goddamn it, Jesse. It’s a bad idea to tangle with customers.”

“Hey now, that’s a mite bit hypocritical, ain’t it?” the cowboy is more than a little miffed at that comment. “After all, you were among the people who rearranged last weekend schedule so that Reinhardt could have his romantic Sunday picnic with Ana, and last I checked she’s still a customer in our books.”

“That’s different. They don’t actually work side by side every day.” Okay, Jesse could concede that point. “And they’re not…” for a moment, Gabriel seems at a loss for words. There’s another sigh. “Look, kid, when Jack brought your case to my attention to help you clean up your act, I knew you were a lad with a good heart and a good head on your shoulders. We haven’t been working together that long, but I’m saying this in your best interest: if you’re happy with… whatever this is, then _por Dios_ be careful about it, _vale_?”

Jesse squirms; leaving the wall he was leaning against and glancing around in a sudden burst of paranoia. He appreciates the concern, he really does, but it puts Hanzo half-told tale in a whole new light. And how much does Reyes know?

 _Probably a lot_. His mind supplies. _They do background checks on all customers and personnel._

From the other end of the line, Gabriel’s voice calls him back to attention. “I know it’s hard to stay away from the beautiful ones, believe me…” the tone he says that in hints very clearly at how his business partner is very much more than that, “Just… remember that when you’re on the clock you can’t afford to get side-tracked, yeah? One fuck up it’s all it takes, and… well… there’s a lot that those two brothers haven’t told too many people.”

“Yeah, I got the short version on that.” Jesse finds himself saying. “Look, I get it. And I appreciate it, for what it’s worth. I’ll stay sharp, _vale?_ ”

Reyes huffs out a resigned chuckle. “I swear, you kids are gonna be the death of me.”

“Careful, there, it almost sounds like you give a crap.” The cowboy can’t quite keep the grin out of his voice –for better or worse, he does like his boss a lot. The man looks mean at first glance, barking out orders and basically playing drill sergeant, but he’s a hardass with a heart of gold and their security agency is basically one big, weird, awkward family made entirely of stupidly buff dudes.

Predictably, at the mere mention of an open display of affection, Reyes clams up. “Oh, shut it.” He says, “Don’t you have an acrobat boyfriend to drool over? I’m hanging up.”

Jesse stares at his phone for a couple seconds after the calls end.

Well then, that happened.

It didn’t start out to good, but this type of little talk always puts him in a good mood, and McCree squares his shoulders as he catches his reflection in the mirror, delighted to see a slight bruise just under his clavicle, where Hanzo bit down at some point during their fun little escapade, last night. If he was pumped up about today before, now he’s absolutely itching to go and revel in the masterpiece that is his boyfriend wowing a crowd.

Long talks about shady pasts can wait, and it’s not like he doesn’t have his own to share, anyway. But that’s for another day, not this one: today belongs to the theatre and its masks, and Jesse just knows it’s going to be a pleasure to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls love me. <3
> 
> I fly out tomorrow morning, and come back on the 20th, but I'm working on the 21st so my first day back will actually be the 22nd.  
> Until then, peace out!
> 
> Hopefully this was decent enough to read, idk. Take it for what it is, I guess. <3


	10. Having a Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pole Dance Championship is starting, and the Dragon Flight Dance Studio lives up to his name.
> 
> The shimada brothers get the recognition they deserve and more.  
> Someone maybe recognizes them a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is probably very rushed but I really wanted to get the performences out.  
> References will be at the bottom but quick disclaimer: I had to cut and piece together some videos and music for both Hanzo's performances and Genji & Zen's duet, so the videos are a bit "choppy" and it might be a bit harder to marry what's written with the reference. Bear with me and use your imagination.  
> Also it goes without saying that none of the videos and images in the references actually belong to me, with the sole exception of the last photo where I appear personally in.
> 
> QUICK EDIT: HOLY FOOK EVERYONE IS BEING SO NICE ABOUT THIS THANK YOU ALL GUYS I REALLY NEEDED THE POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT TODAY, YOU ALL GIVE ME LIFE AND I LOVE YOU. <3 <3 <3

The theatre is bustling every which way with contenders and audience alike. Luckily for Hanzo’s nerves, the Amateur category is up first, as usual, and there’s beginners and intermediates to get through first before reaching the doubles, which Hana and Lúcio are competing for –their very first championship as a couple, he couldn’t be more proud if he was the girl’s actual father.

The thought robs a smile from his face. He shakes his head and finished undressing, the booth is starting to feel too small anyway, and after his pupils he’ll be the second performer from Dragon Flight Studio –professional single; and finally Genji and Zen will be up for double.

His fists clench a little –he already knows their choreography is absolutely flawless, but he’s still tense. After the way they were refused last time, Hanzo hopes they absolutely _demolish_ all other contestants.

Stepping out of the dressing booth, he catches sight of McCree and Satya, who are practicing for the moment they need to take away props from Genji and Zen’s stage –first the black box at the choreo’s start, and then Genji’s katana right after he mock-threatens Zen with it.

“This is another of those weird ‘past-meets-present’ moments, but far more pleasing than last time.” He says with a smirk, keeping an eye out for Jesse’s reaction.

It does not disappoint.

Jesse was just there, minding his business and doing his duty as a temporary team member, then he looks up at the sound of his maybe-boyfriend’s voice and holy crap. _Holy crap._

A shirtless Hanzo is nothing new for him, especially after last night, but… it’s obviously theatrical clothing, but the faded-looking and ripped pants that reach the pole dancer’s knees sure look like blue denims _he_ ’d wear sometimes, and if the black hat over his loose hair copied straight from Eastwood’s movies wasn’t a clue, the fake spurs secured against Hanzo’s ankles and the fake gun strapped to his side cement the look.

“What?” the aerialist has the gall to say with a smile and a wink, “You don’t remember the evening Genji suggested a cowboy theme to me when you let me try on your Stetson?”

Jesse feels his mouth go dry. _Dear Lord in heaven, I hope he keeps it on for the after-party._ That’s why Hanzo hadn’t been opposed to him dressing casually for the event, encouraging it even. He clears his throat, scrambling for something to say. “Damn, darlin’. Sure is a mighty fine look on ya.” He manages, tipping his own hat and unashamedly raking his eyes up and down the other form, “But am I gonna have to worry about pieces fallin’?”

He’s not an expert, but he knows hips and sides are essential for pole dancing, especially to get into resting position that don’t make you as tired as power tricks, and having a revolver strapped to one side robs the performer of one in two ways to rest.

“I’ll toss you the hat at some point and you’ll have to toss it back when the choreo ends, but other than that I’ll be fine. The holster has a magnet inside, so the gun never falls.” Hanzo explains, then turning to nod to Genji for his make-up.

The younger Shimada is already in full Oni regalia –black shorts with leather straps coiling along his thighs down to the knee, black bracers around his wrists and mas perched above his head for the moment, fluorescent make-up having already been done back when Hanzo was still dressed– so he has no problems getting into the booth and taking a brush to his brother’s face.

It’s not going to be anything too spectacular, just some eyeliner so that the audience can still see his eyes from all the way out in their seats, and tiny little specks of fluorescent body paint along the scales of his dragon tattoo –knowing what he knows about the lighting, it clicks in McCree’s head that it’s going to make for a downright eerie effect.

 _Huh. A dragon cowboy._ He muses, tossing the odd idea in his head for a moment. _Not every day you get to see one, but Goddamn if it ain’t a pretty sight._

“Well?” He’ll never admit he nearly jumped out of his skin at Jamison’s sudden appearance at his side. “C’mon, mate. Say it. I’m a genius.”

To be fair, all the costumes to come out of Jamie’s mind have so far been incredible. McCree still remembers the very first costume he saw D.Va in, and it was absolutely beautiful. But yeah, _this_ tickles his fancy a lot more. “Um, well…” somehow, he’s still a bit embarrassed to admit to Hanzo’s friends and colleagues exactly how smitten he is, he almost feels under examination, sometimes –as if they’re all very protective of Hanzo and only the best will be “worthy” of his affection.

It’s almost cute, except for the occasional menacing looks he gets from Genji –clearly, whoever decides to pursue one Shimada will have to face the “make my brother suffer and you’ll die a horrible death”-talk, and Jesse has a feeling his is coming soon.

But so far they’ve all been nice and supportive about it, and Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes just barks a loud laughter and claps him enthusiastically on the back. “Y’know, he picked the outfit for the exact purpose of makin’ ye lose your shit! So I’d say mission accomplished, huh?”

“Shut up Jamison!” Hanzo urns slightly red in the face and tries to protest, but Genji tuts at him and holds his face still with one hand, while expertly drawing a cat’s eye along his brother’s waterline with the other.

“Hold still, anija!”

The chatter fades a bit in his ears, because Jess comes to a realization. _Hanzo_ wanted to impress _him_. Ever since quite a bit of time ago, from the sounds of it. Genji did mention changes to the choreography as the reason his brother suddenly got very busy at some point, but that was around a month ago, before he and Hanzo ever even kissed.

He has to put a hand over his heart to keep his ego in check. Reyes was right; it’s incredibly hard to stay away from the beautiful ones –especially when they act so absurdly adorable.

“—sse! Jesse!”

It takes two calls to make him snap back at attention. Hanzo’s make-up is done and it’s almost time for Hana and Lúcio to go up stage. “You take the left and Satya takes right. We’ll be backstage to watch, but I have to do my stretches first.”

He’s eager to go, considering the duet in question is Super-Mario themed and he’ll have a giant cardboard Gameboy to pretend to play with, but damn is he reluctant to leave the beautiful creature before his eyes. “Don’t I get a little incentive to work extra hard?”

Everyone around them laughs, Mondatta included –he’s been snuck backstage since he came from so far away and will only go back in the audience for Zen’s performance – and Hanzo shakes his head, briefly taking off his hat and delivering a very quick and very chaste kiss on Jesse’s lips. “This is all you get for now, and you won’t get any more unless you do your job.” He says, voice dropped an octave as he bumps his chest against McCree’s. “Now scram, or _no cowboys for you_.”

That’s a threat Jesse won’t take lightly, and he scurries over to take his position.

Hana and Lúcio’s duet is absolutely hilarious. Being the taller one, Lú is obviously Luigi and Hana is Mario –they move along to the original song slightly remixed by Lúcio himself, and wow, up-close it is even more amazing to see Hana hanging upside down on the pole and physically holding up her boyfriend after throwing him the golden star that was previously pasted on the pole.

Lúcio is not a big guy by any stretch of the definition, but he’s still bigger and heavier than the pretty and minute Korean girl –it really makes one appreciate the strength and training behind all this, as well as Hanzo’s teachings: Lúcio’s front split wasn’t as clean before as it is right now, and Jesse can just picture the head pole teacher hammering down the importance of proper stretching. It also dawns on him that he’s starting to recognize figures and recall terminology.

 _Oh God I’m turning into an aerialist, too._ Despite the alarmed thought, it does bring a smile to his face –somewhat of a sense of belonging, almost.

The performance goes on, Lúcio pretends to bench-press his girlfriend for a little and then they move onto the spinning pole –Hanzo had explained to him beforehand how the judging for duets go; every duet has to be at least three minutes, and the performers have to fulfil three requirements: at least a total of one minute has to be spent doing coordinated floorwork, one other minute has to be spent shared on the static pole, and one is for the spinning pole.

Hana catches Lúcio’s midriff after climbing the pole, and hangs out in what is quickly becoming their signature double pose –the audience openly “awws” because it’s adorable and Jesse agrees.

The duo shifts between figures, Lúcio still spinning in his sitting position while holding Hana by one wrist then she grabs the pole to extend her sideway hang, making a lot of room between the top hand and the knee she has propped on the pole, and that’s when the power move of the day comes in: untangling from the pole, Lú snakes his legs through the gap and hangs by his back on Hana’s hip. They’re fully reversing the trope where the man holds the woman up on this, and knowing him as Jesse does, Lúcio couldn’t be more proud of his tiny butch girlfriend; _especially_ when she lets go and stays with her foot near the base and the knee propped up, holding up both herself and him.

The D.Va really lives up to her name. Only for the final figure do they adopt the traditional balance of forces, if only because Lúcio is obviously bigger and Hana has less difficulty holding herself up by her ankles, making the move less dangerous for the both of them –Jesse still wonders how exactly do they get in that position, even seeing it up close doesn’t make it quite clear enough, but there Lúcio is, holding the pole between his thighs like it doesn’t hurt his junk, and there’s Hana, standing with one foot on his knees (actually pushing them downwards, so maybe that’s how the pole _isn’t_ castrating her boyfriend) and the other foot hooked behind Lú’s head (which is probably holding him up as well… damn, these balance things are more complicated than they look!). They disentangle and Lúcio rolls away, “dying” as the music changes giving McCree the cue to start “button mashing” as if something is wrong, and then Hana also drops from the pole and makes her exit, the signature Mario music ringing through the end.

He retreats as well with his cardboard cut-out and the audience cheers –it makes him feel strangely satisfied; he’s never been part of a performance before. Granted, it was a tiny part, but…

“Hell yeah! Great job out there!!!” Hana jump-hugs him with elated praise, even if he barely did anything more than stand there and keep an eye out.

“Me?” he pats her on the back and shoots a thankful glance to Satya, who takes the giant cardboard away and makes space for them to do the cooldown stretch, “You’re the amazing ones, guys. Now c’mon. Hand over hats and moustaches; good ol’ McCree is here to assist.”

Lúcio accepts a water bottle gratefully and just about rips it open. “Thanks, my man.” He says, in-between gulps, “I don’t kiss you just because I’m sweaty and gross. Also you ain’t my girlfriend so there’s that too.”

The cowboy chuckles and takes it back half-empty, puts it aside and follows Satya’s instruction about helping the very tired duo stretch out their obviously tired muscles.

 

Cooldown goes smoothly and they get a lunch break before Hanzo’s turn: the professional category will see women competing first and men after, and considering the performers are in alphabetical order, Hanzo will go upstage just before the championship switches to professional doubles. Despite that, they spend the break in the theatre –no one says it, but it’s pre-performance jitters tensing everyone up and making them not want to leave, and Jesse understands it, now. He’s not going to be performing and yet he still feels wound tighter than a bowstring.

When the time comes, Hanzo steals one more chaste kiss before they take position. “One for the road.” He says, darting away before Jesse can even wipe the confused look from his face, and then the music starts.

 _Darlin’ you’re gonna be the death of me_.

The song he knows very well, but Lúcio clearly had his hand in it, as with the first notes Hanzo’s very own voice, albeit distorted and multiplied, rings over the first few beats:

 _“Did you miss me?”_ it echoes, as the lights turn on to a Hanzo already on the pole in the starfish position –it’s one of those gravity defying ones, because it looks like he’s standing up sideways, while the trick is that the lower foot is pressing against the pole and the upper foot is hooked behind and pulling _towards_ himself, creating balance as Hanzo tips his hat for the audience.

 _Hey! That’s my move_. Jesse thinks with a smirk, while the words repeat once more in a whisper that travels all the way down Jesse’s belly, before echoing out again even more distorted, as if belonging to a giant monster.

Dragon Ninja indeed.

Hanzo jumps down, taking a couple staggered steps towards the audience while the lights make the make-up on his tattoo shimmer as if the dragon was alive and coiling around his arms, before literally backflipping at the pole, swinging his legs back down and landing back on the floor to get in a twisted grip on the spinning pole.

He spins backwards, just because he _can_. The “scary” face he makes and the nature of the spin coincide perfectly with the _“You can’t get rid of me!”_ that echoes, once more in Hanzo’s distorted voice, no doubt a reference to how the year before he didn’t compete.

Jesse is pretty sure that’s Genji’s idea… either that, or the younger Shimada’s sense of showmanship is finally rubbing off on Hanzo.

Letting go, he lands once more but is quick to jump back up. He climbs the pole without using his feet for support –the spurs around his ankles would make it uncomfortable, but it’s a chance for Hanzo to show off his strength and fluidity, as he then inverts and places both soles on the pole, while squishing himself against it at the midriff, with his body behind it and one arm in front, locking the figure. He spins like that for a couple of seconds, just enough to unholster and point the gun at the audience, before putting it back with a ‘click’ that goes unnoticed under the loud music.

He shifts as the music does; briefly dropping in the same front split Jesse saw Lúcio do during the duet and then “falling” forward in a barrel roll. Floorwork is another thing Jesse can better understand now: it’s not just there for show, it serves as precious moments for the pole dancers to catch their breath and regain their energy, and they have to be careful about how they spend this vital time –in Hanzo’s case, he spends it glowering at the audience in a way that has Jesse humorously think that there are probably no dry pairs of panties left in the entire damn audience, as the aerialist walks a studiously “broken” walk up until he can coil his hand on the pole in a twisted grip again.

The cowboy now also knows that sideways twisted grips are mostly upper-body power work, and Hanzo does love a challenge –the presence of spurs behind his heels and the fake gun strapped at his side make it hard to stick any closer to the pole, after all, and the older Shimada makes a point of showing off exactly how much strength he possesses in his arms and abdomen, letting his legs change position several times while he stays suspended sideways in the twisted grip, before the first chorus.

At the deafening cry of _“Pain!”_ the song chorus starts with, Hanzo is already in position, but that is the precise moment he sharply and mechanically turns his head to stare out front, as if berating the audience for thinking he’s even breaking a sweat.

Genji has _definitely_ been teaching big brother some acting.

Hanzo releases the twist slightly, staying horizontally flagged against the pole as he pretends to walk in the air –no matter how many times Jesse sees it, it’ll always be impressive and it’s especially so up close. He jumps down, turning to rest his back against the pole as if the thing would actually be helpful in hiding him, before turning again and climbing back up. Passing through a quick Brass Monkey, Hanzo gets into the Shoulder mount and again “walks” in the air. It looks even less possible done downwards, and the aerialist has the gall to wink at him when he barely touches the floor with the tip of one foot before going back up.

The push upwards into Iron-X is especially demanding on one’s body, Hanzo told Jesse a while ago, but what follows is even scarier: Shoulder Mount to Brass Monkey and back is something the cowboy is now familiar with, despite the exact mechanics behind the shift in hold being still beyond him; but for a moment he almost thinks Hanzo is falling, because from a Brass monkey hols on the left arm, he swings the legs around all the way shifting into a Brass Monkey on the right arm, without passing for the shoulder. The collective gasp from the audience and judges alike tells McCree that’s not something you see every day.

 _Show off._ He thinks after the shock and fear dissipate, brimming with pride.

Once more, Hanzo pretends to “break” position and flops unceremoniously to the floor in a way that is instead very much on purpose, and the aerialist catches his breath some more while bending back on the floor right when the song sings about _“Falling like ashes to the ground”_

Jesse has to bite his lips not to get too distracted by the image that is one Hanzo Shimada writhing on the floor. He gets the chance to snap out of it at the second chorus, when Hanzo throws him his hat and gets upside down on the pole again… climbing upwards in little jumps seemingly powered by the thrusting of his hips.

 _You gotta be kidding me._ This is pushing it and McCree has the sneaking suspicion Hanzo knows exactly what it’s doing to him.

Still, the full Iron-X is still amazing to watch, and one has to praise the Dragon Ninja’s agility, especially when he jumps sideways, coiling his body around and catching the pole mid-air. Pulling up, Hanzo inverts again and hangs by one hand and one ankle, with a slow spin that makes him look downright creepy –and that probably was the whole point. From there, it’s a matter of shifting one leg to get back in the sideways hang by the knee, so that Hanzo has his arms free and can extend his hands towards the audience, in a mock-clawing motion.

Jesse finds himself mutely singing along, as Hanzo hangs in a position he’s not even going to try and figure out. _“Last things last by the grace of the fire and the flames…”_

The way Hanzo pulls himself back up and almost rests his forehead against the pole as if it was a lover nearly makes Jesse jealous.

_“You’re the face of the future the blood in my veins…”_

…but he could swear that the aerialist’s arms were reaching towards _him_ at that particular moment, right before Hanzo flips out of the hold and onto the floor, for the final bit of rest before the finale, if he had to guess.

He’s clenching the black hat so hard his knuckles are white. In the silent split-second just before the very last chorus, Hanzo’s voice echoes once more, roaring and distorted. It says something in Japanese that Jesse doesn’t quite catch, as it’s almost drowned out by the roar that merges with the actual song when Hanzo inverts again and settles in an elbow-gripped split as it rumbles out.

Lúcio really outdid himself on that sound design.

The music continues, and Hanzo shifts into an Iron-I (which is the same as the Iron-X, but done with the legs closed and straight and thus much harder to keep up… did he already say to himself that his boyfriend is a show-off? Jesse almost shakes his head).

Hanzo pulls up again, in the crouched version of the starfish –it uses the knees rather than the ankles – which frees his arms enough so that he can unholster his fake gun and pretend-shoot at the audience.

_“Pain… I let the bullets fly I let ‘em rain… my luck, my love, my God they came from— Pain!”_

Hanzo re-holsters the gun, and once more he just _lets go_ , jumping out and down, landing as if it’s not a big deal. He takes the last few staggering steps and extends an arm towards Jesse –he needs the hat back.

Smirking, McCree has an idea. He tosses back _his_ Stetson instead.

Hanzo bites his lips but doesn’t pause, as the last few words of the song ring out and he puts the cowboy hat on his head, to tip it at the audience in goodbye, spending the very last seconds basking in the workout, chest heaving from the effort and adrenaline.

Not even the audience’s deafening applause can tear his eyes from Jesse’s.

 

They only have few precious minutes before the professional duets starts, but even though there aren’t as many contestants for those it’s still going to be a good twenty minutes before Genji and Zen’s turn, alphabetical order and all.

“Darlin’.” Jesse barely breathes out, grabbing Hanzo by the neck and shoving into his personal space, sweat and body-paint be damned, “That was amazing.” He manages to get out before all but assaulting the aerialist with his mouth.

Hanzo can barely chuckle after that, before he gets kissed again and again. “Jesse— stop it— come on, I need to cool down…”

“With pleasure, mister Dragon Ninja.” McCree smirks at him as he leads the aerialist by hand to where everything has been prepared, “Or is it Dragon Cowboy, now?”

The sheer absurdity of it makes the other people in their assigned changing room explode with laughter, Hanzo included.

“No, thanks…” the pole dancer says, taking off his spurs and handing them to Jamison, who dutifully puts all the props away in each duffel, “I think I’ll stick to ninjas, being a cowboy is exhausting.”

Jesse only gets it when the aerialist takes off the gun holster and hikes his pants down a little: there’s a very harsh bruise forming on his hips, and looking further down sure enough there are twin bruises behind his ankles as well. Careful and precise as one can be, you always get a bit knocked about if you use particular props.

The cowboy is still busy staring at Hanzo’s hipbones, which is why he nearly gets caught off-guard again when Mondatta taps him on the shoulder.

“Here.” He says, holding out a tube. For a second, McCree’s mind heads right for the gutter, before remembering exactly who is at his side and Mondatta elaborates, “Arnica lotion. Zenyatta told me he always tries to have some handy, since it helps immensely to reduce bruising and pain. I took the liberty of fetching it from the cooldown kit.”

Right. Hana and Lúcio luckily hadn’t needed it, even though the D.Va did have a slight friction burn on her inner thigh, but an ice pack and a shiny little plaster had been enough –he had almost forgot to ask Satya about what that goop was. Mystery solved. “Ah, thank you kindly.” Jesse tells the other, accepting the tube with a smile –he could have gone himself, but he spent that time kissing Hanzo instead, so the favour is more than appreciated.

Bruises aside, Hanzo’s cooldown goes smoothly as well, pampered as he gets between his ex and his current partner –Satya playfully smacks him upside the head when he jokingly remarks about dreams coming true, and Genji is downright amazed that his brother is actually developing a sense of humour.

Mondatta pretends to tut disappointedly at the innuendo, but he’s laughing as well.

Then the big moment arrives. Zenyatta is straightening his black collar –the only difference from Genji’s own outfit other than the mask: Cyborg ninja has the bracers on his wrists; he has the collar and a faceful of creepy white doll make-up hidden under the mask.

“You will do wonderfully, brother, I know it.” Mondatta says, begrudgingly limiting himself to a pat on an exposed shoulder to avoid smudging Zen’s body-paint. “I believe the expression is go get ‘em!”

Genji is grateful for that –it’s always hilarious every time Mondatta tries to use slang, it really does not work for him and he sounds like a mom trying to impress her teenage sons with her ‘cool’ lingo, but it does help diffuse the tension. They get ready for the stage as the announcement rings out and Satya escorts Mondatta to his place in the audience.

 

The first part is easy. Genji spends it hidden behind the box, while Zenyatta moves in locks and snaps, only once poking a hand out to “attempt” a grab at Zen’s leg before he “notices”, and then once more when Zenyatta is on top of the box, right before all the lights go out.

They run into position and Jesse hurries to take away the box, managing to get the heck out of sight right before the lights come back on. Each one of them is sitting at a pole, and they start the coordinated floorwork, with the only difference being Genji’s katana. The Cyborg Ninja picks it up from where it was resting at his side and describes a threatening arc towards Zenyatta just before he twirls into the kneeling position Zenyatta already assumed behind the pole, and for good reason, considering the song is just saying _“I’ll cut you up and make you dinner…”_

It’s kind of sexy in a very creepy way, and Jesse can tell they’ve gone all out with this. All the way through the choreography, Genji as the Oni pretends to “hunt” Zenyatta the Kitsune –however much is possible to convey that when dancing together on a pole, which the two manage pretty well.

The pole-handstand twisted into a sit is definitely impressive, but the words _“let me take you for a joyride, I’ve got some candy for you inside”_ go into _extremely_ creepy for Jesse’s tastes, especially for the way Genji breaks the mirror position he had with Zenyatta and points the katana at him again, literally caressing the other’s masked face with the sword’s very tip.

The chorus starts, focusing the lights on the poles, and McCree inconspicuously takes away the sword, to prevent stage cluttering and ensure the rest of the choreo goes smoothly.

Along with the song’s lyrics, Zenyatta’s character gets to Genji’s pole after their coordinated pole jumps and aerial pirouette, approaching “against his better judgment” and making a good show of being scared of the Oni but also strangely tempted.

They’re so expressive, and they have masks on. Jesse will ever stop being amazed at the synchrony these two have. Zenyatta touches Genji’s pole in the exact moment the song says _“Tag, you’re It”_ and Jesse loves it. It’s captivating.

Genji turns around the pole, towering above Zenyatta who tries “unsuccessfully” to pretend-kick him out of the way, as they twirl and twist. Zenyatta ends up on the floor, at Genji’s “mercy”, which the Cyborg Ninja shows by using Zen’s foot as a base for his next invert, only holding the pole with his other hand instead of using two. Climbing up while Zen stays down, Genji hovers “threateningly” over the other, “obstructing” Zenyatta’s chances to climb all the way up and sliding possessively into his arms as soon as the Kitsune settles into the side hang.

Managing to snake his way down the other’s body, Genji hugs Zenyatta’s legs, hanging off them as the other spins in the standard Crucifix position and pretends to try and “break free”.

The words _“Little bit of poison in me… I can taste your skin in my teeth…”_ make it all the more spooky.

Jesse glances towards the audience, to gauge Mondatta’s reaction –true enough, the elder Tekhartha brother is positively enraptured, eyes wide and lips barely parted as he silently observes little Zen and his boyfriend play as monsters on the pole.

It almost seems like Zenyatta did escape Genji’s clutches, as he climbs all the way up, inverts and gets into a complicated split, but there comes the Cyborg Ninja again, creeping up the pole and not only assuming a mirror position to Zenyatta’s, but also snaking his hands around the other’s to get them closer still.

They spin around in that lock for a while, then they disentangle and there’s the change. If Jesse hadn’t seen it in the rehearsal, he’d be as surprised as the people in the audience: now Zenyatta is the one hovering over the other upside down the pole, and there’s a role reversal as he rips out Genji’s mask and they both get on the floor.

Sneakily, Zenyatta also removes his own mask before they start the floorwork, and it looks chaotic as he pulls and yanks Genji around by his ankle, in a perfect “predator turned prey” scenario.

The creepy “eeny mini miny mo” verse starts, and Genji seems to have fallen for the spell behind Zenyatta’s gaze, obediently offering his legs for Zen to play with, and bending his back when the other pulls him close.

They get up, and Zenyatta guides him to the pole by the arm, pushing Genji around a good bit, and they spin around it together once before Genji actually offers his whole body for Zenyatta to use as a stool –the yoga teacher first kneels on his back and then full-on stands with his feet on the Cyborg Ninja’s shoulders, before pulling up to the pole and swinging his legs forward and out. Zenyatta inverts as Genji “obediently” dances around the pole for him and even offers up his hands, finally becoming the dominated puppet.

Genji inverts, supported by Zen’s hands and catching the pole with his legs, but Zenyatta’s hands possessively yank his own around the pole, forcing his back in a forward arch for Zen to do a handstand on.

It does fall quite nicely in line with the words _“Grab my hand, push me down, take the words right out my mouth”._ They really do have a flair for theatrics.

They uncoil, then coil again around the pole in a mirror sitting position, but then Genji “breaks” again, defeated, while the carillon-like ending gets more and more distorted as he rests against the pole with his back bent forward and Zenyatta slides down to stand on his shoulder-blades, hugging the pole and throwing one leg up as the finishing pose.

The lights go out and there’s a split-second of silence, before the crowd erupts in a deafening cheer.

Hanzo, who was sitting by Mondatta’s side, still wearing only his stage shorts, is the first one to stand up as everyone claps for the couple –followed closely by the activist himself and the rest of the entire damn theatre.

There’s an interval for the judges to finish deciding, and the Dragon Flight studio team spends it hugging their “power couple” and shouting praises from every which way.

“You seem more excited about them than your own performance.” Jesse comments, as he slides into the foldable plastic chair next to Hanzo, who stepped aside to give Mondatta the space to marvel about his younger brother who is so tiny and pure and talented and oh-gosh-Zenyatta-I-had-no-idea-you’re-amazing.

The aerialist shrugs. “Well, you know… we’ve placed well in several competitions, once or twice even won some, but when they got refused on account of being a gay couple… it was a blow.” He explains. No matter how comfortable or well-established a couple is, this kind of discrimination is always bitter, understandably so, and thus it obviously means a lot to Hanzo to see his baby brother validated and treated with the respect he deserves alongside his partner. “Having the chance to participate in the same competition that previously denied them, and having their performance to be so well-received… I hope they win so much.”

Winners are announced in the same order as the performance, with some notable names among amateurs as well: Emma Haslam for the Intermediate singles, which they all clap loudly for since that amazing dancer is living proof that pole is for any and all body types –she gets a bit teary eyed as she receives the plaque and check, still in her black bodysuit and still in her curvy glory; while 16-year old prodigy Olga Trifonova absolutely slaughtered the Advanced singles category. Hanzo lowkey confesses to McCree he’d love a daughter like her, if only to give Hana a little sister.

They share a quiet laughter just before the big news: winners for the Amateur duets are indeed Hana and Lúcio, as the announcer cheerfully invites them on stage, and Hanzo can barely stand as the D.Va tackle-hugs him, then moves to throw her arms around her boyfriend, and the both of them are ecstatic, surprised and amazed all at once.

“Holy crap this applause is for us.” Hana manages to breathe out, as the people in the theatre keep clapping while she and Lúcio join the other Amateur winners on the stage. For what s worth, Lú looks just as gob-smacked.

“We did it, babe.” He barely whispers, kissing her on the cheek right before they reach the announcer and are given the mic to say their thanks, just like the others: “Uh… firstly I’d like to thank our pole dads, Hanzo and Genji, and all the people at the Dragon Flight Studio… oh, and aerial mom Satya who took such good care of us today…”

Clearly, Lúcio is still somewhat out of it, because his voice falter despite the ear-splitting grin, and Hana takes the mic: “Also, we’d like to thank the new management for making this beautiful and open championship possible, and a super-special thanks goes to our cowboy hero, Jesse McCree!”

At the sound of his name, Jesse instantly makes himself as small as possible –which is not very– and flushes with good-natured embarrassment. He doesn’t feel like he did anything spectacular, but apparently just being there for them, keeping them safe all through the last couple of months and helping out how he could today is enough to grant him “special thanks”.

He privately wonders: is this what healthy relationships are actually like? People being thankful and happy about you just being you?

Man, he’d been missing out.

The Amateur winners are congratulated once more, and then they get down from the stage, taking back their seats after hugging a bit among themselves. Despite the calm front he had put up until now, Hanzo tenses up.

Professional singles are not divided into sub-categories, so there’ll be only the one victor and the two runner-ups. All confidence in the world could never let him think he already won, and he’s very tense when the third and second place get announced; but Genji is already lifting him up before the announcer is even done exclaiming “Hanzo ‘Dragon Ninja’ Shimada!” as the first place winner.

He is genuinely surprised –the competition was fierce this year, and there were some seriously impressive pieces, but evidently Genji’s teachings on showmanship and style have proven efficient. And he makes sure to tell everyone who’s behind his victory as soon as they give him a microphone:

“Well…” he briefly moves it away to avoid panting into it, breathless as he still is, “The Dragon Flight dance studio has already been thanked plenty. So I extend my thanks to my brother Genji, specifically, since he taught me everything there is to know about putting on a good show. Then to our amazing costume designer, Jamison Fawkes, whom I genuinely put through hell in the last few months; I’m sorry you had to deal with me and thank you, I look absolutely badass.”

Junkrat’s yell of “It’s all good, mate, but dinner is on ya tonight!” echoes through the theatre despite the designer not having a microphone, and Hanzo has to pause to wait for the people to stop laughing.

“Lastly, I’d like to thank my partner, who gave me the idea for the theme.” He says, moving his lips closer to the mic to drop his voice a little bit and be cheeky: “I won’t force him to come up here because despite the appearances he’s very shy, but if anyone wants a hint he’s the one red as a tomato right now, as well as being the only other person with a Stetson on their head in this theatre.”

The entire first row turns to look at Jesse, and he turns even more red. “I’ll get ya back for this, you just wait!” he shouts, even more self-conscious at being publicly declared Shimada Hanzo’s “partner”, but feeling so warm and fuzzy all over he can’t really be mad at the aerialist for the teasing. The clapping, whistling and catcalls eventually wear off, and the announcer clears his voice with a smile to announce the winners for the Professional duet.

Standing behind the speaker and slightly to the right, Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut for a second. Runner-ups are called, and still nothing. The final winners of the event are about to be announced, and Hanzo  forces himself not to peek.

“And finally, the first place winners for the Professional duets, competing in this event together for the very first time… Genji ‘Cyborg Ninja’ Shimada and Zenyatta Tekhartha!”

Hanzo’s shout of “Oh my God!!!” towers over any and all reactions, as the older Shimada brother meets the younger one halfway to the stage and picks him up, spinning him around twice. Genji is then put down, and the two brothers together lift Zenyatta up, holding him by making him sit on one shoulder each, and it’s that way that they bring Zen by the announcer’s side to take the plaque and check.

“Why thank you, I feel very tall right now.” The yoga teacher jokes, placing the items on his lap to hold the microphone. “All the other thanks have been taken, so I will thank my brother Mondatta, who came all the way from Nepal to see me, despite his very important work alongside Charity:Water and the Shambali monastery.”

Hana and Lúcio start a round of applause that soon enough expands through the audience as well, and Jesse coaxes Mondatta to stand up and gracefully accept it, before Zenyatta continues: “But of course I also have to thank my partner, Genji. It’s been almost six years, beloved, and there’s no other place I would rather be, other than on stage with you.” Once more, an “aww” sound rings through the audience, “Now let me down so I can kiss you and gross all these people out!”

Hanzo dutifully holds the tokens for Zen as the Studio’s power couple kisses on stage. Satya shouts at them “Hey, get a room, you two!” and more laughter ensues in the theatre.

Once more, the winners are congratulated as they take the final bow, and they’re finally free to leave the stage and get some rest.

Jamison is busy with his phone –he’s posting pictures of the designs he prepared for the event to his official page, the fact that all the performers from the Studio have won will be an incredible publicity: it’s the first time something like this happens, and the first time that anyone from the Studio actually takes first place in a big, international event rather than a small-scale local one– but he still gets swarmed in the massive group hug that soon turns into a mess of people flopping down on the floor.

“That was ama-ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!” clearly, Hana’s energy is endless and she’s definitely not ready for the night to be over yet. “Guys we have to celebrate!”

“Must we? I fear I’m getting old, my body is screaming at me.” Hanzo is joking –well, mostly joking, he’d love nothing more than have a cold shower and then maybe have a little private ‘celebration’ with Jesse, but clearly his pupils are having none of it:

“What? Nah, Hanzo come on, this is huge! We absolutely dominated this championship, let’s all go out for dinner, at least!” Lúcio is stripping off the Luigi costume, of which Mondatta has politely requested to wear the hat, prompting incredulous laughter from Zenyatta, to which the activist replied with a priceless deadpan:

“I look adorable, shut up.”

Still laughing, Zenyatta agrees –it’s not every day you get to see a traditionally dressed Nepalese monk with a Luigi hat. It _is_ pretty cute.

They eventually take off the scene costumes and get into some more casual clothes to make their way through the theatre to go out and have their dinner, still chatting and laughing among themselves.

Hanzo kept the black Stetson on, though, and it’s driving McCree crazy.

Which is why he notices the people coming towards them a split-second late, and only notices something is wrong from the way the aerialist tenses by his side.

“Why, Shimada- _dono_ , that was an impressive performance.” Two men, clearly Japanese and clearly familiar with the brothers accost them in the theatre lobby. The way the honorific drips sarcasm from the speaker’s mouth says volume about how they actually feel. “I wonder what would your father say about his son the _pole dancer_ , prancing around like a stripper.” He says, in English, possibly on purpose, to make everyone listening in understand his word.

Hanzo’s fists clench. Jesse’s senses go into overdrive, as he tries to shove down the questions about who these two are, opting instead to take stock of them. The one who spoke has a tattoo poking out the collar of his shirt, hinting at something much bigger and complex than what little can be seen. The other one is silent and stays half a step behind, but regards the brothers with the same disdain.

It clicks into McCree’s mind –tattoos. “Bad” people. An attempted execution.

Yakuza.

Genji answers for his brother: “Oh I’m sure he’s rolling in his grave, yes, yes, this is all disgusting…” he says, with a sugary sweet tone so fake it’s actually sharper than his katana, as he takes half a step forward to block Zenyatta from their view, “And yet you two shmucks stayed to watch it all. So who’s the pervert, really?”

The tattooed man is taken a back for a moment. “Why, you little—” his hand twitches forward, almost as if to grab Genji by the neck, but that’s when McCree steps forward.

“Gentlemen. Please.” He says, standing up straighter and speaking in a low and authoritative voice that has even Hanzo gasping softly. “I’m awful sorry to cut the pleasantries short, but my clients have a private party to get to, and you gents are blocking a passageway. Please do keep in mind the venue’s health and safety procedures and _step aside_. Loitering near the exits is not allowed, especially in times of busy traffic.”

The two strangers try to hold his gaze, but are eventually forced to stand down, and the group makes their exit.

What Jesse didn’t expect is Hanzo kissing him passionately as soon as they’re out. “Jesus Jesse that was amazing.” He then breathes in his ear, “You have no idea who that man is and how satisfying it was for me to watch him cower away, God.”

A little bit to the side, Genji is chuckling. “I share my brother’s sentiment, but do not feel bad if I don’t show it as he did. No offense.”

“None taken…” Jesse assures, looking at his friends, but he sees it too: everyone’s smiles are tainted by worry. Not everyone here knows exactly what happened in the Shimada brothers’ past, but clearly it has caught up to them. He makes a decision and dials Reyes on his phone. “Come on, let’s get y’all to Watchpoint. Tomorrow you two can tell me what the heck’s going on.”

Hanzo drapes an arm around Jesse’s shoulders. “And tonight?”

“Tonight we celebrate, darlin’.”

He would feel awful otherwise. Sure, they’re probably being tailed right now and he suggested dinner at Watchpoint because he’ll feel much safer with the entire Morrison & Reyes security team, because holy crap his boyfriend used to be in the yakuza and so did his brother, but he can’t take tonight away from them.

They’ve been through a lot already.

Mondatta is here all the way from Nepal.

Hana and Lúcio had their first victory as a couple.

They deserve to be happy tonight. And he’ll keep them safe.

Tomorrow they’ll think about trouble and why they drive it in like magnets… also maybe Reyes has a plan –Jesse really hope the man does, because _he_ has no fucking clue.

He just doesn’t want the people he loves to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> [Hana and Lucio's duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEu1CFSttPg)  
> Hanzo's [costume](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d1/35/43/d135437f2dd2e326f0f711de2a6355a6--pole-dancing-fitness-dance-fitness.jpg) (without the belt), [hat](http://www.50centmodel.com/SHARPHATS/HATS/LEATHERUNDERTAKER/BLACKLEATHERUNDERTAKER/BLACK_LEATHER_HIGH_PLAINS_HAT_151.jpg) and [spurs](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/4020/1-1/deluxe-cowboy-spurs.jpg)  
> [video for Hanzo's performance](https://vimeo.com/225727682) (more or less)  
> [knee-held starfish, also known as the "Daredevil"](http://68.media.tumblr.com/106cf9ed7bbb2134702a5aab0b389bcb/tumblr_o3dgpzC5op1rt658vo1_500.jpg) (the final figure Hanzo stays on the pole with and shoots at the audience before coming down at the end)  
> and finally [Genji & Zen's duet](https://vimeo.com/225752101) (again, it had to be edited, cut and such).  
> Basically what happened is I heard the two songs and I pictured choreographies in my mind. Unfortunately I do not have my own studio or I would have actually made them how I wanted, but my boss's gym doesn't have any timeslots for me to use on my own. So I took something similar to what I added in mind and put the songs over them.  
> And yes, Hanzo shouts his ultimate with the last chorus, where do you think the stage name Dragon Ninja came from? Let me be silly and theatrical, lol.
> 
> ....Good God this chapter is a train wreck. This is what happens when you have song & choreos in mind and adapt everything else to fit those. Gah.  
> I can't do better than this for today.  
> I'm sorry I just ot back from Italy and had to do a shitty evening shift yesterday, I'm barely conscious but I really wanted to get this out, I've been writing non-stop all day.  
> Just take this so that the story can finally move forward. There will also be more Doomfist soon, even though maybe not a whole lot more, just a bit.  
> But he's not *that* bad, honest.  
> Also Reyes. I have something very cute planned for him and Jack.  
> We'll be back on track next time, I promise.  
> I just had to let myself have this.


	11. Past to Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a private party to recuperate, McCree gets a show from the past, and a couple more people get thrown in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's short, it's been like a billion years and it's not even that good, but it's preparation for the next few chapters and there's also the dance.  
> It's the last choreography of this type we're gonna have for a while.  
> I'm not naming names, but the next 'choreography' will be a fighting one.  
> But oh, there will be poles.  
> Also some Doomfist, I haven't forgot about him.  
> Either way, take this.  
> I'm sorry and thank you all <3

Winston has always been a discreet man; just running is business without trying to snoop too much into the lives of his employees. Getting a security company run by two ex-military to take care of his establishment gave a little leeway to that –one doesn’t quite get out of a day with people like Reyes and Morrison without a few tales, after all.

As luck would have it, their peculiar predicament has made him quite fond of the couple –and oh how they despise that particular definition– and he’s not even surprised when Gabriel asks to see him in his office.

“I’m assuming this is about either your new pupil or the acrobat brothers.” He starts, before the other even gets to sit down.

Reyes chuckles. “Am I that transparent?”

“Only to people with eyes.” Winston answers, shaking his head. “So. What’s the matter?”

The security guard steels himself and does ask. “I need you to do me a big favour. You need to close early on the guise of hosting a private party and keep those boys here safe for the night.”

It is a pretty big favour. Half a night of business is not a tiny loss, but still… those boys brought more business in the last few years than he ever dreamed this place would accomplish. Also he too is partial to them, despite not seeing them often and trying to stay professional. “Fine.” He sighs, “Let me make a few preparations and announcements. Then tell me what this is about.”

Reyes moves to stand up with a nod, but stops as Winston calls him back:

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“I mean _really_ tell me what this is about.”

Gabe nods again, not without a chuckle this time. Winston really knows him too well. He’s not wrong, though –he deserves to know, if only because this whole stunt could put him in danger as well.

Once everything is ready, they only have to wait for Jesse to bring the brothers and their friends in.

 

When the group does arrive, Gabe makes it a point of letting them have a little bit of fun, tempting as it may be to just seize the brothers by their ears and demand the whole story.

No one is getting in or out of Watchpoint without them knowing, so there’s nothing wrong with letting them have a couple of drinks and relax a bit.

Jesse definitely seems very interested in whatever’s going on in Genji’s phone.

 _«_ _Welcome, Hanzo, welcome! Come forward, let’s talk for a moment!_ _»_ the voice of the gentleman on screen is courteous and inviting as the camera shows him sitting side by side with two more people Jesse doesn’t recognize, a man and a woman.

On the left side of the desk, instead, are sitting Ana, Fareeha, and Satya, representing the Studio, as Genji said. The guy speaks again: _«_ _Ana told us you’ve been studying under her school for almost three years now, and that you already are more than capable to teach._ _»_

 _«_ _Ana is very kind._ _»_ Nothing could have prepared Jesse for the sight that was younger Hanzo. Long, sleek black hair is gathered in a tight ponytail, a tank top tighter than what should be legal stretches over his chest matching with the usual pair of skimpy black pole shorts covering very little of his lower body. Add to that the fact that there’s a shy blush on that younger, clean-shaved face and that the Hanzo in the video is wearing black velvet high heeled ankle boots, and McCree is ready to have a heart attack.

Genji pauses the video to let him recover.

“…What did you say this is again?”

The younger Shimada struggles to hold back the giggles –he already told Jesse what he was going to show him, but one look at his brother and the cowboy fails to function. He doesn’t mind explaining again: “It’s the dance exam to get the official fitness and choreography teacher certificate.” He says, “Both Hanzo and I took several tests –including a written one on anatomy and physical therapy. We also had to submit to the Aerial Sports Association a video of ourselves teaching a class of 15 people, and this is the test to show our choreography making skills.”

Jesse nods along and the video resumes. _«_ _Tell us a bit about yourself! Do you have a Hanako waiting for you?_ _»_ asks the second man, with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Past Hanzo is startled into a half-giggle and brings a hand in front of his mouth, trying and failing to contain his blush. _«_ _Not yet._ _»_ he says, and his gaze shifts to where Jesse knows Satya is sitting, _«_ _There is a lady I’d very much like to make my Hanako… if all goes well today, my brother made me swear I’d man up and ask her._ _»_ There’s a split-second of silence, and then it’s like Hanzo is remembering something. _«_ _Oh and full disclosure: the heels were my brother’s idea._ _»_

_«_ _Your brother has a good eye. You guys got your tattoos together?_ _»_

The Hanzo in the video visibly tenses up. Jesse feels sympathetic for him. _«In a manner of speaking.»_ he answers, and the man mercifully changes the subject:

_«So where’s your pole?»_

Hanzo’s expression brightens considerably, obvious excitement for whatever he prepared showing through. _«Miss Sokolova expressed her desire to see me create a dance routine more than a fitness sequence, along with her advice not to separate fitness from dance in my mind. She expressed her concern on my being very dependent on acrobatic techniques and lacking in the floorwork.»_ he explains, a smile growing on his face, _«If I can create choreography with_ out _a pole, I can create dance through anything. I trust that everyone in the room has seen what I can do on a pole, yes?»_

The people at the desk chuckle among themselves, and specifically the blond, eastern European looking lady –allegedly miss Sokolova herself. _«And the flour?»_ she asks, nodding towards the mat behind Hanzo that has a layer of flour all over it.

 _«Also Genji’s suggestion. My little brother believes I am able to match him in showmanship. I will try my best not to disappoint him.»_ the camera does a 180° turn, and surely enough there’s a young Genji, a cotton mask covering the lower half of his face but eyes very expressive as he gleefully jumps up and down in anticipation.

_«Very good. Take it away.»_

Hanzo moves to lie down on his side in the middle of the flour as Genji starts the music, while Ana can be heard muttering lovingly. _«God Bless. Such boys… what a couple of brothers!»_

The song starts, and Hanzo kicks his legs in a windmill as he starts the dance, flour flying around him in clouds of dust that follow his movements and whiten his all-black getup. He whips his head back and forth, and his ponytail kicks up more flour Genji briefly turns the camera towards the ladies at the desk. Fareeha is smiling and saying something in Arabic to her mother, who smiles and clearly agrees as Hanzo gracefully pirouettes around to stands up, while Satya’s expression is composed at first, but drops the guard quickly, as Hanzo drops into a perfect lateral split –Genji’s voice can be heard hooting over the camera at that one.

Young Hanzo keeps dancing, already covered in flour but not giving any fucks, distracting his audience with a backwards barrel roll while he gathers some flour in his fists that he then throws at his sides when he sits up in a kneeling position –the effect is very nice, and everything is so fluid Jesse almost forgets that the performer is also wearing high heels. Hanzo whips his head around when he stands up, ponytail brushing the floor and kicking up more dust as he keeps dancing, and McCree briefly flicks his eyes towards Genji for one second: “The flour thing was totally your idea, wasn’t it?”

Genji chuckles as they watch the choreo unfurl on screen. “He wanted to impress Satya. I suggested it, and he was super-shy about it at first, kept saying he ‘couldn’t do the sexy thing’ like I did. But he also really wanted to try.”

There’s a lull in the song at that exact moment, and Young Hanzo arches backwards and on the floor, just like he did today at the championship –it makes Jesse smile that his boyfriend’s distinctive style was already shining through here. It also baffles him to hear that Hanzo was not confident about appearing sexy, and has to wonder how many of the people who usually appear self-assured and flawless are actually very insecure. Then the Hanzo in the video goes into a shoulder-stand, legs in the air and perfectly split, and McCree forgets to breathe.

As Genji pans the camera over the instructors, it’s clear that many of them have had the same reaction, men included. The entire choreography is basically Hanzo doing gymnastics in heels and more or less making love to the floor, from Genji’s angle Satya can be seen biting her lips as Hanzo is once more face down on the floor, sliding forward before kicking up more dust and starting the last few moves. His performance ends with a handstand-split after which Hanzo makes a show of “crumpling” to the floor as if hit by a gunshot.

Ana and Fareeha immediately erupt in a round of applause, miss Sokolova –possibly Hanzo’s teacher and examiner in this endeavour– has a proud smile on her face and the three remaining people are just about stunned.

 _«Mama.»_ one of the two men comments, discreetly joining in the applause. Young Hanzo stands up with a smile, despite still trying to cover it with one hand. He’s a complete mess, covered in flour head to toe, up to literally the tips of his hair but Jesse finds himself agreeing with the gentleman on screen: _«You make for a very beautiful cake, Hanzo. Good enough to eat.»_

Miss Sokolova clearly agrees. _«Yum.»_ it’s all she says with a smirk.

 _«Please do not objectify me.»_ Past Hanzo protests, but he laughs good-naturedly at the cake joke as he adds his own: _«Some would say the cake is a lie.»_

Genji has to pause the video as he laughs like an idiot and catches his breath before explaining to Jesse: “Oh God I forgot about that… man, what a nerd.” To Hanzo’s defence, Portal had been out for little under two years at the time, and that punchline was still funny.

Not all of the people in the video get it quite fully –only Fareeha doubles over the table in laughter, but Hanzo’s playful tone and beautiful smile is enough to keep the examiners from asking, and the conversation moves on:

 _«Well, I can say I’ve seen enough.»_ the first man says, jotting a couple things down in his paper, _«Your results on the written tests were astounding, and the sample class you recorded was impeccable. This choreography was exactly the missing piece of the puzzle.»_

The second man nods. _«From what I’ve had the chance to see, you are indeed a bit too strictly technical while you’re on the pole, but you just proved to yourself and all of us that you_ can _very much dance if you really want to. And boy, do you go wild.»_ Young Hanzo almost shrinks into himself at the praise, which prompts the man to continue: _«No, no, don’t do that. Don’t feel embarrassed about your passion. Never think that expressing yourself and calling upon your own sex appeal is in any way shameful or laughable. It’s okay to want to show off a bit while you’re dancing, it’s what you are and what you’re good at; you do have the right to feel good about what you can do.»_

 _«And trust me, there was absolutely_ nothing _to laugh about here.»_ Miss Sokolova adds, practically waggling her eyebrows at young Hanzo. _«Gents, I’d say discussing scores is not even a question, is it?»_ the men before her are both silent, and she carries on, _«Well, Hanzo, like we told your brother yesterday: congratulations, you will now become a certified Pole Dance and Fitness instructor. We’ll have your paperwork ready within the week, as well as Genji’s.»_

The video becomes severely more chaotic, a flurry of images blur the camera and it’s suddenly on the floor and at an angle –Jesse deduces young Genji dropped the phone to the floor to go and jump-hug his flour covered brother.

Judging by the shouts and what can be seen of the brothers’ legs form that angle, the cowboy is pretty sure that’s what happened. Genji cuts the video there, and looks up at Jesse expectantly.

“So?” he asks, with a grin the Cheshire cat would cower before.

“I, uh…” Jesse bites his lower lip. He has to say, Hanzo was one beautiful man and if anyone could pull of the Rapunzel look it’d be him, but… he raises his gaze to the man Hanzo is now, rougher around the edges but still gentle, the slightest hint of lines around his eyes as he chuckles to something Mondatta is telling him about his travels around Nepal, and… “I think I like present-Hanzo better.”

Whatever Genji expected him to say, _that_ seems to beat it all. “You’re really gone on my brother, aren’t you?”

McCree doesn’t bother denying it, and just nods, without taking his eyes off his beloved… until the younger Shimada yanks him down by the collar to look at him square in the eye.

“If he suffers, for _any_ reason, nobody is going to be able to recognize your remains.” He mutters darkly, “Assuming anything at all remains. Mondatta has a small farm back in Nepal, and pigs will eat _anything_.”

The cowboy wants to believe Genji isn’t serious and just means he’ll give him a real hard time if things ever go south with Hanzo, but the glint in Cyborg Ninja’s eyes does have a slightly sinister light. “You’re a morbid young man, Genji.” He comments, choking out a chuckle, “Uh, you don’t have to worry. As of right now, I don’t intend to leave Hanzo’s side unless he dumps my ass. And even if he did, I’d still see you guys through whatever trouble followed you from Japan.”

Genji finds his boyish smile again, and actually _hugs_ Jesse. It has to sink in –McCree can’t recall any time he’s seen Genji fully hug anyone who wasn’t his brother, his boyfriend or Mondatta. “Good talk.” He mutters into Jesse’s shoulder, and the cowboy can’t shake the feeling that what it means is actually “Welcome to the family.”

If the way Zenyatta smiles knowingly at him from his seat by the bar is any indication, he’s not wrong.

With the chance to kick back, if only a little considering he’s not on shift tonight, McCree looks around. Just a few months ago, he had just cut ties with a less than reputable gang, nearly got thrown into the slammer just by association, and ended up in Reyes’ office via Morrison’s cop friend.

Now, he has a team of co-workers he likes, a beautiful boyfriend and a ragtag group of aerialists that amounts to his family. If those yakuza bastards think they can take any of this away from him, they’ve got another thing coming.

 

Hanzo didn’t like Gabriel Reyes the first time he saw him, for two reasons –one, fresh-out-of-disfigurement-Genji had a massive edgy-love crush on the man, which was _disturbing_ until it thankfully passed; two, he is far too perceptive for his own good. He accosted them at some point, not even six months after they started performing regularly for the Studio, and asked some question he shouldn’t even have known how to ask.

Now, he couldn’t be more grateful for the man’s presence –he’s not an idiot, despite Jesse’s efforts to convince him that he was just taking them to Watchpoint to celebrate he knows his boyfriend brought them here to keep them safe and seek advice from Reyes– unnecessary as of tonight, considering the men wouldn’t carry out any sort of attack so soon after having been seen out in the open with their targets, but Gabe and Jack’s input will be beneficial. After all, Hanzo thought he covered up his and Genji’s tracks well enough, but he should have expected it, really… if two ex-military geniuses found them out, then so can the yakuza, if hard-pressed enough to.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, the aerialist sighs. “Go on, say it.”

“Damn it Hanzo, I told you.”

Bitter laughter passes through Hanzo’s lips. “It sounds much nicer when the person saying it actually gives a crap.” He sighs, finally lifting up his face to meet the man’s eyes. “So they tracked us down. There hasn’t been a hit yet so I’m figuring they want us alive… or they at least want me alive and haven’t hit Genji yet because they know I wouldn’t take kindly to it. What now?”

Reyes frowns under his beanie. “First, we gotta find out who their contact in the states is. _Some_ one has to have tipped them off to your location, as well as made sure they got through customs.” He says, already making a mental checklist of favour to call in with is old service buddies, as well as some of Jack’s cop contacts, “Then, if we can find enough dirt on this dudes on American soil, extradition is an option. If you and your brother were willing to testify, an international mandate could spring on the rest of your family by association, if they’re tied closely enough with a criminal organization here.”

“That would ruin the Studio’s reputation.” Hanzo’s answer makes Gabriel kind of want to punch him. Of all the things to worry about, really? “Two of the head teachers with past criminal ties? I can’t do that to Ana, she gave everything to Genji and me.”

…okay, maybe that’s true, but still. “We can keep it on the down-low. Portray you guys as the victims… sure, it would take away the mystery from Genji’s scar but, hey, have you checked the Studio’s social network? Hate to break it to ya, pal, but 60% of your fanbase already thinks you and baby bro are either real ninjas, yakuza, or secret half-dragon princes.”

The aerialist has to fight off the laughter. “It’s both heart-warming and kind of creepy that you keep up with that.” He says, shaking his head, “Fine.” He eventually concedes, “I’ll speak to Genji and get back to you tomorrow after class. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I have a boyfriend who’s waited more than his fair share for the truth.”

Gabriel nods and shoos him away –he knows _he_ ’d be furious if Jack kept something like that from him. Sure, it’s still way too soon to make such a comparison, but from what little he’s seen of Jesse McCree… when he falls, he falls hard; and it doesn’t take a trained eye to notice those particular two complete each other like sides of a coin.

 

Jesse is still in the middle of being teased a lot about his reaction to younger Hanzo when said boyfriend mercifully comes to the rescue. “Genji, Zen. I’m leaving you two on campfire storytelling duty.” He says, nodding to the other aerialists present, “I have to make a more personal delivery.”

His brother understands –it’s a big hit and it’s high time he came clean to Jesse, especially if they want to get serious… God knows he spent weeks pondering how to tell Zenyatta about their past and _that_ was a conversation and a half, that eventually saw him shed tears for the first time ever since the accident and have this _boy_ , ten years younger than him, console him as if he was the older one.

Hanzo takes McCree in a secluded little corner of the bar, and they look at each other for a second without speaking.

“So—”

“You were yakuza.”

They start at the same time, and cut themselves off. Hanzo tries not to let it stop him. “Yes.” He says, eyes downcast. “Shimada is the surname of what once was a very powerful yakuza family in Japan. Hanamura, the place we come from, is basically their playground.”

It was already obvious from the scars and the tattooed goons after them, but hearing it confirmed so bluntly is still weird. “So what happened?”

“I was the firstborn son. Groomed to perfection, to become the rightful heir –or at least they tried, while Genji…” the pause and shaky breath are more than a small indicator on the way Hanzo feels about how they treated his baby brother, “They didn’t care much for him. Which was a relief for his childhood, but got him completely out of control by the time he was old enough to cause trouble. For a long time, I actually fought him instead of supporting him –their schooling and manipulation had taken a toll on my ability to think for myself.” There’s one more pause, longer this time, and the cowboy has the feeling he won’t like how the story goes, “Time and time again the family Elders told me to put Genji back in his place, time and time again I tried to talk to him, to convince him to fall into step, but he refused to give in, and little by little chipped away at my brainwashing. I started covering for him, did what I could to keep him out of the fire, until I was given an ultimatum: either make Genji assume his position beside me, or _dispose_ of him. Dispose!!! As if he was a broken, misshapen tool!”

“Wait. Your relatives told you to kill your own brother?” To say that Jesse is horrified would be an understatement. He sees Hanzo’s hands trembling slightly and the muscles in his jaw pulled taut, but really, he doesn’t judge.

“Yeah. ‘Family’ is only a concept to yakuza when you’re upholding the family honor and doing what’s convenient for _them._ Naturally, I decided they could screw off for all I cared, and that very night went to Genji, told him to pack his things and come back to me, that we were leaving…” the aerialist relaxes into half a smile, remembering Genji’s overjoyed reaction at him ‘finally seeing things the cool way’, but it soon turns sour. “Unfortunately, I underestimated the amount of eyes they had on us. They found out, and tried to stop us: they almost killed my baby brother with acid, and I got a shiny new scar behind my neck. They decided to stage it as an attack from a lower, rival family –which is basically what saved us, the agents sent were sloppy and overconfident, and their execution severely lacking. You know the rest. We’d been keeping our heads down. I thought we were safe, that they wouldn’t think looking so far outside Japan… I had hoped they assumed us dead when they found my crashed car. No such luck.”

McCree doesn’t really know what to say to that. He closes one of his hands around both of Hanzo’s, while the other comes to brush his cheek. Words failing him, the cowboy bends forward slightly to kiss Hanzo on the forehead, just above his bridge piercings.

The aerialist’s eyes close as some of the tension leaves his shoulders.

“… _Damn!_ ” …and apparently Genji has finished his tale as well, if Lúcio’s gobsmacked comment is anything to go by. The two of them join the others, just as Cyborg ninja closes his tale.

“And now all of you know the whole story.” As usual, Genji doesn’t outright show it, but the way Zenyatta hasn’t left his side and the steel grip the younger Shimada has on his boyfriend’s hand is telling of how it still somewhat affects him. “I’m so sorry –all of you are involved now. We’ll all be in danger until this is sorted.”

“Don’t be an idiot Genji, you know we wouldn’t let you two face this alone!”

Such a degree of devotion is remarkable, but how can they not worry? “I appreciate the sentiment, Hana, but this isn’t a videogame… we don’t get to start back at a checkpoint if we get killed.”

“I know that!” she protests, just a little bit self-conscious, but when she looks back up at her big pole dance uncle her eyes are determined, “Still… if there’s people I’d actually die for, they’re here, in this place. So fuck it. Let’s mess some yakuza bastards up!”

Hanzo has to actually hide his face at that. That girl will kill him out of sheer cuteness sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, he assesses the people together with him, and ends up locking eyes with Mondatta –he knew, of course, has known for a while, and now they’re having a mostly silent conversation based solely on looks.

_I never wanted to involve those I cared about._

_They care about you in return –they are involved, whether you wished for it or not._

_Doesn’t mean I have to like it._

_No, but you can give them all the knowledge they need to be able to face danger well prepared._

Eventually, the aerialist sighs.

“They won’t attack too soon after we were seen together in public.” He starts, “Intimidation tactics will come first. There are good chances they’d want at least one of us alive. I can’t guarantee they won’t attempt kidnappings, so nobody goes _any_ where alone. I want groups of two at the very least, three if possible, four would be best—”

Genji’s phone starts ringing in the middle of Hanzo’s explanation, and when the Cyborg Ninja sees the number he shoots his brother a shocked look and picks up. “Hello, Angela…”

_«_ _Don’t you ‘hello Angela’ me, you piece of Japanese cabbage! Two sketchy men just tried to get me to break patient confidentiality on your case. I know you gave me an abridged version of the mess you were into, but what the fuck?_ _»_

The younger Shimada actually has to pause and try not to laugh at the image of his green hair as a cabbage patch, but eventually manages to apologize: “Sorry doc. The bad guys caught up to us. Wait, I’ll put you on speaker, Hanzo’s here too!”

“Doctor Ziegler—”

_«And you! How did this happen? I mean, Genji I can understand, he’s younger, reckless and kind of an asshole, but I thought you were the responsible one!»_

“Gee, thanks, Angela.” Genji smirks at his friend’s loving teasing, and his protest, while still there, is half-assed.

“Oh, I already like her.” McCree is absolutely delighted to have an ally to get back at Genji’s teasing.

Zenyatta kisses one of his boyfriend’s shoulders. “She’s not wrong, beloved.”

_«Is that Zenyatta? Hello Zenny! It’s been such a long time! We should catch up sometime, possibly when those two idiots don’t have the entire Japanese mafia or whoever those men were after their asses.”_

“Are you in town, Doctor Ziegler?” Hanzo cuts in, worried that the Shimada henchmen have already tried finding his and Genji’s medical records, “If so, you should drop by the studio soon. And possibly stay over at Fareeha’s. Here’s what we should do to be safer…”

The rest of the private party is spent explaining how to avoid finding themselves in situations where yakuza people could easily snatch you up and their modus operandi when in public, codes of honor –whatever little they have – and what Reyes and Morrison are suggesting to get rid of them for good.

It’s going to be a long couple of days, that’s for damn sure.

But the reality is that their past has indeed caught up to them –they can’t pretend it didn’t happen anymore, they have to face it.

And when it does try to come for them, they’ll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw [this](https://www.facebook.com/chalany/videos/902296913160439/) pop back up in my dashboard as a "remember when you shared this like 2 years ago here, watch it again", and by jeezus. Idk, I thought it'd be funny to watch young Hanzo do this in bootyshorts and [man-heels](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/3c/0a/88/3c0a88546a8b6afc7aa5dffe59a9121d--high-heels-for-men-shoes-for-men.jpg) ...oh and [ this link](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2jyh3q) is for anyone who doesn't have facebook -the framerate is a bit clunky, but still nice.  
> Also: the lady with the red dress is the person I based Satya's reactions on, while the brunette is Ana. (And yes, you can headcanon that Satya went onstage to nibble on Hanzo afterwards and that was the start of their relationship, why not.)
> 
> ...aaaand I think that's it for the references.  
> I'll take my self-indulgent ass and my exposition overload to bed, as tomorrow I have double day -work AND pole dancing on the same day, which I usually try to avoid but oh well- and I can only hope you all can forgive me and look forward to the action, it's going to kick up wihin the next two chapters <3  
> See y'all in a couple of weeks <3


	12. Sitting on a razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting tense. Genji receives a phone call. Hana seems to be a bit of a stalker-magnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING HELL THIS TOOK LONG.  
> Here, let me explain how I've been writing this:  
> On my way to work, and on my way back, I open the memo on my phone and start writing. Because of the character limit, I have to open several of them. This chapter was around 9 memos.  
> At least there's no need for references this time around.  
> Hope it's not as much of a trainwreck as writing it felt.

After the party, Hanzo fondly refuses McCree's offer to go back to his place again.

"I need to talk things through with my brother." He explains, despite not having to, "This is big, for the both of us."

"Darlin' you don't have to worry about me." Jesse indulges in one last nuzzle to the aerialist's neck while he answers, "Go be a big brother. I'll see you some time tomorrow."

It's wholly heartfelt, but it still earns him a long, grateful kiss. "Thank you."

The cowboy watches the two take their leave and steels himself for the talk he's going to have with Reyes. At least now he actually knows what's going on.

 

As soon as they make it home, Genji and Hanzo partake in a ritual that they hadn't had to perform in a long time: they get into their comfiest, silliest pyjamas, curl up together on Genji's bed and put on old samurai movies at low volume on his laptop for background noise and company.

«Want me to go get some snacks?» Hanzo asks before the younger takes his rightful spot on his lap.

«Nah.» Genji shakes his head, “Let's skip the junk food for today. Just the talking.»

Letting his little brother tugs his wrists around so they were full-on cuddling, Hanzo nods and rests his chin on Genji's shoulder. «Okay.» He says, pausing to take a long breath, «Holy _shit_ , that was Tachibana.»

«God, that absolute creep!» The younger Shimada all but explodes, «I did very much enjoy Jesse making him back off like a little bitch. You have to reward him _well_ , Anija.»

They share a laugh over that. Hideo Tachibana was not too high on the family hierarchy back when they left, but he was an ambitious man and bringing back the wayward heirs, alive to be properly punished? That would be a feat worthy of climbing up fast.

«Morrison's government contacts can get them off our backs here and now, but Japan will never okay the extradition of all the henchmen... Tachibana, maybe, if we manage to get him convicted by US law... but that wouldn't be enough to have you safe.» Hanzo is already thinking a mile a minute, seemingly not noticing how he said 'you' instead of 'us', «If we want these creeps off our backs for good, we have to find something that would be trouble for them within the clan as well. Something that breaks the rules they're so very fond of but that quite obviously do not work in the west.»

Genji's silent stare makes the older brother pause. After a couple of beats, he feels self-conscious.

«...what?»

Genji shakes his head with a bittersweet smile. «Nothing. You... would've been pretty good at the yakuza thing.»

It's a statement that holds a hidden weight –for a part of their youth, Hanzo had actually believed taking the reins of the family once their father passed away would have been the right thing to do, possibly the only path for him. He has Genji to thank, for not being up to his elbows in murder and regret before even hitting 40. The hold on his younger brother tightens.

«Yeah, well, too bad.» He mumbles, nuzzling Genji's shoulder, «I prefer my life when my brother's in it, so they can _fuck off_.»

The younger Shimada doesn't know whether he's holding back laughter or tears: back when they were still in Hanamura, Hanzo did start covering for him and never once tried to force the 'family business' on him, but he never used to badmouth the clan either. Hearing his big brother condemn them so openly... it's a bigger relief than Genji is willing to admit. He relaxes in his brother's embrace some more.

«First things first we have to talk with Ana.» He offers as a change of pace in the conversation, «And I mean really talk, not just send her those couple texts you think I didn't see. If legal bullshit gets involved, it's gonna affect the team a whole lot, she does deserve to be prepared.»

Caught red-handed about the messages, Hanzo just nods and voices a proposal. «Also we should take up Morrison and Reyes on their offer to talk to their government contact. Who knows, they might actually find something.»

The younger Shimada hums in agreement and a comfortable silence settles over them. After a couple of minutes, Genji shifts slightly in place and the older brother knows the gears have been shifted. «So...» Hanzo can hear the smirk in the other's voice. «Did you put my present to good use?»

«Like you haven't searched my duffel for evidence back at the theatre.»

The chuckle confirms the green haired menace guilty as charged, but he presses on: «Yeah, but I wanna know! Between you and the cowboy, who did the riding?»

In the past, Hanzo would have erupted in outraged sputters and refused to share such private details, even with his own brother. As it is now, he takes himself less seriously, and can actually laugh at himself. «Are you joking? I bent him in _half_.»

“That's my big brother.»

«Don't say that so soon; I'll definitely let him have a turn or two...» Hanzo mentions, and fights the urge to lick his lips at the thought, “«It would be a... big waste otherwise.»

Genji actually turns around in shocked amusement. «Really? How big of a 'waste' are we talking about?»

« _Massive_. Let's just say I'm going to have to ask Zen to do some abductor stretches for me at the next advanced silk class.»

« _Holy shit, brother_.»

They laugh some more, and silence falls over them again as they watch the old movie still playing on the laptop without really seeing it.

Genji speaks up again. «Does he make you happy, brother?»

The hold Hanzo has on his younger brother tightens. «He does. And not the 'this is the life stereotypes expect a successful person to live' happy, but the 'I look at his face the morning after and it makes me laugh' happy.» It's so mushy it's not even funny, and his younger brother's face confirms amused disbelief. «I know. It's disgustingly sappy. And the worst part is that I love it. Every damn second, every stupid pet name... Genji?»

Hanzo stops short because his little brother has turned completely and is now trying to curl into a ball in his lap -which is not going well for him, considering Genji is the taller one, but when he speaks, it's very much reminiscent of the scared teenager that saw his big brother kill a man for him and survive the first time. «I'm glad, brother.» He says, «You deserve all this happiness and more, even if you thought you didn't for a long time.»

The older Shimada opens his mouth slightly to counter that statement, but comes up empty. It's true. For the longest time, he felt he had failed to protect Genji, and that it was his own fault for not noticing sooner, for not thinking with his own mind and only trying to live up to the clan's expectations. When they got away, he vowed he'd be a better brother and person, but old habits die hard and even without anyone to control him, Hanzo placed expectations on himself.

«Ten years of bitching, and _this_ is what makes you speechless?» Genji, brave, loving, precious Genji, can feel he's mildly uncomfortable and steers the conversation back towards humor.

Hanzo laughs before kissing his brother's forehead -something he used to do when they were kids and hasn't done for over a decade. «I... guess I wasn't really sure that mattered.»

Which actually means 'I wasn't sure you really cared as opposed to resenting me for not doing a better job at protecting you.' The younger Shimada knows, and pinches Hanzo's nose hard.

«Hey! Mind the piercing!»

«Shut up. You will always matter to me, brother, whether you like it or not.»

And that's the end of that conversation. Genji levels on Hanzo the sort of look that won't accept any objections -like when Exotic class is full and he needs an assistant to avoid being subject to his students' overenthusiastic hands.

They end up falling asleep hugging, Genji's laptop miraculously not falling off after going in standby, and they're both quite sore when they wake up -but neither of them regrets it, and they don't speak a word about it.

 

"Dragon Flight Dance Studio, good morning, this is Emily, how can I help you?"

"I, uh... I would like to speak with the teacher for the Exotic classes."

Emily admittedly blinks for a second at the distinctly male voice asking for Exotic, but then again... judgement free zone and all that.

"Sure thing!" She says, "Classes haven't started yet, so I'm gonna transfer you right over, okay? Just hold the line for me."

Akande bites his lips as he waits. He pondered how and when to try and warn the brothers about what happened, and concluded the best way to do it would be when he was back in NY and the men "keeping tabs" on him would be satisfied in thinking he left without a second thought. They underestimated his sense of pride -just because he isn't on the best of terms with the brothers anymore doesn't mean he'd want to see them dead, and he's not about to let some assholes with guns push him around.

"Morning, beautiful sir or madam, this is Genji, what can I do you for?"

But good God, even over the phone Genji Shimada sounds terribly inappropriate. "Genji. This is--"

Apparently he's not the only one to recognize the other's voice, because the young Shimada cuts him right off. "What the _fuck_ are you calling here for?"

"Listen to me, this is about your brother—"

"He's happy without _you_ , so _stay the fuck away from him or so help me God_ —"

"Damn it this is about you too, will you let me get a fucking word in?!" The outburst is new.

In Genji's experience, Akande was always an asshole, but he was the type of asshole who preferred composed control over emotional outbursts -it's why he and Hanzo got along at first. The pole dancer takes a leap of faith. "Fine. I'll bite. What is it?" Worst case scenario, he figures he'll tell Hanzo and they'll get a restraining order or something.

"Back when I was in LA for Fight Night, two men approached me asking stuff about your brother, then threatened me at gunpoint if I tried to warn you that they were looking for you."

...or not. "Say what now?"

"I don't know what type of shady stuff you two are or were involved, but those guys seemed to want to get close to you really badly. Especially Hanzo."

Genji's blood runs cold. He always knew _he_ was the expendable one, that during the years they spent in Japan he wasn't killed off sooner only because he could be used as emotional blackmail against Hanzo, but if what Akande is saying is true then the clan wants Hanzo alive.

Somehow, the younger Shimada feels like he'd be dealt the better hand getting killed, instead of being brought back to Hanamura.

"If they came after you, why risk the call?" He finds himself asking, despite never having bothered before, since he never felt the need to know the reasons of the man who pretty much broke Hanzo's heart.

On the other side of the line, the UFC fighter scoffs. "Come on. We're not exactly friends but this is important. Also if these people want you so bad I doubt they'd bother keeping tabs on me after I left LA."

That's true. Furthermore, the yakuza didn't know the man like Genji and Hanzo do. No one can push around Akande Ogundimu –for better or worse, he takes no shit from anybody. Threatening him to not do something is a sure-fire way for him to do that exact thing.

Wait. "You said they threatened you?" Genji asks, brain switching gears and for once remembering a few key points of their supposed yakuza honor code.

"Yes, at gunpoint and everything." Akande confirms, "Made a mess of my hotel room trying to take a swing at me, too. But I'm assuming you're not asking out of concern..."

"Would you be willing to testify that?"

"Wouldn't that put you and your brother in trouble for being into shady stuff?"

The young Shimada actually chuckles. "Nevermind that, that's for Hanzo and me to be worried about." He says, already grabbing his cellphone and sending said brother a jumble of words that may or may not approximate to a text, "I just need to know if you'd be willing to sign a statement that says those specific people assaulted and threatened you, along with their description."

Akande is perplexed. He thought he'd just be giving Hanzo a quick heads up about shady assholes looking for him. Apparently the situation is much more complex, and Genji seems to think his little misadventure can help them. He ponders for a moment. On one hand, he doesn't want to get involved; on the other hand... "Sure. It would be the truth."

He hears a sound from the other end that is a mixture between a sigh of relief, a chuckle and a gasp.

"Amazing! I didn't think I'd ever say this, but thanks." Genji breathes out, "Maybe you're not that bad, despite being the heartless ass that ripped my brother's heart out."

"Genji—"

"No, no, it's fine. You just sit tight and wait until we call you back for that statement. If everything goes well we won't even have to meet, which is a plus."

As it was often typical of him in the past as well, Genji is already going a mile a minute and well ahead of everybody else. Akande shakes his head, but he'd be a liar if he said his lip didn't curl slightly in amusement. "Fingers crossed for that."

"Cool. Good talk!" Genji turns around just in time to see his brother rushing through the door. "I always wanted to hang up on him." He comments with a casual smile.

"Genji, what the fuck was that?!"

The younger Shimada is silent for a moment, then his lips part in a grin the Cheshire cat would be scared of. "We have something, anija."

 

Angela Ziegler has never considered her life to be 'simple', not when you're a woman trying to make it in the medical field and definitely not after meeting and making friends with a boy whose face she had to rebuild almost from scratch... still, she never quite thought she'd be elbow-deep in a real life yakuza revenge story.

The second those men started asking questions about Genji, she knew something was wrong. And when they started getting more insistent the more she politely refused, she got more scared than she'd care to admit. That's why she's here, taking up Hanzo's suggestion to come and stay at Fareeha's house, she's had enough of her fair share of night shifts at the ER to be able to smell trouble from a distance.

"Hey sister. Let me get that, let's get you settled." Fareeha is trying hard to be casual as she greets her and takes her bags, but they both know the other is just as worried.

It takes several minutes and a steaming cup of tea before Angela finally cracks.

"What the hell have those two idiots not told us?!"

"Right?!" The other is quick to agree, " _Men_ , I swear... always thinking they know better or that they can sort shit out themselves..."

The doctor gets pensive. "To be fair, they seemed to think they were past it, and probably thought they were protecting us all..."

"I know, but still! Shouldn't they have at least told you?"

Angie appreciates the sentiment, but shakes her head. "I'm a surgeon, not a police officer. If it's not medically relevant, patients don't really have to tell you who assaulted them, barring cases where organic fluids were exchanged."

Only if the patient was assaulted sexually or has otherwise come into contact with the assailant's bodily fluids their identity is relevant, to check for transmittable diseases... Genji just had a faceful of industrial acid thrown at him from afar. Angela had been curious, but at the time there were no grounds to ask.

They sit in silence for a couple of beats, and Angela lets her gaze lose out of the window and towards the garden –she was always good-naturedly jealous of how Ana and Fareeha actually had the time to keep one as beautiful as theirs... the mere thought that something as simple as that, the right to relax and look out to one's own garden, is in danger because of men coming to haunt their friends from a decade past.. it's surreal to say the least.

"You should come to class tomorrow morning. I have a fresh batch of beginners." Fareeha's proposal is humorous and her tone amiable, but they both know the subtext for that is 'we should try and not be apart too long, avoid giving these people any chances'.

Still, or maybe precisely because of that, Angela agrees.

 

Classes at the Dragon Flight Dance Studio continue more or less normally, with the exception of Genji's prop katana always somehow ending up brought along, and a guitar case of all things to be slung over Hanzo's shoulder as Jesse sees him come on the day his aerial yoga class with Zen takes place in Intermediate for the first time.

"You play?" Somehow McCree feels like it's a dumb question, but he instinctively asks regardless.

The aerialist just smiles a secretive and slightly wistful smile for him. "I've never played a guitar in my life."

Right. Yakuza. Jesse's mind immediately goes to tommy guns. "Are ya gonna be in trouble if they catch you without a permit?"

"Neither I or Genji ever possessed firearms." Is the only answer the cowboy gets, and it leaves him more curious than he was before asking. "Today Genji is going to be teaching choreography with me and then he'll move over to Zen's room for yoga... aren't you early?"

"Force of habit. Had the beginner timetable memorized..." that's partially true. He got ready without looking at the time, and then thought he could catch a few moments with Hanzo before the pole dancer's class.

Predictably, Hanzo sees right through him.

"Come." He offers, patting him on the back, "How about you sit inside and watch rather than loitering around reception and bothering Emily?

Said receptionist only briefly looks up from her phone, to assure that she doesn't mind, but McCree nods almost shyly and follows Hanzo in the practice room. Pole class warm ups are not that different from yoga warm ups -Hanzo asks about any first timers, injuries or pregnancies, and when he's sure everybody is good to go they start. There's a lot of push-ups and crunches that they don't do in yoga, but the overall feel is the same. Then Genji shows the routine, which is not quite advanced but still beyond anything Jesse feels he could ever do, and Hanzo breaks it down for the students.

It gets slightly interesting when a lady can't seem to get the hang of the so-called Gemini, and Genji has to rush to her rescue.

She ends up lightly kicking him in the shoulder as she lowers to the ground. "I'm sorry!" She says, "I just can't get my legs in the right position today..."

The younger Shimada shakes his head, assuring her it's fine. "That's alright, Jen. Is it okay if I lift you in position?"

The lady –Jen, McCree muses– seems hesitant. Hanzo notices the pair from where he's spotting one student doing particularly well, then he and Genji nod at each other and Hanzo lets his pupil come down.

"Jen, would you feel better if Mihaela was the one helping you out?"

Wordlessly, the lady nods and the exercises carry on. Of course, by the time someone's in intermediate the brothers will know their students, and apparently Jen has a problem with being touched, but only by men. Jesse can imagine a number of reasons, some of which are pretty damn bad. He can't be too sure, but it's possible that this lady started pole as a form of reaffirmation of herself –the cowboy studies her for a while, thinking how brave must you be, to step out of your comfort zone like that.

Then he sees Hanzo thanking this Mihaela and calling her a 'beautiful impromptu assistant' and gets distracted by a pang of jealousy, which only partially quenches when the aerialist sends a wink in his direction.

After what feels much shorter than an hour, the group repeats the routine, and they manage to get a third of the whole song down –Jesse finds himself keeping an eye on Jen, sees her mess up the Gemini once but saving it with some floorwork to mask it and slide into the next pose. Both Hanzo and Genji look stupidly proud.

 

By the time all the students leave, Hanzo steals Jesse away for a second.

"Had fun?"

The cowboy already knows he'll get made fun of, but comes out with it anyway. "I'll tell ya, I didn't much like the sight of you being all flirty-like with that one girl..."

Predictably, the elder Shimada chuckles. "Oh Jesse." He says, pecking him on the mouth, "That wasn't flirting, it's just me trying to be cool and making sure all the people in here feel attractive in their own skin."

Right. Zenyatta explained it to him once, when he asked how the yoga teacher wasn't even a _little_ bit jealous of Genji being surrounded by beautiful people all the time, teaching them moves that defining sexual would be a euphemism and showering them with compliments and flirtatious remarks: pole dancing, exotic or not, it's strongly associated with sexuality, or sex appeal at the very least. People who come to learn it want to feel empowered, attractive and confident in their own body. And if you can't get a man to tell you you're beautiful when you're spinning around a pole... is there something wrong?

The answer rationally is no, but humans don’t work like that. Hanzo and Genji's compliments are no more and no less of the positive reinforcements all other fitness instructors give their students, they only differ in nature because the discipline differs as well.

"I suppose." Jesse concedes after a beat of silence. "You comin' to yoga?"

"I'm afraid not, babe." Hanzo is apologetic as he sneaks one last kiss, "I have time for a quick snack and some rest, then I have the advanced, and— what?"

The ear-splitting grin on Jesse's face was already a clue, but it's Genji's not so quiet snort in the background that makes Hanzo stop.

"You called me _babe_." Jesse is practically glowing with glee. "That's the first time you use a pet name to call me! Darlin' I'm so proud of ya!" Jokingly, the cowboy squeezes Hanzo by the midriff and hoists him up in a half-spin.

"Okay, that's enough of your silliness, you cowboy!" The aerialist protests, but he's smiling underneath, "If you have all this strength I'll tell my brother to put you through the grinder today!"

" _Cold_ , anija." Genji intercepts as Jesse yelps and obediently lets go. "Go get settled, McCree, and please tell Zen I'll drink some water and be right there."

Once alone, there's only a second of silence between the brothers before Hanzo caves.

"Genji..." he calls out, in what should be an admonishing tone but that goes completely ignored by the younger one.

"You know, anija..." he starts, "I seem to recall a time, some six years ago, when you told me something with an incredibly smug face, and I believe it is my turn."

"Genji—"

"I believe you said _'just you wait, the line between 'babe' and 'beloved' is finer than you'd think'_."

Hanzo shakes his head. "You were being stubborn at the time. This is... different."

Clearly, his younger brother is having none of it. "Just admit you're in love, anija! It will make you feel better! I saw how you'd sneak peeks at him during class, and don't think I didn't catch you showing off during the routine!"

" _Fine_! Maybe I am, so what?"

The only answer he receives is a bone-crushing hug. "I'm just happy to actually hear it."

Any irritation Hanzo had melts away immediately. "I love you too, sparrow."

"If he hurts you, I reserve the right to feed him to Mondatta's pigs and keep the hat as a trophy."

The older brother just laughs at the absurd threat. "Duly noted. Now go, you have another class to teach before lunch."

The yoga class features Mondatta as a special guest, actually teaching some meditation at the very tail end of class and receiving a giant success with all of Zen's students. Jesse doesn't quite get the hang of it, but has to admit it is relaxing to just sit back and listen to your own breath after working out.

 

It's not until the afternoon that things get more exciting. Hana sends a text to her poledad, with a photo attachment.

_-“Am I paranoid or is this dude tailing me?”_

She's out on a date with Lúcio, getting some well-deserved fresh air out of the gym, and, well... Hanzo doesn't recognize the man, but a well-dressed Japanese man in his thirties does stand out in a café frequented by couples and schoolgirls looking for macaroons and sweet treats.

"Is this an amateur move, or are they trying to tell me I can't protect them?" The aerialist asks to nobody in particular, as he waits for his friends to get ready and get out.

"Could be..." Angela muses, as she gives Fareeha her jingly belt back, "I checked my work email an hour ago, and I had seventeen unread messages. Guess what they were asking about."

"...Genji."

"And you, Hanzo. Don't forget about yourself." The doctor admonishes. "I have your records too." She met the brothers at their worst, when Genji still couldn't fully open his mouth and Hanzo still had trouble turning his head to the left, so she knows -they try to hide it with jokes and bickering, but each Shimada brother is quick to disregard himself for the other. Hanzo, being the older one, simply feels more justified in protecting his brother at any and all cost, nevermind what happens to him in the meantime.

"They want me back to lead the clan." Hanzo says, his expression taking on a sinister smile with a whole new level of bitterness. "They want Genji's head out of _spite_. I _can't_ let them have another shot at my baby brother."

"Who has a shot at what now?"

The aerialist's jaw tightens, but his expression warms up as Zen, Jesse and Genji himself finally exit the yoga room and move to join them. He sends a text to Hana:

_-“_ _Stay where you are, don't get separated from Lúcio and stay in a place with lots of windows and cameras. I'm coming to you._ _”_

"It's nothing, otouto. Some Shimada clan creeps seem to be stalking Hana and Lú."

"As if the original two weren't enough!" Fareeha's joke is terrible and the friendly slaps she drops on both brothers' shoulder would break a lesser man's shoulder blades, but it does diffuse the tension.

They all laugh, and Genji makes it a point to pout at Angela when he notices her laughter is the loudest. "You should defend my honor, Angie!"

The beauty in blonde sends Cyborg Ninja an utterly unimpressed look. "Are you joking? You're the biggest creep of them all."

"Not true!" He protests, then turning towards Zen in about of uncertainty, "Is it?"

"I'm not pointing to either direction, beloved, but..." the very fact that Zenyatta even added a 'but' to the sentence has Genji fake a dramatic gasp, "Your very first attempt at flirting with me _did_ include the phrase 'aren't you scared of me?'."

Jesse finds particular joy in the good-natured teasing, especially after all the fun the now pouting Cyborg Ninja has had at his supposedly 'bad' flirting with Hanzo. They laugh some more, until Hanzo catches Genji in a mock-headlock.

"It's okay, sparrow, we love you even if you're a creep." He says, then lowers his voice and switches to Japanese: «How about we go tell off these stalkers, hm?»

The pole teacher doesn't miss the way Mondatta's eyes narrow at them -his old friend has always been especially good at detecting brotherly scheming, one of the perks of being a firstborn- but doesn't elaborate, knowing that Mondatta will respect his boundaries unless an immediate danger makes itself apparent.

Predictably, everyone agrees about not leaving Hana alone.

Outwardly, both her and Lúcio are simply happy to see their friends, but the D.Va takes the chance to whisper to Hanzo as she hugs him: "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda freaking out."

"We'll take care of this." The aerialist assures, sending a meaningful look to his brother.

They're a noisy bunch, pushing a couple tables together in a place where usually people go on quiet, awkward first dates, but it's good enough of a distraction –and Genji has always been good at keeping the crowd's eyes on him while his ‘anija’ slips away.

"Gentlemen." Hanzo has to give them props for not jumping and showing only a minimal amount of surprise. "I know you're keeping tabs. And I know you're looking for an opening. Maybe kidnap one or more of them to get some leverage on me. Here's some advice though: don't."

The two are clearly Tachibana's men. Hanzo can see the tail end of a lizard tattoo poke out of the side on neck of one of them, and out of the wrist cuff of the second. He instantly focuses on the second one as the man speaks: "You think you have any grounds to order us around?"

"Maybe not yet, but how would the clan feel if it got leaked that your little entourage assaulted and threatened a US citizen on no plausible grounds?"

The two fall silent for a second, but then wrist-tattoo speaks up again: "You have no evidence."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Hanzo pretends to concede, reaching out his hand to steal the cup one of them was pretending to drink, "In the meantime, why don't I remind you an old lesson in yakuza hierarchy?" He says, purposefully showing off the back of the hand on which the dragon maw of his tattoo snarls proud. "You surely remember, the tattoos are not just for show. The bigger and more painful, the more a show of strength and perseverance it is. And good work making it to the wrist, but..." he clicks his tongue, "It's the hands and palms you want to push for. They're full of nerve endings, and it stings like a bitch for weeks. People with _those_ are the ones you don't want to mess with."

"You dare speak of strength and perseverance? You didn't even have the balls to lead the clan--"

"I stayed awake after a crowbar nearly split my head in two, just to the sound of my brother's voice. We drove a car all the way to a hospital while bleeding out and pulled it off. You come in here, push around a few people, and think you have done something of worth at the end of the day. You have _no idea_ what perseverance is." He levels them both with a glare. "You want to play the cat and mouse game? Fine. Tell Tachibana we'll be ready if he wants an actual confrontation. But stay away from my family. _Especially_ my brother."

Snake tattoo sneers at him. "You're still protecting the runt? How pathetic."

There was one time when Hanzo would have taken the bait, but now? He just scoffs, shaking his head as if he was dealing with a particularly slow person. “Genji can protect himself.” he shoots an unimpressed look to the both of them, “I can’t quite say the same for you two. Keep getting seen harassing civilians in public places, especially _US citizens_ , and the local authorities won’t be as scary as what the clan and other organizations will do to you for fucking up their already crumbling reputation.”

It’s true, and all the people involved know it. Wrist-tattoo clenches his fists, while Hanzo moves to stand up.

"Oh and just in case you two shmucks forgot, or possibly never even knew... Genji's tattoo starts at his lumbar, goes through his entire _spine_ , and ends at the nape of his head." He downs the rest of the coffee and gives the two a nod. "Good luck."

Jesse is furious when he heads back to the table. Mostly because he wasn't lying when Reyes hired him, he does have a good eye, and he not only noticed Hanzo slipping away, but also the two men quietly taking their leave as soon as he spotted Hanzo again.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He demands, with good reason.

"Hopefully? Putting the fear of gods into them." Genji has the gall to offer a high-five, but McCree's worried rage makes Hanzo only half-heartedly take it, before elaborating. "If not that, at least this got them to back off a little. I know how these people work and think... I was one of them for a while. If they think I'm still enough of a yakuza to play dirty with them, they'll rethink their plan, possibly lay low for a little while. Which gives Morrison's people the time to lock down on them. But we also have to prepare ourselves. Tachibana is nothing if not stubborn, and if the clan wants me back alive they’ll try to negotiate. Maybe try and trade Genji’s life for my freedom. Obviously, they can fuck off."

“Ah, so you wouldn’t sacrifice your freedom so easily?” Angela asks, hopeful at the thought that Hanzo might actually have some self-preservation.

“On the contrary, I’d let people cut me into ribbons if it meant having Genji safe, I just know they’d break their promise as soon as I was back in Hanamura. So, again, they can fuck off.”

Genji roars with laughter as Zen and even Mondatta discreetly hide their chuckle, but Jesse is speechless. Not for Hanzo's actions themselves, but for the way it looks like a switch was flipped. As a pole teacher, he does have a bit of an authoritarian aura, but it's gentle, and doesn't take itself too seriously... as a yakuza fighter? It’s ruthless, cold, calculated and fearless. " _Damn_ , darlin', I... can't decide whether that's worrying or hot."

It seems the right thing to say. The switch flips back, and Hanzo's entire posture relaxes into the beautiful if slightly awkward mess of a person he knows and loves.

Genji is practically vibrating to know what they said. So Hanzo tells.

It predictably sprouts all kinds of questions about life in the yakuza, but Angela is the one to ask the most significant one.

"You know what I don't get, Genji?" She starts, making the other hum inquisitively and raise his eyes, "If the tattoos are about devotion and dedication... why did you sit through that? Between you and Hanzo, you said you were the one not wanting anything to do with the clan..."

Hanzo lowers his gaze, and Genji affectionately rests a hand on his brother's back. "It _is_ about devotion." Cyborg ninja answers firmly, "And I _am_ devoted... to my brother. It's why I chose the green dragon, there's a whole legend behind the two dragon brothers. I would go to him after each ink session and tell him why I was doing it. He started offering me an out at the fifth time, and I always refused. Eventually, he agreed that our so-called family was a toxic nest of vipers."

"Putting it mildly." Hanzo mutters. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mondatta smiling at them, but it doesn't reach his eyes. They're filled with worry, but he doesn't tell Hanzo what it's about.

"How many sessions did it take altogether?" He asks Genji instead. Mondatta has always been like that -someone who clearly wants to help, or at least know what's wrong, but never outright demanding that you tell him, choosing instead to try and ease your worries from the distance you place him at. He will never push, and will always be patient unless outer circumstance give him any reason to feel urgency is needed. It's thanks to Mondatta that Zen grew up so patient and wise despite being a good decade younger than Genji.

There's a mixture if fondness, sadness and pride on the Cyborg Ninja's lips as he smiles through his answer: "Eleven."

"Just to give a quick indication, mine barely took five." Hanzo supplies, reaching out to caress Genji's face.

"That is because you're a crazy son of a bitch who would stay under the needle for more than three hours at a time."

"What?! I call bullshit!" Having a couple of well-hidden tattoos himself, Jesse is sceptical.

"Call it what you wish, cowboy..." Hanzo winks his way and just like that, all the tension is diffused, "I am partial to the definition 'extremely badass'."

The words 'extremely badass' coming from stern, stoic teacher Hanzo make everybody laugh, and within the evening the run-in with the yakuza patrol is but a small stain in the day.

Hanzo tosses Genji the keys to his motorcycle. "Bring my baby home after Zen and Mondatta get home safe, will you? I'll ride back with Jesse."

The younger Shimada offers a feral grin at the unintentional innuendo. "I'm _sure_ you will, anija."

"Genji!" He deflates before even fully reprimanding him, "Hey. Text me when you get on the way, call me when you get back and then once every two hours. If you don't.."

"You come looking. I know. I'll be in touch."

They part with a hug, and then Genji kisses Zenyatta goodbye as Fareeha graciously offers to drive the two of them –Angela is enthusiastic for the chance to catch up.

Going out to start the motorcycle, Genji looks around and then keeps an eye out on reflective surfaces, to scout the places he wouldn’t be able to see otherwise.

Talk about old habits dying hard. He hates that there’s a bit of yakuza in him as well.

_-«On my way now. Will text you again in 25 mins.»_

_-«Copy that. Jesse and I are on the way too. I’ll call you in a couple hours as well.»_

…but if it’s useful to keep his brother from the grabbing hands of their old clan, Genji will gladly play dirty as well.

No one will try to take his big brother away from him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. So.  
> 40 hours a week is a bitch.  
> Also I still have to add the finishing touches to my Genji armor.  
> But I'm making do.  
> Be gentle with my poor fatigued soul ;)


	13. Bettin' on a hell of a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things builds up more and more.  
> Zen gets to poke some fun at Genji.  
> Mondatta is the true master of sass.
> 
> ...also, Hanzo looks damn good in chaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but my Dad was over for the MCM London Comic con and he agreed to be my Dad76!!!  
> I was the happiest Genji alive.  
> [Here](http://headraline.tumblr.com/post/166923613657/first-batch-of-photos-unedited-and-unrefined)'s some photos of the con from my tumblr, I went around giving roses to all the healers (mostly Mercies) to thank them for the shit they put up with, but ran out before meeting a Zenyatta.  
> We even had a little Genyatta moment, what with him saying "I'm very disappointed my student, no roses for your master?"  
> and me going "I'm sorry master, would you like a hug instead?"  
> You can imagine the reactions around us.  
> Either way, it's shorter than I would have liked and it STILL doesn't get to the action, so I hope the image of Hanzo in chaps is enough to make up for it.  
> There's a big fight coming up that I'm DYING to write but I have to lead up to it properly, damnit.  
> Oh, and quick announcement: if ANY of my readers are London or UK based, I would be DELIGHTED to have a Zenyatta for next time, even a human-looking one. Or any character Genji can be shipped with, to have a bit of fun and funny pics and videos.
> 
> OK SO HOLY SHIT I HAVE FANART. The amazing accelerating-puppys on tumblr drew [THIS](http://accelerating-puppys.tumblr.com/post/167060766153/a-drawing-i-did-for-headraline-and-her-amazing) for me I'm so happy!

_-«Home safe. Want 2 hear my voice?»_

_-«Sure, one sec.»_

The call between the brothers is quick and efficient, Jesse can make out a couple ‘okay’s and ‘later’ in between all the quick-fire Japanese. Admittedly, he’s still worried, but Hanzo is quick to distract Jesse from asking about the confrontation as soon as they hit the bedroom, with a well-timed kiss and the right type of smile.

"It occurs to me that I never showed you my... appreciation for putting the asshole from the theatre back in his place."

"Not that I mind the praise..." the cowboy really doesn't, especially as Hanzo nips his way down his neck, "...but who even was the guy?"

"Hideo Tachibana." The name hisses out the aerialist's mouth like a curse. "A slimy, despicable prick who started calling Genji a slut behind his back long before my baby brother even knew what a slut was."

The implications of such a statement are plentiful, none of them good and all making McCree wish there _had_ been an excuse to actually cave the man's face in. "I'd happily put that fucker six feet under if need be, darlin'."

The aerialist blinks. Jesse struck him as the type who wouldn't want to hurt anyone, trained security guard complete with licence to carry and all. "Would you, really?" He asks teasingly, not really meaning it.

Jesse's answer exceeds his expectations: "For you?" He counter-asks, before lowering his already accented voice to barely a breath, "Darlin', I'd exterminate the whole goddamn yakuza if you so much as pointed your finger."

The words are meant to be loving, but Hanzo notices the shift in the cowboy's body language. He doesn't know the whole story, but there have been hints to the fact that, before meeting Morrison and Reyes, Jesse's life had been outside of normalcy, and the hint of danger, coursing just under McCree's skin, barely showing in his eyes and just out of reach... somehow makes Hanzo want him even more.

"That's the sexiest thing anyone ever said to me." The scary part is that he means it. Then again, both he and Genji always had a taste for danger. It's all the more ironic that Genji, the one who was always visibly acting out, settled down with someone as wise and equilibrated as Zenyatta. Then Hanzo spots the very object he planned to ‘reward’ Jesse with, lying forgotten under a pile on a chair, and his mind happily derails into different territory altogether as his grin turns feral. "Now close your eyes."

Jesse raises an eyebrow at the command, but obliges with a chuckle.

"You wanna surprise me, darlin'?" The tell-tale rustling of clothing makes the cowboy hopeful for the good kind of surprise.

"You're lucky _I_ found out about this instead of my brother." Hanzo's voice is playful but husky, and already doing wonders for McCree's libido. "He would make fun of you for all eternity. As for _me_..."

Jesse opens his eyes when the aerialist pats him on the shoulder twice, signalling he was ready, and his mouth runs dry.

There Hanzo is in all his glory, kneeling on the mattress wearing only his black pole shorts and McCree's leather chaps. "...I happen to kind of like them."

It's all of Jesse's wet dreams about the pole dancer and then some. " _Goddamn_ , beautiful."

"Do you not think it's missing something?" Hanzo asks, downright deviously despite feigning a calm and unaffected look as he crawls forward to straddle the cowboy and steal his hat. "There." He undoes his topknot and shakes his hair about a little, before setting the Stetson on his own head. "How's _this_ for a cowboy dragon?"

Jesse's eyes darken to the point of pure hunger. "Yer gonna be the death of me." He rasps out, "I already feel my poor heart stopping just lookin' at you."

The aerialist's smile grows mischievous in a way Genji would be proud of. "Oh. Then I better make it so you can't see me." And just like that, he tosses one leg to the side, then the other, so that his back is now facing McCree.

_'Holy shit.'_

"Bend your legs, so I can brace myself against your knees." Jesse's body follows the instruction on autopilot, but all his mind can think about is 'beautiful'. Even with what amounts to a sex-cowboy attire of questionable taste, Hanzo is absolutely breath taking, and Jesse can't quite take his eyes off the other's well-defined back, the contrast where ink meets skin on the left shoulder-blade, and the slight forward tilt of the head that makes the aerialist's hair brush slightly on his neck. Unable to take it anymore, McCree leans forward and starts kissing said neck, his hands instinctively looping around Hanzo's midriff to go cop a feel of supple pectorals.

The pole dancer lets out a breathy chuckle. "Right down to business, I see."

Jesse bites down on Hanzo's collarbone, enjoying the gasp it draws out. "In a moment, darlin'." He murmurs, taking his sweet time with moving his hands down the aerialist's torso to work him up through his shorts a little first, pleased even more with the way Hanzo seems to melt into his touch as he instinctively grinds down.

Which in turn makes Jesse choke out a moan and reluctantly he frees one hand to lean over and get the bare necessities from the nightstand.

With the chaps on, Hanzo's shorts won't come off all the way, but there's more than enough leeway to push them down the aerialist's thighs –and once more McCree is amazed by how the aerialist manages to undo his pants no matter what, even reaching down under himself and essentially without looking.

"Hmm, you sure know your way around undressing people." The cowboy comments, lips curling in a smirk against Hanzo's back. His only answer is a slightly stuttering chuckle at first, while Hanzo does brace himself against Jesse's knees for support. "Comes with being a performer. You learn to undress and redress anything in 20 seconds flat."

"Handy."

They share a brief laugh over the implications, and it almost distracts Hanzo from McCree's fingers busy under him –almost. To be able to laugh during sex, to live it as an extensive experience instead of just "get in, get it done, get out", and more importantly to live it without any expectation to be anything other than himself... it's exhilarating.

His cowboy's lips are warm against his skin as he asks: "Ready?"

Hanzo smiles as he turns his head slightly over his shoulder. "Bring it."

When they start moving together, Hanzo can't quite tell if Jesse is just that good or if not being able to look at him factors in some kind of primal adrenaline response that the perceived danger of having things behind you instills in the body, but fact is he feels a full body shiver shake him when Jesse picks up the pace enough to make him visibly bounce.

"Naw, darlin', no holdin’ back for me, let me hear that pretty voice o’ yours."

As soon as the words leave the cowboy's mouth, Hanzo lets loose the moan he had been biting his lips to restrain, and it's like falling dominoes from there, every few thrusts punctuated with a soft exhale, a grunt or even Jesse's name. His hand drives Hanzo crazy in its long, drawn out caress down his spine, while the other guides the aerialist's hips up and down.

"Yer so good ta me, darlin'..." somewhere in the back of his mind, the aerialist notes with a hint of humor that McCree's accent thickens during sex. Not that he minds. "Kinda makes me regret I can't kiss ya, from 'ere."

The thought sparks initiative in Hanzo. "Oh, really?" His voice is slightly broken by the bouncing, but he smirks all the same. One hand comes up to hold the Stetson in place, while the other pushes against Jesse's leg as he arches back. "Hi."

McCree's breath is stolen from him as he's greeted with an absolutely devastating smile, albeit upside down. Hanzo's eyes are dark with intent, but there's an underlying fondness that makes it all the more alluring. Jesse feels himself stutter the pace but doesn't waste any time diving forward.

Goddamn. What did he do to deserve this bendy beauty?

It only gets better when Hanzo relinquishes his hold from McCree's knee to raise the arm and hold onto his neck. Surprising both of them, Jesse is the one to throw the hat to the side, yanking Hanzo's other hand to him by the wrist to kiss it. He hears the aerialist hiss slightly –it will probably bruise, but before Jesse can even worry about it Hanzo tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs him close to kiss him again. "Whatever you're thinking," he breathes, hot and urgent against Jesse's lips, " _Don't_ stop. I may bend, but I do not break. Go to town, _cowboy_."

That's the very last of McCree's reservations to fall off. It is true, he had been pulling his punches a little -Hanzo gave him a run for his money the first time they were together, but he expertly and lovingly made sure Jesse came out the other end unharmed. Not being a trained fitness professional, the cowboy was admittedly slightly scared of having Hanzo under him in risky positions, and didn't quite trust himself not to break something. Clearly, the aerialist does.

Whether it's that trust or the sensual way Hanzo is bent over him, impaled from behind but arched back to give into his demands to kiss –and goddamn, ain't that a power trip that'd make a lesser man arrogant about 'taming the dragon'– Jesse doesn't know, but he gives in. His hold on the aerialist's hip tightens to the point of bruising, the pace quickens until it's uneven, and somewhere along the way he sinks his teeth in Hanzo's neck. The feeling of this beautiful, unreal creature coming undone just for him is enough to send McCree over the edge moments later.

Or maybe it's the fact that Hanzo came calling Jesse's name.

It takes them both a while to recover, and Hanzo lifts himself out of McCree's lap with a deep breath, before collapsing by his side, spent, dishevelled, and silently demanding to be held.

Jesse complies readily, and thinks Hanzo cannot possibly look more perfect.

"I love you." It tumbles out of the aerialist's mouth so suddenly they are both surprised.

"I—what?"

There's a pale glint of insecurity in Hanzo's voice, and he worries his lower lip with his teeth. "I'm sorry, maybe it's too soon for you—well, I didn't mean to say it out loud—it's just... I do love you. You make me feel like myself again." It's absolutely endearing to watch the well-spoken and composed Hanzo Shimada stumble over his words, and Jesse lets him. "When I'm with you, I'm not the yakuza clan heir, I'm not just the man around the pole, I am... me."

Jesse feels like he could melt into a puddle right then and there. "Darlin'... I ain't an expert on what love is, but if it's anything even remotely close to this, I ain't gonna let it go."

It's not quite an "I love you too", but it will do just fine for now, and it makes Hanzo feel his cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

"Let me go get cleaned up." He says after a while spent absently stroking McCree's cheek, "Do you want me to bring you a towel or something?"

"Naw, I can wait a lil bit."

The aerialist bites the inside of his cheek not to smirk too obviously. Jesse's accent is still thicker than his blood and his voice is low and hoarse. There's a certain sense of satisfaction in the knowledge of being able to completely melt his boyfriend even while bottoming. Hanzo makes a short and efficient work of cleaning up, then  goes back to the bedroom and grabs his phone while Jesse goes for a quick wash.

 _-«_ _I know I said I'd call, but I don't think you want to hear my afterglow voice._ _»_

Genji's reply is immediate. - _«_ _Omg anijaaaa. Lol what did he do to u are u ok?_ _»_

 _-«_ _I'm utterly wrecked, but other than that I'm just fine._ _»_

 _-«_ _Aaaand? How does our cowboy fare in the official Shimada ranking of fine specimen?_ _»_

 _-«_ _Remember the mechanical bull at the carnival in Dallas?_ _»_

 _-«_ _Holy mother of fuck, anija._ _»_

Hanzo chuckles and doesn't move when he feels Jesse embrace him from behind, peering curiously at the texts in hiragana.

"Hey! No fair talking about a man in Japanese!"

The aerialist holds up his phone even more clearly. "Do you want me to translate?" He asks, grinning almost cheekily and pointing at the texts, "Here is where he asks me how it was, and here is me telling him you absolutely ruined me."

The confession is worth the blush on Jesse's cheeks. Then McCree spots the small bruise on Hanzo's wrist and sobers up a little. "Does, uh... does that hurt?"

Hanzo flexes his hand. "A little." The very same hand starts carding through the cowboy's hair as Hanzo goes on his toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Delightfully so."

"Damn, darlin'... the things you say."

They enjoy the moment a little while more, before Hanzo reluctantly separates from Jesse. "I should get dressed. I’ve told Genji to come pick me up so you won't have to worry about me."

"Y'know, you're more than welcome to stay until I have to go to Watchpoint." The other not so subtly proposes, "And the rest of the night."

Hanzo lovingly shakes his head. "Tempting as it is, I have to go back. Advanced silk choreography starts next week and Zenyatta could use our help in preparing the routine." It's not a lie. It's just that on top of it, Hanzo also fears that the more time he spends with Jesse, the more the cowboy will be singled out as a target. "Also, you're on closing shift. I'd just be lonely and bored without you."

Said cowboy narrows his eyes slightly, but doesn't press further, not with the look Hanzo is giving him. Sneaky little minx.

"One last kiss before I go get ready?"

Later, while Genji drives them both home, Hanzo spares a thought on the unfairness of puppy eyes on a 6 feet and over cowboy.

 

Everything is as it should tonight at the Watchpoint, and Jesse waves at Fareeha even though he knows he won't receive a reply, not until the end of her Entrance of the Stars routine. The veil dance is beautiful, and McCree can't quite believe his acquired sister's claim of "it isn't really a hard one, there are much more complex things", because to him it definitely looks like he'd end up tangled on the floor with a faceful of fabric if he tried all those arcs and twirls, but oh well.

Gabriel's voice makes him startle slightly. The man is stealthier than a damn shadow sometimes. "Take your break, kid. Rein will cover you." The boss says, with no room for argument.

"Wha—"

"It's about your boyfriend. C'mon."

Jesse goes.

Out of the dance floor, up the stairs and into the staff room, Reyes sits him on a foldable chair and crosses his arms.

"So. Tracking down Hanzo is all the yakuza's thing, but it's not all there is." And if that isn't an ominous start, Jesse will eat his own hat, "Jack has been trying to find out how they snuck their weapons and gear into the Country... and here's the thing: they didn't. Someone else provided them."

"..fuck." precisely.

Reyes lowers his eyes for a moment with a sigh, digging something out of his pocket. "There's worse. Jack's contact dug up this when trying to find out who's the yakuza's supplier. Remind you of anyone?"

The photo itself isn't that impressive, it's mister Tachibana in a rundown LA bar, looking out of place with his crisp suit and shaking hands by the pool table with a visibly American man. The bad part is the distinctive skull tattoo on the stranger's forearm. A tattoo not too different from the faded one McCree himself has on his own arm.

"Deadlock." His blood freezes in his veins. He should've known. No matter how much he tried to put distance between him and the fuckers who came a hair away from ruining his life, of fucking course they'd come back to bite him in the ass.

Reyes must see something in his face, because he softens a bit and pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Keep your head with you, it's not all bad."

"Didn't Morrison's cop friend root them out?" That was what made him keep his freedom after all. A clean slate in exchange for all possible info on one of the biggest gangs to plague this side of the coast.

Gabriel shrugs. "Maybe there was more to them than you knew about. Maybe someone took a bribe. Maybe a little of both." In LA? Pretty likely. "Point is, you know how they work and who was in the old crew. You can help track down the supplier, and we can slap the first few criminal charges on this Tachibana fucker already."

That would make it much easier to send them packing -from what Hanzo told him, yakuza place their strength in appearing clean despite their operations. An operative with criminal charges and a ruined record would not only be a liability, but unacceptable to even think of.

"I have to tell Hanzo all about this!" He exclaims, enthusiastic at first. "...shit, I have to tell him all about this."

The comically falling expression draws a chuckle out of Reyes. "Cheer up, mijo, he probably figured you out somewhat already –he's a smart one." He says, shaking his head as he stands back up, "Bring him here, or if you want Jackie or I can come along to the studio tomorrow afternoon, so you don't have to do this alone."

For a moment, McCree just nods, grateful for the support. Then it clicks. "Wait, did you just call me—"

Alas, Reyes is already out the door and far from the breakroom before the cowboy can finish the thought.

 

Hanzo was, obviously, right about going back to Genji: McCree came back home at 5, exhausted, had the presence of sending a text to his darling and then collapsed in bed until noon.

He takes Reyes up on the offer of going to tell Hanzo together, and feels only slightly weird when he sees Morrison tagging along -they hadn't been on the best of terms at first, but evidently they have grown on each other. Possibly thanks to Gabriel's not so subtle efforts.

They reach the Studio in time to see the tail end of the mid-afternoon silk class, with the whole trifecta of silk experts plus Mondatta.

Genji gets a foot tangled in the silk, unusually caught off-guard, and Zenyatta shakes his head lovingly and smiles, as he helps his beloved untangle. "You're adorable."

"Shut up." Despite himself, old habits die hard, and Cyborg Ninja checks himself out none too stealthily in the mirror and fixes his hair before facing Reyes.

Hanzo is already hiding his face on Mondatta's shoulder to hold back the laughing, so Zenyatta is the one to explain when Jesse looks on, confused:

"Back when we first met, Genji had the _biggest_ puppy love crush on Gabriel. It was absolutely endearing."

That would explain Morrison's barely contained amusement and also why Gabe is refusing to speak.

"It was not!" Genji protests, "I was in a dark place and... and..."

"...and you had a crush on hot edgy dad?" His older brother very unhelpfully supplies, making Genji blush crimson and Reyes break into a chuckle.

"Hear that, Jackie? I'm still hot."

Morrison obviously refuses to feed the other's ego and keeps his voice in a deadpan: " _Sizzling_ , dear."

"To my defence, I didn't know you two were married back then." Seemingly giving up on his little secret exposed, Genji shrugs and decides to fess up, "After that, I mean... I don't _cross swords_. I have _some_ decency after all."

"Also, he eventually saw Zenyatta do a full silk choreo and became hopelessly smitten." Again, the Cyborg Ninja feels that his brother's teasing is uncalled for, but it's not like it's anything but the pure truth. Still, he sticks his tongue out at Hanzo, for appearance's sake if nothing else.

For his part, Zenyatta looks something other than kind and serene, possibly for the first time since McCree has known him, excluding stage time: he looks proud, dare he say even smug, and doesn't hesitate to dive sideways to nuzzle Genji's neck.

Gabriel chuckles at the picture. "Gotta admit, it does make you feel young again to have beautiful boys think you're hot stuff." He concedes, and Jesse can see where he's coming from. Even with the scar, Genji is nothing if not a vision of powerful sex appeal, and anyone, regardless of gender of sexual orientation, would feel flattered by his attention –idly, the cowboy looks at Zenyatta and wonders how he doesn't have an ego the size of Texas. Then, seemingly taking mercy on poor Genji, Reyes changes topic: "...but that's not what we're here to talk about. We have news on your friends from Japan."

Hanzo immediately sobers up. "That's good to hear, we've had a couple acquaintances also bringing up useful things."

"Tachibana hasn't crossed the border armed, the clan apparently had allies in here , and a local gang supplied them guns and people to poke around and find your whereabouts." That's the easy part done, Gabriel is, as usual, direct and to the point. "It's a gang that we thought had been wiped out. Apparently they were just laying low."

"Their ties with the Shimada clan is probably what kept them alive." Genji darkly muses. If there's one thing the elders were good at, it was rubbing elbows with anyone who might work to their benefit.

Jack offers a half-smile. "Hey, we still have some trick up our sleeve. We have someone who used to run with that gang. It's been a while and their info is dated, but it's still an inside eye."

They haven't even hinted at Jesse yet, but several pieces come together in Hanzo's mind.

Ana's scolding and Jesse's apology.

_-“It’s been ten years without even hearing your name.”-_

_-“I know. – I wanted to make sure the slate was clean...”-_

Jesse's way of keeping an eye out for anything and everything.

The faded skull tattoo that Jesse never talked about and Hanzo never asked about.

The speed when he jumped Hana's stalker.

The perfect accuracy of his every move, even just throwing him a hat on stage during the championship –a  dead precision.

 

Then other, older things jump to the forefront of his mind.

"I understand the need to study English, but do we really have to collaborate with these people? They seem despicable." A sixteen year old Hanzo, asking his uncle why it was their business if a man in debt with an American gang fled to Japan and why He had to kill this person for the Americans.

His uncle, answering with stern finality. "It is, Hanzo: gaining favours like that can be very useful, no matter how unsavoury. Do not underestimate them, their most skilled gunman is only your age, and they call him..."

 

"... _Deadeye_." Hanzo returns to the present, pale and with wide eyes fixed on Jesse.

"Well, not quite, the gang's name is Dead _lock_ , but the fact you kind of remember is—" Morrison's correction goes unheard, and Hanzo just keeps staring at McCree.

"It was _you_. Deadeye."

For the second time in two days, Jesse feels chills throughout his whole body. Hanzo knows –has somehow _always_ known. He feels the beginnings of a panic attack -what will Hanzo think of him, joining a gang and already killing people in his teens? Sure Hanzo was yakuza but it's not like he had a choice...

...against all predictions, the aerialist just dissolves into incredulous laughter. "That explains... so many things."

Genji blinks at him, confused at first, then shocked recognition flares up in him too. "Oh my _God_." He whispers, lips curling into a smirk. "Jesse you have no idea how funny this is to me, and I'm sorry because this is all very serious and important, but sweet mother of fuck you were the start of my brother's cowboy fixation."

"I do not have a fixation—"

"You do! You looked him up as soon as they told you he was a sniper and saved that blurry-ass picture—"

"Wait, so your family knew Deadlock?"

"Gentlemen, please, can we just _fucking focus_?!"

Despite none of them being shy, delicate flowers, they're all shocked into silence when they hear Mondatta raise his voice and use a swearword.

"Thank you." The activist says placidly, once calm is restored, smiling at the lot of them as if he hadn't just roared at all of them. "Now, to recap. The Shimada clan has gotten the help of these Deadlock people, about whom Hanzo heard when he was younger and which Jesse used to be a part of, is all that correct?"

Numbly, the interested parties nod.

" _Splendid_." Mondatta is now fully back to the quiet, gentle one who just wants to help. "How will this knowledge help us?"

Reyes clears his voice to get back on track. "Even with the yakuza helping them, there's no way Deadlock managed to grow bigger than it used to be, not after the bust. A lot of the old members already are behind bars, but the newer ones surely act by the same playbook."

Both brothers are immediately contrary.

"Doesn't that put Jesse at risk—"

"I will _not_ have more people I care about risking their life for—"

"Scuse me, fine sirs, ain't the choice entirely mine, here?"

But the lazy, drawn out and yet authoritative drawl coming from the cowboy himself shuts them both up. For different reasons, Genji muses with a touch of amusement, when he catches a glimpse of Hanzo looking away and biting his lip.

"Fine." The older Shimada then utters, "But _caution_ , you hear me? And I want you to talk to me the minute anything seems to be going sideways."

"Ditto for you and Greenie here, darlin'."

Hanzo aggressively refrains from kissing him in front of everyone, but the sentiment is very much there.

 

After the tactical details are sorted out, Zenyatta not so subtly offers Jack and Gabe to stay for some yoga, since they're here already and _would you look at the time? Beginner starts in 15 minutes._

Mondatta exchanges a sideways glance with Hanzo –the aerialist had often times complained about his brother the Little Shit, but it is apparent in occasions such as this that the younger Tekhartha is very much a Little Shit as well, he just gets away with it on the grounds of cuteness and politeness.

It would also appear that sweet, precious Zenyatta is not above poking a little fun at his beloved, pointedly having him help Reyes whenever he needed it –and good naturedly complimenting Gabriel's well-toned thighs in the meantime.

It feels surreal, to spend the subsequent hour and a half laughing and joking in the face of the peril they're all in, but Hanzo's life was never normal to begin with, and has become even less so ever since Jesse McCree has entered the picture.

He suppresses a chuckle as he shakes his head, before diving forward to prevent Morrison from falling face-first out of the hammock.

All the more reason to protect it at all costs.

 

Not too far away, a man with a snake tattoo curses at his underlings in the hotel room they're hiding in.

"So he puffs his chest at you two and you what? Just turn tail and run?"

The man with the wrist tattoo fidgets. "With all the civilians present, we deemed it prudent—"

"Spare me! You lost his tail."

"It's not like we can't always travel back to the studio—"

"Irrelevant! They're not going to relent unless we get them in a vulnerable position.” Hideo Tachibana is not a patient man, and he doesn’t react well to failure. Such traits paint an ideal painting for a yakuza leader in theory, but that will only work for him if he brings in actual _results._ The elders already told him the clock is ticking, and with the Shimada-gumi being barely a shadow of their former selves, their once powerful empire scattered and in shambles, they’re not going to expend more resources than needed on this quest to try and bring the heirs back as a show of power and dominance, and they won’t tolerate him wasting too much time on this either. He will have to make do with what he has on American soil. “If we can't separate them long enough to get Genji and dangle him in front of Hanzo, get one of the ones they care about instead. One of their monk friends, perhaps. Or maybe the cowboy."

The second gunman nods, but looks uncertain. "It's not going to be easy, they are wary of us now."

"Then get our Deadlock contacts to do it. There's no way they linked them to us yet, and common criminals harass civilians however damn well they please." Visibly done with it, Tachibana waves both men off and opens his laptop to try and fish more personal information from the Studio’s website –not at all poring obsessively over and over Genji’s pole videos and muttering to himself about always knowing the boy was a slut.

That would make it personal. And he _obviously_ is only doing this for the good of the Clan, not for any silly personal vendetta or twisted obsession on a boy twenty years younger than him –it would make him a psychopath and a pervert.

It’s just coincidence that the perfect way to show that the Shimada-gumi are still strong and influent is also the perfect way to make the brothers _pay_ , so… he might as well enjoy it.

With a little bit of luck, he might get to have some real fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Genji and Hanzo did go to a country festival in Dallas and they did drop jaws while on the mechanical bull. Like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CpsBugGz7M), and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITeqRDSBHC4).  
> Needless to say, Hanzo makes McCree VERY happy.  
> Also bending back is totally possible, [here](http://www.teluguone.com/tonecmsuserfiles/Health%20Benefits%20Of%20Cobra%20Yoga\(1\).jpg)'s a yoga position that can easily transition into that.


	14. Coming down to blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some baddies rear their ugly heads.  
> A ninja lives up to his name.  
> Genji should be illegal to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case no one re-read last chapter HOLY FUCK I HAVE FANART. The amazing accelerating-puppys on tumblr drew [THIS](http://accelerating-puppys.tumblr.com/post/167060766153/a-drawing-i-did-for-headraline-and-her-amazing) for me I'm so happy!  
> They even have a silk-Zenyatta in the works, I'll chuck a link as soon as it hits me. <3  
> I'll never express my gratitude enough. Art is the greatest gift I could hope to receive.
> 
> This isn't quite the length I wanted, (I usually try to go for 6k words, but 5.2 is good enough I guess... quality over quantity and all that)  
> Again, not ALL the action I thought there would be, but at least we're moving forward a bit.  
> More to come soon.
> 
> Edit: forgot to mention, mild warning for somewhat racial slurs (Jesse getting called a hillbilly and the Shimadas/yakuzas being referred to as "japs" - which was meant as an insult during the war and eventually kept the foul meaning)

The faint autumn sun filters through the kitchen window, making everything look not quite awake yet. Zenyatta enjoys it, as he greets Genji with a good morning kiss.

"Is your brother safe at the Studio?"

His Cyborg Ninja nods into the crook of his neck, inhaling softly and content. "We drove together, then I came to get you."

"Not on that hellish abomination of a motorcycle, I hope?"

Genji chuckles. "What do you have against them, my light?" He briefly asks, then minutely shakes his head. "No, I took the Chevy, it seemed more practical for today."

As battered and old as the car is, it was the first thing the brothers bought together in the States and despite not using it often they do love their beat up Chevrolet. They both prefer the motorcycle, their troubled past making them favour a vehicle they can jump off and away from, should the need arise, but Genji is aware not everyone sees that as an exactly safe thing.

Zenyatta seems to agree with the general public on this one. "Good." He simply says, relishing in their embrace some more. Eventually, he tilts his head up and starts kissing a line along the edge of Genji's scarred jaw.

"Mm." The pole dancer immediately melts into it, leaning into the touch against his better judgement. "Zen... I came to drive you two..."

It's a valiant effort, despite his body language contradicting the soft protest, and Zenyatta chuckles against his skin. "It's alright, beloved." He whispers, sinking his teeth just so in the other's neck, "Just a quick bite."

Common sense be damned, Genji's hands skate down Zen's sides to grab full handfuls of the young yoga teacher's ass, even as he voices a last concern: "Mondatta..."

"...won't mind if we let him sleep in a little more." Zenyatta finishes for him in a whisper, grinding down on his hands, the little imp. It's already driving Genji crazy with want. "So let's be _very quiet_."

Quiet is not exactly Genji's forte when his lover's hands are already sliding under his shirt, and Zenyatta giggles with mirth at the choked gasp his deft fingers elicit. "Should I occupy your mouth otherwise? You seem-mph!"

Zenyatta's taunting finally has the desired effect, as his Cyborg Ninja promptly attacks his mouth with a kiss and pushes him backwards into the kitchen. When he hears his lover's body hit the counter, Genji uses his hold on Zenyatta's ass to physically hoist him up and sit him on top of it.

He very much enjoys Zen's startled little gasp, drawing on just shy of a moan, as their hands start roaming around each other’s bodies.

Then there's a sound not too far from Genji's left and all thoughts of sex evaporate from his mind, reflexes kicking into overdrive and arms immediately going to shield Zenyatta and cradle him to his chest to protect his head.

"Ah- my apologies." Mondatta says meekly, adverting his eyes, "I was planning to sneak in, get some tea, and get out, but it would seem I startled you."

Breath leaves the young Shimada's mouth in a sigh, equal parts relieved and frustrated. "It's okay." He rasps out, at the same time a slightly annoyed but equally amused Zenyatta mumbles "Heaven's sake, brother..."

The yoga teacher pushes Genji's shirt back down, not even quite remembering when or how fast he yanked it up and over his beloved's head, leaving it hooked behind the nape with his arms still trapped in; and Genji likewise helps him compose himself, smoothing out Zen's crumpled tank top and helping him off the counter.

"Again, sorry for interrupting your intimacy." Mondatta apologizes again, "Taken as you were with each other, I didn't think you would notice me going in and out."

That's one interesting thing about Zenyatta's older brother. He's never found any problem with physical intimacy, other than deeming it not his cup of tea. He can walk on two people furiously making out and not be phased in the least -especially when it's his baby brother and the love of his life, Mondatta can only be glad they care for each other as they do, and feels no shame in casually walking past him, as well as believing that they should not feel any shame at being seen either. But that's not how most people work, several built-in visceral reactions come into play, either natural or developed by society, and so lovers jump and spring away.

Mondatta doesn't try to argue that, considering he doesn't partake in sex as a show of affection at all so he might be biased too. If anything, he's simply proud that Genji's visceral reaction was to protect Zen from danger rather than feel embarrassed.

Finally calmer, but with his chest still visibly rising and falling beneath his shirt, Genji nods. "Well." He tries, "We weren't supposed to be fooling around anyway, so there's that."

That is true. They've delayed enough and it's better they get going since classes are going to start soon.

Just before getting in the car, though, Zenyatta goes on his toes and nips at Genji's earlobe: "I'll make it up to you after silks, beloved."

Cyborg Ninja already bites his lips in anticipation.

 

It's not quite easy, pretending you didn't hear your baby brother promise to sneak away later, and it is even less easy to facilitate the process while not making him feel guilty about leaving you behind, but Mondatta is nothing if not resourceful, and expresses an interest in watching Fareeha's class just after aerial silk ends.

Young miss Amari is enthusiastic, Angela is glad she won't be the only outsider, and Zenyatta will simply have to drag Genji to the nearest secluded space.

Great minds think alike, the activist muses, as he sees Hanzo in reception on the phone with Jesse and overhears a bit of the conversation.

"Sure, we can meet up if you're nearby. We won't have advanced until two o’clock and Genji is... busy, so I have time for a walk and some tea." There's a pause. McCree is probably just as amused. "I honestly don't want to know. Yeah. See you in a bit."

It makes Mondatta sigh happily. Ever since Zenyatta first told him about the Shimada brothers, he knew there was something about them. Something dark, tragic, that made them how they are now -so tightly knit together, living not for themselves but for each other, both thinking themselves 'defective' and only of any value if the other is safe and happy. Zen has helped Genji find meaning in himself, and the young pole dancer has been healing that part of his soul nicely, it was high time Hanzo had someone do that for him as well. This trip has been worthwhile, it seems: he gets to see all his boys happy. As for 'safe'...  his expression darkens, but only a little and only for a moment –well, they will take care of that when the time comes.

With that thought, he follows Fareeha in the bellydance room and gratefully takes a seat on a purple cushion to watch the class.

Fareeha immediately proves to be an amazing and caring teacher, as she make sure everyone is fine with having spectators before they start, as well as reassuring her students that they don't have to actually expose their bellies just for practice if they don't feel like doing so –she still wolf-whistles at Angela proudly –if a bit clumsily– donning one of the jingling bras over her crop top, but that's just because they've known each other for years and Angela lets her. Also, he supposes, doctor Ziegler is very much wolf-whistle worthy.

 

For his part, Hanzo doesn't mind Genji sneaking away with Zenyatta for some alone time –it's understandable, and quite surprising for him that it was not his younger brother the one initiating it. Then again, Zenyatta is young, despite his wise and gentle nature making him seem much older, it's only natural that he'd wish to have his partner close more often.

The aerialist only hopes the lovebirds won't violate too many health and safety regulations during their little backroom rendezvous.

Jesse laughs loudly when he voices that. "Damn darlin', wouldn't have pegged you for the type to even be fine with them doin' it at work in the first place..." he says, in between chuckles, and Hanzo shrugs behind his cup of tea.

"I know Genji. Antagonizing him only brings forth shouting matches, and trying to stop him..." his expression sours at some decidedly unhappy memories, "...no. He's too stubborn. So I've made a habit of not bothering, if his antics are not really hurting anyone."

"That's probably for the best." Jesse concedes, thoughtful, "Still, it's awfully nice of ya."

The pole teacher closes his eyes, not quite willing to accept the praise. "For a long time it wasn't like that –I fought him at every turn, insulted his rebellious spirit before I finally realized it would be the one thing to save us."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up." His boyfriend's eyes turn sad, and Hanzo has to reach out and hold his hand across the table.

"It's okay, Jesse." He whispers, "We made it here, eventually. To freedom." He bites his lip, before continuing. "...to you."

It's almost endearing to see how much McCree is not used to words of affection: he immediately flusters and tries to hide under his hat. "Darlin'..."

Taking pity on him, Hanzo doesn't point it out, and they share the rest of their treats in companionable silence, before the cowboy insists to walk him back to the Studio.

On the way back, Hanzo keeps feeling like they're being watched, but a quick scan of his surroundings doesn't reveal any well-dressed Japanese men stalking them, obvious or otherwise.

Still, the aerialist can't shake the bad vibe, and can feel Jesse is tense too, through their linked hands.

"Will you be okay going back?" He eventually asks, as they face each other in front of the Studio's glass doors to kiss goodbye.

Jesse gives him a half-smirk. "Nothing against your mysterious guitar case, hon..." he takes Hanzo's hand and guides it to his hip, underneath his baggy jacket and just below the waistband of his jeans. "..But I _am_ licensed to conceal an' carry. I'll be okay."

Hanzo's breath hitches for a moment as his fingers feel the unmistakable shape of a revolver. Jesse probably should be worried that his boyfriend is turned on by how dangerous of a person he is, but he's well past caring if it gets him _those_ looks from his darlin'.

"And here I thought you were just so happy to see me." And these lines, holy shit.

"There should be laws against you bein' all cheeky at me."

"Then maybe you should try and dispense _justice_ , cowboy." Hanzo not so subtly moves his hand from Jesse's side to his ass, and gives a firm squeeze and a wink in goodbye. "Later."

Jesse lets out a breath as he watches his boyfriend safely cross the Studio’s glass doors; and he starts walking. It doesn’t take long for whoever was hiding in the shadows to come forth, once he is alone.

“Well, well, well.” Someone says, coming up behind him in the alleyway immediately to the Studio’s right, “Here I was thinking I’d snatch some random hillbilly, and what do I find?” two more people appear at the man’s sides as he speaks, both wearing nondescript dark jeans and dark jackets with prominent skull patches on them –they look like any old skull, unless you knew the meaning behind it. “Hello, _Joel_. If that even is your real name!”

A flash of recognition sparks in Jesse. "Winter." He calls, mock-friendly, "Long time no see. And _what_ do you think? I was young and stupid, but not stupid enough to give you fuckers anything real."

The cowboy tries to assess his surroundings. If they're not armed, then even one against three is easy pickings, but to think that would be wishful thinking. Assuming they all have guns, instead, he could put down two if he's fast enough, but the third would have a clean shot by the time he turned. He needs to get them cocky, move their hands away from their hips.

"So what's the deal, fellas?" He asks, "Got yourselves some yakuza buddies?"

"Hardly." Winter scoffs, crossing his arms, "The japs are calling in a favor, an' the pay is good."

McCree places both hands on his hips, "And you think what? I'm just gonna roll over for you?"

"Oh I hope not." Is the answer, "I hope you give me a reason to go all out, _Deadeye_."

"You're fast, Winter." Jesse says, abandoning  all pretence of not having a weapon, "But you ain't that fast."

Once more, he checks his surroundings. Two people in front of him, Winter included, and one who circled around him to control his six. The strangers look young and inexperienced, but clearly they've been learning well. He takes a step back, playing into the disadvantage, just as Winter snaps: "We've wasted enough time. Grab him!"

Almost as if on cue, Jesse launches himself forward in a combat roll, ducking under the arms of the guy behind him and drawing Peacekeeper in one fluid motion. He shoots Winter's gun out of his hand before the man can line up his shot properly and then fires a round in front of the second man's feet, not to actually hurt him, but enough to spook him into losing balance. The third stranger tries to lunge at him again, diving forward, but Jesse pistol-whips him hard enough to stun him and takes the opportunity to toss him into Winter, who was just recovering.

"Screw this." The first stranger has gotten back up and pulls out a gun of his own.

Jesse is already contemplating where to roll out as the man takes aim, but a whizzing sound startles them all, and the stranger lets go of his gun and screams.

There's an arrow embedded in his foot.

A motherfucking _arrow_ , through his foot and _into the pavement_.

They're all scared shitless at this point, Jesse included, but he makes a show of knowing what's going on. "Had enough yet?"

On cue, another arrow flies past from somewhere high up, embedding itself in the wall just behind Winter, passing millimiters from his face.

" _Fuck_! What kinda Robin Hood bullshit is this?!" He curses loudly, "Let's get the fuck outta here!"

"What about Dodger?"

"Fuck him, let's _get the fuck out_!"

McCree can only watch as two out of three scramble away, leaving their wounded whimpering on the floor. He turns around towards what he thinks was the source of the arrows just in time to see Hanzo jump down from an emergency staircase, his hoodie half unzipped and one sleeve hanging down. Jesse follows the colours of the tattoo up to the bow Hanzo is holding.

_'Wait, what the fuck?'_

The aerialist just smiles at him like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Happy to see me yet?" He asks, stepping forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I-- whuh--"

Jesse honestly can't decide whether what he's seeing is worrisome or insanely hot. Hanzo keeps walking, kneeling beside the man he just skewered in the foot.

"This man will need medical attention." He says, snapping the arrow's shaft to extract the man's foot from it without causing unnecessary pain, "Then maybe we can interrogate him."

"Fuck you, man..." the injured gangster curses sluggishly at him, dizzy with blood loss, "I ain't tellin' you shit."

The aerialist just sniffs out a breath as he takes off the man's shoe and rips the sleeve of his hoodie, to somewhat bandage and apply pressure to the wound. "Yes, well." He whispers, almost gently, but with an icy hue in his eyes that makes even Jesse a little creeped out, "We'll have to see about that."

"Hanzo..." finally finding his voice again, Jesse holsters Peacekeeper and straightens his hat, "Don't think me ungrateful, but I had this. No need to put yerself in danger for me."

The archer frowns briefly, surely biting back his instinctual retort, then shakes his head. "I was never in any danger, they didn't even see me coming." That pulls a smirk from the cowboy's mouth as he concedes a nod. The _Dragon Ninja_ is finally living up to the name. "And I learned with the years that, as good as you can be in a fight, you don't have to fight alone."

"Shit, darlin'." Is the only coherent thought that Jesse can voice, watching Hanzo pull out his phone and call someone, probably Reyes or Morrison, with no fear, no regret, nothing whatsoever –just another day at the gym, teaching dance class, impaling dudes, the business.

"Yeah, two more got away, so they probably know we're onto them by now." A pause, surely for the other end of the line to curse at something or someone. "Ok, but come soon, this asshole is still bleeding from a foot." More silence, "Well, we have doctor Ziegler in the bellydance class." One more beat. "Ok, will do. See you soon."

When Hanzo pockets his phone again, Jesse mentally kicks himself back into gear. This can actually turn up good. They have a prisoner of sorts, they might be able to get some insights on the Deadlocks and their ties with the yakuza.

The aerialist nods at him. “Come, we’ll get in through the service door. You go get doctor Ziegler, I’ll take this asshole in the staffroom and get my brother.” There would be the question of how to make sure the man doesn’t escape, but he’s on the verge of passing out, possibly from the pain in his foot –which is another deterrent that will probably make him prefer sitting still like a good boy. So they each grab the would-have-been assailant by one arm, and silently make their way back into the Studio.

Hanzo doesn’t have to go far to find Genji after getting the man onto a chair in the staffroom: his little brother emerges with Zenyatta from the staff changing rooms, fresh scratches on his shoulders poking out from his tank top, hair mussed and damp, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and a prominent love bite on his neck, purple and proud.

Zen isn't any better for the wear, especially in terms of bite marks, and it rips a chuckle from Hanzo despite the emergency.

"Before you say anything, anija, we were in the shower at the far end and I've already cleaned everything the running water didn't—" his older brother just shakes his head as the Cyborg Ninja registers the intruding presence. "Who the fuck is this?"

"A random asshole, one of three who tried to jump Jesse just outside." Hanzo answers without missing a beat, "Jesse went to find Angela since I speared him in the foot, and Gabriel is on his way to take him."

It's quite surreal for the wannabe gangster, to hear these supposed civilians talk about the aggression so casually, and he looks at Genji in a mixture of awe and confusion. They all were given a description of the Shimada brothers, but he can't quite correlate what he read about the spoiled ex-yakuza prince with this admittedly beautiful man –fucked up cheek notwithstanding– with messy hair and looking like he just had some fantastic sex. His mouth goes dry and he stares for a good minute, before a loud slam makes him jump.

"Hey!" Hanzo calls, palm flat against the desk in the room, "Eyes off my brother. He's way out of your league anyway."

Zenyatta titters quietly behind his hand, breathing deeply a couple of times to conceal his nerves and chancing a look at their captive's foot. "I'll get the first aid kit and start disinfecting, so he will be ready for stitching when Angela comes." He offers, and the aerialist doesn't stop him –if they have something to do, they have less time to freak out. Genji watches Zenyatta lovingly, huffing out an annoyed breath at how his dearest cares even for the least deserving of strangers, but hey, that’s part of why he loves Zen so much, so he just leans against a wall and tries not to be a distraction.

Angela comes barging in still wearing the jingly bra, and the gangster is gawking once more, already dizzy with pain and blood loss. "I get _you_ as my doctor? Man, I hit the jackpot! You here to kiss it all better, sugar?"

"Do you _want_ me to plant another arrow in you?" Hanzo says, at the same time the good doctor scoffs at the man. “Because I will.”

"That's cute. I have a nephew who's about your age. He hits on anything that moves too, it's adorable." Angela says nonchalantly at the same time Hanzo makes his threat, expertly taking over from Zenyatta and prepping the needle, "Be quiet now. I wouldn't want to mess up and have to poke at you more times than I have to."

The brothers are not sure whether their captive has picked up on Angela's subtle threat, but at least he does shut up and groggily sinks down some more in his seat.

"Sorry Angie." Hanzo says, slumping in the chair on the other side of the desk, adrenaline rush finally crashing down, "He saw Genji freshly showered and fucked out, guess it instantly made him horny."

Genji sticks his tongue out at him, and the doctor laughs softly. "I still think it's some pheromone that you guys emanate and that other people unconsciously pick up the scent of."

Zenyatta, ever the helpful assistant, puts away the unnecessary items back into the first aid kit and disposes of the used ones as Angela works, all the while trying not to laugh. "That might be one explanation."

Suture takes a good bit of time, mostly because the doctor had to stitch up both sides of the man's foot, as well as chiding Hanzo for nearly breaking several small bones, for which the aerialist apologizes profusely and explains he did it purely because there was a gun pointed at Jesse's head. Eventually, the time for Hanzo's class comes and he has to leave, luckily not before Jesse himself meets them at the room's door with Reyes in tow.

"Ah. Not a moment too soon." He says with a sigh of relief, "My hero." He adds, just to be a smartass about it.

Genji scoffs, but says nothing.

Angela stands up from where she was kneeling to patch up the injured gangster's foot. "We'll leave him in your capable hands." She says, removing the sterile gloves, "I'm still hoping to catch the tail end of Reeha's class and the boys have the afternoon advanced look after."

"Let me know how it plays out, will you?" Hanzo is looking at Jesse as he speaks, but Gabriel pipes in with a chuckle:

"You’re asking with the doe eyes? Hell, _I'd_ tell you on the off-chance he wouldn't."

The cowboy sputters indignantly, still mildly embarrassed about being caught in flagrant ogling of his darlin’, but Hanzo smiles affectionately at him so he can't really be mad.

"Thanks, edge dad." The aerialist says, and Reyes sends both him and Genji off with pats behind the head.

"Get outta here now, boys, vamoose." Just to be an ass, Genji does blow a kiss to the gangster as he gets out, who promptly looks away, red as a tomato.

 

Now alone with their charge, Gabriel and Jesse make themselves at home, waiting for the young man's mind to clear from leftover pain. The cowboy even slides him a cup of water from the cooler and an energy bar taken from one of the vending machines outside.

“Y’think I’mma help you if you play good cop?” the gangster says, puffing up his chest and trying to look tough despite the drowsiness and the pain in his foot.

Jesse shakes his head and slides the energy bar a bit closer to him. “That’d make _him_ the bad cop, and hoo boy, you don’t wanna be on the receiving ending of that.” He suggests, tipping his hat towards Gabriel, “Trust me, I’ve been on the other side and it ain’t pretty.”

“Hey.” Gabriel protests, his voice gravelly and not at all reassuring, from where he plays the silent shadow, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. There’s a poignant pause where they seem to be at a standstill, with the Deadlock member staring defiantly back at Jesse and the cowboy trying to determine whether he wants to punch him or pity him.

In the end, neither wins. “Look, yer probably too small a fish to be of any help, and my boyfriend stabbed you in the foot with an arrow after you tried takin’ a shot at me. I’d say we call it even.” The cowboy says with a sigh. “Eat the damn bar.”

Reluctantly and suspiciously, the young gangster unwraps the snack and starts eating.

“How about we start small? We need somethin’ to call you besides ‘hey you’.” Predictably, the Deadlock member scoffs at Jesse. He turns to Gabriel for assistance, but the older guard smirks and shrugs. McCree can already feel a headache coming up, but he tries again. “Look, kid. Right now I’m the only thing between you an’ him, do you really wanna go there? I hand you off to him, it’s a one-way ticket to the slammer. You ready to end up behind bars for the fuckers who left you behind and bleeding?”

“You would know about leaving people behind, huh, _Joel_?” the rather scrawny man asks, looking at Jesse with disdain but taking a gulp of the water too regardless.

Jesse scoffs back. “You think that’s gonna get a ruse out of me? So they tell stories about me. They ever say they plucked me outta my home at thirteen and put a gun in my hand at fourteen?” he asks, voice level and calm, “If that’s not the kind of people to leave behind and not look back, hell, I dunno what is.”

The young gangster sneers through the pain. “Wanna try and say that to the japs?”

McCree _almost_ gives him the wince he wanted, managing to still look impassive and uncaring. “What’s the deal with that anyway?” he asks, “I was under the impression Deadlock wouldn’t take kindly to be someone’s lapdog.”

“Fuck if I know.” The kid shrugs, throwing Jesse’s words back at him: “Small fish, remember? But hey, it’s good money and apparently the japs are cashin’ in some old favor or sumthin’. Don’t know, didn’t ask.”

 _Good money._ Jesse has a moment of somber remembrance on the things he used to be willing to do for those two words. “But you _have_ somethin’, don’t you? Anything, that can maybe make the difference between dropping you in a hole and throwing away the key; and placing you in custody with the chance of a parole hearing.”

The gangster pauses. Considers. They _did_ leave him to bleed out on the pavement, after all. “Dodger.” He says eventually.

Ironic name for someone who got pinned to the asphalt, but Jesse refrains from commenting. “Good man. Somethin’ you wanna share, Dodger?”

Dodger half-shrugs. “Don’t really know much. Winter is the japs’ contact. They wanted to either snag up Shimada senior’s hillbilly boyfriend, or the Korean chick, to bargain.” He says, “Apparently the japs think the hot brother and the monk would’ve been too well protected.”

Gabriel has to bite his lips not to smile at how Genji is automatically “the hot one”, scars and all –that kid, he swears. He shakes his head. “And failing that?”

Dodger shakes his head, shaggy ginger hair messy and still sweaty from the fight, trauma and medical procedure. “I dunno. There was talk of sneaking into that fancy club they work at, though fuck if I know how.”

Gabriel and Jesse share a look. Clearly, some of Deadlock’s new ranks would enter as regular customers, and then help the yakuza sneak in. They can’t exactly stop everyone, the only failsafe would be to close the club in the immediate future, but they can’t do that to Winston, especially since tomorrow is Exotic Night and the profits will go to breast cancer research.

 _‘Shit.’_ Jesse thinks, ‘ _Tomorrow is Exotic Night.’_

They’re going to have to prepare if they expect a yakuza/gang throw-down. And something tells Jesse the yakuza won’t waste the perfect opportunity of catching the brothers with their literal pants off.

Gabriel sees the change in Jesse’s face and leaves his post by the wall. “Okay, that’ll be enough. Jack is waiting outside with his friend from the district, they’ll take him into custody for the time being.” He says, not quite willing to let the gangster know they’re actually worried about anything, “We can continue this later, when he’s not half passed out from blood loss or doped up on painkillers.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Jesse understands and is grateful, but they do have to prepare. There will be hundreds of innocent people at Watchpoint tomorrow, and they can’t afford to be caught unaware. Still, it’s better not to show any worry and appear in control. “I’ll swing by the office in a few.”

Reyes nods, knowing what it’s about. Back when Jesse first cleaned up his act, he still refused to be a complete snitch, and he simply confirmed a whole lot of information that Jack and his friends in the services already knew. Also he really was small fry, having a reputation solely because of how good he was with a gun, and his knowledge really didn’t amount to much more. But now, with his new family and the people he loves in danger? Jesse will gladly try and wrack his brain for names and locations. Especially since there’s talk of kidnapping and anything could be vital, dated as it may be.

He ends up not being able to see Hanzo for the rest of the day, between dealing with their captive, stopping by to talk to Reyes and his actual work shifts. They trade a few text and a late night call before bed, but Jesse still feels unsatisfied as his head hits the pillow.

Goddamn yakuza, trying to ruin everything.

He dreams of Hanzo shooting his bow decked out in full samurai clothing, left side uncovered and proudly displaying the tattoo, before turning victoriously to him and wielding an entirely different kind of weapon.

It probably says something about both of them, how much they’re attracted to how each of them could easily hurt, maim and kill; but Jesse likes that about Hanzo.

Jesse likes that Hanzo knows his worst side, and doesn’t mind. That Hanzo even feels safe about Jesse having his back for that exact same reason. And the cowboy can proudly say the same, so if anyone thinks they can take that away from him, well.

He’ll just have to remind them why they used to call him _Deadeye_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Hanzo has the biggest danger-boner for Jesse.  
> And it's obviously mutual.
> 
> Either way, oh look. I'm ALMOST back to a vague semblance of a schedule.  
> Big Fight is comin' up soon though, so that will probably take a while to write.  
> Then again, I already have Genji's routine for Exotic Night down, and can't wait to show it off (I basically found a video and fell in love for like the billionth time, and the plus is that it's a routine of mostly moves that I could also recreate on my own and I kinda want to learn it but haven't the tme, but shhh)


	15. Pole Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come crashing down.
> 
> you can't spell "assassin" without sin and double the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.  
> I'm cramping so hard my body is folding in two, I have to wake up to go to work in less than 7 hours and I haven't had dinner yet.  
> Just.  
> Take this.  
> It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted, but nothing ever does.  
> And don't hate me too much. I promise, things aren't as bad as they look.  
> References in the end notes.
> 
> ALMOST FORGOT: the amazing accelerating-puppys drew [fanart](http://accelerating-puppys.tumblr.com/post/167349420628/2-new-things-for-headraline-s-fan-fic-zenyatta) for me again. Go look! They're lovely! And amazing!

Watchpoint is a big place: it used to be a movie theatre, with two or three projector rooms, before Winston bought the place after it fell in disrepair and turned it into a haven for night-time performers. He was never too into clubbing himself, but his niece, Lena, always complained about the absurd lengths a girl needs to go to, in order to feel basic safety when going out with her girlfriend, and Winston thought about changing that. People should be allowed to go out and unwind without wondering whether their chosen clothing or dancing style could 'provoke' others into molesting them. And that's how Watchpoint was born.

The performances were small and at first mostly just for parties, but then there came an odd couple of brothers with their athlete friends, apparently acquaintances of Lena’s girlfriend Emily, renting the stage for a party because they finally got licensed to teach dance, and to celebrate they announced they’d dance for everyone present.

The club popularity skyrocketed, renovations were needed, and a whole other room was converted to standard dance floor and separated from the stage hall, bar restored from what was once the old movie theatre's. Unknowingly, the Shimada brothers helped Winston fulfill his niece's dream of a safe place to let go and be herself, so no, Winston is not going to let whoever was threatening them get to them that easily, either.

 

Jesse has given Reyes all the names and descriptions of the old guard he can remember, mostly to no avail -Morrison's government buddies did bust the hideout, with the exception of few stragglers escaping; so, barring Winter and a few other individuals unaccounted for, most senior Deadlock members are behind bars and have been for some time.

Still, Winter is as good a place to start as any. He was the one who hooked up Tachibana with the gang's new weapon supplier, as he apparently was involved in whatever the Shimada fixed for them way back when, and they probably also helped Winter and a few other disappear just before the bust, giving them spaces to lay low god knows where until the air cleared.

Jack wants to push for a warrant and have his friends start arresting, but Gabriel advises against it: if they do that without any actual incriminating evidence of Tachibana's collusion, it might simply scare him into pulling out his men while he can, which would be great on the short term, but would leave that particular can of worms at risk of being reopened later down the road.

Sure they have Akande Ogundimu's statement, but despite everything the man was still alone when he was threatened and hotel cameras don't pick up audio so the scuffle can't be unequivocally linked to a threat to the brothers on Ogundimu's word alone.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." The ex-officer huffs, sitting down in front of the monitors.

"I know, babe. Did you see Ana? She's furious too." In the safety of their little surveillance cubby-hole, Gabriel allows himself to pet his husband's forehead affectionately, fingers lingering gently on the man's scar. "Wilhelm could barely keep up with her."

Which is saying something, considering the man's seemingly endless energy. Despite the danger and everything else going on, Ana demanded to be present for this Exotic Night, especially for this cause as well as for her boys.

She is stunning on stage, radiant and confident as ever, proudly thanking everyone for taking part in the project and spurring on anyone who would like or has the possibility to further donate to research. Then she announces the first performance of the day -D.Va and Lúcio dueting on the hoop, and gracefully steps back.

Tonight’s hoop is peculiar: it’s actually made of two hoops, linked together by several bars carefully spaced out along the circumference, and the two performers are already on it when the lights come up and the music starts; Lúcio is holding on the bottom of the hoop with both hands, legs dangling down and body arched up, while Hana is above him, head rested on this boyfriend shoulders and body arched out in a cobra pose, legs pointing out either side of the upper part of the hoop.

In time with the beat, they dissolve the pose and come down, D.Va dropping all the way down Lú’s legs and in an upside-down split as he holds her, until she lowers down on the floor; and Jesse notes with some amusement that it’s a popular Korean Pop song.

Lúcio comes down as well, and they’ve really amped it up from the last time, floorwork getting more and more passionate between them. Or maybe it’s the fact that this time they went with simplicity, in terms of costumes, and Hana is wearing a classy, lacy black top and matching bottoms, while Lúcio is likewise only clad in black pants. The hoop gets lowered for them to enter it again, and up they go.

The mirror-split pose is impressive, even to Jesse’s untrained eye. The way both performers maneuver around and take advantage of the bars for support is masterful, then the chorus comes and McCree can’t hold back a tiny, silent applause. The pose is, once again, mirrored for both of them as they transition into it, and it looks like they’re both flying, hands stretched out upwards and backwards to grab at the hoops above them and bodies arched back as well, Hana carefully sliding between the upper hoop and the bars, Lúcio hanging down the lower hoop and into _nothing_. Impressive show of strength if nothing else.

They transition out, and okay, it is a little sexy when they tangle and hold each other, hoops freely spinning along. From how much they have to use each other’s body for support, Jesse suspects Hanzo and Satya had their say in what went into this choreo, and once glance at Hanzo’s unashamedly proud face is confirmation enough. The cowboy shakes his head and concentrates on keeping an eye on Hana. She’s been singled out as a target, so Jesse will eagerly watch the whole performance and more.

Hana effortlessly drops down in another split, this time upright, thighs supported by Lúcio’s feet and goddamn if that isn’t a trust exercise and a half, especially when she slides out and upside down, hooking ankle to ankle with her boyfriend. He then picks her back up on one foot and she hooks her legs around the other, as Lúcio gathers momentum for a second to then basically _flip_ her back up. She rolls over his offered chest, and the words _“Why, oh baby? Why, oh baby?”_ ring out soft and sweet from the song as they slide out and reposition, getting ready for the next figures. Lúcio is now dangling down by one hand and one hooked knee; and Hana slides through the empty space between his arm and leg to rest her body on his side, arching out. He lovingly caresses her for a second, before releasing the arm and letting her slide out. D.Va dangles down for a second, than takes the swing and backflips on her beloved’s body, reaching up only to slide back down, and goddamn these kids are gonna give Jesse a heart attack.

Lúcio lowers Hana all the way to a millimetre from the floor, holding her by one leg as she arched out in the Gemini pose, then he pulls her up again and they reposition. Lúcio hooks his ankles safely in the hoop and Jesse knows crazy shit is about to happen. Hana flicks her hair at the audience, a way to grab some time to steel her and catch her breath, before she does basically a leap of faith, letting go and dropping backwards, only held by the ankles from Lúcio. She sways, and he tosses her in place –for one, heart-stopping moment, she’s in the air, but he grabs her by the hands after she turns. Then he licks her up again, moving to grab her just under the arms and breasts, to release her for the final series of front flips, danger and speed gradually winding down just like the music does, except for one very last toss in time to the words _“Cause I’ve got love”_. Jesse doesn’t have a full view of their faces, but he’s pretty sure they briefly kissed just now, as Hana playfully dangles her feet. The hoop lowers and the couple just lets go, Hana landing safely but making a show of crumpling and extending a hand upwards, as if missing Lúcio, who keeps his pose and obviously stretches his arm down as well, “missing” her too.

The lights go out for the time it takes for them to step out and down, and performance is met with the usual, roaring approval. Ana takes the mic again as the hoops are removed and the poles cleaned.

"Now, for the joy of most of the female eyes here -oh Hell, who am I kidding, for the joy of the eyes of anyone with a pulse..." the Studio owner has to pause at the collective laughter that ensues, "Next up is our very own king of Exotic Dancing." She says, and already the crowd is reeling. Jesse chuckles from his observation point, not too far from the stage. "He's been slaving over this routine and let me tell you, it's good stuff. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one and only Genji 'Cyborg Ninja' Shimada!"

All the way over from left-hand side stage exit, Hanzo catches McCree's line of sight and grins. The cowboy could swear pride is rolling off Hanzo in waves, as the aerialist mouths 'This is going to be good!' at him, knowing Jesse's keen eye would catch it even over the low red lights and the crowd.

 

The music starts slow, just a beeping at first, to which the lights blink in an out in sink a couple of times before finally turning on and offering Genji's image to the audience.

Standing with his back to the pole, one arm holding it above his head and the other hand resting on his knee, legs spread and heel-clad pointed toes firmly planted on the floor, Cyborg Ninja is wearing dark pole shorts with deep brown leather straps running along the side of the shorts, eventually coming off the fabric and linking to twin rings holding horizontal straps over his mid-thighs; his chest and arms are completely bare, with the sole exception of the strap that holds his sheathed katana and a thin leather band around his left bicep, and finally, on top of his usual facemask, a cream-covered cloth covers his entire head, in a manner not unlike that of Bedouin or nomad tribes, held in place on his forehead by another leather strap and showing only Genji's eyes to the onlookers, as he rotates his hips in sync with the beeping.

It's definitely a sight to see; and Jesse chuckles as he can see Hanzo and Mondatta good-naturedly teasing Zenyatta, as the younger man tries and fails to hide how much he likes that particular getup.

Then the beeping sets off the beat, the sound effect of an old 56k modem connecting as Genji describes a wide arc with his right leg and slides down, and Jesse is doubly amused.

How very fitting, Cyborg Ninja.

The first bit of floorwork immediately reminds everyone why exactly Genji is the king of Exotic Dancing, as he takes off the katana and rests it beside himself while sitting in a split, right before swinging his leg around and turning. When he lifts his hips from where he was laying facedown to an almost-shoulder stand, only to smoothly but swiftly swaying back down, grinding on the stage twice before flipping forward over the same shoulder and sliding to the side, the audience is practically in religious silence.

If he so wanted, Genji could probably start a small cult of people worshipping his ass right now.

The floorwork ends, and the cowboy has to chuckle as Genji starts climbing as the song says _“you got yourself an ass with a mind of its own”_. No guesses as who chose the song for the Cyborg Ninja, here. Despite six years together, Zenyatta is still red as a tomato when Genji distantly winks at him from his Extended Butterfly position, holding upside down by both hands and one ankle hooked up front while the other is stretched far back for the split –the passion is still very much alive for those two.

Genji closes around, transitioning with one leg around the pole and hooking one arm around it, dropping into another split, before flipping over and out, pole safely wedged behind his thighs and one arm holding his torso up. Jesse remembers Hanzo mentioning the posed being called “Superman” for some reason –it makes him kind of laugh.

But then Cyborg Ninja slides down, pushes his hands against the floor and starts basically undulating his hips at the pole, and no sir, there’s nothing funny about that. One thing that is funny, is Gabriel Reyes breaking his own ‘no chatting aimlessly through the comms’ rule, as he hits the main channel and remarks “Not a dry set of panties in the whole building.”

“Reyes!” Reinhardt protests, but he’s chuckling.

“What can I say? I’m proud of my not-quite-sons.” As he should be. Genji slid back down and into floorwork, and he’s making good use of his best asset.

 _‘Heh…_ ass _et.’_ Jesse has to shake his head at his own dumb joke.

The Cyborg Ninja stands upright for a full body wave, then another to each side, before going up again. He hooks a knee, then the other, then once he properly positions his hands _he lets go_. Rationally, the cowboy knows that with both hands pulling back and both thighs pushing out, the position is technically secure, but on the spinning pole it takes a lot of control and endurance. He will never not be amazed by these people.

Genji pulls back up, all the way to the stage top, and, cheeky little shit that he is, uses one hand to push against the support beam and invert the spinning direction before arching back down. He inverts once, switches sides, inverts again, slides into Gemini and then pushes out.

Both Hanzo and Ana are inordinately proud at that. Having one knee hooked on the pole, the other leg straight forward and the back arched out is a figure called the Dragon Fly. Genji is basically telling “fucking represent, bitches” with his body, despite the name being not quite the same.

He dives in and goes for a shoulder-mounted split next, just before getting close to the pole again to securely hold it upside down and stretching both his legs outwards, swaying them along to the beat.

Jesse loves Hanzo dearly, but even he has to admit that Genji’s ass is a work of art.

The music picks up as Genji goes back down, gathering momentum for a simple spin that immediately looks far more complicated as the Cyborg Ninja closes his ankle around the pole, making it spin faster and faster before opening up position again and subsequently slowing down. Hanzo had tried to explain it to him once.

“It’s physics, really.” He had said, “An extension of the law of conservation of angular momentum. The closer a surface is to the centre of a spinning object, the faster it will be. The wider and farther the surface area, the slower it will go.”

It still looks like fucking magic to McCree.

Then he thinks at this point Genji is just showing off, backflipping from the shoulder mount to a sit, then sliding down into handstand and grinding down once more for the floorwork. Then again, the man _is_ a performer, showing off is practically his job.

One sensual roll later, Genji is hand-standing again and grasping the pole between his thighs, giving it a spin by pushing out against the floor before pulling up. He hooks a knee, then the other ankle on the lower part, and for a couple of seconds he extends into a perfect split against the pole, as the song says _“you know your mama and your daddy don’t care”_ which makes Jesse laugh, for some reason.

The very last figure is a shoulder mount into Gemini, as the song stops almost abruptly but heavy breath can still be heard as Genji stills on the pole, spinning slower and slower as the breathing fades out.

The applause and wolf-whistling is nothing new, by now, but what is new is Zenyatta practically jumping on stage and running to the pole, grabbing Genji's head while he's still hanging down in Gemini position to yank away his mask and kiss him then and there. Genji is taken by surprise, but manages to close his other leg around the pole and not fall.

Ana is chuckling, as she comes back on stage the normal way and takes the microphone again. "Who can blame him, am I right?" She says with a wink, and more happy hoots erupt at the power couple. Zen was about to move off-stage, but Ana motions for him to get close while Genji gets down and recovers his sword. "No need, you're up next anyway." She says, affectionately hugging the young yoga teacher close by the hip. "Have I ever told you Zenyatta is the youngest teacher in the Studio, and second-to-youngest performer? A prodigy, this one."

Jesse shakes his head, of course Ana would be babying Zenyatta –she has enough maternal love in her to care for a grown-ass fuckup like him, mothering the adorable young cutiepie with the kitten eyes is inevitable. But then he stops following her words, noticing way too much movement going on in the restrooms. Unless a whole lot of people liked Genji's performance so much they needed to go and relieve themselves in the bathroom, that's a lot of back and forth.

"Counter, this is stage left. I have eyes on several Harrys going in and out of the hall restroom." Ha warns, nodding at Reinhardt who was watching the bar, "Possibly red peppers."

Then he sees it. A skinny one, with a snake tattoo coiling around his neck and definitely of Japanese descent, whispering something to a man right beside him

 _‘It’s him.’_ Jesse curses, and hits the main channel: “All channels, Red Pepper spotted! Just out of the restroom and towards the seats, our man is inside red alert!” he’s moving through the crowd as fast as he can, but it all happens too fast. The man who was standing just beside Tachibana has pulled out a gun and taken aim.

The shot rings out and the crowd screams, but no blood splatters down the stage. Instead, a loud “ting” sound can be heard over the screams and the bullet ricochets somewhere far away, having met the flat end of Genji’s sword.

Genji, who had immediately jumped in front of Zenyatta and dropped into a defensive stance.

“Holy shit I pulled it off.” He whispers, meeting his brother’s equally relieved and stunned gaze.

“Huh.” Tachibana comments, casually looking at the stage through the mass of terrified people, “So the pole slut still knows how to use a sword.” He nods at the man beside him. “Go get some.”

Immediately, Genji turns to Zenyatta and grabs him by the hips. “Get off this stage.”

“I can help you—”

“And you will!” Genji assures him, “These people will stop at nothing to get Hanzo and me. You get down, take your brother, go to Reinhardt and Angela, and together guide all these innocents out.”

The yoga teacher still wants to protest, but Genji kisses him chastely on the mouth before bodily hauling him up and tossing him out of the stage. Hanzo’s arms promptly catch him in a strong hug, as the older man smiles apologetically at him, guitar case already abandoned in favor of strapping his bow and quiver to his back. “Get Mondatta and go.” He also says, and all things considered there’s not much else they can do without getting in the way.

Chaos erupts pretty fast, Deadlock and yakuza members alike coming from various corners of the stag hall with various weapons. People start running around, and Reinhardt’s massive form is a blessing as he shepherds them out the fire exits, aided by the Tekhartha brothers. Phrases like “Ladies and gentlemen, please keep your heads down and make your way to the nearest exit. Do not panic, we’ll keep you safe.” ring out, and more instructions on how to leave and where the doors are located are given by Zen and Mondatta alike. Some people stumble, some almost get trampled, and Angela immediately has her hands full with assisting the hurt and guiding the panicked, while Reinhardt provided a human shield from all the mayhem and a guide towards the now open fire exits.

Jesse finds himself face to face with two Deadlock grunts before he can reach Tachibana. He head-butts the first and twirls around to punch the second in the side, but the man and his two followers are already closing in on the stage.

“You’ve made a foolish mistake to attack us where cameras everywhere could record it.” Hanzo says, drawing his bow and knocking back an arrow, as he watches the Tekhartha brothers usher the last of the people out and Hana grab Lúcio by the hand and run with him to the safety of the locked light and sound tech room. He’s stalling for time and everyone knows it, “Leave now and we can end it peacefully.”

“It’s only foolish if I lose.” is all Tachibana answers, flicking his head at his men again. “Get Hanzo. Kill everybody else.”

“Sir, and Genji?”

“I’ll take care of that.”

With that, it’s madness. Hanzo has to drop his bow for a second, as Tachibana’s followers sprint towards him. He grabs the pole in a twisted grip, takes momentum and swings his legs out in a fan-kick. It’s a wide spin, and successfully hits both men in the face, making them fall down. He grabs his bow back and thinks fast. All around them the security guards are facing their own share of mixed gangsters and yakuza, so it’s gonna be some minutes before any of them can help. Also, it’s better if he and Genji keep Tachibana and his goons focused on them. With that thought, Hanzo side-climbs the pole to a reasonable height and hooks both knees, crossing his ankles to secure the position and have both arms free.

“I warned you!” he knocks back an arrow, and shoots it in the first man’s foot, as he was starting to recover. He predictably crumples down, while the second takes aim with his gun. Once more, Genji’s fast reflexes manage to deflect bullets, and Hanzo has the time to fire another arrow, this time at the assailant’s bicep, so he instantly drops the gun and is out of the fight, for a while at least, as he writhes in pain and tries to dislodge the projectile from his arm.

Busy as he was to defend his brother, Genji didn’t notice Tachibana sneaking up on him until the yakuza grabs him by the neck and one wrist, specifically the one holding the sword. “I think you’ve gotten sloppy, pole slut.”

The whisper, mere centimetres from his ear, is enough to make Genji’s skin crawl, but he fights it. Tachibana was stupid enough to come up behind him while leaving the pole between them. Genji might be right handed, but he can shoulder mount to the left as well, like any self-respecting instructor. So he grabs the pole with his left hand and, taking advantage of Tachibana’s hold on him, pushes up and over, describing his usual perfect arc with his leg, ending up with one perfectly aimed kick to the man’s head, strong enough to send him staggering back.

Landing in a crouch, Genji slides his mask back up his face. “You don’t become ‘sloppy’ on the pole.”

Jesse could swear he heard a “holy shit” come from somewhere, but he’s a little preoccupied with fighting his way through to the stage while still trying to keep it non-lethal. He saw Reyes, who grabbed his own gun and told Jack “Go”, though where exactly he doesn’t know.

Hanzo keeps his gaze forward and his arrows flies true in support of Reyes and Morrison’s men, making deadlock members and yakuza alike drop their weapons in either fear or pain. He’s so focused, though, that he notices a split second too late the man creeping up the right-hand side of the stage and pointing a gun at him. Instead of a shot, though, a thump is the sound that reaches Hanzo’s ears.

“Hey.” Akande Ogundimu just body-slammed an armed yakuza member into the ground. “Now _this_ is my kind of party.”

“What are you even doing here?” by all intents and purposes, it would have been much safer for Akande to just mail his statement and stay put. Instead not only he came to see Exotic Night, he also stayed despite gunfire and he’s actively helping the Watchpoint personnel fend off the attackers.

“Your brother sounded up to crazy shit, on the phone.” The UFC fighter says, shrugging before turning to get back on his guard, “Figured I’d come to see for myself. Plus, these lowlifes thought they could threaten me into submission.”

Hanzo almost smiles, as he focuses his gaze forward once more. “Fair enough.” He concedes, and then his ex is lost again, diving in between emptied seats and armed opponents.

The aerialist hopes he makes it out alive. Akande is a conceited asshole, but is a decent conceited asshole, and doesn’t deserve death -for all their opposite views and his holier-than-thou attitude, the fighter still came out to support them and do the right thing.

Suddenly, music starts blaring loudly from the speakers, and the lights dim and start flashing. _‘Good thinking, guys.’_ Jesse thinks from his spot now closer to the bar, as Hana flashes him a thumbs up from the window while Lúcio keeps his eyes on the console.

All of them are used to loud sounds and flashing lights, working in the club, whereas for the gangsters it’s probably going to be very disorienting. Also, Hanzo and Genji can practically communicate telepathically, and the rest of them have earpieces. Their opponents’ communication, instead, is hindered and will have to rely on shouting.

Suddenly, the cowboy comes face to face with  monster of a man, easily as big as Mako, and has to roll out of range for a second when his assailant’s massive fist comes barrelling forward. He dodges a couple more times and then tries to pistol-whip him, only to be grabbed by the wrist. He barely has the time to say “uh-oh”, though, as an arrow whizzes through the room and embeds itself in the man’s shoulder. It doesn’t take him down, but it gives Jesse enough time to twist out of the hold and finally hit the man over the head with the butt of his gun.

 _Thanks, darlin’._ Jesse spares a glance n Hanzo’s direction, beautiful as he his perched up on the pole in his black latex knee-length pants and his bow drawn, providing cover fire for anyone in difficulty.

On the other pole, Genji gets rushed by two more men, wielding katanas just like him; but he dips forward and down, parrying the blow in front of him with his own sword and the one coming at his back through his outstretched leg, catching the opponent’s blade in the heel of his boot and knocking it out of the attacker’s hands. Both men recover fairly quickly, the disarmed one going for a punch, but Cyborg Ninja parries with his free hand, catching the man’s arm and yanking him close: his head hits the pole rather painfully, and the yakuza is out of the count. To turn fast enough, Genji then grabs the pole and pulls up into a cradle spin, extending just one leg. It hits true, and the second man rushing him also gets knocked face-first into the pole.

In the meantime, Jesse is also facing his own demons: as luck would have it, he eventually found himself face to face with Winter.

“ _Howdy,_ _partner._ ” The man mocks him, before trying a punch, “Let’s see if your Robin Hood boyfriend can save your ass again.”

It’s unlikely at the moment, since Hanzo is busy planting arrows in the legs and feet of the people trying to swarm the stage, after changing his perch from a knee hold to a swan sit. “Y’know what’s yer problem, Winter?” Jesse asks, eyes darting around the bar for a distraction, “You talk too much.” He says, finding a discarded half-full cocktail and splashing it in the man’s face.

It’s a bit of a dick move, but it gives Jesse the time to roll away and take aim. He’s at point blank range still, but he manages to keep it non-lethal, aiming for the fleshy middle of Winter’s leg. He even makes sure it’s far down enough not to worry about the femoral artery.

There’s a moment of stillness; and Genji looks over the remaining grunts and points his katana out, other hand still resting on the pole.He's still very aware of his brother, by his side, protecting their immediate surroundings from his perch.

“Anyone else wanna dance?” he can’t help but ask, feeling almost smug.

Suddenly, there’s a rapid fire that roars louder than the beat and makes several lights blow out on the ceiling; and all the remaining occupants of the hall stop what they’re doing to get their heads down.

Gabriel Reyes picks up the discarded mic, taps it a couple times to check that it works, and then speaks. “May I have your attention please.” He announces, loud and clear over the now subsiding music. “Guns are a cruel and dangerous thing.” he then says, with the tone of a benevolent  schoolteacher, while Morrison stands by his side, wordlessly, holding the still fuming assault rifle he just fired to get everybody to stand down. “Take for example this fine looking gentleman by my side, with the rifle.” Reyes continues. “If he starts firing again… none of you gets to bring their ass home.” He pauses, to let the reality of his words sink in. “So if you’re not licensed Watchpoint staff, nor a Dragon Flight Studio performer, you’re _kindly invited_ to stand _the fuck down_.”

Gangsters and yakuza alike do so. Hanzo releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and slides back down onto solid ground. Both he and Genji immediately get off the stage and group up with McCree, the Tekhartha brothers following suit as well. Idly, the cowboy thinks Angie is going to _kill_ all of them for giving her this much work.

Just as Morrison, Reyes and Mako were starting to take people into custody, though, Tachibana raises his gun in a last ditch, rage-induced gesture. “You’re _not_ going to take this from me.”

Hanzo knocks back his last arrow in reflex. “You only have time for one shot, Tachibana.” He warns, “A few grams of lead. It won’t stop me from planting an arrow in your face.”

“Then I better shoot it where it would hurt the most.” The cruel intent is clear in the yakuza’s voice, and he corrects his aim to point the gun at Genji before pulling the trigger. Hanzo's shout of “No!” gets drowned out by the shot as he drops his bow and lunges to keep his baby brother safe, but the aerialist doesn’t feel anything hit him.

That is, until Mondatta’s figure stumbles back and into both of their arms.

“Brother!!!” Zenyatta’s anguished cry echoes over Morrison’s rifle, as the man shoots another round of warning shots to get him to step away.

“Angela, get here now!”

“Oh my God, what have we done?”

Both Shimada brothers are a mess. Angela runs to them, applies pressure to the wound in Mondatta’s chest and calmly instructs them on gently laying the man down. Reinhardt, Mako and Reyes make short work of keeping a leash on the already captured men, and Hana and Lúcio open the door to grab Ana and keep her safe as she comes running back from the backstage –she went down immediately after the first fight broke out, to go and warn the people still in the changing rooms to lock themselves in and don’t come out no matter what.

Zenyatta has never dialled so fast in his life, and tears are already streaming down his face, despite the promptness with which he makes the call and holds the phone to Angela’s ear.

_«911 what’s your emergency?»_

“This is Doctor Angela Ziegler, I have a man, South-Asian, late thirties, shot at point-blank range in the chest and bleeding profusely.” She quickly explains, “We need an ambulance prepped with an oxygen tank and the equipment necessary for a transfusion at the Watchpoint Nightclub, stat!” she makes short work of giving the club’s full address, and then nods at Zenyatta to discard the phone.

Akande steps forward. “I’m O negative.” Universal donor. The doctor nods at him to stay close for when the ambulance arrives. The sounds of scuffling between Watchpoint security and remaining rebelling grunts grow distant, almost muffled, in the face of the desperate efforts to keep Mondatta breathing.

“Don’t panic.” She softly coaxes, while Hanzo holds the semi-conscious Mondatta on his lap, “Here, keep the pressure on.”

Zenyatta’s hands are trembling, but they go to hold down as Angie takes the first-aid kit she had been using so far and looks for any tools that might be useful in extracting a bullet.

“Worry not, brother…” Mondatta rasps out, shaking his head at Zenyatta’s desperate plea to not speak and save his strength, “I won’t die now… I can’t. I promised Genji I’d watch him propose to you tonight.”

“Wha—” the young yoga teacher barely has the time to be confused.

“Sorry… did I spoil the surprise?”

Hanzo shakes his head minutely and brushes a hand over the activist’s forehead, “I’m sure Genji won’t be mad about it, if you save your strength and keep still. Right Genji?”

The air in the place seems to grow instantly cold, when the aerialist’s question is met with silence.

“…Genji?”

Those of them not busy assisting the wounded Mondatta look around. Genji is nowhere to be seen –and, now that they look, neither is Jesse.

Tachibana and his few remaining goons took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so.  
>  Another cameo from Akande, who pops up out of nowhere and starts kicking ass and taking names.  
> I did say he was not that bad, he even offers to donate blood.  
> Anyhow, references!  
> [Hana and Lùcio's performance](https://vimeo.com/242474945) \- it's a video I took and changed the song to. It fits strangely well.  
> [Genji's performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqOYaUoLA9c) \- just like that. For his outfit, imagine the Nomad skin, but just with the face cowl and the thigh parts, everyhing else just dark pole shorts and exposed skin. Oh, and high heels, obviously. The same Hanzo wore in the past video, but cream white.  
> Also, [examples of a pole-fu fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiLPbN359po) \- Not gonna lie, this was the main reason I even thought about Genji and Hanzo being pole dancers. It was a kickstarted project by some guy named Dan Goodman that sadly never took off, but I still love it to bits.
> 
> Tune in next time, for Hanzo & Zenny going to the mad rescue against time.


	16. The Dragon Becomes Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His usually loud personality would make kidnappers and attackers think he’d be loud and annoying, easy to goad by words and generally back-talking at any chance he gets…  
> Instead, he will go silent. He won’t look at people. He will sit quietly in a corner, waiting for an opportunity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo....  
> I couldn't leave my lovelies hanging out on a cliff for too long, so here!  
> I'm exhausted, and I'm not quite sure whether the action scene is actually good or "too easy", but the more I look at it the less ideas to possibly edit it I get.  
> So yeah. Just take this.
> 
> I took a LOT of inspiration from the chair scene from the movie "Lucy", if anyone watched that. I just love that scene and it's so totally something that Genji would do. So I took it. It's mine now(not really lol, but you catch my drift).  
> (Btw, if you haven't watched Lucy, you should. The movie itself isn't this super-deep thing or anything, but it's good action and Scarlett Johansson is goals.)

Getting help for Mondatta is still everyone's priority, while Hanzo gets slowly overcome by a sinking sensation of numbness.

_They took Genji._

_They took your baby brother._

_You failed again._

If Jesse was here, he'd call out to Hanzo, softly snapping him out of his own shadow with an understanding smile and comforting words.

_But they took Jesse too._

The aerialists can only stand aside, not to hinder the rescue efforts as the paramedics pile in and assist Angela in extracting the bullet and prepping Akande for the transfusion while loading Mondatta on the ambulance gurney.

"He’s got a bruised rib, but the good news is that the bullet didn't pierce his lung and he doesn't seem to be bleeding internally." Angela's voice sounds distant, but comforting. "He'll need to be rushed to the ER and taken care of, but he should be out of the woods with proper care."

"I'll go--"

Ana's hand on Zenyatta shoulder holds him back.

"No. It will do you no good to watch as they rush Mondatta to a room where you can't follow anyway." She says, giving the young yoga teacher an affectionate squeeze. "I'll go. I'll have my phone on me the whole time."

Zenyatta his hesitant, but caves when Mondatta tries to crane his head up from the vehicle and tell him he'll be alright. “Zen—”

"Fine! Fine!" He rushes to say, hands coming up in a pacifying motion, "If it will get you to sit quietly and let them save you!"

Mondatta nods. "Go get your man back."

Biting his lip, Zenyatta turns to Akande, sitting in a tight crouch by the gurney's side, transfusion already going.

"Genji always hated your guts. I admit to feeling along similar lines." He says, voice just slightly broken by his earlier sobs, "But I hope you can believe me, when I say thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

The UFC fighter nods at him. "You're welcome." And then, in spite of all the mean things he used to say about the younger Shimada, it sounds heartfelt when he adds: "I hope you find Genji safe and sound."

 

Zenyatta allows himself one last trembling sigh as he steps back into the Watchpoint.

Mondatta is going to be fine. He will not bleed out, thanks to Akande, and Angela's prompt intervention prevented infection and she already said his lungs were not compromised. His brother has good chances of making it. He will be fine.

_He will be fine._

 

Back inside, the stage hall is a mess of shattered glasses, spilled drinks, discarded rubbish, broken seats and bloodstains.

Poor Winston will have his hands full renovating again.

Not to mention the mess that it's going to be on news outlets all over –but all of that is secondary. Reyes and Morrison have immediately gone to Hanzo, while Reinhardt dutifully took up the task of alerting the authorities and having them come pick up the perpetrators.

And it's together that Zenyatta finds the three, Morrison silently but caringly handing the archer a glass of water with one hand and rubbing his shoulder with the other, while Gabriel tries to speak to him in soft reassuring tones.

"Hey." Jack calls, extending the now free hand to him. "How you holdin' up?"

Zen tries to nod that he'll be fine, but his countenance breaks when Hanzo hands him his glass, from which he barely took a sip anyway. The younger man accepts it with a wistful smile, takes a small sip himself and then just hands it back to Morrison, almost literally collapsing into Hanzo as they hug.

"This is all my fault." Hanzo mumbles in Zenyatta's shoulder, but he shakes his head.

"Don't." He practically pleads, "There's no 'faults' in these things. Mondatta _will_ be okay, Angela promised."

Reyes approves. "Let's focus on rescuing Jesse and Genji. We have a good chance." He assures, and before either of the two athletes can ask, the head of security nods at his large colleague. "Mako?"

Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge is an imposing, intimidating man, but Hanzo could kiss him right now. He's holding captive the man he heard Jesse call "Winter". Tachibana's contact. The one responsible for giving the Shimada access to LA.

His expression turns murderous, and he calls upon all of the accursed training and conditioning of his past, straightening his back and making himself look bigger and badder than any of the shadows looming over in the dimmed and broken red lights.

Winter returns the stare, defiant despite the wound on his thigh.

"Hey there, Robin Hood." The man sneers. "Lost somethin'?"

He doesn't seem to mind going to jail, so long as Hanzo still lost his brother and Jesse met whatever terrible end they have in store for him. The archer considers the wound. It has a clean entry and exit, and it doesn't seem to have punctured anything vital, despite surely being very painful. Jesse sure does live up to the name Deadeye -it takes skill to keep it so deliberately non-lethal at close range.

Hanzo decides not to lose time with this asshole, and immediately presses a thumb into the wound, growling harshly. "Where?"

Morrison has a surge forward, possibly to find a less violent means of getting answers, but Gabriel grabs him by the arm.

He doesn't like it either, but they don't have time.

Winter hisses and groans. Hanzo presses harder. "Where?!" He repeats, louder and angrier.

“Old warehouse by the docks!” Winter eventually grinds out, and Hanzo loosens the grip. “It’s in the shitty part of Santa Monica, used to be a dry cleaners before they closed it up. If there were any prisoners to be made, that’s the place we gave the japs to use. Whoever’s left is gonna be there.”

 

 _‘Tachibana and his lackeys.’_ It’s the perfect opportunity. Hanzo turns to Morrison and Reyes. "Let's go. Do you have any spare uniforms?" He'll need to borrow at least trousers, socks, boots and a light protection for his chest.

Zenyatta's small hand, still dirty with blood from when he held onto his brother, taps him on the shoulder.

"Wait. I'm coming with."

Hanzo can see Reyes and Morrison already visibly against it, but the steely determination in Zenyatta's usually warm and kind black eyes makes him cave immediately –he wouldn't want to be left behind either. Looking up at Gabriel, he pleads silently with his eyes.

"Okay. Fine!" It doesn't take much at all. The ex-soldier always was a softy, deep down. "But you hang back and out of harm's way. Stick close to Hanzo, and don't engage unless you absolutely have to." He admonishes, pointing a finger at Zenyatta’s small frame. "You have any fighting experience?"

It's only Mondatta's education and his caring gentle nature preventing Zen from actually scoffing. "I grew up in a village where clean water is a luxury and warm clothes a miracle." He says, dead serious, "I'll be alright."

No one can really object to that, and they let him put on his shoes and borrow a jacket –he makes for a weird picture, still wearing the lycra bodysuit he would have performed in, but time is of the essence. Morrison extends an arm to Hanzo, offering him a gun, but the aerialist shakes his head.

"No thanks. I managed to recover five arrows."

"Think they'll be enough?"

"I'm not alone, am I?" It makes Morrison chuckle when Hanzo smirks. "Besides... it just means some of them are going to have to share."

“That’s my boy.” He knows he’s not the aerialist’s father, but clearly their biological one was severely lacking, so what the hell. He can shoulder the task if he damn well pleases.

The two acrobats get set to make their way to the entrance as Jack and Gabriel give instructions to the other guards and a rough report of what happened to the officers who came as a first response to their call.

They don't mention Genji or the kidnapping on Hanzo's request –the very minute the yakuza get wind of police involvement, their instructions are to kill everyone and pull out,  leave no evidence;  and the archer is pretty sure Tachibana has at least one person monitoring police radio channels.

In the car, Zenyatta is more worried than he previously let on.

"I wish I had your confidence."

“Really?” Hanzo whispers, “Because I’m terrified. I’m just sucking it up.”

At Zen’s decidedly not reassured expression, the archer smiles affectionately. “It will be alright.” He says, “Genji and I have a protocol. It’s the only good thing our father ever taught us. He took us aside, once, and told us: _if you or one of you ever gets kidnapped, if you get forcefully separated for whatever reason, I want you to think about what to do, and how to get out of it. As a team. Assume your brother is going to come for you, and act accordingly. Even if you’re separate, prepare a set of actions that you both will perform, and if the time ever comes, perform them without fail, trusting the other to do so as well. Do not tell anyone what that will be, not even me. At the end of everything, the only thing you’ll have will be each other. Be prepared for that._ ”

Eyes still on the road, Gabriel nods minutely. That’s a solid piece of advice. “Good, so what are we looking for?”

“The first thing Genji will try to do is telling me where they’re taking him, leaving hints.” They’re lucky enough to not need that, but sure enough, not too far ahead as they speed down the road, their headlights pick up on something draped on a street sign.

It’s one of the thigh-straps of Genji’s costume, dangling on the sign indicating the exit towards the Santa Monica docks.

They don’t waste time stopping to retrieve it, but it pulls a chuckle out of Morrison. “Not bad, Genji.” He mutters, “Must have tossed it out of the window while they weren’t looking. Good aim.”

“He probably pretended to be unconscious and had Jesse toss the garment.” Hanzo speculates, “Genji’s aim is good, but not _that_ good.”

They’re getting closer now. Soon they’ll have to ditch the car and proceed on foot.

“What else, in that protocol of yours?”

Hanzo is hesitant –they never ever revealed their secret protocol to anyone, but… he trusts these people. They’re his family. And if all goes well, they’ll never have to worry about using it ever again. “He will cease speaking. His usually loud personality would make kidnappers and attackers think he’d be loud and annoying, easy to goad by words and generally back-talking at any chance he gets…”

“That sounds like Genji alright.” Zenyatta muses lovingly, almost distracted from his dread and worry. Almost.

“…Instead, he will go silent. He won’t look at people. He will sit quietly in a corner, waiting for an opportunity. At the first chance of escape, he will seize it and get himself a light and a weapon. If escape is not immediately possible, he will find a relatively safe spot and wait for me to come find him.” Hanzo explains, idle fingers eventually finding peace in playing with his bridge piercing, “It the meantime, my part is to find the place they’re holding him in, scout the surroundings for any hostiles guarding the perimeter, and then take to the rooftops. Eliminate any resistance I find there, so I can secure a clean escape route for my brother and me. I will also have to get myself a light –if at any given time I believe Genji is in a place within my line of sight, I’ll blink a Morse message that only Genji  would know,  and he’ll do the same any time he thinks he can see me.”

“Which is?” Morrison asks,

Hanzo turns slightly bashful. “If the message is coming from me, a translation for it would be ‘Let the dragon consume you’. If it’s coming from Genji, it would be ‘The dragon becomes me’. Both start with the word ‘ryuu’ in Japanese, so the first four letters would be R Y U U.” No one says anything, but Hanzo can see Gabriel’s shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle. “We thought this up when I was eleven and Genji eight. The phrases are what we would call upon as our ‘superpowers’ when we used to play pretend.”

“That’s adorable.”

Morrison’s cooing has the aerialist almost fully blushing by now. “More importantly, it works. It’s something no one would know about us, because we played pretend in secret.” He clarifies, “We were the clan heirs, it was ‘unsightly’ for us to play like any common children. So we’d sneak about the palace rooftops to do it and then claim we were training our climbing skills if we were ever found out.”

Suddenly not that adorable anymore. Talk about rough childhoods. Silence falls in the car, and all the occupants focus solely on reaching their destination.

 

 

Genji knows that getting captured is his own dumb fault. He was just so shocked to see Mondatta go down, _laying his life on the line_ to spare him, that he nearly had a panic attack then and there. Watching Hanzo jump in front of him was already harrowing, but having more than one person willing to die for him? And coming pretty damn close to actually kicking the bucket?

The only coherent thought he had was _it’s all my fault._ And it rang into his head over and over, as he stepped backwards, and backwards, to give Angela more space to work her magic… and inadvertently found himself within Tachibana’s reach.

Two people grabbed him by the arms and Tachibana himself covered his mouth, he couldn’t even warn McCree, who saw and was rushing to his aid, about the _other_ two people who jumped the cowboy, the first grabbing him as well and the second hitting him over the head with the hilt of his katana, hard enough to disorient him. Taking advantage of the still struggling Deadlock members and captured yakuza who still held most of the Watchpoint staff’s attention, Tachibana and his closest dragged them away and out.

Back when they were in the yakuza’s car, Genji decided to think fast. “Jesse.” He whispers, still pretending to have fallen unconscious, “I’ll push something in your hand now. Pretend to struggle, like you want out of the car, and throw this out. And whatever happens next… trust me.”

Jesse had complied, going as far as forcefully shoving the car’s door open and ‘attempting’ to haul himself out, doing a spectacular job of drawing everyone’s attention to him and not to whatever had flown out of the vehicle. They brought them to an old abandoned warehouse complex, with old washers and such machinery here and there, and Genji hasn’t spoken a word since. Not even to him.

McCree can only hope Genji knows what he’s doing, and, well… it’s not like he has anyone _else_ to trust at the moment.

They lock them up in an empty storage room with a lone table in a corner near the door, sitting them on metal chairs and chaining each of them to the wall by one wrist. The thugs have talked among themselves a lot, in rapid-fire Japanese, leaving the few remaining Deadlock members as clueless as Jesse is, but he did pick up on the word “Hanzo” here and there.

The cowboy’s humble guess is that they’re gonna try and contact the aerialist for an exchange. He chances a look over to Genji to see if he has anything to share, but the younger Shimada is not moving.

It’s kind of freaky actually, the way he’s sitting in perfect posture, hands resting on his knees, staring straight ahead and barely even blinking. Apparently, whatever their captors said is not important enough to share.

Jesse _really_ hopes Genji knows what he’s doing.

 

"Well, well." The sound of the metal door holding them creaking open distracts Jesse from his musings, and another yakuza steps in. He has messy, slightly curly black hair, a goatee, and the loosened buttons on his shirt hint at a demon tattoo covering most of his chest. "Isn't this a nice little reunion. How's the face?"

Jesse looks at the gangster, eyes taking in all the details. The tips of his fingers on the right hand look burned and scarred over, and McCree can see a vertical scar running across his palm when he mock-waves at them. The cut is old, and has to have been done by a small, triangular blade.

Genji doesn't answer, but his lips minutely twitch in a smirk –he's still looking dead ahead, ignoring the man’s words and gaze, but that tells Jesse he saw the scar and is proud of it. Hazarding a guess, the cowboy figures this man is the one responsible for ruining Genji's cheek, and that the hand is from however Genji retaliated. Arrows like Hanzo, perhaps? Or maybe throwing stars. That sounds more like Genji's style.

Either way, Jesse trusts whatever Genji is doing, and decides to help by keeping their captors distracted on _him_ , instead.  "It's damn fine, he’s the prettiest fucking princess in all of Disney World, thank you very much." He says, in response to the man's question, "How 'bout you, pal? What happened to your hand? Tried to jack off a motor engine?"

The yakuza visibly bristles, both at not being able to get the reaction he wanted out of Genji and at the sheer impertinence of this American, captured and disarmed and still not shutting up.

The punch was expected, but it whips Jesse's head to the side all the same. "Shit! Why do you ninja types always go straight for the face?" He curses and shakes his head to clear his vision, while the yakuza just stares at him disdainfully.

"It's usually the most effective way of obtaining silence."

"Sorry to disappoint, pardner." Lip busted and bleeding, a few buttons missing from the collar of his shirt and hair in disarray, Jesse still gives the man a cheeky wink. "It takes more than a little love tap to break _this_ horse."

“You have the smell of one, at the very least.” The yakuza sneers, turning to Genji instead. Jesse doesn’t like that glint in his eyes, and wonders if Genji had to endure people trying to get in his pants all his life. “Tachibana-dono is ecstatic at finally having caught you, Genji-kun…” the man says, leaning down to grasp Genji’s face and forcibly tilting it up towards himself –the young Shimada still stares straight ahead, not focusing his sight on the man holding him– “…but that doesn’t necessarily mean he gets the first taste, now, does it?”

The man’s free hand splays over Genji’s naked chest, and that’s the only moment there’s any reaction out of Genji: he painfully head-butts the man in the face, making him stagger back while he regains his impassive posture.

Jesse feels immensely proud. “Yeah, if I had to hazard a guess I’d say he ain’t in the mood, pal.”

“You shut the fuck up!” the man growls, as he recovers, taking out his frustration on McCree instead –as he gets kicked in the chest and then again and again in the stomach after he fell down, Jesse muses it’s probably because Tachibana forbade them from visibly hurting Genji, on the off-chance Hanzo would refuse to deal if there were obvious wounds on his brother.

He’s not mad at Genji for not reacting, especially with the way the grip his hands have on his knees tightens to the point of white knuckles –Genji is _forcing_ himself not to rush to his help, for whatever plan he has for their escape. Jesse can respect that.

The guard eventually leaves in a huff, frustrated and with a bleeding nose, so despite the beating McCree calls it a win as he staggers back upright. The chain is long enough to stand up, but he can’t do much of anything except standing and sitting on the chair –or maybe hit someone with the chair, but there’s only Genji and him right now.

Cyborg Ninja is still unblinking and unmoving, but his gaze does briefly flicker to Jesse and then to his chair, albeit minutely. He continues staring ahead.

It’s amazing how expressive a little sideways look can be. _‘Sit back down.’_ Genji’s eyes just told him, _‘We’re being watched.’_

Jesse sits. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but he considers their surroundings. The only place they could be watched from, in the absence of cameras, is the little mirror on the far corner, assuming it’s a two-way glass. It’s recent, and sloppily done –clearly, it hadn’t been a gangster hideout before and Deadlock doesn’t really take too many prisoners to begin with; the room confining with that wall is probably not much of a room at all, maybe some sort of locker or closet space, so there’s probably no more than two people watching.

Judging from the sounds of a door opening and closing and the approaching footsteps, Jesse figures they’re about to get their answer.

Hideo Tachibana himself steps into the room, twirling a ring of key in his hand. Jesse’s breath catches for a second, and he sees Genji’s eyebrow twitch minutely –it’s a perfect chance. Then Tachibana sets the key ring on the table with a smirk, and Jesse’s blood runs cold with the realization of what the man entered the room to do, unmistakable when he fixates a hungry look on Genji.

“So. The pole slut still has some fight left.” Tachibana says, advancing towards them. “Good. I like it when you’re _feisty_.”

“Genji—” McCree tries to intervene and stands up, he can appreciate devotion to a plan, but there’s no way he’d be fine with Genji letting himself be raped just to get a chance at escaping.

“You sit your ass down, if you please.” Tachibana pointing his gun at him makes Jesse desist. He’s fast, but not that fast –and they took their weapons when they brought them here.

Still, it’s technically two on one. _‘I just have to wait for an opening.’_

As if on cue, Genji finally decides to look at something other than empty space. He tilts his head sideways, looks up at Tachibana, and smirks, sliding his heeled feet apart in what by all means looks like a clear invitation. _‘Jeez, Genji that’s a little bit too literal for my tastes.’_

The yakuza is surprised, but not about to pass his chance. Jesse is disgusted, but not about to fuck it up for Genji –he _prays_ that the young Shimada has a good plan.

Genji waits.

_“…he will go silent. He won’t look at people.”_

Tachibana unbuckles his belt with his free hand, the other one still outstretched and pointing the gun at Jesse’s forehead. The cowboy holds his breath, while Genji still looks at their captor, scarred corner of his mouth tilted the tiniest bit up. Tachibana’s free hand lowers, to go and grab Genji’s inner thigh.

_“_ _He will sit quietly in a corner, waiting for an opportunity.”_

With the reflexes of a rattlesnake, Genji snaps his knees closed, trapping the yakuza’s arm between his legs and seizing Tachibana’s other wrist with his only free hand, forcibly yanking it upwards and away from Jesse’s forehead.

It’s the chance the cowboy was waiting for. He stands up and kicks Tachibana in the chest, hard enough to make him stumble back and fall down.

“Take his belt and give it to me.” Genji says, the first words ever since they were in the car, so Jesse complies fast, while the yakuza is still recovering from having the breath literally kicked out of him. The younger Shimada uses the belt as a lasso of sort, throwing it to the table to knock the keys out and close to them, on the ground but in a spot where McCree’s long arms can reach them. “Get the keys.” Genji indeed orders, as he takes care of incapacitating the still-conscious Tachibana with one well-placed kick in the groin.

And _oh_ , Jesse wouldn’t like getting kicked by _those_ heels.

Tachibana is, in fact, writhing on the ground in pain and finally, finally Jesse feels that the night is looking up.

“D’you trust me, Genji?” the cowboy asks, holding up Tachibana’s gun.

The young Shimada rolls his eyes with a smile, and offers his chained wrist up.

Two gunshots later, both of them are free, and Jesse watches as Genji looms over Hideo Tachibana once more. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, his fists are clenched and his gaze gets more and more murderous by the second.

Tachibana deserves death. That’s not even a question, and Jesse knows it. But is he willing to stand by and watch as Genji gets blood on his hands? Does he really want to let one of his best friends become a murderer?

“Genji—”

He is a split second too late. Clenching his fists further, Genji lets out a strangled cry. But he just kicks Tachibana in the head with his heavy, heeled boots. Granted, he kicked hard and there’s a bleeding, heel-shaped wound on the yakuza’s forehead, but a closer inspection reveals that he’s still breathing, just violently knocked out.

To Genji’s credit, his voice is only slightly strained when he speaks again. “Help me chain him.” He says, starting to hoist Tachibana’s unconscious body up by the armpits and onto one of the chairs. “It will buy us some time, even if they probably already heard the commotion by now.”

Jesse helps him, and then pauses briefly before they step out of the metal door. “You good?” he asks, gently putting a hand on Genji’s shoulder and not taking it too personally when the pole dancer instinctively flinches away from the touch for a moment.

“I’ll be fine.”

Their weapons are probably in the adjacent watching room, so that’s their first stop. With any luck, it’s going to be empty.

All things considered, the remaining gangster’s surveillance on the captives was suddenly sloppy because they were being attacked from the outside as well, it would seem. As they duck behind  a wall, waiting for the men running down the hallway to pass them, Genji hears them shout animatedly in Japanese and smirks to himself. It’s a relief to know their secret emergency protocol still works.

“Somethin’ you wanna share, pardner?” Jesse asks, now that he can, and Genji nods.

“It’s Hanzo.” He explains, “He’s clearing a path for us through the rooftops, he will drop down in the first room with a skylight he can find."

 

Gabriel and Jack provided an excellent distraction for the two men outside to go and investigate, and made short work of knocking them both out while Hanzo snuck by and climbed the nearest drain, followed closely by a likewise dexterous Zenyatta. Confident that the two ex-soldiers will hold the perimeter and delay the alarm as much as they can, Hanzo scans his surroundings for yakuza guards.

He sees the first two near the building’s skylight. “There!”

Ah, clearly they spotted them as well. Hanzo readjusts his position to line them up, takes aim and fires.

The arrow pierces one man’s hand and the other’s forearm. One arrow down, four left –three, considering one is for Tachibana. Zenyatta looks away, but only for a moment.

The archer hears twin thump sounds, and turns to look at his companion.

“What?” Zen asks, looking like innocence personified, “I thought it prudent to put them to sleep.” So he knocked their heads together.

Hanzo can’t really argue that point –they have raised the alarm from inside for sure, by now, but he still has the advantage. Their enemies still don’t know where exactly they are.

“Through here.” He points the skylight to Zenyatta and they drop down after unlatching the window, startling another man who raises his gun to shoot.

The archer has to flip the table that was under him to use as cover, shielding Zenyatta with his body as well and waiting until the Deadlock gangster foolishly unloads his entire clip onto said table and has to reload. He pokes out sideways, shooting another arrow. It goes through the man’s shoulder and pins him to the wall, the arrowhead also striking the electric panel just behind.

The lights in the entire floor die, little emergency lights coming to life but not nearly enough to properly see. “Keep watch.” The archer says to Zen, the young yoga teacher opening the door just a sliver and looking out, while Hanzo searches the semi-conscious man that he just speared and electrocuted for anything he can use as a light.

On the other side of the building, Genji is almost giddy when everything gets dark. “It’s Hanzo!” he confirms to Jesse in a whisper. “Come! I need that guy’s flashlight!” he points at the man around the corner –the same who was in their holding cell first.

The young Shimada hasn’t lead Jesse wrong so far, so the cowboy follows. They duck behind a door and count to three –Jesse kicks it open, attracting the attention and shooting at the gangsters, Genji dives inside behind him and practically charges one of them with his sword drawn.

He doesn’t really impale the man, but he does take a special satisfaction in kneeing him in the ribs with a swift jump. He does flick the very tip of his sword at the man’s leg, though –the cut is shallow and won’t kill him, but blood loss will make him woozy and not likely to get up anytime soon. Plus, the asshole had it coming.

“Good lord, even keepin’ it non-lethal you’re ruthless, Genji.”

“I’m pretty sure Hanzo is doing much worse.” Is all Cyborg Ninja has to say, stealing the flashlight he wanted, then looking over his victim and deciding he’s a bit cold.

“I’d hate to see that.” Jesse’s comment is contradicted by the tone of his voice and the way his gaze loses itself dreamily for a second, but Genji says nothing as he nestles in his new jacket and they press on.

 

Following the angry Japanese shouting, Hanzo and Zenyatta make their way down a dark corridor. “They found Tachibana unconscious in the place they were holding Genji and Jesse.” The archer whispers to his friend, “They have lost sight of them, but three people are coming this way. I will distract them if you can flank them.”

“They took my boyfriend from me on the night he was going to propose.” Zenyatta answers, “I’ll hit these bastards so hard they’ll reach the fucking Nirvana.”

Hanzo almost lets a chuckle escape. “Good man.”

Just as the patrol is rounding the corner, Hanzo steps right into view, bow already drawn. “Hey!” he shouts, letting the arrow loose in the foot of the man closest to him, effectively ‘cluttering’ the corridor –neither of the other two can take aim at Hanzo properly without hitting their teammate, not that it will stop them for long.

The first man does lean forward to try to un-pin his wounded companion, and that’s the moment Zenyatta jumps on his shoulders, hooking both legs underneath the man’s arms and diving further forward. The yoga teacher basically front-flips, hooked legs bringing his opponent’s body along for the ride and thus painfully slamming him headfirst on the floor.

Even Hanzo’s shoulders minutely flinch, but he does see the last of their attackers raise his gun to point it at Zenyatta, so he fires his second-to-last arrow –it only serves as a decoy, missing the shot albeit narrowly, but it does give Zen the time to roll away to the side, while the Deadlock member also misses his shot spectacularly, then stand back upright to high-kick his leg to the man’s chest and leap forward with all his weight.

Zenyatta lands in a perfect forward split, his heel digging painfully in the gangster’s neck.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” Hanzo comments, genuinely impressed.

“Never steal my boyfriend and you’ll be safe.” Zenyatta says placidly, standing back up and dusting himself off. Well, there’s no danger on that front, so Hanzo just shakes his head and looks round. That’s when he spots it –a room with a door that has a glass panel in the middle, with an intermittent light coming from behind it.

“R… y… u…”

_Ryuujin no ken wo kurae._

 

“Are you sure that was Hanzo?” Jesse asks, while Genji flicks the flashlight in and out at the door, “I mean, that scuffle could have been any number of things…”

“There were no gunshots, Jesse. I’m sure—”

Just as Genji was about to reassure McCree, the door crashes open. Hanzo traps his brother in the tightest hug known to mankind. “Sorry I’m late.” He mutters in the crook of Genji’s neck.

“It’s okay, I got a cool new jacket in the meantime.” The younger Shimada assures, stepping back to allow his brother to look him over.

He’s still in his Exotic Dance outfit, but now there’s a dark denim jacket draped over his shoulders, a size and a half too big, reaching mid-thigh and with a blood splatter on the collar, as if someone spit blood over it. Hanzo shakes his head and doesn’t ask. “I’m glad you’re okay, sparrow.”

He then moves to greet Jesse –he doesn’t quite believe his luck: the cowboy has a split lip and some bruises, but looks no worse for the wear. They instantly gravitate towards each other and kiss like it’s both their first and last time, while Genji is frozen in place upon seeing Zenyatta.

The young yoga teacher is likewise momentarily stunned. “You’re… you’re okay.” He mumbles, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes either, “Genji…”

The broken whisper of his name springs the Cyborg Ninja into action, and he surges forward, capturing Zenyatta in a tight hug, one hand behind his neck and the other at his hips, to hold him in place long enough to kiss him.

Zenyatta knows it’s not the time or the place, but his lips open for Genji, pliant and willing, until he realizes his boyfriend has just passed something in his mouth with his tongue. He blinks, parting from Genji and minutely leaning back to reach a hand up and pluck the tiny metal object from his mouth.

It’s a ring. A simple, almost unassuming silver band, with a carefully carved yin-yang symbol on the top, barely even visible, playing with empty space and engraved little stones. “…how long have you had this in your mouth?”

Out of all the things to say. Zenyatta almost wants to smack himself, but he couldn’t help it. Genji shrugs.

“Since just before stepping on stage.” He confesses, “I was planning to do it just before your performance.”

There’s a bit of silence where all four look at each other. Jesse opens his mouth to say something, probably ask why Genji thought it was a good idea to keep a choking hazard in his mouth and how he hasn’t swallowed between the choreography, fight and kidnapping, but Hanzo puts a hand on the cowboy’s mouth and just nods at his brother.

“So…” Genji begins, slightly unsure. This is not the time, they still have to move out, ideally soon, and he had this whole speech planned out but obviously nothing is going right. “This is _so_ not how I imagined asking—”

“Then don’t.” Zenyatta says, snapping out of his own daze and putting the ring on, “Mondatta still wants to watch you do it. I’ll keep this here, for… safekeeping." he adds, chastely kissing Genji on the lips as his answer, "But I expect a proper proposal once we’re all out and safe.”

“Mondatta is okay?” both Genji and Jesse ask at once, visibly relieved.

“Angela managed to get help in time, and Akande offered to donate blood.” Hanzo explains, “It’s a close thing, but he should be okay to receive visitors by the time we go back.”

“No one is going _anywhere_!” a gunshot at point blank range in the room disrupts the feeble peace they were enjoying. No one gets hit, but Genji has to dive to the side, bringing Zenyatta with him, and Hanzo jumps back, drawing his bow at the same time Jesse instinctively raises his gun to shoot at the intruder.

It clicks pitifully, barrel empty.

_‘You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me…’_

“Someone hasn’t been counting.” Tachibana remarks, stepping forward into the room and once more pointing his gun at Jesse’s forehead.

“This is really getting’ old, ya know!” The cowboy is getting really tired of being used as a bargaining chip.

Tachibana sees desperation in Hanzo’s eyes. “Come on, Hanzo, you’re a reasonable man. Bow and quiver.” He says, “Follow quietly, and I’ll even let your worthless brother live.”

With the yakuza separating them, Hanzo and Genji can only communicate through looks. Genji’s sword is on the floor, discarded in favour of keeping Zenyatta safe, and there’s no way for the ninja to dive and take it without getting shot at. But they do have a chance if they work together. Hanzo looks at Jesse, making sure they make eye-contact, then looks back at Genji as he takes off his quiver.

“Darlin’, don’t—”

But instead of simply dropping it down, Hanzo throws bow and quiver in Genji’s general direction. Tachibana tries to turn and shoot him, but Jesse leaps forward to grab the yakuza’s wrist. A shot does ring out, but it’s barely a nick and Jesse grunts through the pain, yanking the smaller man’s arm upwards and at the ceiling. Genji catches the bow as the lone arrow in the quiver clatters out, but Zenyatta is fast at catching it for him.

Everything happens very fast.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” The younger Shimada’s voice trembles just a little, at the chance of ending their persecutor once more.

“Genji…” Zenyatta’s tone is worried, but he doesn’t actively try to stop him.

“Genji, pal, it’s okay, we already won—”

Cyborg ninja doesn’t seem to be listening. “You will _never_ hurt anyone again…”

Catching Hanzo’s eyes, Genji hesitates for just a second. Hanzo is the only one not saying anything to dissuade him, but his eyes. Good God, his brother’s eyes.

Hanzo looks so sad at the idea of Genji being a murderer.

He only ever looked so sad once. Some assassins from a rival yakuza family had snuck in their home in Hanamura, and Hanzo killed them to protect Genji –he was sixteen.

Sixteen years old and already with bloody hands. A fate he wouldn’t wish onto anyone, let alone his own brother.

Genji takes a deep breath, corrects his aim and lets the arrow loose.

It embeds into the ground, as Tachibana crumples on the floor, wailing and holding his hands on the bleeding wound where the arrow nicked him under the crotch.

He almost literally shot the man’s balls off. Jesse breathes out a shocked chuckle, looking at the arrow implanted in the floor just a few centimetres ahead of his feet.

“Any more complaints?” Cyborg Ninja asks, tossing the bow back at his brother.

“Nah.” The cowboy answers with a smirk, “I can live with that.”

Hanzo has picked up Genji’s sword in the meantime, and hands it back to the legitimate owner. “Jack and Gabriel are waiting for us through our escape route.” He doesn’t even spare a look at the finally passed out figure of their would-be tormentor, and prefers affectionately patting his brother on the shoulder instead.

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for references!  
> I only have a few, but they'll have to do.  
> [the very chair scene I was talking about](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsQS1b-fNSs) it's a bit different, having it split between two people, but you know. It's mostly exactly like how I wanted it to go down.  
> [Zenny's fighting moves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jkTgxqPEo0) in reverse order, and obviously carried out much faster and with no screaming;  
> [the ring](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0493/6305/products/LRZ6312W1_grande.jpg?v=1506981675) \- and yes, we will have a proper proposal in the epilogue.  
> I had half a mind of ending this in a cliffangher too, on Tachibana's return, but then I thought "no wait this is stupid, there's only one of him and like four of them, they're gonna kick his ass no matter what."  
> so there. Pls love me?


	17. Stand Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken things are like people: they take time to get fixed.  
> But it does get better, eventually. It really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
> It's done. It's finally here!  
> ...I don't know what else to say.  
> Pls love me. <3  
> My babies. <3
> 
> (and yes, this final chapter is another nod to Genji's voicelines, specifically the "Stand together, die together" one. for some reason I find it adorable.)

Hanzo took a minute to obsessively check Jesse for injuries, softly holding him by the shoulders and looking him over this or that way.

“You’re hurt.” He says, voice heavy with guilt, as he brushes a hand along Jesse’s chin as softly as he can.

“Naw, darlin’…” the cowboy turns his face to kiss the palm of Hanzo’s hand, “I’m feelin’ all better now that yer here. You know I ain’t an easy horse to break.”

The horse pun makes Hanzo recall much more pleasant times, and the archer can’t help but chuckle at Jesse’s suggestive smirk. “Easy there, cowboy, let’s get you out of here first.”

Even Zenyatta, who was _this_ close to crying before, giggles quietly at the exchange, and the four of them backtrack in the direction Zen and Hanzo came from.

The trail of unconscious and/or pinned bodies makes McCree whistle lowly. “ _Damn_ , you Shimadas are a force to be reckoned with.”

Sparing a look in the direction Jesse is looking, Hanzo shakes his head. “Those two in particular are Zen’s work, but thank you.”

Genji turns a wide-eyed gaze onto his lover. “That’s…” the young yoga teacher barely has the time to bite his lower lip worriedly as his beloved continues: “That is _insanely hot_ , beloved.”

It takes all Zen has not to openly laugh. “We’re going to have to talk about your attraction to danger, dearest.”

“If _you’re_ gonna be the one disciplining me, I’m not complaining.”

It’s surreal to listen to that easy banter while still in a gang’s hideout, but at least it makes the trip back to the room with the skylight shorter.

Jesse has to blink a couple of times upon seeing the unconscious man pinned to the ruined electrical panel by the shoulder.

Genji wasn't kidding.

Hanzo feels suddenly self-conscious. "There... there wasn't any time to cut him down." He explains, as Genji helps him flip the table right side up again. Jesse was just about to tell his boyfriend that there’s no need to explain himself, considering he was out on a quest to save his brother’s life, when he properly stops to look at the three.

Once more, the cowboy is confused when the acrobats climb the table as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh... 'scuse me?" He asks, raising a hand as if in school, "Any way of getting outta here for someone who can't fly?"

The three actually exchange sheepish glances at that. Zenyatta assesses the Shimada brothers for a second -they're rather tired physically, and probably exhausted emotionally, but not out of commission yet.

"Genji, you hoist me up. I'll climb first, then you." He suggests, "Then we can help Hanzo up while he lifts Jesse with his legs."

The younger Shimada just nods and offers his hands and one knee for Zenyatta to leap off of, while Hanzo beckons McCree closer.

"You sure you can heave my fat ass that high?"

The aerialist genuinely laughs at that. "Ok, first off, you're not fat. You're _pleasantly_ squishy." He protests, lovingly pinching the admittedly diminishing love-handle on Jesse's side, "Second..." the archer looks Jesse up and down and decides fuck it, if his brother can be lovey-dovey with his fiancée in the middle of their daring escape then so can he.”...I know _exactly_ how heavy you are between my legs. I've got this." He finishes with a wink, sending Jesse into confused sputters and Genji in a fit of laughter from where he already climbed up.

"My God, Hanzo, stop being gross and let's get out!" He jokingly reprimands, holding his hands out and down together with Zen.

McCree offers his hands just like he saw Genji doing for Zenyatta, and Hanzo leaps off him effortlessly, barely even making the cowboy feel the weight of his foot. Instead of grabbing the ledge in front of him, though, Hanzo offers his hands up and backwards. Genji and Zenyatta grab an arm each, guiding the archer's hands to hold onto the ledge behind him instead and holding him steadily in place.

_'Huh. That's one hell of a trick to come up with on the spot.'_

"Come on."

Jesse takes a breath and goes back the half-step the table allows him -a short running start is better than none - and then leaps.

He collides with Hanzo with an 'oof', but the aerialist readily hooks his legs around Jesse's midriff in a tight lock, grunting under the effort but not faltering, as he calls upon all of the strength in his lower abdomen to lift McCree as much as possible.

Acting fast, to avoid breaking Hanzo under his weight, Jesse takes advantage of his long arms and grabs onto the ledge. Both Genji and Zenyatta's hands immediately fly to Jesse's forearms to support him, and Hanzo allows himself to let go, exhausted, opting instead to hold himself up on the cowboy's shoulders.

He feels a bit bad for making Jesse carry him, but between Jesse's own upper body strength and Genji and Zenyatta's combined effort, it's more than enough to haul up the two of them.

"Where to now, darlin'?" The cowboy asks as Hanzo catches his breath.

"I..." Hanzo swallows and exhales deeply, pausing to regain his wits and his breath –Jesse isn’t quite sure but he hears him mutter something about not being twenty anymore, "I climbed the drain pipe, but there's an emergency ladder on the far side we can use. Jack and Gabriel will be waiting for us there."

When they do regroup, the two ex-soldiers are standing near one of the building walls, Jack with his back against the wall and Gabriel looming over in front of him, one hand on the wall beside Morrison's face and looking for all intents and purposes like they're whispering sweet nothing to each other.

With no less than four unconscious bodies lying in a heap on the asphalt not too far from them.

Gabriel is the first to notice them coming down, and he straightens his posture. "Oh, hey. Took you guys long enough." He waves casually, placing himself at a more respectable distance from Jack and putting both hands in his pockets.

Zenyatta is the first to crack.

"You two are precious."

"No, we're not!" Morrison tries to protest, a faint blush on his face, "We're jaded, bitter old men."

Pretending to nod, Jesse joins in as Gabriel gets closer to him and hands him a small icepack for the busted lip. "Uh-huh, sure... bitter old men." He says, thankfully accepting the tiny comfort. "...who make out under the stars over the bodies of their enemies."

That sounds almost poetic, but Jack still manages to muster up an outraged response: "We were _not_ making out!"

"... _anymore_." but of course Reyes exists for the sole purpose of making him flustered.

Privately, Hanzo thinks it's adorable that the man can even get flustered in the first place, after 30 years and over together. Shaking his head and knowing it will be up to him to be a spoilsport, he sighs.

"Can we please move on? I'm tired. I want a shower, cuddles and a telephone to see if Mondatta is okay yet."

Instead of teasing him, Genji raises a hand. "Wholeheartedly seconded." There’s a first for everything, it would seem.

“Just as well, we’ve called Jack’s contact and they’re gonna bring a task force and paramedics on an ‘anonymous tip’ about a fight between rival gangs.” Reyes nods at the group in the direction they left the car in. It’s going to be a squeeze with six people inside but better that than dead. “It should give them enough of a reason behind all the wounded and the gunshots.”

More importantly, it keeps Hanzo and Genji’s name out of it, protecting Ana’s dance studio like they wanted. Hanzo makes a mental note to ask Morrison who this contact is so they can send them a fruit basket or something.

None of them actually want to spend a second more in that accursed place, so they just find the car and go.

 

Angela's voice sounds as peaceful and reassuring as Zenyatta during a yoga lesson, when they get a hold of her:

"He's sedated right now, but he pulled through." She says over the phone, "He's stronger than he lets anyone see."

Relief flooding through him like a river, the yoga teacher huddles against Genji's chest –which is nice and warm now that he's wearing his Adventure Time pjs– "That is Mondatta in a nutshell." He comments, "When will it be ok to see him?"

The doctor's answer is predictable. "Let him rest through what's left of the night. Tomorrow you can come bright an early."

"Ok."

Zenyatta's voice sounds tired, even to him, and he doesn't protest when Angela makes a suggestion: "You boys should get some rest too."

They chorus an obedient approval, and Angie knows they can hear her over the speaker so she continues. "And Hanzo! Do get Jesse to come and be checked out! Jack gave me the cliff notes, but I heard enough."

"Aw, doc, you don't trust me to take care of m'self?"

The unconvincing drawl has Hanzo hiding his laughter in both hands, which tells Jesse his reputation precedes him.

"Let's just say I've been down this road before, cowboy." Angela's light teasing tone is a balm for the soul -if she's not worried, then things are really going to be alright.

The four of them crash together at Genji and Hanzo's place –Zenyatta doesn't want to be alone at his apartment with Mondatta's things, Genji wants him close anyway, and Hanzo is reluctant to let Jesse out of his sight.

Hushed voices and sweet words float over from the closed door to Genji's room, and it makes the archer sigh with a relieved smile, before concentrating on Jesse.

They're in his room, the cowboy sitting on the edge of his bed while Hanzo has pulled up a chair in front of him, ordering him to take off his shirt so he could assess the damage.

"Y'know, you don't have to make excuses to get me naked and in bed, darl—" the joke dies in McCree's throat when he sees Hanzo's face.

The aerialist grabs Jesse's face gently, mindful of his split lip, and his expression breaks into one of guilt.

"I'm so sorry. I got you hurt."

Jesse is quick to cover Hanzo's hand with his own. "Oh darlin'... no." He breathes, turning his face to kiss Hanzo's palm, "Listen to me. None of what happened tonight is on you. You hear me? _None_ of it."

"It was _my_ loose ends—"

"You were being hunted!" The cowboy lets go of Hanzo's hand and goes to forcefully grab him by the shoulders, "You don't have control over what crazy psychos think they can do!" He almost shouts, "Hell, if anything you saved my fool hide. And Genji's too."

The way the archer's eyes close at that, together with the broken sigh that escapes him, tells McCree it's a point he has to hammer home particularly hard. "You're a _good_ brother, Hanzo. Whatever might have happened in the past to make you think you're not... it ain't true. I saw you tonight. You would have taken that bullet for Genji. Hell, you stormed a gang hideout with nothing but your fine ass and five arrows to your name!"

That cracked a laugh out of Hanzo. "Stop it."

"What? You _do_ have a fine ass."

The aerialist shakes his head. "True, but that crown belongs to Genji."

"Okay, I might be a tiny bit biased."

"Oh, a tiny bit?" They share a laugh and, finally, some of the tension is gone. Hanzo's expression sweetens, from amused to affectionate. "Thank you." He whispers, pulling out the disinfectant and starting up on what he originally planned to do.

"Anytime, darlin'." Jesse holds mostly still while his boyfriend cleans his cut, but he does let his hands wander when Hanzo starts fussing about his bruises and arnica or whatever that is -he only has so much self-control, and Hanzo's hands massaging his chest while half-naked and in bed are pretty hard to stay controlled against.

 

The following morning, he gets to wake up to the best sight. Hanzo, in nothing but sweatpants and a tank top and with his hair down, leaning over the bed and kissing his cheek to wake him up.

"Hmmm..." not the most eloquent, but he did have a lot of knocking about to sleep off.

The light peppering of kisses on his face continues. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Okay. It's next to impossible to be grumpy in the face of that. Jesse rubs leftover sleep out of his eyes and rolls onto his back, stretching his legs out. "Mornin', sugar."

Hanzo raises an amused eyebrow. "That's a new one."

The cowboy sits up and extends his hands. "Then give me some sugar, _sugar_."

"Jesse that was terrible, even for you." Still, the aerialist complies and lets himself be hugged as McCree presses his face into his admittedly abundant chest.

They stay like that for a while, letting the reality of waking up safe and together sink in. Jesse takes a deep breath, relishing in the delicious smell of a freshly showered Hanzo, and comes to a realization.

"Huh. I'd never really been here before."

He feels Hanzo stir from their hug and they both sit back, the aerialist looking slightly sheepish.

"I might have been... sort of holding out." He confesses, running a hand through his hair.

"Holdin' out?" Jesse parrots, confused and then worried, "Hanzo, baby, talk to me."

The aerialist seems to be trying hard to make himself smaller.

"I... I haven't been the luckiest in terms of relationships." He explains, left hand going to fiddle with his bridge piercing, unconsciously trying to hide his face, "I felt that if I invited you to spend the night here... then it's real. It's important. It can really hurt if you end up leaving me."

Jesse didn't think it was possible for his heart to break and soar at the same time, but here they are. Hanzo's eyes are not insecure or worried, they're... dejected. As if getting left behind should be a given for him -not for the first time, Jesse realizes how superficial the world can be: people look at Hanzo and Genji, beautiful, talented and successful, and they assume their lives are perfect, that they have no problems at all. And instead here Hanzo is, not only openly insecure about his own charms for all his pole dancer physique and pretty face, but also doubtful of his appeal as a person altogether, because of a muddy past he didn't quite fight until nearly too late and perceived personal failings. But in the face of this, the archer has just opened his heart to him, confessing the fear of being left alone by Jesse, of all people, who already feels lucky enough to even be able to look at Hanzo up close.

"Darlin'..." it's too much. McCree traps the aerialist into a hug. "The only way I'll ever leave you is if you dump my ass. And even then I'd still wanna stay, as your friend if nothing more."

Hanzo closed his eyes, burrowing in the warmth of the cowboy's embrace. "You mean it?" He mumbles, snaking both hands up to play with Jesse's hair.

"I do, baby. I got your back."

And maybe Hanzo is the odd one out in the world, but "I got your back" sounds more romantic and more meaningful than "I love you", said like this.

 

Mondatta looks a little paler than his brother and like he'll need a lot of pizza to gather his strength back, but he's smiling as Angela lets their friends enter his hospital room.

"Now... technically there'd be a maximum of two people at a time allowed, so... don't make me regret this." She warns, smiling despite trying to be stern. "I'll keep watch. You guys have half an hour."

Zenyatta is already at the side of the bed hugging his brother as tight as he can without hurting him, so Genji answers for him: "That'll be more than enough, Angela. Thank you." He extends a wink with his thanks as he fishes a familiar ring from his pocket and puts it between his teeth.

Yes, they agreed upon repeating that part for Mondatta to laugh at. The doctor just shakes her head and heads out, tossing a vaguely exasperated plea to Jesse and Hanzo:

"Don't let them get too noisy."

The aerialist chuckles, as he not so discreetly takes his phone out. "I'll try, but no promises."

 

"How are you feeling, brother?"

Even after breaking the hug, Mondatta has left his hand outstretched for Zenyatta to hold. "As well as a guy who just got shot and survived can feel..." he casts a sideways glance at Hanzo, "I believe the definition was 'extremely badass', wasn't it, my friend?"

They all laugh at that, Hanzo included. "You can say that again."

"Now... is there _anything_ anyone here might have to say to someone else, who is also here?" The activist asks, with all the subtlety of a hippo in a tutu, "Yesterday's show was cut short, and I believed the best part was yet to come."

Genji steps forward, standing by Zen's side and taking both the younger aerialist's hands in his. "Zenyatta... I had this whole speech planned out… but then I realized it was repetitive, and stupid, since everything I want to tell you, I always do right away." He takes a breath while his friends chuckle lightly, "The bottom line is, I love you. I started loving you from the moment I saw you talking to me for who I was, rather than what was on my face or my body, and I never stopped since. I don't think I will stop anytime soon."

Zenyatta parts his lips, possibly to likewise profess his love, but Genji surges forward to kiss him. Mondatta raises an eyebrow at that –Genji is usually reluctant to display physical affection with Zen in his presence, something about not wanting to ‘impose the view’ on him, but then his little brother is smiling and reaching a hand to his mouth as they part.

"I wonder what this is..." he mutters with fake but amused curiosity, index finger and thumb barely going past his lips to pluck the silver ring from his mouth.

He knew this already, he was prepared for it, and yet... when Genji bends the knee as the ring comes into view it still makes Zenyatta slightly emotional. Even Mondatta claps both hands over his mouth.

"Tekhartha Zenyatta." The pole dancer calls, barely containing his giddiness, "Will you do me the honor of calling me yours, until death do us part and all that other western crap?"

"Yes!" Voice already broken by a giggle coming out before even the question is fully enunciated, Zenyatta tugs Genji back up to chastely kiss him again and again, "Yes, you big pile of goof. Forever. A thousand times yes."

Jesse claps minutely, while Hanzo just smiles and tries not to shake, since he's filming the whole thing to show off at the studio later.

"I'm so proud of both of you." Mondatta says, sitting up some more from his position, "Come here." He takes them both by one hand, "Both of you have felt alone, at some point in your life. Estranged from what's around you, like an island in a world made of water... even with your own kin to cherish and count on, you've felt something was missing from your soul. Now, you have found someone who completes you, truly and with rapture." The younger Shimada bites his lower lip, bashful as Mondatta trains his gaze on him and carries on: "I have never seen a couple as made to be as you two in all my life. I'll be proud to call you my brother in law, Genji."

Instinct betraying his heritage, Genji bows deeply to the activist as a thanks for his kind words.

 

The whole thing ends up on the Studio's social media page, with the caption _"Hospitals might not be the most romantic of settings, but I'm too proud of my baby brother not to share. Here's to the happy couple and to Mondatta's speedy recovery."_ It’s also one of the few posts that are actually made by Hanzo on the studio’s account. Fareeha is usually the admin for the page; but Hanzo took over to make a post about the incident at the Watchpoint and deal with the damage control about the whole Exotic Night going haywire.

Ana and the research charity they were working with offered to refund the entrance fees for the event, but there was an overwhelmingly supportive response and every last participant gracefully refused it, happier to know the money still reached the research centre and that everyone made it out mostly safe from the chaotic evening.

There were also several messages inquiring about Mondatta’s health and wishing him a speedy recovery after it got somehow out that he was in hospital.

It was probably because the fight at the Watchpoint did end up leaked to the news, but Jack's contact downplayed their involvement and made the entire thing, showdown in Santa Monica included, to a fight between the remaining Deadlocks and the yakuza after a supposed deal gone south. Tachibana and his closest managed to negotiate a return to Japan to be prosecuted there, possibly in the hopes of the Clan bailing their asses out, but the brothers know it would be futile: having already been in shambles for a long time, the remaining gumi wouldn't risk their increasingly feeble grasp on Hanamura just to save a failure of a subordinate, one with criminal charges and a soiled rap sheet to boot.

Nah. Much better to let the man rot in jail and distance themselves from the whole ordeal, officially declaring going after the original Shimada brothers more trouble than it would be worth.

 

Hanzo can hardly believe it when Reyes and Morrison relay the information to him, when they meet a couple of days later to help Winston clear out the place a bit for the workers to come.

"How did you even find that out?" He asks, wide-eyed and hopeful like he's probably never been.

"Let's just say Jackie's contact is simply that good."

The smug tone and self-satisfied smile make Hanzo pause in his sweeping and rest his forearm on the broom. "You sound proud."

"Well, I introduced them, a little ways back."

Typical Reyes. To be the man behind the scene and hardly ever taking credit for what he does.

"Then why are they 'Jack's' contact?" Hanzo can't help but ask.

"The little imp grates on my nerves way too much." Gabriel huffs, but it comes out as a laughter, "Jack is much better at this fatherly thing anyway."

That pulls a chuckle out of Hanzo. "Now, now, don't sell yourself short. You'll always be ‘hot edgy dad’."

"Stop making fun of that!" Genji yells from across the room, only placated by an affectionate pat on the shoulder from Mondatta, who's sitting beside him.

"Don't mind it Genji, it probably just runs in the family... Hanzo did tell me once that Jack Morrison almost made him reconsider that whole 'daddy' thing going around these days."

Genji can't quite believe his ears but is already grinning like the Cheshire Cat; and even Reyes can hardly conceal his amused smirk, much to Hanzo slack-jawed outrage, both at the indiscretion itself and at Mondatta's mischief. "I said _almost_!" He protests, going beet red, especially at the sight of Jesse trying and failing to contain his laughter not too far from them.

"Ah, so anija has a weak spot for scruffy Americans."

"Hey!" Both Morrison and McCree protest at the same time.

Mondatta laughs hard enough that it becomes a slight cough, and Zenyatta is immediately by his side with water and back rubs. "Brother, what did I tell you about taking it easy?" He chastises softly, meeting Genji's suddenly worried eyes reassuringly -the elder Tekhartha brother has had to extend his stay in the US for obvious reasons, but he's been discharged by Angela with the sole admonishment to take it easy and let the wound heal properly before even thinking of getting on a plane -so it'll be another couple of weeks at the very least.

"Not my fault your fiancée and his brother are so easy to tease." The still recovering activist winks at them. He insisted on coming along despite being forbidden to do any work at all from Angela, if only to be among the people he loves as he sits by and waits for his body to go back to 100%.

"You know, I still can't believe Genji proposed before you, Wilhelm." Jack muses, after the lull in the conversation, and Reinhardt makes a loud 'hah' noise as he lumps a bunch of debris into a cart.

"Please." He says, "I have class. I would clean off all the blood first, and then propose."

Genji laughs at that, both hands resting on his hips. "You're just jealous because nothing you do will ever be as epic as proposing the ninja way, old man."

"Maybe.” Reinhardt briefly concedes, “But I plan on _at least_ wearing pants when I finally do."

That is a good point. Morrison shakes his head, chuckling as he shovels more debris into their designated trash bin. "Harsh, Wilhelm."

"What's this talk about proposals, hm?" Ana walks in together with Fareeha, carrying empty rubbish bags while her daughter dutifully starts to collect the full ones –and she manages to scoff at Mako’s offered help only a little; really, they should know she’s buffer than she looks.

Reinhardt’s reaction at being caught talking about proposing is immediate. The founder of the Dragon Flight Dance Studio laughs softly as she approaches her man. “I must say, it is nice to see that, even after all these years, I can still make you blush like a schoolboy.”

“Ugh— now the image of Reinhardt as a schoolboy is permanently burned into my retinas!” Genji makes a sound of discomfort, hiding in Zenyatta’s readily accepting arms, “Shield my eyes from the old people in love, Zen!”

The young yoga teacher tries and fails to stifle a giggle. “Careful with your words, beloved, you’re turning 35 soon.”

That prompts a good-hearted laugh from everyone present, and it’s still laughing that Winston finds them, coming into the place with both his niece and her girlfriend in tow.

“Cheers, loves! The cavalry’s here!” Lena hasn’t seen any of them ever since the party at Ana’s, but is no less happy to reunite with Emily’s acrobat friends and co-workers.

Her girlfriend is simply delighted to know her friends are still alive. “We brought lunch! Uncle Winston cooked!”

“Mother of God, _yes._ ” Gabriel makes a sound of pure pleasure at the mere thought, hands actually joining together in prayer at his chest. Everyone takes a break and they make space on the main hall’s bar to eat lunch and chat. Jesse looks around, and the warm, fuzzy feeling that he felt in the morning while hugging Hanzo returns full force. He started out his life in the city as an ex-delinquent, with no family, a shady past and a questionable set of skills… and not only he managed to turn his life around and make a (mostly) honest living, he reunited with some people he considered family, met new ones, along with the man who –he can admit it, at the very least to himself– is rapidly becoming the love of his life.

Who would’ve thought. The moment where Jesse McCree looks around and thinks ‘I can see myself settling down here.’ Has finally come. It is only further cemented into his heart when Winston claps his hands twice to call everyone’s attention and asks Emily to break out the tripod and find a good place for a group picture of all staff plus Mondatta.

Needless to say, the resulting crowd of faces smiling at the camera also ends up on the Dragon Flight Studio’s Instagram account, toasting to a much needed reunion and rebuilding of places and memories alike.

 

The new and improved Watchpoint stage hall is beautiful. Sleek polished wood maintaining the stylishly vintage décor of the old movie theatre, giving the place the classy vibe that has always distinguished from the other night clubs.

Jesse is not on shift today, which might be the reason it looks so strange and different.

That, or maybe it’s because he’s looking at it from the stage.

It _is_ the End of the Year performance, after all. All the students who attend the courses and are willing to participate have the option of performing in the End of the Year acts. If he has to be completely honest with himself, Jesse is scared shitless. He’ll probably never consider himself an _actual_ aerialist, if only because he only really practices aerial yoga to keep his body and soul healthy, and has only very recently tried out a little bit of pole at his partner’s request –he and Hanzo both agreed that the word ‘boyfriend’ was a bit juvenile for them. The fitness teacher was also starting to rub off on Jesse with the habit both Shimadas seem to have of calling their significant other simply “beloved” or “dear one”.

“Do not fret, dearest.” Speak of the devil, Hanzo walks to him and slightly adjusts his costume –not that he’s wearing much, he only has a pair of black trousers that look like jeans but are actually stretchy and comfy, a pair of black boots and his battered cowboy hat, but still. The head of pole fitness fusses slightly with the pins that will secretly help the hat stay in place and brushes a hand on Jesse’s cheek. “You’ll do fine.”

The cowboy briefly looks around at his group –two more ‘cowgirls’ in similar jeans plus a crop top at his side for pole: none other than Alicia, the lady that flirted with him not too long ago, and Jen, with whom Jesse started talking after taking a couple classes out of curiosity and became instantly friends over regrettable pasts and a newfound sense of worth in pursuing a new passion. Then there’s the guys and girls from hip-hop; Fareeha has been expanding her horizons in the past few months and this is the very first group fresh out of the Studio’s teachings. It’s a lot of people all counting on each other; and Jesse is terrified that he’ll fuck something up.

Jen intercepts his eye and walks up to the couple, punching the cowboy’s shoulder. “C’mon cowboy. You’ll be great.” To be fair, they’ve rehearsed this a lot with minimal mistakes now. “And if anything happens remember: smile, close the movement and go on.”

“Gotcha.” They high-five, and Jesse is incredibly proud of being part of what helped Jen come out of her shell a little.

It still makes him nervous to be the in opening act, with Genji’s Exotic coming up after them, then Bellydance with Fareeha, Silks with Zenyatta and Hoop with Satya, but he’s also extremely excited.

“I’ll try and make you proud, darlin’.” he says, chasing Hanzo’s hand to kiss it.

The aerialist smiles softly as he lets him. “I know you will, my love.”

None of the teachers will perform, Lúcio is over in the console room to take care of audio and lights, Hana is filming for the social media page and a whole audience of mostly friends and families is there to watch.

Ana takes stage front, starting to thank the guests for coming and making the customary End of the Year speech. Jesse takes a deep breath. He didn’t think he’d have so much fun with it, in the couple of months he’s been casually popping around the beginner classes… seeing first-hand the ‘teacher’ side of Hanzo might have been a factor, but it stands for a fact that dancing around the pole is _fun_. Any time he manages to land a move, however simple, he feels confident, sexy and accomplished.

It’s still a simple hobby for him, and he’ll probably never do it professionally… but still, when Hanzo asked him if he felt up to performing for the Studio’s yearly goodbye act, Jesse found himself saying ‘yes’ without missing a beat –if only to try and feel what it’s like.

Hanzo and Fareeha collaborated to put together the choreography in just two weeks, they taught it to the class over the span of a month and had rehearsals during such time and for two more weeks after that… and now here they are.

The lights dim, the pole cleaners are up, and everybody takes position.

The music starts, and Jesse feels adrenaline pumping through him almost like he’s in a fight. The bit on the pole is fairly simple; they step around it at first, dropping in a fake split and then going back up for a quick pirouette and a step-around. The cowboy mentally thanks Hanzo for not making the movements too feminine –they aren’t exactly ‘masculine’ either, but let’s just say Jesse wouldn’t be able to come off as graceful as a Genji in heels, for example. The ‘boomerang’ spin is actually Jesse’s favorite: it’s quite a work for your lower abdomen, but it’s just a matter of lifting your legs and keeping them up as you spin… once you know how it’s done, you can’t really fuck it up.

He’s not really _looking_ at his companions, but he can feel they’re in a good sync and goddamn it is satisfying. The chorus starts and the trio steps in front of the pole for the front hook, all the way to the floor, landing in a knight’s crouch to stand with a kickout and spin around some more. Two pirouettes and a couple of hooks later, McCree is smiling at the way, not too long ago, he would have thought even these simple movements were impossible and somehow defying gravity.

He won’t ever be as good as a professional, not by a long shot, but as he goes through the floorwork and braces for the pole-supported side-flip, he muses that he knows the truth now: gravity doesn’t really get defied, in pole. It just… plays favorites, every now and then.

The last spin comes up, and Jesse goes down in a fake split –front leg stretched out and back leg bent at 90 degrees– while his two companions, well into the intermediate class, go up in a handspring at his sides.

It’s just as well, since he has to get up and make his way to the hip-hop crew –Fareeha would have killed him if he agreed to perform with the Studio and not take part in at least one of her groups, after all.

Ironically enough, without the ‘safety’ of the pole he had felt even more insecure about his dancing skills, but the popping and locking is simple enough and he manages to stay mostly in time with everybody else, the very last chorus getting gradually more liberal in terms of synch and eventually dissolving in them just swaying or jumping to the beat and even high-fiving each other as the music eventually fades out and the lights dim slightly around them.

The audience applauds and cheers for them; and it fills Jesse’s heart with a giddiness that he never felt before. He can actually understand why Hanzo and Genji were drawn to this, after what they had been through –it’s pure acceptance, appreciation from people who don’t know who you are or where you’re from, but that simply saw you expressing yourself and were awestruck by that.

Chest still rising and falling with the adrenaline and workout, Jesse catches Hanzo’s gaze from the stage left, and they smile at each other, the aerialist mouthing the words ‘I love you’ to him.

Jesse had been pretty happy when, despite not having a spotless record, he was able to land a security gig at this high-end night club –he didn’t know, when meeting the stupidly attractive performers from the Dragon Flight Dance Studio, that he’d get way more than he bargained for; but now, looking back on everything from the stage he found himself on… he wouldn’t give this up for the world.

After all, it is much easier to turn your life around, if you’re up to taking it for a spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reference for the [performance](https://vimeo.com/245111400).  
> And here's Genji and Zenyatta's engagement [ring](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0493/6305/products/LRZ6312W1_grande.jpg?v=1506981675) if anyone forgot about that.
> 
> WELL SHIT.  
> This was a wild ride.  
> Hopefully it's not a lackluster ending and my stupid pole puns will be forgiven, if they're at all spotted.  
> To all the ones who will be left wanting more, I do have good news: a prologue is in the works, with Genyatta as the main focus, with either Satya/Hanzo or Doomfist/Hanzo mentioned on the side, depending on how the timeframe I've given myself actually turns out to be.  
> Jesse won't be in the prologue, obviously, but there might be a little something with him at the very end.  
> I'm planning on making it four parts:  
> how they met; how they fell for each other; how they finally confessed; how they eventually became inseparable -and possibly started plotting to get Genji's brother together with the New Guy.  
> let me know if that's smething you'd read.  
> Though I'll probably write it regardless.


End file.
